Pride & Humility
by Darkpetal16
Summary: "Friends look the other way. Best friends eat the body." -Selim B. The story about an innocent and disturbing friendship between homunculus and human. Old soul OC. Everyone in character, updated every Friday and now COMPLETE.
1. I

This will be my only beginning A/N.

This is a tribute story to Midnightwishes. I wish you all the love and happiness in the world, and hope you're able to enjoy your next great adventure. Rest in peace, sweetheart.

This story was originally going to be my very first fanfiction, but I lost motivation when I lost my friend. I made a hard switch to the Naruto/Pokemon fandom, and found it difficult to return to FMA.

When I clearing out my drop box, I found this old story again, and… well, here we are.

This story is a slow build up.

This is **NOT **an EdOC, AlOC, or RoyOC story. I am perfectly happy with their canonical pairings.

**Beta: Taintedletter **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood AT ALL. Elizabeth belongs to Midnightwishes, but I'll be borrowing her for this journey.

**Warnings: **All the same warnings that come with being in the FMA Brotherhood universe: death, trauma, violence, language, abuse, etc. Beware of possible triggers.

**Genres: **Friendship, Family, Comfort

**Note about canon / AU: **This is to clarify the established canon in my story.

In the manga / wiki it's stated that Pride is able to adjust the age range of his container by around 5ish years. I'm going to go ahead and AU it so that he can freely adjust the age of his container to whatever he wants it to be.

Did you know that Bradley's first name is King? I did not until I checked the wiki, so führer Bradley is named King Bradley here.

Mrs. Bradley will also get a lovely first name, because she very much deserves it: Katherine.

Lastly, King Bradley genuinely loves his wife.

Smart!OC, so if you don't like reading about OCs with **high **levels of book-smart intelligence, this won't be your cup of tea.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Death was not the end, nor the beginning. It was a bump in the road, an interlude in the story.

Dying did not mean one ceased to exist, but rather, one's existence changed.

Memories are not meant to survive the transformation, but there are always exceptions. When taking the first breath in a new body, one can usually remember the last breath in the old body.

But too soon what defined the previous life will fade away, and the new life will be given a (mostly) blank slate.

They'll likely still retain _some _knowledge, some experiences, or information too vital to forget. Maybe they'll remember the face of their lover, or their talent for music. Maybe they'll be drawn to an old friend, or they'll retain unexplainable fear over a past lives trauma.

Someone terrified of the ocean might have drowned in their previous life.

A man or women overcome with unshakable insecurities might have been cruelly hurt before.

Regardless, death and birth did not mark the end or beginning for one's existence.

It simply meant a change in scenery for that soul.

This is the journey of one such soul being born in a world it was not meant to be a part of.

It, like all the others, knew it had been reborn at first.

But unlike the others, memories of its past lives did not flee right away.

No.

Oddly enough, they stayed for a solid three years. And even when those cherished memories of dear friends and family left the soul, _knowledge _remained.

Knowledge of math and science.

Of medicine.

And of an undeniable, insatiable thirst for _more_.

More knowledge.

More adventures.

More _everything_.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Elizabeth Luxanna was born to the estranged daughter of a retired general. The daughter, Hannah Luxanna, had eloped with a simple farmer after a bitter argument between her father—Crow Luxanna—and mother—Isabella Luxanna.

Hannah enjoyed over a decade of blissful marriage before her husband tragically died from an unknown illness. To make matters worse, Hannah was pregnant, and they had lost their home in a terrible fire.

With nowhere else to go, Hannah returned home to find her mother already dead, and her father consumed with bitterness and regret.

Crow accepted his daughter back with great reluctance, and the time leading up to Elizabeth's birth was filled with despair and grief for Hannah.

The young woman's heart gave out after birth, and she left her only daughter orphaned.

Crow Luxanna adopted his granddaughter, but he did so with a thoroughly broken and blackened heart.

He did not know how to handle her.

He did not _want _to handle her.

So he hired plenty of servants to take care of her for the first year of her life, and dismissed them shortly afterward.

Next came tutors.

_So soon? _Some might ask.

But Crow Luxanna did not want to raise a granddaughter. No, he wanted to force her to grow up as soon as possible and send her out.

Ideally into the military.

And when Elizabeth Luxanna began to show exemplary intelligence, and whispers of a prodigy started to arise, Crow Luxanna finally took an interest in his granddaughter.

And what a shame, that was.

Grandfather Crow was a short, well-dressed man. He was a proud retired general, and had high expectations for all those around him. Rules were meant to be strictly adhered to, and when boundaries were pushed too much he enforced harsh punishments.

He wasn't one for social visits. Not even for his last living family.

Elizabeth was quiet, well-behaved, and completely devoted to her studies. It became blatantly apparent early on that she had difficulty connecting to her peers, and after enough incidents her grandfather forbade other children from entering their home.

She rarely saw anyone aside from her tutors.

Especially Grandfather.

Which was why when Grandfather told her to eat dinner with him, she was surprised.

Thankfully, he cut straight to the chase and explained why he was there.

"The exam you did yesterday, do you remember it?" Grandfather inquired stiffly, his well-groomed mustache quivering as he tried out a smile. It looked terribly awkward on him.

The young girl nodded at his question. After months of completely devouring her lessons, and answering all of her tutors' questions they had come together and devised an extensive exam for the heiress. It took Elizabeth six hours to complete, and the trio (one for science & math, one for history & English, and one for etiquette) watched her intensely the entire time.

Grandfather tapped his fingers on the table, his dark eyes staring straight through her. "Mm. Yes, well, you've exceeded expectations. Your intelligence is remarkable for someone your age, a true prodigy." Again Grandfather tapped his fingers, and his gaze didn't seem to notice her anymore. "The military will want your mind, do you understand?"

Elizabeth mutely shook her head.

"They will want you," Grandfather repeated. "I am a loyal soldier, so I will not refuse them."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to follow the conversation. "I'm going to be enlisted?"

Grandfather blinked once, now focusing on Elizabeth. "Yes, and no. You are too young, but… But they will claim you one way or another. I want to make sure you survive, and do our family proud."

"Why would they claim me?"

"You are a talented child, and I am a loyal soldier," Grandfather repeated. "Retired or not, I would sacrifice everything for my country, for my führer."

_Including you, _went unsaid.

"Your mind… yes. It will be good for the military. For Central. You will serve our führer well," Grandfather Crow said.

There was no permission to be sought out.

There was no debating, or discussion.

Elizabeth knew in her heart that there was no fighting this.

She was a single little girl, who just so happened to be a little good at math and science.

She had no power to refuse.

No confidence to say no.

Even a hint of disobedience would land Elizabeth locked away in her room, with no lights, or food for however long her grandfather wanted.

She had nowhere to go, and no one to turn to.

So Elizabeth swallowed back her nerves and tried out a wobbly (fake) smile. "Yes, Grandfather."

The retired general smiled. It was disturbing to see. "A mind like yours… They need State Alchemists. Yes, you will do well there. I will hire a new tutor for you."

"Yes, Grandfather."

And that was that.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

"I am Lisa Delve," introduced a middle-aged woman. Her graying hair was swept up in a tight bun, and she dressed very modestly. Her dark blue eyes narrowed when she looked at Elizabeth, and a sneer curled back on her lips. "You are my student?"

"I am," Elizabeth answered quietly, her green eyes lowering when she saw the plain scorn in the women's eyes.

She knew then that Mrs. Delve would not be any companion to Elizabeth.

"A big game was talked up about you. Do not disappoint," Mrs. Delve said, her voice clipped. She turned her back to young curly-haired brunette, and began to draw on the blackboard.

All tutoring was done in the small library, where not a window could be seen. It was dark, dreary, and stuffy.

Elizabeth wished she was anywhere but there.

"This," Mrs. Delve said as she finished her drawing, "is a basic transmutation circle. Memorize it. I am told you already know your periodic table?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Recite it."

Elizabeth did as ordered, and the alchemist scoffed. "Speak up, girl. You are the heiress of the prestigious Luxanna family, and the granddaughter of one of our greatest generals. Have you not taken any etiquette classes?"

"I have, ma'am," Elizabeth said, sitting up straighter in her uncomfortable wooden seat. "Sorry, ma'am."

"It's not me you be apologizing to, but your family," Mrs. Delve snapped. "Have you done any reading into alchemy before this session?"

"Only that human transmutation is illegal, and dangerous," Elizabeth softly responded. She only knew that because it was mentioned off-handedly in a biology textbook.

But that was fine.

Elizabeth had no interest in human transmutation.

No, what drew her focus was _botany _and how alchemy could be applied there.

She couldn't find any concrete information on alchemists who worked with plants. She knew it had to be a difficult science since alchemy applied to _any _living organism was tricky, but she didn't think it would be _that _hard.

Plants didn't have nervous systems, after all.

And if she could find a way to create hybrid plants, she might be able to invent new species of plants that were more effective than modern medicine.

At least, that was her initial hope.

"Rudimentary. Very well, let us begin. Do keep up, as I will not be repeating myself."

"Yes, ma'am."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Elizabeth Luxanna was largely left alone.

At first, when she was mentally a grown adult who enjoyed her solitude just fine, she had no complaints.

She was an unusually obedient and quiet child, and as long as she was given enough books to read, she didn't complain.

If she did complain, she'd be immediately locked in her bedroom and forced into isolation for however many days her Grandfather saw fit. Food would be shoved through the slot in the door, and not a single peep was allowed to be heard.

Since Elizabeth _was _an adult (a very, _very _old one at that), she was able to comply with these rules without much fuss.

But when her adult memories slipped away from her one night, and she was suddenly left a child without any companionship, being alone started to bother her.

Grandfather Crow was a stern man, and had no patience to raise a granddaughter. All the servants that worked for the Luxanna family were veterans who had to retire premature, and were uncomfortable dealing with Elizabeth.

While she no longer had all the memories that made Elizabeth an old adult, she retained her knowledge of math, science, and other similar topics. She couldn't explain how she knew what she knew, either, which gave others the wrong impression about her.

At first glances Elizabeth was a child with a seemingly high intellect.

From the Grandfather's Crow point of view this was to be taken advantage of for the betterment of his country, of his führer. It was an asset to be used to its maximum potential.

But from Elizabeth's point of view it simply made it _that _much harder to connect with others.

Children her age didn't even understand what an electron was, let alone wanted to talk about it.

Adults either didn't take her seriously, or only saw her as someone to be used.

There was _no _way for Elizabeth to form any kind of positive bond, let alone a friendship.

For five years she was confined to a bitter home without a single person to care _for _her.

This made for a terribly lonely little girl.

So painfully lonely she would wish for _any _kind of friendship.

For _anyone _to show her even an iota of warmth.

And then came the day that person showed up.

Her only friend.

Selim Bradley.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Welcome back to my loyal readers, and hello to new ones!

Cover by Cantrona (deviantART, Instagram, Tumblr).

**Question: **Would you open the gates to Truth? What for, and what would you sacrifice?

Reviews are **love**!


	2. II

**Beta: Taintedletter**

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Early spring of 1908**

"Hello."

Elizabeth paused in her studies, looking up to find a boy taller than her. He was a cute boy, with neatly combed black hair and deep purple eyes. He was well dressed, and he had a nice smile.

'_An heir?' _Elizabeth thought to herself, closing her textbook to give the boy her full attention.

No one had approached her in the library for months, after all.

Six months into her alchemical tutoring, Mrs. Delve inquired about Elizabeth's interests. When Elizabeth admitted her desire to combine alchemy and botany, she expected some kind of lecture, or negative reaction.

Instead, Mrs. Delve made an approving comment, and admitted that she was not well versed enough in botany to assist.

The following day, Grandfather Crow gave Elizabeth permission to study in Central's military library in regards to botany. Mrs. Delve would drop her off at the library after their lessons, and a butler would fetch her before dinner.

That had been six months ago, and Elizabeth gleefully took to her studies. The library at home was dismal, and unpleasant to be in, but she found the library at Central to be an utter delight.

It had an overabundance of knowledge, a delightful smell of old books, and plenty of lighting to not feel dull. Elizabeth was utterly content at the library, and thoroughly enjoyed reading there.

Reading was always a good way to distract her from the fact that she had no friends.

She hardly had any interruptions, too.

No one paid her any mind.

Until day.

Today a boy approached her, and was holding out his hand to her.

Elizabeth accepted his hand with a shy smile of her own. "H-Hello."

"I'm new here," the boy went on, shaking her hand. "I'm Selim Bradley."

"E-Elizabeth Luxanna," Elizabeth introduced, retracting her hand.

"I heard about you from my father," Selim said, his smile widening. "You're studying to be a State Alchemist, right? A prodigy?"

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted, wondering why the boy had approached her. Children didn't come up to Elizabeth anymore, and once they knew what she was there for, they usually left.

"That's so cool!" Selim crowd, and Elizabeth thought the sparkle in his eyes was charming. "Hey, can I join you? I don't have school for a while, and it's boring being left alone."

"Oh." Elizabeth's eyes widened, and a hopeful feeling fluttered inside of her chest. "Yes… please do."

'_Does this mean…?' _Elizabeth watched with disbelief as the boy promptly took a seat beside her. '_Is he… wanting to be my friend?'_

'_Dear God, please let us become good friends!'_

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

_**One month later… **_

Elizabeth Luxanna sat alone at a table in the far back of the library. At first glance one might find the appearance of a five year old girl reading from books as big as her head strange, but those that knew Elizabeth Luxanna would find the situation perfectly normal.

The brunette kept her thick long hair in a loose side tail that went over her right shoulder. She wore a stylish green and white sundress, accompanied by a dainty bow. She was, after all, a wealthy heiress. That demanded a certain standard to her appearance.

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip as she painstakingly redrew some of the more complex designs out of the book she reading from. She was not allowed to take any of the books out of the library, since this library was reserved for members of the military. She was one of the lucky few granted special permission due to her grandfather, and status as potential State Alchemist.

Obviously she was too young to take the test, but her prodigal intelligence, coupled with her intuitive grasp of science and alchemy, marked her as someone special.

This, with her connections through her Grandfather, granted the five year old heiress special permission to study in the library.

Every day after noon—when she would finish up her morning studies with her private tutors—she would take a trip to the library and spend the remainder of her day studying botany, plant science, and human biology.

Again, this would strike anyone as odd to find a five year reading—and understanding—these complex sciences.

But those in the know, simply accepted this fact.

Elizabeth worked with an intense single-minded focus that did not belong with a child. She worked for hours until she was politely interrupted by a boy close to her age.

Selim Bradley was a new addition in Central. The führer and his wife had adopted Selim only last month.

Elizabeth paused in her work, her green eyes lighting up with genuine joy when her friend took a seat beside her. Even though he had been visiting her every day for a month now, she couldn't stop being pleasantly surprised to see him. Comparing the demeanor of the girl before and after Selim visited her was like comparing night and day. Her sheer glee was plainly apparent to all who could see.

He gave her a saccharine smile, and asked in that cute voice of his, "Whatchya working on now, Ellie?"

Elizabeth showed him the diagram she was currently sketching.

"Nonvascular plants?" Selim repeated, tilting his head in a way that Elizabeth found to be a very adorable.

"Plants that don't have the tissues to transport water," Elizabeth oversimplified for him. There was, of course, a lot more to it, but Selim didn't have the same level of interest in botany as Elizabeth did. She didn't want to bore her only friend away.

"I see," came Selim.

"What do you wanna do?" Elizabeth asked Selim, closing her books and turning to him. "Do you like any games?"

"What kind of games?" Selim asked, cocking his head.

"Hmm." Elizabeth hadn't really played games before, but she had seen children play them in the streets. "What about hide and seek?"

This made Selim smile so wide it looked almost sinister. "I don't think you want to play that with me. I'm _really _good at finding people."

If that wasn't a challenge, Elizabeth didn't know what was.

Childish joy bubbled up inside of her, and confidence she didn't know she had stepped forth. "I bet I could hide somewhere you can't find me."

Selim's grin stretched even further out, and if Elizabeth didn't know any better she would have thought there was a darker tone to it. "Eh? Well, let's find out. I'll give you three chances."

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed to. "Count to thirty, okay?"

"Okay," Selim agreed.

Unfortunately for Elizabeth, he found her. All three times.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

The library always grew quieter as the day went on. In many ways, the library would remind Elizabeth of her home when it grew too quiet. But the library had something "home" didn't, and that was Selim Bradley. When Selim joined Elizabeth in the afternoons, Elizabeth would pause in her work to spend time with him.

For the first time in years, Elizabeth had something—someone—to look forward to throughout the day.

She hadn't realize how badly she needed a friend until Selim stepped into the role.

At home, Elizabeth would count the seconds until she was freed to go to the library. Her tutoring sessions became more difficult to focus on when she started to find herself daydreaming about some new and exciting game she and Selim would play (he was very good at coming up with games).

To her, Selim was _the _best thing to have happened to her.

To her, he could do no wrong.

So the very idea of anyone disagreeing with this opinion felt like sheer blasphemy. Like someone was trying to argue that the sky was purple, not blue.

"You don't find me creepy, do you?" Selim had asked her one day, his face blank, and tone flat. The two sat in their favorite little corner in the library while Elizabeth had been reading aloud a fantasy adventure novel for Selim. He was usually an attentive listener—he especially liked it when she did voices for the characters—but that day he felt distant.

"No," Elizabeth answered honestly, caught off guard by the strange question. As she thought about it for a second more, apprehension rose up inside of her. Concerned, she asked, "Why? Who said that?"

"Oh, just some kids," Selim answered vaguely, turning his head away from her. "A lot kids don't like to be around me because of it."

"Then they're stupid," Elizabeth concluded, frowning as she peered at her friend.

'_Did they hurt him?' _Elizabeth worriedly thought. '_I hope he doesn't think that about himself.'_

The thought of her only friend being upset deeply bothered her. She wished she could do something to take away those awful feelings, and she frantically searched through her mind to think of a way. Most of her knowledge pertained to math, or science, not social interactions.

But then she recalled an earlier scene in the book she was currently reading to Selim, and it was from there she found an answer.

She reached forward and gently patted Selim's shoulder. This caused her friend to turn his head to look over at her, and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek in friendly manner. "You're not creepy, Selim. You're my friend. Don't listen to those other kids, okay?"

Selim froze the moment Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek, his entire posture and face stiffening as if he had just witnessed the impossible.

"Selim?" Elizabeth asked, realizing that her friend wasn't reacting. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Selim, are you okay?"

Selim blinked several times before he smiled awkwardly at her. "I'm fine."

Elizabeth beamed. "As long as you're okay. Tell me if anyone ever says that to you again and I'll beat 'em up for you."

For some reason this caused Selim to snort before bursting out into laughter.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

"Cat or dog?"

"Cat," Selim answered. "Red or blue?"

"Red," Elizabeth returned. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

That got a smirk. "Chocolate. Day or night?"

"Night." Elizabeth narrowed her emerald green eyes in thought. They had been going back and forth for over an hour, and she was starting to run out of questions. "Fire or water?"

"Fire. Stone or steel?"

"Steel. Fruit or vegetables?"

"Fruit." Selim's nose wrinkled. "Who likes _vegetables?_"

"Vegetarians," Elizabeth suggested.

Selim nodded, curling his lip back in plain distaste and reluctantly accepting such. "Yeah. Alright… Mountain or ocean?"

"Mountains." Elizabeth shuddered. "I don't like water I can't see the bottom of."

A dark glimmer of interest sparked in Selim's eyes. "Oh? Why not?"

"One word: kraken."

Disappointed, Selim snapped, "That doesn't exist!"

"We don't know that," Elizabeth insisted, but Selim snorted disbelieving at her. "Have _you _ever been to the ocean?"

Selim frowned, his eyes narrowing. He folded his arms over his chest. "No. But _you _have?"

"No, but that's 'cause I'm too scared. I don't want to accidentally unleash the kraken," Elizabeth retorted, then brightened, her eyes sparkling. "Your turn."

Selim pursed his lips. "Mn. Cake or cookies?"

"Cookies—no, cake. No, cookies. Um… This one is really hard." Elizabeth scratched her cheek as she thought. "Oh, dang. I guess you win, I can't choose."

"I always win," Selim said haughtily, a smirk crawling across his face.

"I'll beat you at something one day," Elizabeth declared before she deflated immediately afterward. "Maybe."

Selim mockingly patted her back, his tone smug. "You're welcome to _try_, Ellie."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Time spent with Selim was treasured, and Elizabeth even took to writing about their quiet adventures in the library so that way she could re-read them at home. When she was done writing a week's work of adventures, she'd give them over to Selim who would then scribble comments in the margins that always made her laugh.

She wished it could go on like that forever.

But time marched on unwavering, and Selim had to start attending school.

When Selim Bradley started school, he was no longer able to visit Elizabeth in the afternoons. He had to return home after class, instead.

Elizabeth didn't want to lose her only friend—the thought of Selim leaving her for good sent a sharp pain through her heart, and made her feel sick to her stomach. She didn't have anyone else to talk to.

Selim really, and truly, was her only friend. If she could no longer spend time with him, she thought she might drown in her loneliness.

A bit over dramatic, perhaps, but that was how the girl sincerely felt.

She hated being ignored at home. She hated not being able to connect with her own peers. She hated how the adults looked down at her because of her age.

But none of these were things she felt like she could fix. Making a ruckus at home would cause her to be confined to her bedroom in isolation for however long Grandfather wanted, and she lacked the patience to deal with immature children. She couldn't _make _adults respect her, because she honestly had no idea _how._

Selim was the only one who voluntarily spent time with her. He listened—and understood—what she talked about.

He single handedly made her feel… not alone.

If she could look forward to meeting with him later that day, then she could stomach the bitterly quiet breakfasts, or the snide tutoring lessons. He made everything bearable.

And yes, she knew it was unfair to put that entire burden on one person, but…

Elizabeth didn't know what else to do.

Selim no longer being able to visit her in the afternoons was unacceptable to the girl, but she couldn't very well force him out of school.

No.

_But _she could visit him for an hour at his home.

Hopefully.

Now, she had never been to Selim's home, or even met his parents, so Elizabeth knew she had to make a very good impression.

She dressed up in her nicest sundress, cute shoes, and fixed her hair several times before she was satisfied. She had her butler take her to a nearby bakery and floral shop to pick up greeting gifts—her etiquette tutor told her such was essential—and then she was escorted to Selim's home.

Which just so happened to be the home of the führer in Central Command.

The butler, Gregory, escorted the young heiress to the front gates. He stopped short of going in, giving a stern look to Elizabeth. "I'll return in an hour, young miss."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, a touch disappointed he wouldn't be escorting her any further. She understood why—ever since it was decided she would be enlisted in the military as soon as possible as a State Alchemist, her grandfather began to enforce "early independence"—but she still disliked it.

Central Command was a massive and intimidating building. It stood tall, clinical white walls looming above all who entered its premise. There were guards stationed nearly everywhere in sight, and patrols roaming along outside.

Elizabeth clutched at her small box of puff pastries, and her bouquet of blue flowers. Nerves fluttered inside the pit of her stomach, and she swallowed back the anxious lump in her throat. Mustering up the little courage she had, she straightened her shoulders, and marched directly down the front road.

She received a few perturbed looks as she walked, but she (with great difficulty) pressed on.

Entering the front doors—the guards stationed there opened them for her, thankfully—she stepped in to a pristine waiting area. There were a couple civilians milling around, and no one paid the small girl any bit of attention.

Elizabeth moved to the receptionist, and the pretty woman behind the counter smiled down at her. "How can I help you, sweetheart?"

"I-I'm looking for Selim Bradley's home," Elizabeth squeaked out, trying to calm her stomach.

"Oh, he's the führer's new son, isn't he? Are you a friend from school?" The receptionist asked with a wide smile.

Elizabeth nodded shortly. "I'm his friend."

"Okay… you see the doorway over there?" At Elizabeth's nod, she continued, "Go through there, and take an immediate right. Go all the way down the hallway until you reach the end and go left. Go through the white doors, and it'll take you outside. The building directly across is where the Bradley's live."

Elizabeth committed the directions to her head. "Okay. Th-thank you."

"Of course. Ask any of the guards to help you if you get lost."

Elizabeth bowed politely before excusing herself. She hurried down the hallways, weaving between the guards. Thankfully, she was able to accurately follow the directions, and she made it back outside.

The Bradley's home was behind Central Command, and it was every bit as imposing as Command. Elizabeth nervously approached the front door, and knocked.

There was several seconds of tense silence before the door opened up to reveal an elderly butler. "Good evening, young miss. How may I help you?"

"I-I'm here t-to see Selim, a-and meet his parents," Elizabeth barely managed to say, her voice quivering from nerves. She wished she was back at the library, where it was safe, quiet, and she didn't have to interact with so many strange adults.

Adults only looked down on her, after all.

The butler's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, I see. Please, do come in, miss…?"

"E-Elizabeth Luxanna," Elizabeth hurriedly said, stepping inside.

"If you would please wait here, I'll fetch the young master and Mrs. Bradley." The butler excused himself, and Elizabeth resisted the urge to fidget.

It took several minutes before anyone returned. Selim practically rushed into the room, face conveying a perfect sense of shock. "Oh, wow! You really are here, Ellie."

Behind him was an older woman with kind eyes, and a sweet smile. "Is that any way to greet a friend, Selim? You must be Elizabeth, it's wonderful to meet you."

Elizabeth promptly curtsied, remembering her manners. "I'm Elizabeth Luxanna, ma'am. It's an ho-honor to meet you. These are for you."

Elizabeth thrusted out the pastry box and flowers, and Mrs. Bradley's eyes crinkled as she accepted them. "Oh my, these are lovely. Thank you. Elizabeth, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"O-oh, I couldn't impose—"

"C'mon, Ellie!" Selim exclaimed, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and tugging her forward. "Dinner's the best here. You came to see me, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes! A-About that, actually," Elizabeth took a deep breath in, "I was hoping if maybe I could visit after school? S-Since Selim can't visit the library in the afternoons anymore, I—"

"I don't see why not," Mrs. Bradley responded gently. "As long as Selim has his homework finished, you're more than welcome to come over and play any time."

Selim tilted his head as he looked at Elizabeth, amusement in his eyes. "Did you really come here to try and spend more time with me?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said, her cheeks red. "You're my best friend. I'd be really sad if I couldn't see you anymore."

Selim frowned briefly at that before he grinned widely. "Best friend, huh?"

"The very best," Elizabeth assured him.

For some reason this made him laugh.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Elizabeth met Selim at his school the following day, excited to walk home with him. Central Academy was stationed close to Central Command, so his home was within walking distance. To Elizabeth's surprise, Mrs. Bradley was already at the school gates, too.

When Mrs. Bradley noticed Elizabeth, her whole face lit up. "Oh, Elizabeth, did you come to walk Selim home, too?"

"Yes, ma'am," Elizabeth shyly admitted, tugging at her dress.

Mrs. Bradley glanced around Elizabeth, a small frown marred her face. "I don't see any escorts with you."

"My tutor dropped me off at the library at noon, and I walked from there," Elizabeth answered. The library was nearby, too, after all.

Mrs. Bradley let out a small gasp of surprise. "Alone? But you're so young!"

"Grandfather Crow wants me to become independent as soon as possible, so I can join the military," Elizabeth explained. Mrs. Bradley's face clouded over with blatant disbelief, but Elizabeth didn't understand why. Everything she said was normal to Elizabeth.

Adults only thought of children as beneath them, or tools to be used. Grandfather Crow thought of Elizabeth as a thing to better the country.

That was natural.

Having Mrs. Bradley show up to escort her son was utterly bizarre to Elizabeth.

Although, now that Elizabeth noticed, there were quite a few other parents milling around outside.

'_Are they all waiting for their children?' _Elizabeth wondered, befuddled by this. '_Why?'_

Before Elizabeth, or Mrs. Bradley, could say anything further the school let out for the day and Selim rushed over to the two. He greeted both with a happy chirp, "Hello, Mother! Hey, Ellie!"

Mrs. Bradley smiled sweetly down at Selim, taking his hand and then holding her other hand out to Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared at it peculiarly before she realized Mrs. Bradley wanted to hold Elizabeth's hand.

Perturbed, the heiress reluctantly obliged, and Mrs. Bradley began to walk the two children back home.

Elizabeth expected a quiet, somber walk home.

But then Mrs. Bradley did something absolutely absurd.

Smiling warmly, she asked with a downright ludicrous amount of sincerity, "How was your day, Selim?"

"Easy," Selim bragged.

"Everything's easy to you," Elizabeth pointed out, even as she stared at Mrs. Bradley in disbelief.

'_Why does she seem like she genuinely wanted to know about Selim's day? Am I dreaming?_'

That got a big smile from her friend, and a cute giggle ('_Adults can do that?!_') from Mrs. Bradley. "Oh, my! She's got you pegged, Selim."

"Not entirely," Selim responded. "How about you, Mother? How was your day?"

"Lovely, as always," Mrs. Bradley answered cheerfully. "Elizabeth, dear, would you like to have dinner with us again?"

'_Dear?!' _Elizabeth thought, aghast, before she shook her head to clear that thought.

Elizabeth promptly recalled Grandfather telling her to always accept dinner from the führer's family. When she had returned home late the night she first visited Selim's family, Grandfather Crow had been quite cross with her. Until she explained what happened, and then he told her to always accept whatever request came from the Bradley's.

A part of Elizabeth was relieved to receive blanket permission to spend time with Selim. The rest of her wondered how Mrs. Bradley planned on using her.

She smiled hesitantly at Mrs. Bradley. "Y-Yes, please."

Mrs. Bradley's eyes shone brightly. "Wonderful—"

The hair on the back of Elizabeth's neck tingled, and she abruptly snatched her hand out of Mrs. Bradley's grip. A car swerved out of control toward the trio, and Elizabeth's body moved on its own accord, throwing itself on top of her only friend.

Mrs. Bradley also reacted, crying out and immediately grabbing both children and turning around to shield them from the car.

There was a loud screech as the car veered out of the way, crashing into a nearby lamppost. Mrs. Bradley trembled as she held Elizabeth, who was holding onto Selim.

For several seconds there was only tense silence and then a flurry of men and women rushed over to the scene. Shakily, Mrs. Bradley relaxed her hold on the children and worriedly asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Elizabeth answered, too flustered to question the sincerity behind Mrs. Bradley's question. The brunette heiress addressed a blank faced Selim. "S-Selim?"

"I'm fine," Selim answered, his tone subdued, and expression unreadable.

Mrs. Bradley breathed out a sigh of relief before she rounded on Elizabeth. There was a painful warmth inside of her eyes that made the young girl deeply uncomfortable. "You threw yourself in front of Selim before I even noticed. That was very brave of you."

Elizabeth's face turned hot. "It was nothing."

Mrs. Bradley's expression softened and she pulled both children into her arms, kissing the top of their heads (the action made both children turn to stone, completely stiff). "What wonderful children you both are. I'm so very glad you're safe."

Embarrassed heat flooded through Elizabeth as a motherly woman hugged her tightly with unwarranted tenderness. Never, _ever, _in her life could Elizabeth remember a time that she had been hugged.

She had read about it. She had read about kisses on the cheeks, and hugs, and sweet families, but those had been in stories. Fantasies. Make believe.

She tried to be affectionate with Selim, but he never initiated contact.

So having someone hug her tightly with relief that she was okay was—

_Ohsoverynice._

And confusing.

Extremely confusing.

And judging by Selim's expression, he felt the exact same way.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Mrs. Bradley is an angel that should have adopted the Elric brothers too, and no one can change my mind about that.

**Answer: **Sure. I'd sacrifice an arm to learn how to transmute plants. As long as I could get a pretty sweet automail arm afterward.

**Question: **What kind of alchemist would you like to be?

Reviews are **love**!


	3. III

**Beta: Taintedletter**

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Several days later...**

Dinner that night looked delightfully appetizing.

When eating at the Bradley's, it appeared no expense was spared when it came to the food. The dining room was a small, but lavishly decorated. The enticing aroma of dinner drifted around the room, enhancing the luxurious feel of the casual affair.

Of course what really made dinner such a treat for Elizabeth, was Mrs. Bradley—although she was starting to insist Elizabeth called her Auntie Katherine. The older woman had an magnanimous personality, and a charm that simply couldn't be beat. Already the woman had rapidly captured Elizabeth's admiration.

(Granted, that wasn't hard at that point since she was the first adult to treat Elizabeth with any bit of genuine kindness.)

To make matters even better, Elizabeth got to sit right next to her best friend.

At dinner, Selim was an infectiously cheerful boy. Elizabeth found it impossible not to smile, or giggle, when he was so plainly elated.

"And who might this be?" inquired an amused voice.

The trio at dinner turned to find führer King Bradley entering the dining room with a serene smile on his face. Mrs. Bradley, greeted her husband with an affectionate tone. "Welcome home, dear. This is Elizabeth Luxanna, a friend of Selim. She's been having dinner with us this week while you were away inspecting the south."

Elizabeth politely bowed her head, her cheeks warming under Mr. Bradley's scrutiny. "G-Good evening, sir."

"At ease. A friend of Selim doesn't need to call me sir," Mr. Bradley laughed, taking a seat beside Katherine and across from Elizabeth. His gaze roamed over to his adopted son and he asked, "And how have you been, Selim?"

"Well," Selim responded, nudging Elizabeth. "I've been having a lot of fun with Ellie!"

"Ah, I see, I see."

"How was the inspection, dear?" Mrs. Bradley asked.

"Uneventful," Mr. Bradley admitted. "With so many of our State Alchemists retired, the hunt for more is still in full swing."

"Ellie's very good with alchemy," Selim remarked, purple eyes sparkling with admiration. "I bet she'll make the youngest State Alchemist in history!"

Elizabeth blushed, nervous pride fluttering inside of her. She averted her gaze, and fidgeted with her fingers. "I-I don't know about that."

"I'd bet a month's worth of desert on it," Selim crowd.

"Oh!" King exclaimed, reassessing Elizabeth with great interest. "That's a mighty big bet. Hmm. But I don't see how anyone would accept a State Alchemist before fifteen, at the very least."

Selim grinned widely. "She'll be ready well before then. She's _very _smart."

Elizabeth's face felt hotter than the sun, and she squirmed under her friend's praise. She hadn't received so much positive attention before, and it was making her head spin and her stomach tie itself in knots.

"That's quite enough," Katherine Bradley chided, reaching across the table to gently pat Elizabeth. "Can't you see you're making her flustered? Honestly, I hope you're don't become as clueless about women like your father…"

"Eh? I'm not clueless," King Bradley protested, but Mrs. Bradley only laughed at him.

The dinner was filled with merriment and laughter. King and Katherine were a remarkably adorable couple, and the two filled the entire room up with amiable hospitality. Time flew by faster than a rocket, and it was far too soon that Elizabeth had to bade everyone goodnight.

Dinner with the Bradley's became a regular occurrence. Most nights the führer would join them, but there had been a couple times where he was too busy with work.

After dinner, Selim and Elizabeth would play in the gardens for a couple of hours before someone would escort Elizabeth "home."

Although the heiress wished she never had to leave.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Breakfast in the house of Luxanna was a bleak affair. The food was carried to Elizabeth's room, and she ate in silence at her desk in her nearly empty room. It wasn't that the Luxanna family couldn't afford niceties, or luxuries—it was an old wealthy family—so much as Grandfather Crow was a minimalist, and believed his granddaughter should be the same.

The only things of note that could be found in Elizabeth's room were piles of notebooks, and assigned textbooks on alchemy. The stacks were so high they towered over the girl.

Once Elizabeth finished her breakfast, she got dressed for the day and headed down to the musky library to begin her lessons. Mrs. Delve awaited her with a narrowed gaze, and a clipped _good morning._

As with every day, the lesson was only made bearable by the fact that Elizabeth had something to look forward to at the end. It wasn't that Mrs. Delve was a bad teacher, per say—she explained things well enough Elizabeth could follow along—but there a prominent air of disdain in that stuffy library.

No… in that house.

Elizabeth could scarcely think to call it a home anymore. She saw what a home ought to be like with the Bradleys.

There was no warmth, or love in the houses of Luxanna.

There was expectations, and punishments.

Elizabeth wasn't a granddaughter.

She was a tool. A _pet_.

Her future was in the hands of a man who did not care for her wellbeing—who probably didn't even _like _her.

And what could she do about it?

Run away?

With his connections, she'd undoubtedly be found the very first day.

Refuse?

She wouldn't put it past him to lock her away until she starved to death, or submitted.

He'd get away with it, too.

Ask for help?

From _who_?

She didn't want to bring her only friend into it. Selim was too dear to her, and the very thought of him coming anywhere near her grandfather burned Elizabeth up inside. Mrs. Bradley, Katherine, was a possibility, but Elizabeth irrationally feared that if the kind woman came in contact with Crow she'd somehow become tainted and turn on Elizabeth.

Mr. Bradley? The führer, would undoubtedly support his retired general.

The servants didn't care.

There was no one Elizabeth felt comfortable asking for help.

Which left her with only one option: comply.

_Obey_.

So she swallowed her protests, and did exactly that.

Every day she woke up before the sun, and studied alchemy like a _good _student.

And every day, for just a few short hours, she was able to leave her bitterly cold house, and experience a taste of warmth.

She hoped that warmth would never go away.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**A couple months later… **

"Ara? What's a cute little girl doing here?"

Elizabeth paused in her afternoon work, looking up to find a man peering down over her shoulder. Being in sudden close proximity to a strange man made her instantly uncomfortable, but since he was in a military uniform she didn't think he was _bad_.

He had a bit of a dorky air about him, with an after shave, glasses, and a twinkle in his eyes. He rubbed his chain as he looked down at her work. "That's some impressive alchemy you've got there."

Elizabeth shut her notebook, and shyly turned around to give the man her full attention. "I-I'm Elizabeth Luxanna. Pleasure to meet you, sir…?"

The man wore a splitting grin. "Maes Hughes! I work in Central Intelligence, and thought I'd stop by our library's archives. It's rare to see a child here, though."

"I received special permission to further my alchemy studies," Elizabeth quietly explained, resisting the urge to nervously look away. "I-I'm going to become a State Alchemist."

"Starting young, aren't you?" the man named Maes joked.

"My grandfather expects me to live up to the Luxanna name," Elizabeth responded. "A-As heiress to Luxanna, I must not disappoint."

Maes rubbed at his chin again. "Luxanna, huh? So you're the granddaughter of general Crow?"

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth glanced at the clock on the wall, and began to put her notebooks away in her bag. "Pardon me, sir, but I have to meet up with my best friend."

"Wouldn't want to keep you waiting," Maes said with a smile. "If you're ever by Intelligence, feel free to stop by! I bet I could tell you some funny stories about that old bird."

Elizabeth didn't think that _funny _and her grandfather belonged anywhere near each other. _Fun _was practically a taboo word to the retired general.

'_What a queer man,' _Elizabeth thought, hurrying away. '_I hope I don't run into him again.'_

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Fall of 1908**

School was closed for Selim on the weekends, so he and Elizabeth were able to spend the days together.

Although, Saturdays Elizabeth still went to the library before noon, anxious to continue her work. Selim accompanied her per usual. He was a silent companion as she scribbled away in her notebooks.

Near the end of the study session—Elizabeth had promised Selim they would play after lunch—Selim leaned into Elizabeth and asked, "What are you working on now?"

Elizabeth pointed to the top of her list, and while resting his chin on her shoulder Selim read out loud, "Hybrid combinations?"

"Mn. I think that in a month, I'll be ready to start testing out combining plants to make hybrids," Elizabeth explained. "Right now I'm working on what would be the best combination for what. I want to keep this to no more than three for now—ideally, in the future I could combine as many as I wanted. Additionally, I want to focus on finding a substitute for epinephrine, and antibiotics first."

"Epinephrine… that's adrenaline, right? Why that and antibiotics first?"

"Improved penicillin—antibiotics—should be easier to start with since it was originally derived from a plant," Elizabeth explained. "Whereas epinephrine should be a lot harder, since plants don't produce it naturally."

"I see," Selim said quietly, frowning thoughtfully. "So something that should be easy, and something that should be hard… you're testing your limits?"

"That's the plan."

Selim peered at the list, reading off what was written down.

**Epinephrine**

Yerba

Guayusa

Yaupon

Tea

Coffee

Cacao

Guarana

Ashwaghandha

Eleuthero

Rhodiola

**Antibiotics**

Garlic

Ginger

Echnacea

Goldenseal

Clove

Oregano

Neem

Pau D'Arco

Elizabeth had combinations of each of the lists below, and next to the combinations she wrote out the genetic equations. Once done writing out her math, she would work on diagrams and time tables.

"To be honest, I still have to find a place to grow them," Elizabeth admitted to her friend. "It'll have to be a large area, as I'll be starting the hybrid process at different stages: seedling, sapling, and mature."

Selim tapped his chin and tilted his head in a cute manner. "Hmm. How about you leave that one to me, Ellie? I might have a place."

Elizabeth's eyes brightened, and a sweet smile graced her face. "Really? Oh, thank you, Selim. I can always count on you."

"'Course," Selim said, his smile twisting. "You can always trust me, Ellie."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

"El-lie!" Selim sung, rushing to Elizabeth and Mrs. Bradley. Elizabeth's demeanour lit up like the dawn, affection and sweet tenderness entering her eyes when she saw Selim. Excitedly, she ran to meet him halfway, throwing up her arms and catching him in a tight hug.

Selim accepted the hug in good nature, giving her a small pat on the back. "Ellie, guess what?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked, stepping back as Mrs. Bradley walked up to the two of them. As always, the kindly woman had a sweet, nurturing smile on her face and a gracious glimmer in her eyes.

"I talked with Father last night, and it's been decided you can use the greenhouse behind our home," Selim exclaimed excitedly, boyish charm bouncing off him. "It used to be rented out to another researcher, but he wasn't going anywhere, so we'll give it to you!"

Elizabeth gasped, excitement making her eyes sparkle. "Oh! Oh my gosh, _thank you_!"

She couldn't resist hugging Selim again, squeezing him as tight as she could. "Ach! Can't—breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry," Elizabeth apologized, stepping back and bowing. When she looked back up, not a hint of excitement had dulled, however, and she couldn't resist doing a small bounce. "This is—this is _so _wonderful. Thank you, Selim."

"What are best friends for?" Selim looked over at his adopted mother. "Hi!"

"Hi," Mrs. Bradley responded in amusement. "Let's head home now, children. I have a feeling we'll be having seafood for dinner."

Both kids cheered at that, and Mrs. Bradley giggled in delight, unable to resist their infectious smiles.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

As soon as Elizabeth told her grandfather about the greenhouse the following morning, he sent her—along with several other servants—out to begin purchasing supplies. Most of the seedlings could be bought at the locket market, but there were some that required to be shipped from far off lands.

Crow took care of that, of course, and ordered the servants to carry all the supplies to the greenhouse.

Everything should have arrived by the following weekend, and then Elizabeth could set up her garden.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Two weeks later...**

When dinner at the Bradley's was concluded, Elizabeth politely excused herself for the night. She wanted to get a headstart on her greenhouse. Excitement fueled her actions, and with barely restrained glee, she hurried to the designated greenhouse.

As expected, all of her supplies were stacked neatly outside, and using her designated key she unlocked to find—

—an utter mess.

The greenhouse had three levels, and used aqueducts to evenly distribute water throughout the greenhouse. The first level—the highest level—received the freshest water, with the second level receiving some of the runoff of the first level, and the third level receiving run off from the second and first.

The idea behind this was to distribute nutrients through the water. Plants on the bottom level required a nutrient-rich environment, while the top level plants would get burnt out if they received too much nutrients.

There was also a cat walk with hanging potters for plants that needed arid environments.

But the entire greenhouse was sheer _madness_.

None of the potters had been cleaned, there was grime, gunk, and grease covering nearly every inch of the building. The windows were covered in a layer of film that Elizabeth wouldn't touch without gloves, and there was trash scattered everywhere.

Clearly whoever used this place before Elizabeth had issues with cleanliness.

'_No wonder he failed his research,' _Elizabeth thought disdainfully, wrinkling her nose.

She folded her arms over her chest as she thought about her next move. She certainly wouldn't be able to get any rest knowing _her _greenhouse was in such a poor state.

'_Well,' _Elizabeth reluctantly thought to herself. '_Might as well start now, then.'_

She might have been able to simply order the janitors to clean it out, but Elizabeth didn't want to risk them contaminating her greenhouse with unwanted chemicals.

No, it would be smarter for her to do the cleaning so that way she knew _exactly _what was being added to her controlled environment.

She predicted she'd have to do some clean up, so she had purchased the appropriate cleaning supplies, but she hadn't expected to need to do _such _an overhaul.

'_I'll have to immediately purchase more cleaning supplies tomorrow,' _Elizabeth concluded.

She clapped her hands together, took a deep breath in, and set to work.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

"Ellie, what are you doing here still?" Selim asked, stepping into the greenhouse. His eyes widened upon seeing it, almost doing a double-take. "_Whoa._"

Elizabeth flushed, knowing she had to be covered head to toe in dirt, sweat, and grime. She was able to borrow some rubber gloves from the janitors when she went to get trash bags, but they were already rendered useless after cleaning the windows.

Whatever _gunk _was on those windows was _nasty_.

Rosy-cheeked, Elizabeth fidgeted anxiously. "H-Hi, Selim."

"Do you know what time it is?" Selim asked her, stepping in to the partially cleaned greenhouse, and looking around. "And what happened here?"

"Y-You see, I decided to, um, look at my greenhouse before going home," Elizabeth began to explain, her mouth dry, and voice cracking. It'd been a few hours since she last had water, she'd bet. "But when I got here, it, um…"

She gestured to the top level that she had yet to clean.

Selim grimaced with plain disgust. "The whole place was like _that_?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth admitted, squirming under Selim's scrutiny.

"And you've been cleaning the entire night?" Selim asked, rubbing his forehead. "Why didn't you just ask one of the servants?"

"So that way I could control the environment," Elizabeth explained, swallowing roughly.

Selim shook his head, sighing. "You could have just _asked _them to use specific things."

"Doesn't mean they would have, though."

He frowned, peering at her. "How cynical."

Flustered, Elizabeth couldn't get her tongue to work well enough to respond.

Selim then gave her his usual grin. "Since you're already here, why don't you clean up and have breakfast with us?"

"Break… what time is it?" Elizabeth squeaked out, dreading the answer.

"Eight."

All color drained from Elizabeth's face, and her knees turned to jelly. She fell straight down, dread filling her. "I'm dead. Grandfather Crow must be _furious_."

Selim waved his hand dismissively. "We'll send a messenger over. He can't complain that you were working, right?"

Elizabeth could only hope he was right.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Bradley fretted as soon as Elizabeth walked in. "You're _filthy_."

"S-Sorry, ma'am," the embarrassed girl apologized.

"Let's get you cleaned up and into some warm clothes," Mrs. Bradley declared, taking Elizabeth's hand and dragging her away. "Selim, dear, would you please tell one of the maids to find some clothes for Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Mother," Selim said, waving goodbye to a flustered Elizabeth.

Mrs. Bradley tutted, narrowing her gaze at Elizabeth. "What on earth happened to you, Elizabeth?"

"I was working in my greenhouse," she explained.

"All night? Those are the clothes you wore at dinner."

"I lost track of time," she sheepishly admitted.

"Did your grandfather not send for you? No one came by asking if you ever made it home…" Mrs. Bradley's brow furrowed as she trailed off, her tone disbelieving.

Elizabeth didn't have a good answer for her, so she remained silent.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

"This was our last lesson, Miss Luxanna," Mrs. Delve informed Elizabeth a cold morning.

"What?" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"You've gobbled up all I can teach you," Mrs. Delved explained with a sniff. "It would be a waste of time to continue these lessons when I have nothing else to impart. From what I understand, you're already well on your way to conducting advance research for our military."

"Ah—I—I don't know if I'd call it _advance_—"

"You successfully transmuted live plants, and are in the process of creating new hybrids that will exceed modern medicine," Mrs. Delve snapped. "Take pride in your work, girl."

Elizabeth startled at Mrs. Delve's harsh tone. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Delve raised her chin. "You have been a model student, Miss Luxanna. I will inform your grandfather our lessons are concluded. Good luck in your research."

"Thank you, ma'am."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Winter of 1908**

As the days grew colder, snow started to grace Central.

Accompanying the first snowfall was Elizabeth's first harvest, and her first batch of results.

Using alchemy in mature plants, or saplings, resulted in the plants dying off too soon, or becoming sterile. However, when combining the genetics of seedlings, they grew up into fine, healthy plants.

Unfortunately not all of her combinations proved successful, but those that did work showed _very _promising results.

There were five hybrids for her epinephrine, and six for her antibiotics.

Her next step was to further combine these hybrids to produce the most optimal plant.

She hoped to have her final products by the end of spring the following year.

She merrily explained her results at dinner the night she finished writing out the next set of genetic equations for her second batch, feeling proud of what she had accomplished.

"Wow! Your first try and you already have a successful batch of transmuted plants," Selim exclaimed, raising his eyebrows. "That's super cool, Ellie."

Elizabeth blushed under the praise, but raised her head proudly. "Thanks!"

"It's certainly remarkable," Mrs. Bradley gushed, reaching over and patting Elizabeth's head. "I don't think I've read about _any _alchemist who can transmute plants."

"It's not a field given a lot of notice now a days," Mr. Bradley responded, smiling at Elizabeth with a twinkle in his eyes. "But those that have tried, haven't shown nearly as much success as you have in their entire research."

Elizabeth thought her head might explode from how hot and light it was getting, She buried her face in her hands, unable to handle so much positivity thrown her way. Flustered, she squirmed and said, "I-I just want to help. A-After this, I might work on p-poisons for the military."

"Poisons?" Mrs. Bradley gasped.

"S-Some poisons can be good, like sedatives," Elizabeth quickly explained. "Or make people not violent. Or to—to you know, stop bad guys."

"It's always a good idea to expand upon our weapons," the führer reminded his wife.

"I know that," Mrs. Bradley retorted, giving Elizabeth a worried look. "But you have to be careful working with such dangerous things."

"I will," she promised.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

"Elizabeth?" Mrs. Bradley gently inquired at the end of dinner. "How would you like to stay with us on the weekends?"

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, her eyes bigger than saucers. "Wh-What?"

"You always work late in the greenhouse anyway, and come right back early in the morning," Selim explained with a chirp. "Might as well just stay here on the weekends!"

"Your grandfather already gave his permission," Mrs. Bradley added, "and we love having you with us. Selim really lights up when you're around!"

Selim blushed. "I do not!"

Führer Bradley laughed heartily, ruffling his son's hair. "Now, now. It's very obvious you like playing with Elizabeth, no need to deny it, son."

Selim puffed out his cheeks in adorable annoyance, refusing to meet anyone's gaze as he muttered, "Do _not_."

The adults laughed at the cute display, while Elizabeth reached over and patted his hand. He looked up to find her smiling with sweet admiration and she said, "I love spending time with you, too, Selim."

Elizabeth straightened up, her cheeks rosy as she exclaimed, "I really love being here. I-I would be very happy to spend the nights here on the weekends, if I could. I-I promise not to be a burden."

"You could never be a burden, dear," Mrs. Bradley reassured, a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh, how wonderful! You can sleep with Selim until we get a room set up for you."

"A-A room? You don't need to go that far—"

"I always wanted a son _and _daughter," Mrs. Bradley replied happily. "You'll let me have my fun, won't you?"

"Ah-Ah—"

"Eh? She's our daughter now, too?" King Bradley joked.

"She's such a delight to have around, might as well adopt her!"

"I think her grandfather might have something to say about that—"

"Fine, then Selim will just have to marry her when they're old enough," Mrs. Bradley settled on, causing both children to turn red-faced and make gagging noises. "Oh, I'm only teasing, don't be so dramatic!"

Selim and Elizabeth exchanged glances, before both burst out into laughter upon seeing the other's cherry-red face.

"Ahaha, you're as red as an apple!"

"Am not! You're redder than a sunburn!"

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Selim's bedroom was massive, with a king-sized bed, and luxurious furniture. He even had a beautiful stone balcony that overlooked the gardens.

Elizabeth was given some of Mrs. Bradley's clothes to sleep in for the night, and the sweet mother tucked both of the young children into Selim's huge bed. Mrs. Bradley kissed their cheeks, and read them a story.

Then Mrs. Bradley wished them both sweet dreams, and bade the children goodnight.

It felt a little odd to Elizabeth to share a bed with someone, but she was glad it was with Selim. Her cheerful friend immediately rolled over, and pinched her cheek, a spark in his eyes. "Wanna tell ghost stories?"

Elizabeth rapidly shook her head, shuddering. "No, thank you! Ghosts are scary."

"Like the kraken?"

"The kraken is _way _scarier."

"Ehh? How come?"

Elizabeth sat up in the bed and stretched out her arms. "He's _huge_! And you can't escape him."

Selim curiously cocked his head. "But ghosts are small, and you can escape them?"

"Well, yeah. Just move out of the haunted house!"

"What if it's haunting _you_?"

Elizabeth rapidly shook her head. "A ghost would never haunt me! I haven't done anything bad, yet."

"Yet?"

"Everyone does something bad eventually," Elizabeth explained. "That's human nature, right?"

Selim nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "Yeah. What bad thing do you think you'll do?"

Elizabeth shrugged, laying back down and pulling the covers up. "No clue! I hope I at least have fun with it."

Selim made an acknowledging noise. "Mn. I hope so, too."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)****ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Answer: **Ideally a doctor, but they seem to get kidnapped a lot so something to do with light would be fun!

**Question: **What position would you like the Amestris military? Who would you like to work the most with?

Reviews are **love**!


	4. IV

**Beta: Taintedletter**

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Elizabeth blearily opened her eyes in the dead of night. It took her a few seconds to remember that she had fallen asleep with Selim, and she was not at the Luxanna mansion.

She rubbed at her eyes, slowly sitting up. Her bladder had woken her up, so Elizabeth pushed back her covers and stumbled out of bed. When her feet hit the cold floor, she turned around to make sure Selim was still asleep, but found that he was gone.

'_Did he have to go pee, too?' _Elizabeth thought, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She groped in the darkness until she found the lamp on the nightstand and flipped it on.

She flinched at the sudden brightness, but it made it much easier to find the handheld electric lantern Selim kept. She grabbed it, flipped it on, and slipped out into the dark hallway.

'_Wonder why Selim didn't take the lantern?' _Elizabeth thought before she shivered. The night air was bitterly cold, since it was the dead of winter.

'_Ah… where's the bathroom again?'_

Elizabeth hadn't used the bathroom much at the Bradley's, and she certainly couldn't remember how to get there from Selim's room. The young girl scratched at her cheek as she thought before she decided to just head to the front door. She could find her way to the guest bathroom from that point, at least.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

She headed down the hallway, using the lantern as a guide. When she headed down the stairs, she thought she heard an odd noise. Like a strangled shout that was abruptly cut off.

It was such a weird noise Elizabeth immediately decided to investigate it. She doubted it would be anything unsavory. She was in the führer's home, which was in Central, and surrounded by roaming military patrols.

'_Maybe someone stubbed their toe?' _Elizabeth guessed. '_Or maybe it's Selim?'_

The sound had appeared to come from the back patio, and when Elizabeth rounded the corner to see what the commotion was—

—a creature of shadows devoured a man in whole. Not a sound escaped the man since the first to be eaten was his head, and in two gulps the shadows had swallowed him entirely.

A small surprise of _oh _escaped Elizabeth, and the shadows turned around.

Selim Bradley had an indescribable look on his face as he faced Elizabeth, the same shadows that ate the man surrounding him.

'_The shadows… are Selim?' _Elizabeth realized, surprised her friend had such an ability.

And that he _ate _someone.

Selim and Elizabeth stared at each other, neither certain how the other was going to react.

Elizabeth then remembered _why _she had gotten out of bed in the first place. She blurted out, "I had to go to the bathroom, and I got lost."

Selim blinked once.

"I still have to go," she admitted shyly, scratching her cheek. "Can you take me?"

Selim opened his mouth to respond, closed it, abruptly turned around and said, "Come."

Elizabeth hurried to his side, and the shadows slowly retreated entirely into Selim. He guided her down the hallway, and stopped before a door. He gestured to it.

Elizabeth breathed out a sigh of relief, rushing in the bathroom and taking care of her business.

When she came back out, Selim was waiting for her across the hallway, his arms folded over his chest as he regarded her with plain skepticism.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Don't you have any questions?" Selim shot back.

Elizabeth tilted her head. "Mn. Not really. If you wanna tell me about, I'll gladly listen; but if you don't wanna talk about it, I won't force the issue. You're my best friend, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

"That's _it_?" Selim demanded, shadows lashing out from him and entirely covering the corridor. Red eyes gleamed from the darkness, and mouths filled with massive teeth grinned wickedly down at her. "Aren't you afraid?"

Elizabeth considered her emotions, and found that fear wasn't amongst them. Death didn't scare her any more than getting a shot. She'd be heartbroken if her only friend ate her alive, though, but it wasn't like she could do anything about that.

If he was going to eat her, he'd eat her. If he wasn't, he wouldn't.

But, it wasn't _purely _apathy, was it?

No.

Selim Bradley meant quite a bit to Elizabeth. More than anyone else in this entire world, to be exact. She wasn't close to her family, the servants kept their distance, and adults in her life typically treated her like a particularly interesting pet.

Selim Bradley was her friend.

He became _the _highlight of her day when she got to speak with him. Chatting, laughing, and playing with him were the only good memories Elizabeth had. He didn't shy away from her, didn't think she was weird, or awkward. He listened to her, and treated her like a friend.

Elizabeth treasured Selim.

To her, he was her most precious person.

So the fact that he had shadows and ate someone didn't bother Elizabeth.

The fact that he might not even be human didn't phase her in the slightest.

Because he was still Selim Bradley, and he was still Elizabeth's friend.

Elizabeth honestly answered, "No. I think your shadows look kind of cool."

There was a twist in Selim's face, something dark and ugly and tinged with incredulity. "You're… not lying."

He nonplussed stared at her as if she was a complex math equation that he was suddenly expected to solve.

Elizabeth tucked her hair behind her ears and asked, "Do you wanna come back to bed?"

Selim opened his mouth to respond, closed it, and went back to staring at her strangely.

Thinking maybe her friend was a little overwhelmed, Elizabeth approached Selim. His dark eyes assessed her as if she were a rabid dog, but she ignored this and gently took his hand. She tugged him forward, and started to guide him back to the bedroom. She was—thankfully—able to retrace her steps, and soon the two of them were back in the big bed.

Elizabeth innocently kissed her friend on the cheek and said, "Good night, Selim."

"Good night, Ellie," Selim responded softly, despondently, staring fixedly ahead.

Elizabeth easily slipped away into pleasant dreams.

Selim did not sleep that night.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Elizabeth woke up to Selim staring intently at her. There was no warmth, or kindness in his eyes as he continued to study her.

Unsettled by her friend giving her such a look, Elizabeth nervously asked, "Are you mad at me?"

His brow furrowed as he gave her a look of clear disbelief. "You _slept_."

"W-Was I not supposed to?"

"You saw me eat a man, and you calmly went right back to sleep next to me," Selim sputtered, perturbed.

Elizabeth didn't understand what the issue was. "But… you're my best friend."

Compared to the house of Luxanna, simply having a non-human for a friend was still a preferable option. And it wasn't as if Selim not being human—and eating other humans—suddenly nullified all of Elizabeth's happy memories of the two of them.

It didn't magically make her hate him, or feel disgust.

The only thing it did, was let the girl know that her best friend had a few _quirks_.

Selim's face twisted as if he bit into an _extremely _sour lemon. "And that makes everything okay?"

"It means that I love you regardless," Elizabeth explained, and the moment she said _love _Selim visibly _cringed_. "What? What did I say?"

"I—You're—_weird_," Selim settled on, sitting up in bed and rubbing at his face. "Insane. Deranged. Moronic. Do you lack self-preservation?"

"Ah—um—I don't know."

"So you saw me _eat one of your kind _and you still think I'm your best friend?"

"Yeah."

He snorted then started to madly laugh. He covered his face as he did so. "Never—_ever_—have I met someone like you. _Heh-heh_. Amusing. Fun. Okay. We're best friends still."

"Forever," Elizabeth clarified. "Um—what's the saying? Friends look the other away, but best friends help you bury the body?"

Selim grinned at her, shadows raising up around him until dozens of mouths were grinning at Elizabeth. "Nah. Best friends help you _eat _the body."

Elizabeth nodded, then paused. "I don't know if I wanna eat a human."

Selim snorted before he snickered again. "Well. Do you have any questions, human?"

"Only tell me what you want," Elizabeth said.

"First," Selim said, holding up a finger, "_don't _tell anyone. You wouldn't want your _best friend _getting hurt, right?"

Elizabeth nodded her head firmly, a fire in her eyes. "I won't let anyone know, I promise!"

Selim grinned wickedly, dark mirth shining in his eyes. "What a wonderful _friend_ I have. Two, I am a homunculus. There are others of my kind, but you should probably stay away from them. They aren't nearly as _nice _as I am."

Again, Elizabeth nodded.

"Three, I'm working on a bit of a long-term project. I can't tell you about it, yet, but there will be times where I have to switch my attention elsewhere, which may seem like I'm asleep. During this time, you'll cover for me, won't you?"

"Cover? You mean like…" Elizabeth tilted her head. "… say we're playing outside, but really you're asleep? That kind of thing?"

"Yep," Selim said, lowering his hand. "You will, won't you?"

"Sure!" Elizabeth smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling. "Um—_um_—so we're good? You're not mad, or anything?"

Selim laughed again, reaching forward and patting Elizabeth's head with surprising affection. "Not mad. We're _best _friends, right?"

"The very best," Elizabeth declared, delight and warmth blooming in her heart. So overcome by her surge of joy, she lurched forward and threw her arms around Selim, hugging him tight. Selim let out a shout of surprise, turning to stone in her arms. Elizabeth squeezed him tightly, trying to convey just how happy he had made her.

Selim remained unresponsive for another moment before he slowly—hesitantly—put his arms around her and gave her back a pat.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**A week later...**

One snowy day, Elizabeth waited alone outside of Selim's school. She was bewildered to find Mrs. Bradley nowhere in sight, and she wondered if she had arrived too early.

As the wind and snow began to pick up, the students were released for the day, and Selim dashed out. Like Elizabeth, he had dressed warmly in a thick coat, hat, and gloves. He waved over at her, quickly making his way to her side before taking her offered hand.

"Hi, Ellie," Selim chirped.

"Hi, Selim," Elizabeth returned, her nose starting to hurt from the cold. She tugged her scarf up higher. "Where's your mom?"

"She wasn't feeling very well this morning, so I asked her to stay home," Selim explained as the two began to walk home. Other students with their parents passed them by, talking amongst themselves. With concern, he asked, "You aren't sick, too, are you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, denying such. "Nope! I'm sorry Mrs. Bradley is, though. Do you want to get her anything while we're out?"

"Like what?"

"Umm…" Elizabeth trailed off as she thought. Given Mrs. Bradley's status, she probably had already seen a doctor and received all the necessary care. It was doubtful there was anything Mrs. Bradley _needed _to feel better, but… "Like flowers!"

"Flowers?"

"Yeah!" Elizabeth said, nodding firmly, and swinging their joined hands back and forth. "Mrs. Bradley loves the gardens, right? And last week at dinner she said she missed seeing the flowers. I bet if we got her flowers, it'd make her happy."

Selim's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Okay, let's get her some flowers."

"We'll have to get a cab, since there isn't a florist shop near here," Elizabeth explained. Almost everything had been in walking distance for her, so it'd be the first time she ever took a cab without an adult.

But she had Selim with her, so she was filled with confidence.

The two meandered further out until they became virtually alone.

Since Selim's school and home were within walking distance of each other—and in Central—he didn't normally require guards to escort him. As long as he stayed near Central Operations, Selim could wander freely without any kind of escort.

Before the night that Elizabeth discovered Selim's secret, when the two of them were alone they would carry about cheerful conversations. Selim would still laugh, and smile, and ask Elizabeth all sorts of questions about her research.

Since learning he was a homunculus, though, this was no longer the case when the two were alone.

They still talked without any issue—Elizabeth never felt intimidated, or uncomfortable being around Selim—but her friend didn't smile as freely. When he did smile there was a sinister twist to it, or it was because their topic of discussion had turned morbid (such as when Elizabeth was explaining to him the effects of certain types of poisons on the human body).

Even his eyes lost their twinkle, and would now regard her blankly.

Normally, people would be upset by this transition.

Elizabeth was not a normal soul.

Instead of questioning the sincerity of their friendship, her thoughts went more toward: '_Is this how he really feels? I'm glad he's being honest with me now.'_

The fact that her only friend had a darker personality (closer to sadistic than innocent as she previously believed) didn't change her feelings.

Even if he was reluctant to smile, _he still did_.

He still talked with her about her research (and now that she knew about his secret, he was actually more open to admitting his knowledge and engaging in highly intellectual debates instead of her constantly explaining things). He still asked about her day. He still told her to stay safe when she left for the night. He still brought her snacks when she was working in the greenhouse.

He still held her hand when they walked together, alone or not.

It was these little things that told Elizabeth that Selim thought of her as a friend, too.

Whether he wanted to admit it, or not.

"Do you have money?" Selim asked her while they waited for a cab.

"Yeah," Elizabeth answered, patting her small purse.

A sharp wind caused both of the children to shiver and unintentionally huddle closer together. Elizabeth noticed that since Selim wasn't wearing a scarf, his cheeks were turning redder than a firetruck.

Elizabeth pulled off her scarf and wrapped it around a startled Selim. "Your cheeks will get frostbite."

Selim shuddered from the warmth, pulling the scarf up higher and staring at her impassively. "What about you?"

Elizabeth promptly flipped her jacket collar up, and pulled her hood over her hat. "This will work for me just fine!"

Selim glanced away. "Thanks."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, giving Selim's hand a squeeze through their gloves.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait much longer, as a cab pulled up to them. Selim opened the door, letting Elizabeth climb in first. The driver turned around, asking, "Need a ride home, kiddos?"

"Actually, can you take us to the nearest florist shop first?" Elizabeth asked him. "_Then _home."

"Sure thing."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

"Oh my!"

Mrs. Bradley was sitting up in her bed, tissues on her right, and a warm tray of tea on the nightstand to her left. Me. Bradley had pulled up a chair to sit beside her, and at first glance it seemed the two were engaged in a lovely conversation.

Selim and Elizabeth had returned home carrying a massive bouquet of flowers, and upon seeing them Mrs. Bradley had let out her exclamation.

Selim carried the flowers over to his adopted mother, placing them in her outstretched hands. "Here you go, Mother! Hope you feel better."

"These are just _lovely_. Thank you both so much," Mrs. Bradley gushed. "Oh, King, would you please bring me a vase?"

"Of course, dear," the führer responded, standing up and temporarily leaving the room.

"I hope you two didn't stay out in the cold too long," Mrs. Bradley fretted, reaching down to touch Selim's cheek. "Goodness! You're so cold. Both of you go take a warm bath, okay?"

"Okay," the children chorused.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

A chilly Saturday morning had both of the children inside reading by the fireplace. After Mrs. Bradley had brought them hot chocolate before she went to complete some paperwork, Elizabeth recalled something she left in her room and rushed to go get it.

"Here you go," Elizabeth said, placing a wrapped package in Selim's lap when she returned.

Selim peered at her queerly. "A gift?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, sitting on the floor beside Selim and the crackling fire.

Selim tore up the wrapping paper, opening up to find a blood red scarf. He raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth.

"I always have to give you mine, so I made one for you," Elizabeth explained. "That way, when I'm not around, you can still be warm."

"You don't have to be so worried about it. I'm _very _strong," Selim stressed, pulling out the scarf to examine it. "You made this?"

"Of course. It's a good way to improve my dexterity for sutures," Elizabeth responded brightly. "I can make a matching sweater, too. And—And I'll always worry, Selim. You're my most precious person, you know?"

"You're weird," Selim informed her, but he was smiling.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Spring 1909**

True her word, Mrs. Bradley had set up a room for Elizabeth right next to Selim's. She filled it with girlish decor, and many, _many _bookcases for Elizabeth to store her growing research notes.

The very next day, Mrs. Bradley even took Elizabeth out shopping (dragging a petulant Selim along), and filled up her closet with stylish clothes that befit the heiress of Luxanna.

Elizabeth could scarcely understand why Mrs. Bradley kept going out of her way for her.

She even learned that it was Mrs. Bradley that spoke to Grandfather Crow about keeping Elizabeth over more frequently.

She wasn't going to complain, though. Quite the opposite, Elizabeth's sheer admiration for Mrs. Bradley made the führer's wife Elizabeth's second favorite person in the entire world.

Elizabeth would quite literally kill for Mrs. Bradley.

Between her and Selim, the young heiress felt like she had a proper family.

One she would do _anything _to protect.

There was a knock on the door early Sunday morning, and Elizabeth scrambled to finish combing her hair. "C-Come in!"

The door swung open, and in stepped the führer of Amestris, King Bradley. Upon seeing her country's leader greet her, Elizabeth froze and tried to quell her sudden rise in nerves. She had never conversed with the man outside of dinner, and there she was able to draw support from Selim and Mrs. Bradley.

She really had no idea how to deal the man. He said not to call him sir, but he was _still _her führer. How was she supposed to address him?

"G-Good morning, Mr. Bradley," Elizabeth rushed to say.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Mr. Bradley greeted cheerfully. "I was wondering if you would give me the honor of a tour in your greenhouse."

Elizabeth was surprised at that, but quickly agreed to such. "Of course, si—I mean, Mr. Bradley."

Elizabeth grabbed her green ribbon and pulled her hair to the side before tying it. She headed out of the room, and Mr. Bradley followed behind her.

'_So I call him Mr. Bradley now?' _Elizabeth concluded. He didn't correct her, after all.

That was appropriate, since he was Selim's father.

The duo headed out to the greenhouse, and Elizabeth unlocked her private researching haven.

It had cleaned up nicely, and Elizabeth _kept _it clean. She was the only one allowed inside—she didn't trust the janitors to not introduce new chemicals to her controlled environment—and did her best to make sure it was as organized as possible.

She headed over to her work bench and gathered up her research notes for her impromptu presentation. She handed Mr. Bradley a few copies, and then began her tour, first beginning with her epinephrine.

"I had five successful hybrids from my first batch," Elizabeth began, guiding Mr. Bradley to the first pottery. "And late winter last year I combined these hybrids to what we have today. Unfortunately this batch won't be ready for testing until summer, but I feel confident with a couple of them."

**Epinephrine Successes**

Y2G - Yerba, guayusa, yaupon

C2T - Black tea, coffee, cacao

AER - Ashwaghandha, eleuthero, rhodiola

G2A - Guayusa, guarana, ashwaghandha

Y2R - Yerba, yaupon, rhodiola

"If my math and hypothesis is correct then the hybrid of AER, G2A, and Y2R will produce the best epinephrine," Elizabeth explained, gesturing to a short tree-bush with black leaves outlined in green. "It only takes about two seasons to mature enough to harvest, so mass production will be a simple matter. It _should _be potent enough to more than halve the amount required for injections. But again, I won't know for certain until testing can be done."

"And how have you been conducting these tests?"

"Rats, and donated human blood."

"You'll require human test subjects before it can be released, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hm. Testing on humans is against the law until you obtain a license," Mr. Bradley remarked. "Are you planning on taking the State Alchemist exam soon?"

Elizabeth glanced away, her expression thoughtful. "I have given it a lot of consideration. I will become a State Alchemist, as that is what's expected of me, but I won't do so until I'm certain I can be of good use. Being able to advance medicine is wonderful, but none of this is truly revolutionary. If we were to be at war the moment I obtained my license, it would still take years before my plants were given authorization to be used on our soldiers. I shouldn't become an Alchemist until _I _can give something to the military that very moment."

She blushed when she realized that Mr. Bradley was staring at her with intensity she was only used to Selim using. "S-Sorry if I said something odd, s-sir."

"Only odd for someone of your age," Mr. Bradley responded. "And what of those plants over there? Are those the antibiotics you're working on?"

Elizabeth followed Mr. Bradley's gaze before shaking her head.

'_Ah, I wished he hadn't asked about those,' _Elizabeth fretted. But since he did, she could hardly refuse his question.

"N-No sir. Those are some teas I'm growing," Elizabeth answered shyly, trying not to fidget.

"Teas?" Mr. Bradley repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Elizabeth blushed. "I-It was going to be a surprise, sir. Mrs. Bradley mentioned you both really enjoyed sampling different kinds of teas, s-so I combined some of your favorites. A-And there are some teas that can ease fatigue, or aching joints, or help you sleep better… I-I wanted to give you both my thanks for what you have done for me. N-Not only for the greenhouse, and my research, but…"

Elizabeth held her hands tightly together and bowed. "For welcoming me."

A large hand fell on top of Elizabeth's head. "What a kind girl you are."

Elizabeth straightened up, her face hot. "I wouldn't go that far, si—Mr. Bradley."

Mr. Bradley pulled back his hand, resuming his straight-back posture. He gave her an unreadable look and said, "I've been told that you know what Selim is?"

Elizabeth's mouth dried. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"At ease. I'm a homunculus, too," Mr. Bradley answered, studying her reaction.

"Oh. Okay," Elizabeth said, because, why not? If Selim was one, then it would stand to reason that his father was one, too.

She wondered if Mrs. Bradley was one, too.

Not that it mattered. She wasn't going to turn down the closest thing she had to family just because they weren't _human_.

Suddenly Mr. Bradley burst out into hearty laughter. "Aha! No fear! No hesitation. What an infuriatingly unusual child you are."

While Mr. Bradley chuckled, Elizabeth wondered if she managed to pass some kind of test. He didn't seem _actually _happy; there was no warmth in his laughter, and the look in his only visible eye didn't strike Elizabeth as friendly.

But she didn't feel any malice, and Elizabeth trusted that Selim would warn her if his father was some kind of psychopath out for her blood.

So Elizabeth smiled back at Mr. Bradley, and said, "It doesn't matter _what _you are, Mr. Bradley. It matters what you _do_. Your family has been nothing but kind to me. The fact that you Selim need to munch on some humans doesn't change your past actions."

Mr. Bradley snorted. "Odd child, indeed."

"Is it really _that _strange?" Elizabeth asked. "Mrs. Bradley is human, isn't she? But she's your wife." Words tumbled out of the young girl's mouth before she even thought about it. "You—you chose her, right?"

"I chose her," Mr. Bradley confirmed, his gaze less severe when he looked at Elizabeth.

"Then—then I hope you can choose me, too," Elizabeth said. "As—as a friend. As Selim's best friend."

"Mn. We'll see… I am looking forward to trying those new tea leaves, though."

Elizabeth beamed.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Answer: **It'd be neato if I could become a State Alchemist and research alkahestry. Not sure who I'd want to work alongside the most though! Maybe the Elric brothers because they're adorable cinnamon rolls that must be protected?

**Question: **Who would you want as your best friend in the FMA-verse? Who would you hate to have as your enemy?

Reviews are **love**!


	5. V

**Beta: Taintedletter**

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Another beautiful spring night saw two friends climbing onto a roof and looking up at the night sky. Thousands of stars twinkled above them, and the warm breeze that blew between the two forewarned the oncoming summer.

Gentle music drifted from below. The führer was hosting an annual ball that marked the end of spring, and the start of summer. The two children could hear quiet laughter from the guests that danced in the gardens below them, but neither paid them any mind.

The smaller of the two children was a girl of the age of six. She had dark curly hair that she kept tied off to the side, and bright green eyes like her mother once had. She always dressed nicely, as she was the only heiress to the prestigious Luxanna family and looking anything less than perfect was unacceptable to her grandfather.

Next to her sat a boy who was far older than he looked. He kept his black hair combed neatly, and had dark amethyst eyes that gleamed with unnatural malice. As the führer's "son" he dressed equally as nice as his companion, but he always preferred to wear blacks and grays over his friend's vibrant spring colors.

The girl, Elizabeth Luxanna, looked down at the happy guests dancing.

'_That kind of looks fun,' _she thought, looking over at her relaxed friend.

"Wanna dance?" Elizabeth casually asked him.

"_No_."

The immediate and harsh response her friend gave her caught Elizabeth off guard. She peered queerly at Selim, and the homunculus steadfastly ignored her to look up at the night sky. "Why not?"

'_No, don't tell me…'_

A sly smirk crawled its way on Elizabeth's face, a mischievous twinkle shining in her eyes. "Could it be… you don't know how to dance?"

"Feh," Selim scoffed, his cheeks barely turning red under the pale moonlight. "What a human idea. A homunculus has no need for such useless knowledge."

"Oh, I see. So you _can't _dance."

Selim's eyes narrowed dangerous, and he growled out, "_What_?"

"Homunculi can't dance," Elizabeth concluded, chortling. "Gosh, so humans can do something homunculi can't? Who knew."

"Homunculi can dance just fine," Selim insisted hotly.

"Then why don't you show me?"

His face twitched, his shadows swirling around him in a blatant display of irritation. Several red eyes glared at Elizabeth from his shadows, but she paid them no mind. "Don't. Want. To."

"It's okay to admit you can't. Nothing wrong with it," she mockingly soothed, then laughed when Selim's face darkened in color.

He promptly shoved her off the rooftop.

(She landed in the bed of flowers on his balcony below, though)

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Summer 1909**

With her second batch of hybrids nearly finished, Elizabeth began to seriously consider testing for her State Alchemist certification.

As a State Alchemist she would be able to set up in an official military-sanction laboratory and test her medicine on volunteering subjects.

But there was one big hiccup.

State Alchemists were _soldiers _first, _scientists _second. If the military required it of Elizabeth, she would have to fight.

And being only six… that simply wasn't possible for her.

She didn't have the strength, or agility, or even skill to put up _any _kind of fight. She'd be dead the first week into a war, or even into her very first live combat situation.

Which meant that before Elizabeth would even _consider _taking the exam early, she had to have some damn good fighting power.

For the most part that could be remedied with a few new tutors. An uncomfortable discussion with her grandfather about such warranted him hiring five new tutors that would take up all of Elizabeth's time during the weekdays before Selim was let out of school. First came hand-to-hand, second came swordsman, third came guns, fourth came _another _version of hand-to-hand, and lastly was tactics.

From five to fifteen hundred hours weekdays became a private hell for Elizabeth. The physical exhaustion she faced was only part of it, as each one of her tutors were cruel men with no sympathy for the child.

They were men who wanted to "gift" her with a "killer's edge."

Failure, or collapsing from exhaustion in training warranted disciplinary action.

Elizabeth swallowed her protests against such since _she _asked for training.

And she knew it wouldn't do a lick of good to have _any _resistance against her grandfather. Every single person in that miserable house could—and would—physically restrain, or beat down, the heiress before locking her away in her room until she submitted.

(Hindsight, had she known her new tutors would be _that _excessively cruel she would have remained silent, but there quite literally was no going back for the girl.)

With her weekdays now utterly booked—since she would never give up spending time with Selim in the evenings, no matter how tired she was, or how much her bruises bothered her—all of her alchemic training and research had to be done on the weekend.

Like today.

Selim was spending the morning with his mother, so Elizabeth took the time to try out one of her new transmutation circles. She found a nice, out of the way little spot in the Bradley's gardens, and began to draw with chalk.

It was a fairly large diagram, so it was taking Elizabeth several minutes to complete, and halfway through she was approached by a guest.

Mr. Bradley walked up behind Elizabeth, humming an off-tune song. "My, my, what do we have here? What are you working on, Elizabeth?"

"I'm working on my submission for my State Alchemist certificate," Elizabeth said, finishing her transmutation circle.

"Are you not going to submit your work in botany?" Mr. Bradley sounded genuinely surprised at that, peering down at the foreign circle the young prodigy drew. "It would be more than enough."

"Aha, but aren't State Alchemists supposed to fight for their country?" Elizabeth retorted. "I can't do that very well with plants. All I can do is make medicine, or poisons, and there isn't a lot of good _consistent _ways to use poison in battle. I either have to gas a massive area—which drastically reduces the efficiency of the poison—or I have to inject it into the bloodstream directly which is risky. While I don't mind learning close combat, I think it'd be smart to have some good long distance attacks, too."

"And that's what you're working on?"

At Elizabeth's nod, Mr. Bradley stood back to examine the circle. "So what will it do?"

"Want to see? If it works, I'll make up some gloves to put it on," Elizabeth explained. "But I want to make sure it activates before I go that far. Ah… you might want to stand further back, sir. And please watch your eyes."

Intrigued, Mr. Bradley took a few more steps back.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, then slapped her hands down on the circle. The lines immediately lit up with blue light and—

An explosion of lightning rocketed out of the center of the circle, shooting up into the sky with impressive speed and blinding light. Barely a second afterward did a resounding crack of thunder _boomed _forth, making everyone's ears hurt who was unlucky enough to be nearby.

Elizabeth cringed, rubbing at her ears. "_Ow-ow-ow_!"

"You made _lightning_?" Mr. Bradley laughed, delighted. "Quite the attack!"

Since Elizabeth's ears were ringing, she couldn't understand what Mr. Bradley said but she took a guess. "It's more of a last ditch move. I doubt I'll ever be able to control it to use it in a civilian setting, or near allies, but it's good to have _something_."

Mr. Bradley walked up and placed a hand over Elizabeth's head, ruffling her hair in an oddly affection gesture. He had a toothy grin on his face—the same kind of smile most people thought of when they first met the führer. "I agree. So would you have considered this a success?"

"Enough of one to make some gloves," Elizabeth answered. "With this and my work on botany, think I'll be a good State Alchemist?"

"I think you'll do just fine."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Elizabeth clipped the tea leaves off her plants in the greenhouse. The special tea leaves she had made for Mr. and Mrs. Bradley were a combination of cinnamon, orange, and black tea. They smelled delightful, and she had already confirmed they were safe for consumption through her rat test subjects.

Now it was time to actually gift them.

She clipped them off and hurried over to the kitchen Mrs. Bradley said she could borrow.

To make tea leaves first she had to heat the leaves, stem them for about two minutes, and immediately run cold water over them to stop the heating process and retain their color. Next she'd roll them out before spreading them in a dish and popping them in an oven for about twelve minutes (turning them after six).

The whole process took barely twenty minutes (although a few of those minutes Elizabeth had unintentionally spent cringing when she accidentally stumbled into the counter and hit one of her latest bruises from "home"), and once Elizabeth had her dried out tea leaves, she bottled them in a sealed decorative glass container, and wrapped a cute bow around them.

Now it was time for the accompanying snacks.

She wasn't nearly as talented as a baker as Mrs. and Mr. Bradley (the führer enjoyed baking with his wife in his free time, apparently), but she knew how to follow a recipe.

In a couple of hours, she had whipped up some decent cookies to go along with the tea.

All that was left was to actually _give _them their presents.

Mrs. Bradley was easy to find: she was spending the day with Selim in the living room, playing board games and reading to him.

She was reluctant to interrupt their time spent together, though, so she asked one of the servants to give her gift to them when they were at a stopping point.

After that Elizabeth hurried to Mr. Bradley's office in Central Operations. She had only visited there a handful of times with Mrs. Bradley and Selim, but she knew the path because it was fairly straight forward.

She received a few curious looks from the adults that she ran past, but none of them tried to stop her.

When she arrived outside of Mr. Bradley's office, she knocked on his door and received, "Come in."

Elizabeth had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the unusually tall door handle. She pushed the door in and hopped inside with a big smile. "Hi, Mr. Bradley!"

"Why, hello, Elizabeth," Mr. Bradley said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

Elizabeth moved to stand beside Mr. Bradley's wide desk, holding up a basket that contained the special tea, and home-made cookies. Shyly, she said, "F-For you."

Mr. Bradley accepted the basket, placing it on his desk before taking out the jar of tea leaves and popping it open. Immediately, the strong smell of them filled the room and he inhaled. "Ah. That smells wonderful."

Elizabeth curtsied. "Thank you, s—Mr. Bradley. I wanted to thank you for all you have done for me, and I h-hope we can continue to get along."

"I hope so, too," Mr. Bradley remarked, ruffling Elizabeth's hair. "Would you mind brewing this for me?"

Elizabeth smiled warmly. "Not at all!"

The small girl accepted the jar of tea leaves back from the führer, and hurried over to a small counter that held his tea set (gifted by Mrs. Bradley). While she brewed the tea, there was another knock on the door and Mr. Bradley told them to come inside.

In stepped a young man with black hair, dark eyes, and an air of confidence. "Sir."

Mr. Bradley sat back his chair. "Ah, yes, Mustang. Thank you for seeing me before your return to East."

"One can hardly refuse an invitation from the führer," the man named Mustang remarked, his eyes roaming over to Elizabeth. A frown tugged on his lips when he saw her.

"Curious?" Mr. Bradley asked. "This is my future daughter-in-law, Elizabeth Luxanna."

Elizabeth let out an _eep _at that, her face now redder than strawberries. "M-M-M-M-M-Mr. B-B-Bradley!"

Mr. Bradley laughed heartily at Elizabeth's horrified face. "Ahaha! I wish I could show Selim that face."

"Pl-Please h-have m-mercy," Elizabeth wheezed, trembling as she carried over the freshly brewed tea. She clutched at her heart. "I c-can't handle it when you _and _Mrs. Bradley t-tease me like that."

"Between you and me, I do it more to irritate Selim," Mr. Bradley loudly whispered to her, a twinkle in his eyes. He looked back over at Mustang, placing a hand on top of Elizabeth's head. "She'll be taking the State Alchemist exam this coming spring."

Mustang's eyes widened. Disbelieving he said, "How old is she?"

"She'll be seven in the spring. She's shown great promise," Mr. Bradley said, pulling his hand back. "I hope you'll treat her _kindly_ if you find her in your care."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Elizabeth, why don't you head back? I have some matters to discuss with Mustang that Katherine will be very cross with me if you were to overhear."

Elizabeth curtsied. "Okay. I'll see you at dinner, Mr. Bradley."

The small girl hurried out of the room, ignoring the look of pity in Mustang's eyes.

She was Elizabeth Luxanna, heiress to Luxanna.

She was born to be a soldier (again, and again, and again).

She was born to kill, and be killed (again, and again, and again).

Pity didn't exist in her life.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Fall 1909**

Elizabeth _hurt_.

Every inch of her muscles protested heavily against moving, and she wasn't about to argue with them. She laid on her mattress, curled tightly into a ball, and trying to will away the pain.

She wished she was having dinner with the Bradleys instead of laying on her mattress like a mass of beaten meat.

'_I should work on pain relievers, anti-inflammatories, and bruise salves next,' _Elizabeth thought to herself before grimacing. She looked down at herself, peering with emotional detachment at the assortment of blotched bruises.

She had failed her training sessions that day, and punishment was issued.

She would be confined to her bedroom for a week, with a small amount of ghoulish food provided every other day.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and laid back down on her mattress, wishing she at least had a window in her almost barren room.

Her books and notes had been removed as part of her punishment. There was nothing in that room but a bed and some blankets now. Not even a candle.

The only light provided to her now was from the hallway light pooling underneath her door.

The only voices she heard was the servants whispering about her as they passed by.

The only company she kept was her own.

But this was the life of Elizabeth Luxanna.

'_I wish Selim was here.'_

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

When her week was up she resumed her routine. The physical training she received throughout the day was especially difficult while she was recovering, but out of fear of receiving another punishment she somehow pushed herself through.

Unfortunately, as a result she was far too exhausted to make the trip to visit Selim and the Bradleys afterward for another week.

So it was a solid _two weeks _before Elizabeth saw Selim again, and the moment she did she sprinted to meet him at school and body-tackled him into the ground with a tight hug.

"_Oof_," Selim let out when she barreled into him, burying her face in his chest. "Ah—hi, Ellie!"

"Oh my," Mrs. Bradley giggled, hurrying over to the two children and helping both of them up. "Hello, Elizabeth. It's been a while, hasn't it? Your grandfather said you were feeling ill."

Elizabeth rolled off Selim and hopped off, barely managing to repress her wince when she put too much weight on her bruised leg.

Clothes did wonders to cover up things she didn't want to explain.

Selim brushed off the dirt, huffing. "You didn't have to tackle me."

"Sorry," Elizabeth apologized, abashed. "I just—I just got really happy."

"Oh—Mrs. Bradley!" called out the mother of another student. "The recipe you gave me last week, I had a few questions about it."

Mrs. Bradley smiled at the woman, and turned around to answer her questions, her back momentarily turned on Elizabeth and Selim.

"Ellie?" Selim asked Elizabeth quietly when Mrs. Bradley wasn't paying attention.

"Mn?"

"Does your room not have any windows?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't have any windows in my room."

Selim's eyes narrowed at that, but before anything else could be discussed Mrs. Bradley grabbed both their hands and began to lead them home.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Winter 1909**

Winter saw Elizabeth setting up a new batch. She was proud of her successes from her second batch—and she would continue to grow more of those for testing purposes—but now she wanted to work on something new.

Now her new projects were: anti-inflammatories and blood replenishment.

The anti-inflammatory hybrids would have been easy, she guessed, but blood replenishment would be one hell of an undertaking.

Plants didn't _have _blood, so how was she going to get one to produce it?

Blood was—essentially—blood cells suspended in blood plasma. About 55% of blood was blood plasma with volume totals of around 2.7 – 3.0 liters in an average human. The plasma itself was 92% water, 8% plasma proteins (glucose, mineral ions, hormones) and trace amounts of other materials.

Stripping down blood to the absolute bare minimum, she could produce the specific parts inside of a plant. It was simply a matter of combining the correct amounts.

But how the heck was she going to have a _plant _produce it naturally?

Why, with pitcher plants!

Pitcher plants were carnivorous plants that lured insects into a cavity formed by a cupped leaf. Once inside the insects would become trapped in a digestive liquid called phytotelmata.

Elizabeth's plan was to eventually have a pitcher plant produce blood instead of phytotelmata.

If such was even possible it was hard to say, but she thought it'd be fun to try out!

With a basic plan in mind Elizabeth set about to working on genetic equations in her free time and began her third batch barely a week later.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Elizabeth laid down in the snow, her arms and legs sprawled out as the cold pressed against her tired body.

It felt _oh so good _against her joints and limbs.

Against her whole body, really.

A harsh wind blew through the school courtyard, and the brunette shivered. She wondered why she didn't see any other parents around, and if maybe Mrs. Bradley was sick again.

There was the sound of snow crunching near her and Elizabeth slowly sat up. Selim stood above her, bundled up nicely in his winter clothes, and the scarf she had made him. "Idiot. School was cancelled."

"Oh," was all she said.

"What are you doing in the snow? Get up before you get sick," he ordered, and she complied. His eyes narrowed into slits. "Why would you lay in the snow like that?"

"It felt good," she answered honestly, brushing off the snow. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Why would—" Selim stopped himself and shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and furrowed his brow. "Never mind, I don't care. We're having pot roast for dinner."

Elizabeth beamed. "Oh, really? Sweet, I love pot roast!"

"You like everything," he retorted. "Try to keep up, I want out of this miserable weather."

"Okay!" Elizabeth agreed, taking Selim's outstretched hand.

She didn't notice when he used his shadows to lift her dress up barely enough to glimpse at her legs.

She didn't notice the the way his shadows reflexively lashed out behind him, kicking up the snow.

And she certainly didn't notice the hostility in his gaze when he stared at the bruises.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Small switch in POV to Wrath next chapter, and probably Pride after that. Interludes will be done later. **

**Answer: **Toss up between Edward and Pride tbh. Y'know Edward is a great friend, and the kinda person you can always count on. But I have a good feeling Pride would be hella fun to hang out with if you weren't bothered by the whole eating other humans thing.

Do not want Dwarf in a Flask as an enemy for obvious reasons.

**Question: **Which of the State Alchemists is your favorite, and why?

Reviews are **love**!


	6. VI

**Beta: Taintedletter**

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Elizabeth stood in the center of her now completely empty room, quivering. Bruises marred her flesh from the servants punishing her, and never in her entire life did she feel as terrified. The beatings she could handle, the isolation she could handle, but now her grandfather stood before her with an even harsher punishment.

Her bruises were formed from slaps, grabs, and tumbles. No one had drawn blood before—not intentionally at least—and each attack had been done at the end of an intense physical training session.

Elizabeth had always been too exhausted to do little more than accept what was coming.

Last night had been no different. After failing another training session she had been unceremoniously battered about before being tossed in her room. Her muscles ached with a familiar pain, and she groped around blindly in darkness for the entire night until she realized they had even taken away her _bed_.

All she had on her were her torn clothes, and her daggers.

She had believed that would be the end of it, but when dawn came she was proven wrong.

Grandfather Crow threw open the door, pale-faced with anger, and in his hands he gripped a whip covered in spikes.

Elizabeth's heart _stopped_.

She trembled as cold terror slammed into her like a waterfall. Fear, unlike any she had ever known, overtook all of her senses. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest and she tried to form any kind of coherent thought.

She was running on no food or water for at least a day by that point, and she was physically—and mentally—exhausted. What little energy she had was used to fuel her fear and turned her legs into stone.

Her punishments before hand had only been that in her mind. Punishments.

But now something else triggered upon seeing that hideous weapon.

She might _actually _die.

He might _actually _kill her.

One hit on her arteries would cause her to bleed out in seconds and die. One wrong move on her part, and her body would be unceremoniously dumped in the backyard for stray animals to eat.

The sheer _horror _she felt was indescribable.

"Unbelievable. You failed another session, _again_," hissed Grandfather Crow. "Do you not understand? You are _ruining _my legacy. I should have known. I should have seen it coming. You and your whorish mother have dragged our name into the mud for the last time. I will _make _you understand. I will _make _you great."

He stormed into her bedroom, but before Elizabeth could do anything further, they were interrupted.

"Just when I think humans can't become any more moronic, I'm proven wrong yet again," came a velvety soft voice.

Elizabeth's breath hitched as Selim stepped into room, hands in his pockets as he slowly, predatorily, walked around the retired general to stand beside Elizabeth.

'_Oh no—Grandfather will—'_

Elizabeth didn't think further than that, immediately moving (stumbling) to stand between Grandfather Crow and Selim.

Her exhausted, terrified mind didn't have the energy to dwell on why Selim was there, or what was going on. All she knew was that her Grandfather might seriously kill her, and she wasn't about to let him lay a damn finger on the only person who cared about her.

There was a… _switch_ inside of Elizabeth.

It was not about her anymore.

It was about Selim, and making sure _he _didn't join her in the backyard, six feet under.

There was a lull in her fear, and the curdles of something much darker began to stir inside of her.

This darkness had been a cultivation of her vicious tutors for months by that point. An instinct that would set her above foot soldiers.

"_A blood lust that would do the Luxanna family proud."_

Her body stopped shaking.

Her heart stilled.

Her gaze hardened.

"This does not concern you, homunculus," snapped Grandfather Crow. "I am disciplining this wretch. Come here, you stupid girl."

Elizabeth didn't move.

"Impudent _girl_," snapped Grandfather Crow, taking a menacing step to Elizabeth and raising the whip.

Elizabeth didn't think.

She reacted purely off the instincts her tutors had brutally honed into her. It was her, _or him_. She whipped out her knife kept at her thigh and threw it straight into Grandfather Crow's hand.

The retired general howled, clutching at his profusely bleeding hand as his face darkened with rage. "You _dare!? _A week—no—a month without food in your room ought to learn you some manners you little bi—"

Spikes of black shot out from underneath the seething man, ripping into his guts and limbs. Elizabeth gasped when she saw Selim begin to tear apart her grandfather.

Grandfather Crow's gaze was wild as he stared at Selim in disbelief. "But—I—_why_—?"

"Because," Selim drawled out slowly, a cruel, malicious smile crawling onto his lips, "unfortunately for _you,_ I've grown a tad fond of her."

There was no response from the retired general, as Selim's shadows devoured him alive. Elizabeth could only stare, gobsmacked, at what her best friend had done.

And—

And feel immeasurable _relief_.

A weight had been lifted from her heart, and she could scarcely believe it.

He was… dead?

Truly?

Did that mean—

Did that mean she was… free?

"He was a chatterbox in the military. I wouldn't be surprised if he told too many of his devoted servants some things he shouldn't have," Selim muttered quietly, glancing up at Elizabeth.

Then he smiled sweetly, his eyes sparkling with dark mirth, and he held out his hand to her.

"You'll help me clean this up, won't you?" Selim asked her with saccharine sweetness. "We can't let anyone escape and tattle."

It took a moment for Elizabeth to realize what her best friend was asking of her.

And it only took a moment for Elizabeth to smile sweetly back and accept his hand. "Of course!"

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Dozens of vacant eyes stared up at her, and Elizabeth wondered if she ought to feel anything other than relief.

People should, right?

Humans were supposed to be horrified when they murdered someone, _right_?

Taking a life was meant to be a huge deal, _right_?

But all she could feel was an overwhelming sense of relief that grew more prominent each time she and Selim eliminated her grandfather's servants.

Men and women who had previously indulged in torturing her. Who would shove her in her room for days without food or water at the slightest error. Who would beat her down when she failed in her tutoring lessons. Who would mock, and ridicule her to such an extent that Elizabeth's heart grew hollow when she had to stay in that dismal mansion.

Even if they had done bad things to her, did that justify her _murdering _them?  
She would have been fine leaving them alone. She would have been fine awaiting for her escape from the Luxanna household.

She never thought about hurting them, or taking vengeance.

So why was she so indifferent to it?

Why did she feel such _comfort _from the fact that she would never have to see them again?

What was wrong with her?

Selim retracted his shadows as the last one fell over, and he pulled out Elizabeth's knife before handing it back to her. Elizabeth accepted her weapon. She reflexively wiped it clean on the clothes of a body near her, and stuffed it back in its scabbard.

"Selim?" Elizabeth asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Mn?"

"Am I… weird? I don't… none of this is bothering me and I feel like it should," Elizabeth confessed, wringing her blood-soaked dress.

Selim turned around to face Elizabeth, looking her up and down. "You're weird, but not from this. Humans have breaking points, and you reached yours a long time ago."

"I… did?"

Selim scoffed, turning back to look down at one of the bodies. "They hone a killer's instinct, and reflexes into someone they've spent years beating around. Honestly, what did these idiots expect? For you to keep bowing your head until the day they put you in a grave? Don't waste your emotions on this scum, Ellie. They would have undoubtedly killed you in a few more years, if not tonight."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise at that. She hadn't given it much thought, but—

"The pattern of abuse was escalating," Selim said softly. "When it comes to humans, I know all about their penchant for violence and misery."

He stepped over another corpse, and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket before wiping at blood on Elizabeth's cheek.

"Red doesn't suit you," he remarked quietly.

Elizabeth raised her hand up to grab his, drawing comfort from his warmth. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped forward to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him close and said with all the sincerity she had, "_Thank you_."

He gave her an awkward pat on the back. "You're welcome."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**(WRATH)**

"What a mess," Wrath remarked with a cold air. His only visible eye roamed around the red-soaked living room before settling on Selim and Elizabeth.

He assessed each of them, noting that not a single drop of blood was to be found on Selim, but Elizabeth's dress had splatters of it. He could see the dagger kept at her hip, and drew the correct conclusion that Elizabeth had dispatched a fair amount of the servants herself.

And judging from the wounds on the corpses, she had not given them easy deaths.

For a human to be capable of such violence before the age of eight was one of the oddest things he had encountered. He had seen plenty of children fight to survive during wars, or outbreaks, but each of them were traumatized and transformed into feral wild animals in a desperate attempt to survive.

There was nothing feral about Elizabeth Luxanna.

She stood at ease beside Selim, despite gore and blood covering the lower half of her dress, soaking her stockings, and staining her shoes. The only hint of disturbance to be found from the girl was from the fact that she held tightly onto Pride's hand.

Pride the Arrogant was largely apathetic to the girl who clung onto him. It was easy to see that he had _some _emotional attachment to the girl, but Wrath doubted his brother returned the naïve girl's feelings.

But then again, Wrath would have never thought of himself as getting married to Katherine. He was set up to marry another wealthy woman who would help secure his position as führer. Katherine had sparked his interest from their first meeting—she had slapped him hard across the face halfway into their conversation—and the two became good friends. Eventually Wrath put his foot down to choose Katherine over the other woman, and it was a decision he firmly stood by.

Katherine was a strong, proud woman, with a heart of gold. Her kindness knew no bounds, but she held herself like a true queen.

Being with Katherine was the only time Wrath truly felt at peace.

He wondered, idly, if Pride was developing a similar attachment. She was still obviously a child so he seriously disbelieved Pride would think of her the way Wrath thought of Katherine, but…

'_I never would have thought he'd go out of his way for another human,' _Wrath thought, stepping towards the duo.

After all, it didn't matter if the girl received a beating at home, or not. What mattered was that she survived, and remained loyal to Pride.

If she stayed in a poor situation at home, odds were she'd remain solely dependent on Pride for emotional support. When the time came for the Promise Day, she'd probably willingly offer herself up as a human sacrifice for him.

Removing her from that home life drastically reduced the likelihood she become _that _dependent.

'_Unless… does he plan to keep her prisoner? Will he pin this all on her and keep her locked away until the Promised Day?'_

"How would you like to handle this?" Wrath asked Pride.

"I believe we have ourselves a mass murderer on the loose," Pride said softly, surprising Wrath. "Ellie barely managed to escape, and call for help."

Wrath rubbed at his chin. "I see."

'_Did she grow on him that much?' _Wrath questioned, feeling _something _stir inside of him.

She was a charming girl, and her affection and admiration for his family was blatant. Wrath didn't mind her, since she was well-behaved and had a keen intellectual mind. It was easy to discuss adult topics with her, and she clearly didn't shy away from the fact that he and Pride were homunculi.

It didn't even matter to the girl.

She wasn't greedy for immortality, or any such silly nonsense.

She was simply a genuinely loyal girl, and whose loyalty was solely dedicated to Pride and his family.

Granted, a lot of this stemmed from the fact that Pride effectively battered away any other child who might have approached her. He kept her isolated to such a degree that _he _was the only friend she could make.

Initially, she was only meant to be a form of entertainment. Then her true prodigal nature revealed itself and she became a potential sacrifice.

Then more things happened. Odd things.

Sacrifice or not, Pride did not have to out of his way to help her. He did not need to comfort her, or spend his free time with her. With her level of dependency, he'd be able to maintain a strong friendship with her if he only spent time with her once a week, or so.

Strangely, though, he steadily started to willingly spend more and _more _time with her.

If anyone told Wrath a couple years ago that Pride might have befriended a human girl, Wrath would have laughed at their delusion.

Pride the Arrogant despised humans the most among the homunculi. The very idea of a human growing on him was… absurd.

Right?

So, then, why couldn't Wrath firmly dismiss it?

Why couldn't Wrath outright deny the fact that Elizabeth Luxanna had managed to sincerely befriend Pride the Arrogant?

'_What a turn of events,' _Wrath thought to himself. '_What did she do?'_

"Very well," Wrath said out loud, temporarily shelving that line of thought. "I'll take you both home and make the arrangements."

"Th-Thank you," Elizabeth said, giving a wobbly curtsy to Wrath.

'_Oh,' _Wrath realized. '_Katherine really _will _adopt her now.'_

Wrath narrowed his gaze as he looked down at the very strange little girl, now knowing she would soon be his legal daughter.

'_No daughter of mine will rely on a dagger,' _he settled on, mentally clearing his schedule for sword lessons with Elizabeth in a few weeks. '_If I am to choose her, she _will _be worthy.'_

As if reading Wrath's thoughts, Pride smirked in amusement.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**EXTRA**

"Really, Pride… saving the girl was completely unnecessary, and now the old bats are complaining about Crow's death," Wrath remarked late into the evening several nights after they had brought Elizabeth home. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were growing soft on her."

Pride scoffed, and gestured to the box Wrath was wrapping up in surprisingly feminine paper. "_I'm _the one going soft? And these swords you bought for her mean nothing?"

"They're merely a thank you gift for the tea she created for me," Wrath insisted unconvincingly.

Pride raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest.

"And the sword lessons are part of this _thank you_?"

"… Yes."

"_You're _the one going soft," Pride accused him. "I'm merely… having fun."

"Of course you are. She's your… _best friend_."

"_Shut. Up._"

****(ó******ヮ******ò)********ﾉ*******:****･ﾟ✧**

I've written ahead for this story, and I don't see it as being very long, so I'll try to post a chapter every Friday until I'm caught up.

**Answer: **Mustang, but Armstrong is very close.

**Question: **Favorite homunculi?

Reviews are **love**!


	7. VII

**Beta: Taintedletter**

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**(PRIDE)**

Pride let out a small sigh as Ellie curled into his side.

The night she came home with him and Wrath had been a busy one, to say the least. After Katherine had finally released Ellie to go to bed, the small girl had almost immediately woken back up and fled to Pride's room to seek refuge from a nightmare.

She had been scared by visions in her head.

How utterly _ridiculous._

But that was how humans were. Humans were pathetic little creatures who cowered at the sight of power, and lusted over violence. They were creatures who jumped at the chance to slaughter their own, and betrayed one another with ease.

Every human Pride had met reminded him of these facts.

Humans either turned to whimpering bags of meat who pleaded for their lives or tried to hide behind a mask of false bravado when encountering Pride's true form.

They all paled with terror when they saw Pride _devour _their fellow kind, though.

You would think that witnessing such predictable actions for over three hundred years would have dulled Pride's amusement.

But low and behold Pride could still relish their faces as he toyed with them before death.

He loved it when they stood up to him, because it made their defeat to him _that _much sweeter.

Humans were such easily predictable things, he believed.

Until along came two oddities.

Katherine Bradley, who Wrath claimed, and Elizabeth Luxanna.

Katherine was… _warm_.

Pride had never known the touch of a mother, or been shown genuine care before meeting Katherine. The woman was sweet to a fault, and doted on Pride without restraint. Being tucked into bed was a novel experience, and having a motherly figure worry over him was… fine.

It made him wonder why _all _humans weren't like that. If they were, Pride wouldn't find them so disgusting.

On the other hand, if Pride had to describe Ellie in one word it would: puppy.

Because that is _exactly _what she was.

She yipped, barked, and dashed over to his side at every chance. She was a loyal dog who eagerly awaited her owner at the end of each day. All he had to do was give her a pat here, a compliment there, and spend time with her, and she rolled over for him.

No matter how much time passed between the two, she would go out of her way to be by his side and entertain him.

It amused him to see that innocent affection in her eyes, the way her whole face would light up with warmth when she saw him.

_Puppy _aptly described her.

No matter what he did by that point, Pride would bet she'd still come running straight back to him. Even if he locked her up, starved her, cut off her limbs one by one, she'd still give him that sweet smile.

She'd all too happily commit the taboo if he asked her to, thusly making her the perfect sacrifice for Father.

Yes, Pride had done an _excellent _job at cultivating her dependency on him. Now with him having "saved" her from her family her loyalty to him was cemented eternally in her heart. She would devote herself to whatever he asked to her, and she would do so with a wagging tail.

'_How naïve,' _Pride thought as he stared down at his Ellie.

She even _saw _him eat another human—a foolish thief that had slipped past the guards—yet she kept clinging to his side.

She had to know what he thought of her. She _had _to have figured it out by that point.

But she still stuck around. She still looked at him like he hung the moon.

'_What an idiot,' _he thought. '_A genuinely dumb dog who'll still come crawling back to the master that beats it.'_

Humans usually had _some _semblance of self-preservation. Where was hers?

Perhaps he was doing the human race a favor by offering her up as a sacrifice. Someone so gullible shouldn't be allowed to reproduce.

Ellie rolled over in her sleep, mumbling something incoherent under her breath. She reached out, blindly, until she grabbed onto Pride's hand. Pride stared down at her small fingers—'_She's smaller than _me'—and wondered how anyone could be so…

'_Pure?'_

Pride abruptly stopped that line of thought and corrected himself. '_Stupid. Utterly moronic. Idiotic. Gullible. Ignorant. Insane.'_

As Pride continued to list off synonyms for stupid-little-girl-that-really-ought-to-know-better, he kept staring down at her hand.

"_You're my best friend," Ellie shyly declared. "I just want you to be happy."_

"_I just want you to be happy, Selim."_

"_I hope I can make you happy."_

"_I love your smile, though!"_

"_Ehh? You have so many mouths! All the more reason you should smile more."_

"_I'm so happy you're my friend, Selim."_

Pride wondered, then, how someone so stupid could think they were actually friends. How someone so _naïve _could believe for an instant that _they _could be friends with _Pride_?

Pride was above humans.

He was above this clingy little puppy.

She didn't deserve the title of _friend._

She barely deserved to be in the same room as him.

She didn't—

"_I thought your shadows looked really cool!"_

"_Here, use my scarf until we get home, okay? What if you get frostbite?"_

"_Let's get some flowers for your momma!"_

"_Happy birthday, Selim! Ah, I'm so happy for you."_

"_H-Hey! S-Stop laughing—it's not—it's not _that _funny!_"

Pride shut his eyes and yanked back his hand from the sleeping human. He rubbed at his face, trying to banish away those hap—_stupid _memories. None of them mattered in the end. She was a talented alchemist who was loyal to him which made her the ideal sacrifice for Father's plans. She wasn't someone who would be alive in another ten years, so there was no point forming attachment now.

There was no reason—

She didn't matter to him.

She… she and Katherine Bradley meant _nothing _to him.

They were humans.

They were weak.

They were stupid, and pathetic, and—

"_S-Selim, are you okay?" Katherine cried out, her eyes wide with motherly concern as she rushed over to him. She wrapped him tightly in her arms, squeezing him when she realized he was unhurt. With tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Oh, thank God you're okay. I—I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you, my sweet Selim."_

They were humans, and humans were beneath him. These memories were beneath him and he was having _none of it!_

Pride viciously shook his head to banish them, and his shadows began to swirl around him in lazy irritation. None of them mattered. They would all be dead soon enough and he—

—would be alone again.

No. He would not. Father—

'—_would continue to ignore him.'_

No! His siblings—

'—_would leave him again. After all, they could leave Amestris, and they would need to in order to prepare for the next great plan of Father's. Amestris would be a wasteland of a city, and Pride would stay trapped there for eternity. Alone, and unable to leave.'_

His siblings might visit, but Father's orders would always take precedence. It wouldn't matter what _they _wanted. It didn't matter what _Pride _wanted. Pride was merely a tool to be used by Father, and disobedience meant being destroyed and rebuilt.

His siblings knew this. After the Promised Day his siblings would disperse to find a new country to choose from and start the process again. Pride would stay in Amestris, alone, and be ordered to kill those who got too close to the truth of what happened.

This would be his final task, and it would be the task he had to complete until the day he died.

He never had an issues with this before, so why—

"_I'll always be with you," Ellie promised him sweetly. "That way, you'll never be alone!"_

"_Here, Selim," Katherine beckoned over to him. "Hold my hand so you know you aren't alone."_

'_Stupid,' _Pride thought. '_Both of them are the epitome of morons. They are the very definition of gullible humans.'_

He wished they would hurry up and get out of his head.

He wished those memories would stay silent.

He wished…

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**(ELIZABETH)**

The night Mr. Bradley brought Elizabeth home, Mrs. Bradley was appalled to see her in such a state. The motherly woman rushed the small girl into the bathroom to clean of her of the blood, and when she saw the bruises her face paled with anger.

Mrs. Bradley whispered, her voice trembling from her rage, "These don't look new."

Elizabeth lowered her gaze, and didn't respond.

Mrs. Bradley pulled the small girl into her arms, burying Elizabeth's head into her chest and saying, "You're safe now, sweet child. I promise you, you are safe now."

Warmth, and overwhelming emotions that the small girl couldn't handle flooded through her. She trembled, tears spilling over eyes, and before she even knew it she was clinging on to Mrs. Bradley for dear life and sobbing.

Mrs. Bradley held her, kissing her head, and wiping away her tears. "It's okay, sweet child. It's okay."

Elizabeth cried over things she didn't understand, over wounds she wished she didn't have, and over a heartbreak that she wasn't sure would ever go away.

'_Why couldn't she have been my mother?'_

'_Why couldn't I have been part of _this _family from the start?'_

Mrs. Bradley soothed her with gentle love, and an open heart. "You're safe now, my sweet child. You're _my _daughter now."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**SLAUGHTER AT LUXANNA – TWENTY THREE DEATHS!**

**LUXANNA MASSACRE! ONLY ONE SURVIVOR!**

**TWENTY THREE DEAD AT LUXANNA!**

Headlines of a similar nature began to circulate through Central.

The night of the massacre—for there really was no other way to describe it—was one that Elizabeth could barely wrap her head around. She had the memories of her actions, but those memories felt detached.

Like she was watching someone else butcher the servants.

There still wasn't any guilt, or uncomfortable feelings around the night. She really thought she _ought _to, though. She thought taking a life was something that _should _deeply bother her, or cause _some _kind of hesitation, or hiccup.

As someone who was working hard to invent new medicine to save lives, she fully understood their value.

But try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Did she secretly resent them? Did she wish their deaths?

Or maybe this was simply who she was?

_Was she a killer?_

The concept of murder didn't bother her. She never gave it much thought beforehand because it didn't matter to her.

She knew when she became a soldier she would have to do so for her country.

She was told, **every day**, that she was going to kill.

That she was being trained to become a living weapon for the betterment of her country.

_Did she simply become desensitize?_

She didn't know.

_Or maybe Crow did his job. Maybe he turned her into a good little soldier like he wanted._

Maybe.

'_If I am a soldier,' _Elizabeth concluded slowly, '_then I'll make sure to protect those I care about. If I have to take a life, I want to make sure that it's the right thing to do.'_

She may never know why she was comfortable with murder, gore, or other things, but she thought maybe it didn't matter.

As long as she could protect the family that cared for her—Mrs. Bradley, Selim, and Mr. Bradley—then that's all she could ask for her.

After all, she fully realized that if it hadn't been for them—for their kindness—she would not be here today.

Literally, and figuratively.

Without Selim's friendship, she would have wilted away until she became an emotionless husk. Her Grandfather's abuse would have only grown more severe, and she was certain he would have killed her.

But Selim stopped him, and saved Elizabeth from a cruel demise.

She owed her life to him.

The least she could do was keep him safe.

Elizabeth was accepted into the Bradley's family without any fuss. While she retained her status as Luxanna heiress, she couldn't legally take over the family until she was sixteen.

With Mr. Bradley's influence, he named Mrs. Bradley Elizabeth's guardian, and the Bradleys became Elizabeth's foster family.

With Mrs. Bradley declaring Elizabeth as her daughter now, she kindly told Elizabeth she wouldn't mind if the small girl called her Mum.

Having never had a mother, and having come to deeply love Mrs. Bradley as her surrogate mother, Elizabeth happily (while crying) told her she would love to.

This also meant that Mr. Bradley had been unceremoniously titled as Papa now.

(When the name _Father _was originally suggested both Mr. Bradley and Selim had vehemently rejected such, so Papa was chosen instead.)

Selim was still Selim, though.

He was her best friend in the entire world, and he always would be.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

"Oh," came Elizabeth as she stared down at her partial failure for her new blood plants. The crisp morning light of dawn filtered in through the greenhouse windows, bathing everything in hues of gold. Unfortunately the warm sunlight did nothing to assist in the unfortunate situation Elizabeth found herself in.

"What?" Selim asked—he had accompanied her for that chilly winter morning. He peered down into the cupped leaf and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "It reeks of blood."

"It's only the blood plasma, it didn't produce _any _blood cells," Elizabeth frustratedly explained. "This is the only one to have survived, too! All the other hybrid attempts died."

"You can't expect _every _endeavour to be a success. Unlike me, you aren't perfect," Selim pointed out.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her friend before she turned back to look at her plasma-filled plant. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought. "I wonder… Blood cells are produced from bone marrow which is comprised of two types of stem cells: hemopoietic, and stroma. Hemopoietic is what produces blood cells, and I _thought _I could replicate it through a plants' hormone abscisic acid, but I guess not. How can I, then? Hmm."

"Why not transmute the necessary parts from an animal?" Selim suggested.

Elizabeth gave him an appalled look. "I am not experimenting on some poor animal any more than I have to! I already feel bad for using the rats."

"They're _rats_."

"You're point?" she retorted. "I like animals. I'm not going to needlessly subject them to experimentation when I don't even know it would work. _Besides _I need _human _cells, not animal. If I introduced an animal's bone marrow it would make things needlessly harder. If anything, I ought to introduce human bone marrow."

Selim frowned thoughtfully. "Humans, huh?"

"Yep. And I doubt I'll run into any human bone marrow any time soon," Elizabeth sighed. "So I'll have to think of something else."

"Hm."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

The Bradleys' living room was quaint and cozy. There was a massive fireplace at the far end with two couches on either side of it. There were tall bookcases covering two walls, and each of them were filled with Katherine Bradley's favorite books (she was an avid reader). It was tastefully decorated with blues, browns, and creams, while warm lamps were strategically scattered about.

There were also a few hidden weapons stashed here and there by the führer, but they were hidden well enough only Selim had stumbled upon them by sheer accident (and even then he's only found three out of seven).

In the chilly months of spring and winter this was Elizabeth and Selim's favorite spot to be. They loved sitting by the fireplace as they took turns reading from some of Mum's beloved books. At times Mum even joined the two with them, carrying a tray of tea and snacks that the children would munch on while she read to them.

In the late evenings when the führer, Papa, returned home he would join them on the couch and listen in. He wasn't one to read out loud, but he drew comfort from listening to his wife, and seeing how happy his children were.

Around noon on a cold spring day found Selim waiting for Elizabeth to join him in the living room. The two had planned on listening to Mum read from a mystery novel she picked out.

He sat by the fireplace, his knees tucked in, and he watched the fire lazily eat the wood he fed it.

Then the living room doors opened and an out of breath Elizabeth hurried inside. She carried three glass jars—with one of them being more than twice the size of the other two—and headed over to Selim.

"S-Selim," she called out, rearranging the jars so she held the two smaller ones in one arm, and the big one in the other. "I—I have something for you."

Curious, Selim got up from his spot and met Elizabeth halfway.

"I was, um, I was doing a little light reading a couple nights ago and one of the psychological articles I was reading talked about compliments. Genuine compliments, specifically, and how they can help nurture self-esteem, and, um…" Elizabeth fumbled with her words, slowly growing quieter as she went on. Red-cheeked, she held out the largest of the glass jars.

Selim carefully accepted the jar, raising an eyebrow at the multi-colored notes stuffed inside. Elizabeth nervously fidgeted in place, clutching the last two remaining jars tightly.

Selim lifted up the lid and pulled out one of the notes. Out loud he read, "Your red eyes look really cool."

Embarassment flooded through Elizabeth as she realized how utterly mortifying it would be if she stuck around while Selim read all of the complimentary notes she made for him. They were intended to be a nice gesture, but Elizabeth knew her poor heart wouldn't survive if he read _all _of them outloud near her.

"I-I-I-I-I h-h-h-h-a-a-ave t-to g-g-go," Elizabeth stammered out, her face hotter than the sun and redder than tomatoes.

"Nah, I think you should stay," Selim said, a horribly cruel smile slowly taking over his face. There was maliciously gleeful shine in his eyes as his shadows grabbed onto Elizabeth. "Let's see… I love the way you give characters different voices when you read out loud."

A choked squeaking sound escaped Elizabeth, and she squirmed to try and escape Selim's shadows. "M-M-M-M-M-Mer-er-ercy!"

But Selim was unrepentant, pulling out another note. "You're the best seeker in hide and seek."

This started to make Selim cackle while Elizabeth felt like she was about to have a heart attack from how utterly embarrassed she was.

Mercy was granted to her when the door to the living room opened up, and Selim had to immediately retract his shadows. Elizabeth stumbled forward, noticing that it was Mum who had opened the door. She shoved a jar in Mum's arms, and fled before Selim could catch her again.

"_Tch_," Selim muttered after she left.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Elizabeth clutched at the last jar of compliments she made, walking quickly through Central Operations to drop them off at the führer's desk. She did her best to avoid meeting anyone's eyes, trying desperately to calm her heart and cool her face.

Unfortunately that did not happen.

Before she could make it to the führer's door she ran into a strange man.

Literally.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she practically sprinted into his side. "I—I'm sorry!"

The man in question gave her a toothy grin, waving her off. "It's fine—ah, you look familiar."

Elizabeth flushed, unconsciously taking a step away from the man.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," the man apologized. "I'm Maes Hughes, from Intelligence. Are you lost?"

The name clicked somewhere in the back of Elizabeth's mind. She could vaguely recall coming across him at the library.

Something about him bothered her, though. The way he smiled felt strained, like he was forcing a masquerade. And his eyes felt—felt _off_. Not bad, per say, but not good, either.

He felt like—

He felt like a man who was covering a bullet hole with a band aide. Like a man who was trying to save a sinking ship by using his hands to toss the water back out into the dark sea.

Like a man with one too many scars and who didn't know yet how to deal with them.

She couldn't explain how she felt that way, or why, but Elizabeth wasn't one to ignore her instincts.

And they told her that this was a man who meant well, but had quite a bit of baggage.

"I'm not lost," Elizabeth told him, wondering if she ought to feel pity for the man, or not. "I'm here to see Mr—I mean, Papa."

Maes rubbed the back of his head. "Hmm. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth answered.

"Mind if I take you to him? It doesn't sit well with me to leave a child alone."

Elizabeth wanted to tell him she would be fine on her own, but for some reason she held her tongue. Instead, she found herself agreeing to such with a smile. "Okay. Thank you."

Maes smiled at her. "So who's your papa?"

"Führer King Bradley," Elizabeth answered.

Maes did a double take, his mouth dropping open. "W—Wait, then does that make you Elizabeth Luxanna?"

"Yes," she said, doing a small curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you."

Maes scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Aha, likewise."

Elizabeth waited a handful of seconds to allow Maes to take the lead, and he caught on quickly enough and began to do so. Throughout the short journey to the führer's office, it looked like Maes wanted to speak with her. He kept opening his mouth as if to say something, but a conflicted look came over his face and he abruptly shut his mouth.

When they reached the office and entered, Elizabeth greeted her foster father with a curtsy. "Good afternoon, Mr. B—Papa."

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth," Papa responded at his desk. He raised an eyebrow upon noticing Maes.

"Mr. Hughes was nice of enough to escort me," Elizabeth politely explained.

Mr. Brad—er—Papa raised both his eyebrows at that. "I wasn't aware you needed an escort."

"That was because of me, sir," Maes interjected. "It didn't sit well with me to leave a young girl unattended."

"Ah. I see. Thank you for your consideration." Papa folded his hands together as he leaned over his desk. "And what did you need, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth held out the jar. "Just wanted to drop this off, sir."

Papa reached forward to accept the jar, giving it a once over. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth curtsied. "I'll heading out to my greenhouse to work now, s—Papa. Have a good day."

****(ó******ヮ******ò)********ﾉ*******:****･ﾟ✧**

**EXTRA: **

After a long day of researching for substituting bone marrow, Elizabeth was glad to finally be able to relax in her room.

With a big yawn she entered her bedroom, flipped on the light, and then froze.

Because there, on her bed, was the jar of compliments she had given Selim.

"No," Elizabeth whispered, horrified.

Her room became filled with mirthful red eyes, and wicked smiles. She turned on her heel to try and flee her room before it was too late, but—

Selim's shadows shoved her book case in front of her bedroom door, as Selim himself came in through her window.

Elizabeth whimpered. "Mercy."

Selim's downright cruel grin told her that no mercy would be given that night.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Answer: **Pride, with Wrath being right behind him.

**Question: **Which part of Amestris would you like to live in? Maybe near Briggs, or right at Central?

Reviews are **love**!


	8. VIII

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Spring 1911**

"Hey, Ellie," chirped Selim, carrying a wagon filled with metal canisters into the greenhouse. "I got something for you."

Elizabeth set down her notes and looked up at her best friend from her seat at the table in the greenhouse. It was a decently sized white metal table that she used to work on her genetic equations, and to sometimes play with her lab rats.

The rats had been given to her by Selim when she first received the greenhouse, and they were the first to try out her new medicine.

Elizabeth had, admittedly, grown very fond of them and upgraded them to a large cage filled it with decorations, toys, and other fun things for them to play with. She chatted with them merrily while she worked, and they chirped and squeaked back at her sometimes.

She even gave them names, and moved them to the most beautiful and warmest part of her greenhouse: the cat walk.

"For me?" Elizabeth repeated, surprised. Selim's sweet smile drew her curiosity and she stood up from her seat. "What's in the wagon?"

"Human bone marrow," Selim said cheerfully.

Elizabeth gasped. "What? Bu-But how? Where did you get it? How did you get any volunteers?"

"I asked very nicely," Selim said with an wide smile. "Why don't you try transmuting this with your hybrids? It's only a very small part of a human, and not even alive or sentient, so you aren't breaking the law or committing a taboo."

Elizabeth rushed over to examine the canisters, her eyes wide with astonishment. "This is—this is amazing. Thank you so much, Selim."

"What are best friends for?" he asked, still smiling.

"This had to have been hard to get, though. I can't believe you went through so much trouble—"

"Really, it was _no _issue," Selim reassured her. "Barely a few hours' worth of work, really. It's all fresh, too, so you should probably try the experiments sooner rather than later."

"I—I will! I'll work up the equation and transmutation circle right now," Elizabeth gushed happily, rushing forward and tackling Selim into a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, Selim! This means so much to me."

Selim gave her back a few pats, his smile softening.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**One month later… **

After much debilitating, and debating with herself, Elizabeth Luxanna finally thought it was time to try for her State Alchemist Certificate.

She knew she was certainly not ready to be a soldier—although her new lessons provided by much kinder tutors were proving fruitful—but she _was _ready to continue her research into medicine. With research funds designated to each State Alchemist, Elizabeth would be able to build her own proper laboratory and conduct trials.

The only other way for her to do so would be to attend medical school for nearly ten years to get her necessary degrees and then use her family money.

Elizabeth was nowhere near patient enough to take that route, which left the State Alchemist exam.

So she swallowed her nerves, confessed to her new family she was ready to take the exam, and by the end of the week Mr. Bradley—er—Papa had scheduled her exam.

Elizabeth Luxanna arrived to the testing center early in the morning on a warm Saturday, dressed in her best outfit picked out by Mum. She was greeted by stern-looking guards, and taken to a massive dimly-lit room with dozens of sour faced men glaring at her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, nervously presenting herself before an assortment of the military senior staff, including her foster father.

"Elizabeth Luxanna, you may now begin," Papa told her.

Elizabeth pulled back her gloves and then clapped her hands together above her head. Lightning shot out from in between her finger tips, barreling up and hurtling out the open skylight above them. It exploded with a resounding _crack, _and thunder _boomed _right after it.

There were a few _ooh'_s and some general murmurs of surprise.

Elizabeth didn't have control over where the lightning went. All she could do was create it and it would shoot out in the generation direction of wherever her fingers pointed. Knowing this, Papa arranged for the skylight to be opened up, and told Elizabeth to raise her hands up.

After all, Elizabeth wasn't becoming a State Alchemist to _fight_. She was only a small child, and while she was receiving combat training from new tutors (courtesy of her foster family), it would still be a couple years before she could stand toe-to-toe with another soldier.

The lightning was purely a last minute attack that may or may not save her life.

"Is this the end of your demonstration?" inquired the führer.

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth said.

"Very well. We will take this and your submitted research into consideration. Dismissed."

Elizabeth curtsied, her eyes roaming around to take in the dozens of eyes that stared at her impassively.

She recognized a pair of them that had a calculating gleam inside of them.

She gave a small smile and wave to Mustang before she left.

****(ó******ヮ******ò)********ﾉ*******:****･ﾟ✧**

When Papa came home to dinner that night he gave Elizabeth a small white box, and wore a grin. "Congratulations, Elizabeth."

With a gasp, Elizabeth opened up the box to find the silver pocket watch that signified she was a State Alchemist.

"Oh my," Mum fretted. "You passed her?"

"She's exceptionally talented, Katherine," Papa said. "I'd be a fool not to. Besides, I have no intentions of sending her out to the front lines, or any such nonsense. Her work is better suited in a laboratory. This simply lets her do that."

"Congrats, Ellie," Selim exclaimed, throwing his arms around her. "We should have a big dinner to celebrate."

Mum smiled sweetly. "Yes, you're right. As long as she stays safe, I won't put up a fight. Why don't we all go out to eat? Elizabeth's choice."

"Ah—no—um—Selim, choose for me, please?" Elizabeth squeaked out, panicked at having to make a decision so abruptly.

"Cassio's!" Selim declared immediately.

The adults chuckled at Elizabeth's sigh of relief.

"Very well. Let's go out and have a lovely dinner to mark the start of Elizabeth's career as the Spring Alchemist."

Elizabeth grinned so widely it hurt her cheeks.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Summer 1911**

Out of the thirteen canisters of bone marrow Selim had given Elizabeth, all of them had been used up in her attempts to implement them into her hybrid.

Out of these thirteen tries, only three of them didn't immediately kill the plant.

And of those three, only one produced a successful batch of human blood.

Beyond excited after realizing she was (potentially) successful, she injected a very small amount of the blood into her lab rats, and then dashed back inside to ask one of the servants to tell Selim to come to the greenhouse when he could.

Upon returning, Elizabeth noticed her rats were feeling amiss, and by the time Selim arrived…

One of them had died, with the rest nearly following suit.

"Well," Elizabeth said tersely, petting her poor sick rats, as Selim came up behind her with a raised eyebrow. "it appears that, um... my blood is a little _too _potent."

"What?" Selim deadpanned.

"It seems that when Hearty's produced blood meets with mammal blood it, uh, well… it triples."

"It… triples."

"The blood cells inside begin to rapidly reproduce until the quantity has been tripled," Elizabeth explained. "It's… I don't think it's an issue if I cut back on the amount given, but… my poor rats."

Elizabeth mournfully picked up her first deceased test subject, giving it a small kiss on the head. "Poor thing. I'm so sorry."

"You're apologizing to a _rat_."

"Who bravely gave his life for science," she retorted, hugging it closer. "Because of his valiant sacrifice I was able to find out what was wrong and save the others before it was too late."

Selim continued to look at her in plain disbelief. "Ellie… _it's a rat._"

"A brave rat who will be buried in the gardens," she said firmly. "As soon as I make sure everyone else is okay."

Selim took a deep breath, let it out slowly, turned on his heel, and walked away.

Elizabeth watched her best friend leave before she shrugged, and went back to nursing her test subjects.

'_Extra treats for them tonight. We'll have a feast to honor their fallen brethren,' _Elizabeth thought to herself.

****(ó******ヮ******ò)********ﾉ*******:****･ﾟ✧**

There was a knock at the greenhouse door, causing Elizabeth to pause in her charting. She hadn't been expecting any visitors, but that didn't mean much. Papa had an odd habit of stopping by at completely random hours to check up on her.

And to steal more custom made tea leaves, of course. She always made it a habit to prepare a canister of his favorite tea leaves when they were ready because of such.

Elizabeth placed her pen behind her ear and headed to the front door. She opened it up to find a boy older than her with golden hair and eyes. He dressed in black with a blood-red cloak, and behind him towered a man in armor.

"Are you Elizabeth Luxanna, the Spring Alchemist?" asked the golden boy.

Elizabeth blushed at her titled, and resisted the urge to nervously fidget. Instead, she shyly admitted, "Yes. M-May I help you?"

The boy grinned cutely at her. "I'm Edward Elric, a new State Alchemist. I was wondering if my brother and I could ask you a few questions?"

She vaguely remembered at dinner Papa mentioning a "cheeky brat" at the State Alchemist certification exam after her own. The name Edward Elric _seemed _like it belonged to the same person, but Elizabeth wasn't certain.

She gave the two brothers a once over look, and found that neither of them _felt _bad.

She didn't get the icky feeling inside of her when she looked at them like she did with many other humans.

Call it intuition, or instinct, but a part of her genuinely judged these two boys as _not bad_.

Which was a true rarity.

Elizabeth smiled brightly at the two, and stepped back into her greenhouse. "Come on in. There's a table over there if you'd like to sit there. Would either of you like tea?"

"No, thank you," Edward responded, stepping into the greenhouse and looking at it with wide eyes. "Wow. You grow all of these?"

"Yep," Elizabeth said proudly, puffing out her chest.

"I've never seen plants like these," came a sweet voice from behind the suit of armor.

'_He sounds younger than me,' _Elizabeth thought in disbelief. '_How is he _that _tall? How old is he?'_

But she knew better than to directly ask someone how old they were.

"The plants you see here are all of my own creation," Elizabeth explained, guiding the two brothers over to the white metal table at the end of her greenhouse. "I used alchemy to create hybrids between different species of plants and repeated this process several times."

"That's amazing," Edward exclaimed, taking everything in with wide eyes.

Elizabeth's cheeks grew hot again, and she cleared her throat to try and distract herself from the praise.

Strangers praising her didn't normally affect her.

'_How queer,' _she thought, taking a seat at the table across from the brothers. "What did you want to talk about?"

The two brothers exchanged looks before Edward turned back to address Elizabeth. His eyes burned with intensity that made Elizabeth uncomfortable, and he firmly asked, "Would you please tell us how you've been able to transmute life?"

Elizabeth blinked in surprise at that question. She supposed she shouldn't be _so _shocked another alchemist might be curious about her field of study, but… She was transmuting plants, nothing so nearly as impressive as trying to make a chimaera or transmute humans.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head. "Why are you drawn to this field?"

"The truth is…" Edward trailed off, his brow furrowed. What could only be described as intense pain flickered across his face and—

—sympathy flooded through Elizabeth.

She reached forward and gently patted both brothers' hands. "S-Sorry to have asked an uncomfortable question. I don't mind sharing my notes with you, but I don't have them here with me. Can you two come back tomorrow morning?"

The brothers seemed surprised by this. Edward's eyes were wide and he stumbled, "Y—You're going to help us?"

"Yes," Elizabeth responded after a moment. "I will."

"Th-Thank you!" they exclaimed, and Edward reached forward to shake Elizabeth's hand. It was such a novel reaction that Elizabeth couldn't resist smiling at the two of them.

When was the last time _any _fellow alchemist shook her hand as an equal?

She bade the boys goodbye, and escorted them out of her greenhouse so she could return to work.

Elizabeth stared down at her hand after the two boys left, questioning why she had tried to comfort them.

She didn't… _care _about other humans. Ever since the Bradleys brought her in, _they _were the only ones that mattered to her.

She didn't feel an iota bit of sympathy for other humans. Certainly not enough to reach across and try to _comfort _one of them.

But there was something… something _off _about those two.

There was this deep-seated feeling inside of Elizabeth that instantly warmed up to the two of them.

For the first time in _forever _she felt like she could _like _other humans.

She felt like there might actually be _good _humans.

'_I wonder if I'm coming down with something,' _she worried, raising a hand to touch her forehead. To her surprise she didn't even feel warm, let alone feverish.

Could it really be her instincts?

Could those boys _actually _be good?

'_Why do I feel like I know them from somewhere?' _Elizabeth questioned. '_Why do I feel… so strange?'_

'_Why do I feel suddenly hopeful?'_

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

"I met the Elric brothers today," Elizabeth remarked later that evening. The family had moved into the seating room to relax after dinner. Papa and Mum sat beside one another and were currently reading the same adventure novel.

Selim and Elizabeth, on the other hand, were currently engaged in a game of chess that Selim was winning.

"Eh? You mean the other kid alchemist?" Selim asked, mercilessly claiming Elizabeth's rook.

Elizabeth grimaced at her lost piece. "Yeah. He and his brother stopped by my greenhouse this morning."

"You don't say? What did they want?" Papa asked, lowering his book. Mum was apparently too engrossed, as she didn't react to anyone around her.

Mum's face was also twisted into disbelief, so Elizabeth guessed she was reading about some kind of big plot twist.

"They wanted to talk about transmuting life, and asked if I could answer their questions. I told them I'd meet with them tomorrow about it," Elizabeth answered, spitefully taking Selim's knight which warranted a glare from him. She stuck out her tongue.

Papa lowered his book, raising both his eyebrows at Elizabeth. "That's surprisingly trusting of you, Elizabeth. I didn't think you liked being around others."

"I don't," Elizabeth admitted, giving Selim a dirty look when he murdered her queen. "But, um, I like them."

Selim froze, his mouth dropping open as he stared at her in aghast. "_What?_ You like hu—_them_?"

"I can't explain it, but, yeah," Elizabeth admitted, scratching her cheek. "I get… I get a good feeling from them. I think they're good people, and it… I don't know. It feels like I _know _them, you know? I know it sounds crazy—believe me, I know—but that's how I feel."

Selim's eyes darkened and he abruptly put her into checkmate. "You're right. That sounds absolutely _absurd_."

****(ó******ヮ******ò)********ﾉ*******:****･ﾟ✧**

The Elric brothers met her outside her greenhouse at dawn.

Both groups were surprised to see the other there so soon.

"Why are you here so early?" Elizabeth questioned, tugging behind a cart filled with boxes of paperwork and notebooks.

"We didn't specify a time," Edward explained, abashed.

"Oh. Well, come inside. Brunch is usually brought out to me in a couple hours if you can wait."

"That'd be great, thanks," Edward thanked her. "Are those…?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. These are all of my notes on transmuting living specimens," Elizabeth answered, pulling out her greenhouse key and unlocking the front door. The brothers held the door open for her as she pulled her research inside, and once everyone was inside she gestured to it. "Have at it. They're boxed by dates, so I would start with the oldest ones first. If you have questions, please let me know. Um, there is _more_, but I thought you should go through these first to understand my later notes. I tend to skip a lot of steps later on."

Edward opened up the first book, pulling out some tattered notebooks. A quick flip through them had Edward grinning excitedly upon seeing all the math and diagrams drawn into it. "You really know your stuff, huh?"

"Math and science are about the only things I'm good at," Elizabeth admitted. "Well… let's get started, shall we?"

****(ó******ヮ******ò)********ﾉ*******:****･ﾟ✧**

Edward and Alphonse Elric were brilliant alchemists, Elizabeth concluded after spending her morning with them. They rapidly read through her notes, quickly connecting dots that took Elizabeth several days originally. They still had a handful questions, but each one proposed was thoughtful and Elizabeth enjoyed being able to give detailed answers that they both immediately understood.

It was such a novel experience for the young alchemist. While Selim was undoubtedly every bit as bright as these two boys—if not more so—he lacked their enthusiasm for alchemy and Elizabeth's research. He would always listen if she wanted to discuss, and she was still able to relish debating with Selim, but it wasn't his passion.

These brothers clearly loved alchemy, and Elizabeth found their enjoyment infectious.

Time skipped right by the trio and to Elizabeth's surprise it had already reached noon.

"El-lie!" sung the sweet voice of Selim as he entered the greenhouse.

The trio stopped their work upon Selim's entrance. The homunculus was dragging a cart filled with food—their stomachs let out a gurgle as soon as they saw it—and a smile on his face. Although Elizabeth thought the smile looked more forced than usual, which made her frown in concern.

'_Bad morning?' _she wondered, standing up from where she had been sitting beside the Elric brothers at the table. "Hi, Selim!

Selim dragged the cart over to them. "You didn't come in for breakfast, Mother thought you might be hungry."

"Sorry," Elizabeth apologized, brushing back one of her bangs. "Oh, um... Selim, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric. Edward is the Fullmetal Alchemist that Papa mentioned. Elrics, this is my best friend: Selim Bradley."

Selim's smile turned into the grins he'd wear when dealing with irritating old men that Papa had to work with. "Wow! You must be very young, you're barely bigger than Ellie."

Edward's eye twitched, a dark anger behind his eyes. "Hard to imagine a brat being friends with someone like Elizabeth."

Elizabeth cleared her throat when she noticed the instant anger behind Selim's eyes. "S-So, will you be joining us for brunch, Selim?"

"No. I have piano lessons," Selim answered, his voice saccharine sweet.

Elizabeth sighed with relief from that. Selim always enjoyed his music lessons. He'd surely have a better day if he got to play around on the piano.

'_If he's still in a bad mood, I'll have to play hide and seek tonight with him,' _Elizabeth thought to herself. Selim loved hunting her. Especially with his shadows since Elizabeth knew what he was. He found great pleasure in being able to scare the color off her by jumping out and grabbing her, or hanging her off the roof—Elizabeth rapidly got over her fear of heights when playing with Selim—and whatnot.

Elizabeth was getting the hang of finding spots that Selim couldn't easily find, too. She was finally starting to put up a challenge against him, and she thought that made him even happier when he did find her.

"After dinner tonight, wanna play hide and seek?" she asked him, resisting the urge to hug him.

Selim tolerated her bursts of physical affection, but since he never actively sought them out Elizabeth wasn't sure if he liked them or not. She figured he tolerated them out of fondness for her, but it wasn't something he enjoyed.

That got a genuine grin out of Selim. "If you want."

"Yes, please."

"Well, if you insist!" Selim waved goodbye. "Bye-bye Elric brothers, bye-bye Ellie."

After Selim left, Elizabeth turned back to the brothers and suggested, "Why don't we take a small break to eat."\

Edward's stomach let out another loud gurgle, and the small boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Y-Yeah, good call."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Answer: **Central of course!

**Question: **Who would you like to learn under in the FMA-verse?

Reviews are **love**!


	9. IX

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

For an entire week the Elric brothers stopped by every day at the greenhouse to go through Elizabeth's research. They were dedicated students, soaking up everything Elizabeth could teach them with ravenous hunger. They were quick to praise her, too, marveling at how much she had already discovered and advanced the field on her own.

Their praise made her feel warm and bubbly inside. It was a pleasant feeling.

It wasn't as nice as having Selim praise her, but far from bad.

By the end of the week they had already devoured about a quarter of Elizabeth's notes, and were raring to learn even more.

Unfortunately when they showed up at the greenhouse at the end of the week, they had glum looks on their faces.

"We're being called away to take care of a problem back in East City," Edward explained with a sigh and a headshake.

"Huh? How come?" Elizabeth asked, genuinely surprised. "Aren't you two too young to actually go out on missions for the military?"

Edward's face screwed up while Alphonse fidgeted uncomfortably. "Nope. Dog of the military and all that. You haven't been sent out?"

"Papa wants me to stay here to complete my research," Elizabeth quietly admitted. "I-I'm not allowed outside Central without permission."

"Your Papa has that much sway?" Edward asked, raising both his eyebrows. "Who is he?"

"Führer King Bradley," Elizabeth answered.

"Yeah, that'll do it," Edward deadpanned. "So you're the führer's kid, huh?"

"O-Oh, not by blood," Elizabeth said. "Papa and Mumma are fostering me until I'm sixteen. I'm the heiress to the Luxanna family, but I'm too young to legally control those assets."

"Assets?" Alphonse repeated.

Elizabeth pushed down nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. "Yes. The Luxanna family is an old, prestigious family that owns several weapons manufacturing businesses, mining towns, and part of the railway."

Both brothers seemed to be giving her a look of clear disbelief.

"You're a—you're a real heiress?" Alphonse spluttered.

She nodded. "Yes. At the moment, Mumma—Katherine Bradley—is handling all of Luxanna's affairs on my behalf."

"What's it like?" Alphonse asked.

Elizabeth didn't know how to answer that question. What was it like? Living in the Luxanna household meant absolute misery, and pain. She understood that what she had gone through was paramount to torture and extreme child abuse, but she didn't think the brothers would care to hear about such unpleasant things.

She couldn't bring herself to lie and say good things about it, either, though.

She settled on for abruptly changing the subject with a forced smile on her face. "You'll both be leaving for East, huh? Who gave the orders?"

Both boys seemed surprised at her response to their question, but wisely neither decided to question it. Edward answered, "Jackass named Mustang."

Elizabeth searched her memories before she recalled the dark-haired man who had pitied her previously. "Oh, him?"

"You met him?" Alphonse inquired.

"A couple of times," she said. "Papa describes him as someone with a lot of ambition."

"Ambition, huh?" Edward repeated, rubbing the back of his head. "He's certainly a task driver."

"When do you think you'll return?" Elizabeth asked.

The brothers exchanged glances as they thought. Alphonse said, "Hopefully in a month."

"Then I'll eagerly await your return," Elizabeth settled on, smiling warmly.

"Thanks," they chorused.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Fall 1911**

"Ta-da!" Elizabeth cried out, holding out a black box filled with small red pills. She and Selim were enjoying a lovely afternoon tea in the gardens when she presented her latest success.

Selim looked at the small red pills. They looked like drops of blood covered in a thin layer of plastic. He reached in, grabbed a handful, and promptly threw them in his mouth.

"Ah!" Elizabeth squeaked.

There was an immediate gush of blood and he had to swallow quickly to keep it all down. When he was done, only a small amount of blood rolled down his lips, which he quickly licked back up. "Interesting."

"You aren't supposed to take that many! One pill will produce a liter of blood," Elizabeth cried out. "Oh, gosh what if you get sick?!"

"Do you not remember what I am?" Selim inquired, even as Elizabeth started to flutter around him nervously. She grabbed his hand to test his pulse, and held another hand on his cheek to feel his temperature. "Ellie, what do I eat?"

Elizabeth let out a small _oh _as she recalled.

"S-Sorry," Elizabeth apologized, retracing her hands. "Um… then… did it taste good?"

"Tasted like O negative," Selim blandly answered. "You said one pill would produce a liter of blood?"

"Y-Yes."

"And these pills can be made from plants that can be mass produced?"

"If in greenhouses," Elizabeth clarified. "Hearty needs a heavily controlled environment."

"Ellie, do you realize what you've just done?"

"Cut back on blood donation drives?" Elizabeth guessed.

Selim's lips twitched up in a smile. "…Yes."

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

The Elric brothers came and went at an unpredictable pattern. They weren't ones to give call, or notice when they would be arriving, nor how long they would be away. Whenever they finished their assigned task (almost always given to them by Mustang) if they weren't on the chase for the Philosopher Stone—something Elizabeth had doubts about its existence, but she didn't say such to the boys. Especially since when she told Selim that, he started laughing hysterically—then they would pop by Central to learn more from her.

It no longer surprised Elizabeth to be caught up in her work, only to hear the greenhouse doors opening up and the two brothers greeting her with good natured cheer and a sheepish apology for being away for so long.

Elizabeth didn't mind, though. While she would have preferred if they stayed in Central so she could finally have companions who enjoyed alchemy as much as she did, she was perfectly fine waiting for their return.

She had Selim, after all. He always cheered her up, and she never, _ever_, felt lonely because of him.

The two got to enjoy so many lovely adventures together. Life with Selim was an absolute delight, Elizabeth firmly believed, and she was ever so grateful that he was her best friend.

She owed everything to him, and that was something she never forgot.

Time danced on to its own tune, flying by too quick for Elizabeth's liking. She wished things would slow down so she could cherish these lovely days with her new family even more so.

She practiced swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat with brilliant tutors every morning. After her lessons, she either partook in her research—and since becoming a State Alchemist a laboratory was added on to the greenhouse using a combination of her allotted funds as a State Alchemist, and her Luxanna fortune—or spent the morning with Mumma or Papa.

Mornings spent with Mumma entailed reading, and sporadic lessons depending on her mood. Some months she'd be dedicated to teaching Elizabeth dancing, and others she'd be determined to have Elizabeth learn about embroidery, or how to fish.

Mornings with Papa were largely spent in his office while he went through paperwork. Elizabeth would brew his beloved tea, and sit quietly on the couch as he grumbled about idiots. There were some mornings that he passed off his paperwork for Elizabeth to take care—largely financial reports since Elizabeth was already trained in due to her heiress status—and he would sneak out to stretch his legs.

Both versions of the morning spent with her foster parents were lovely ones. She was all too happy to spend her time with them, and it seemed like they reciprocated her feelings.

There were even times when Papa let Elizabeth doze in his lap!

Afternoons were entirely dedicated to her research—unless Selim was let out early, in which case he took priority. She cared for her rats, and plants, conducted alchemic experimentation, and wrote extensive notes.

All of her medicine was objectively being tested by a separate laboratory, and they forwarded her the results as need be. She herself wasn't allowed to perform the tests both due to her age, natural bias, and it was against policy.

So far she had a large majority of successes, with a handful of failures scattered about that required more work.

Her free time was entirely devoted to Selim. The two friends had only grown closer over the years, and it wasn't uncommon to find one right behind the other.

To all outsiders they would appear as simply very dear friends.

For Elizabeth, that was partly true, but it understated how much she appreciated Selim.

For Selim...

Well.

Perhaps Elizabeth's affections were not _entirely _unreciprocated.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Spring 1914 **

At age eleven, Elizabeth Luxanna had not grown much since becoming a foster child of the Bradley's. She was still a small girl, standing about 1.33 M with long unruly chestnut brown hair that she kept tied off to the side and over her shoulder. She continued to dress nicely since she now represented the führer's family, always wearing a stylish dress. Her face was unremarkable, but her bright green eyes were hard to forget, and her smile was always sweet.

Always near her was another small boy—although taller than her by a solid 5 CM—who was equally well-groomed. He kept his black hair neatly combed, and dressed formally for most occasions. He had deep blue eyes that always had a spark of mischief in them—although at times some would swear they saw something darker, more malicious inside of them—and as sweet of a smile as Elizabeth.

Although she was small—and physically young—she was regarded with reserved respect by her fellow military officers due to her advancement in medicine as the Spring Alchemist. Since the age of seven she had worked fervently to mutate existing plants into more powerful and potent medicinal herbs. For the most part, she was successful, able to revolutionize the modern medical field at such a young age.

(Unbeknown to most of them, she was simply acting from the vague memories of her **numerous **previous lives, their knowledge lingering in the back of her mind. She was not a genuine prodigy, like believed, but simply a ridiculously old soul.)

She treated their respect with polite distance. Very few had treated her kindly—let alone respected her—when she first started out and she was reluctant to forget such.

Although there were a handful of peers that Elizabeth genuinely respected.

The Elric brothers were the first, as both boys always visited Elizabeth when they could to further study botany alchemy. They eventually wanted to apply the science to themselves—and Elizabeth had privately conducted a few tests with _donated _cadavers (always provided by a cheerful Selim, or an oddly satisfied Papa) to see how alchemy affected a human body. The tests were skewed since she was not allowed to work on live patients (not that she was opposed to such, but simply because her laboratory wasn't equipped to deal with them and she was too busy to dedicate more time to such. Live subjects required much more work than cadavers, after all, and she adamantly opposed to animal testing outside her rats so only humans would do), but it was better than nothing.

The brothers were thankful for her work—if a bit perturbed at how comfortable she was working with dead bodies—and reciprocated her kindness by bringing her rare books they came across, or even rarer plants they thought she might enjoy.

Elizabeth could honestly admit that she viewed Edward and Alphonse as friends.

Following behind them was one Maes Hughes, and more so out of sheer persistence. Whenever she would visit Papa in Central Command, Hughes always seemed to pop up to escort her. At first it unnerved her, but after a while she grew accustomed to his presence and she enjoyed listening to how devoted he was to his wife and daughter.

(It made her wonder if Papa would ever be like that?)

And then came that fateful day that forever cemented the bond between the two...

It was the day that Selim had finally allowed Elizabeth to take a picture of him. He despised cameras and photographs of himself because he viewed them as a dangerous source of information. But for Elizabeth's ninth birthday he gave her a picture of the two of them smiling happily together.

It instantly became Elizabeth's treasure, and she _always _kept it on her.

So when Maes pulled out a picture of his infant daughter and began to brag about her, Elizabeth whipped out her photo of Selim.

"Elicia is cute," Elizabeth agreed, "but Selim is cuter."

Maes gave her a flabbergasted look. "You're comparing that _boy _to my darling Elicia?!"

"Look at him," Elizabeth insisted, holding up the photo and tapping on Selim's beaming face. "How can you look at that face and not instantly love it?"

"Are you saying my Elicia _doesn't _have a face that makes you love her that very second?!" demanded the deeply offended Maes.

"Not as much as Selim!" Elizabeth hotly retorted, not understanding how anyone could not adore her best friend like she did. He was AMAZING.

Maes gasped, finding her words sheer blasphemy.

And thus began the never-ending debate over who was ultimately cuter. It was a gruelling fight with neither side giving way, and at times it would escalate to such a point Papa had to physically restrain Elizabeth for her to not use her rapier on the doting father.

When Selim caught wind of the debate he just gave her a look of sheer disbelief and decided to ignore it.

After Maes Hughes came Mustang, but on a less familiar plane.

She had only met him in person a handful of times, but she had heard _all _about him from the Elric brothers and Maes—and from what they said he heard plenty about her from them, too.

To Edward and Alphonse he was a: taskdriver, jackass, arrogant, smug, jerk, who could sometimes be a decent guy.

To Maes Hughes: idealist, arrogant, good guy.

To Papa: Ambitious idiot. Has good intentions, but fails on execution.

Frankly, Elizabeth didn't have a good impression of him. But all three sources claimed he was a "good man" so Elizabeth was reluctant to dislike the man outright.

She didn't have a lot of consistent interactions with other military officers. Most still gave her a wide berth, or she saw so rarely she didn't bother to form a connection with them.

Which was fine with her.

Elizabeth Luxanna was perfectly content with her life.

What a pity, she would believe in hindsight, that the Dwarf in the Flask had to make his move that year.

****(ó******ヮ******ò)********ﾉ*******:****･ﾟ✧**

We'll have reached the start of the anime in the next chapter. :)

**Answer: **I think Alphonse or Armstrong would make wonderful teachers, but I'd still want to learn under Wrath.

**Question: **If you had to be reborn as a main cast from FMA (okay to change his/her gender), who would you want to be, and who would you hate to be?

Reviews are **love**!


	10. X

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Spring 1914**

Elizabeth Luxanna sat in her foster father's office, sorting through paperwork and filling out forms as need be. She had seen Papa complete the paperwork for many years by that point, so she knew what was needed.

Plus if she helped complete his paperwork, he would get to come home for dinner on time and Mumma would be happy.

She sat to the side of his desk, while the führer worked on the other half of the stack. He would pause at certain points to enjoy his tea, or look longingly outside the window, but he worked with diligence that befit a country ruler.

"What a mess," he sighed when he came across a particularly thick binder.

Elizabeth glanced up from the financial reports. "Huh? What happened?"

"Another idiot is running rampage," Papa told her gruffly. "And incompetent men are chasing after him." Papa drummed his fingers on the desk. "Perhaps I'll just dump this cluster on Mustang, since he's always itching to prove himself."

"Mustang?" Elizabeth repeated. "Is he here in Central?"

"He arrived a week ago, and the Elric brothers only yesterday."

Elizabeth brightened at that. "Edward and Alphonse are here?"

"You can't have them over for dinner again," Papa immediately rejected.

Elizabeth blushed. The last—and only—time the brothers had enjoyed dinner with the Bradleys and Elizabeth had turned into a mess. Selim kept making jabs at Edward which eventually turned into a bit of an explosion and escalated into a high stakes game of hide and go seek (or _Hunting _as Selim lovingly preferred to call it).

Obviously Selim won, but Mumma was less than pleased that her home had become a tad bit destroyed in the process.

She had _words _with Papa to politely ask Elizabeth to not invite them over for dinner without _advance _warning so she could wrap up her china and porcelain collection.

"Yes, Papa," Elizabeth meekly responded, still blushing. "Um, although that reminds me... May I pretty please have more cadavers?"

Papa glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. "The Elric brothers make you think of cadavers?"

"It's because of them that I'm even experimenting on humans," she explained quickly.

"True enough," he said slowly. "Yes, you may."

Elizabeth brightened.

Normally one would request research materials through proper channels, but Papa and Selim told Elizabeth to simply ask them for the corpses. Not one to question them—or _care _where they came from—she obliged without a fuss.

She also politely asked the Elric brothers to refrain from telling others about what she was researching. Human alchemy was _technically _illegal, after all. Since she was doing this research largely for them (and mild academic curiosity), they agreed to such.

(Although both still seemed deeply unsettled by the use of the cadavers, but it was hard to argue when she pointed out how essential cadavers were for budding doctors, surgeons, and nearly anyone in the medical field. If they were serious about obtaining their bodies back through the use of alchemy, using a cadaver for safe experimentation was a basic necessity. It probably helped that she reminded them they were donated to science.

Even if Elizabeth didn't personally know _for sure _they were willing volunteers.)

All the cadavers, as far as they were concerned, were donated voluntarily in the same of science.

She wondered if they would object harshly if she confessed she believed they were simply idiots caught by her best friend and foster father at the wrong time.

She wondered if they would find her insane for not being bothered by such.

But she had already claimed too many lives to count by that point, so it honestly didn't matter to her.

She only cared about her family and friends.

She lost the ability to sympathize with random humans when several dozens of them indulged in torturing her as a child.

While she didn't actively dislike humans in general, she didn't like them, either.

There were good humans, and bad ones.

She ultimately believed there were more bad ones than good.

To be frank, she probably would have openly detested humans if she had not come across those like Mumma, the Elrics, or even Maes.

Papa shut the binder he had been working on with a sigh.

Elizabeth grabbed the binder, briefly looking into it out of curiosity. If it was something Papa didn't want her to see, he wouldn't have allowed her to see it at all.

'_The Freezing Alchemist?' _Elizabeth thought, skimming over the paperwork inside. It looked like he was a deserter with some major issues against the military.

'_Ah. He does seem like a pain,' _Elizabeth concluded, shutting the binder and hopping up from her seat. "Certainly looks like an issue. Will you be able to take care of this before dinner?"

"Maybe," he murmured, returning to his paperwork with a sigh.

Elizabeth didn't miss that he looked longingly out the window one more time.

'_He's going to sneak out again, isn't he?' _Elizabeth thought, pitying his bodyguards. They always had quite the heart attack when they opened up his office doors to find the führer gone and the window wide open.

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before she said, "Papa? You know Mumma's coming back late from visiting her family tonight, so we're having a late dinner tonight."

"Yes," Papa said slowly, his gaze still fixated out the window.

"Mumma will be very cross if you're late."

"Yes. I won't be."

"She will be even more cross if you come to dinner smelling like blood."

A slight hesitation. "I won't."

Elizabeth did not believe him for a moment, so she shook her head, sighed, and decided to nip the problem in the bud. She hopped out of her chair, neatly piling her completed paperwork off to one side.

"Elizabeth?" Papa swung his gaze upon her.

He was not an affectionate man by nature, and when he looked at Elizabeth it was rare for her to find any warmth in his eyes—unless in public. Like with Selim, Papa rarely saw the need to keep up a masquerade around Elizabeth because there was no point.

Elizabeth would remain loyal and affectionate with him whether he smiled at her or not because of Selim, and they all knew it.

That being said, he was not _without _care. There were times, brief moments, where he would relax and give her a tired smile. He would pat her head when she accomplished something new, and there had even been times where Elizabeth had dozed in her chair, and woke up in his lap, or with his jacket draped over her.

King Bradley was not the kind of person who would shower her with love, and affection.

But he was the kind of person that could still come to care for someone else not of his blood.

Elizabeth paused where she was, turning her attention to the man who she had come to love like a father—despite knowing he might very well never love her like a daughter.

He reached out a hand and placed it over the top of her head, his only visible eye sharp. Others might have been intimidated by the sight, but Elizabeth would never be able to feel fear from her adopted family.

He ruffled her hair. "You're a good girl, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed under the unexpected praise. "Thank you, Papa."

Papa retracted his hand and turned around to fully face the window behind him. "Mn. Fetch that punk, won't you? I'll let him have that cluster of a headache."

Elizabeth knew that _punk _meant Roy Mustang.

"Yes, Papa." Elizabeth curtsied before she took her leave. She quietly shut the office door behind her and began her trek through Central Command.

Visiting officers were always given the same office to temporarily use. Since Mustang was visiting, Elizabeth knew exactly where he would have to be. Elizabeth walked swiftly through the well lit hallways, ignoring the looks tossed her way.

Everyone knew to be respectful to her face.

She resisted the urge to grab onto the rapier she kept tied to her lower back.

Elizabeth was not poor in combat—far from it, actually—and after years of honing her swordsmanship under tutors—and Papa, who was by far the most merciless instructor Elizabeth had ever had—she had earned excellent ability in using the rapier.

She may have lacked the raw strength possessed by those older, but she had an innate talent for agility, dexterity, and fluidity.

The ancient soul had spent countless hours dancing away from her dearest Selim's shadows. Around he would spin her if he caught her, and up high he would toss her if she couldn't escape in time.

He was _so _very good at hunting her, but she was _so _very good at keeping away.

And they both _loved it_.

Elizabeth moved with light steps, not a sound to be heard as she walked, and barely a few minutes later did she reach the office.

A polite knock on the door warranted the door opening up to a young woman with blonde hair swept up in a bun. The woman stared in surprise at Elizabeth for a moment before asking, "May I help you?"

"Is Colonel Mustang available?" Elizabeth politely asked.

The woman opened the door further, allowing Elizabeth view of Mustang. The man sat at a desk piled with paperwork. He had the same dark eyes, and messy hair that Elizabeth remembered. His eyebrows rose upon seeing her. "What a surprise to see the _famous _Spring Alchemist has decided to grace us with a visit."

"Spring Alchemist...?" Elizabeth heard the young woman murmur to herself, her intelligent gaze now reassessing Elizabeth.

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side. "What a surprise to see the _famous _Flame Alchemist has decided to keep a messy desk."

Mustang's eyes twinged in irritation at that, while the woman's lips twitched up in the barest hint of a smile.

"What do you want?" Mustang asked.

"Papa wants to see you," Elizabeth answered. She paused. "I really hope you do well so I don't have to take care of it."

Mustang quirked an eyebrow. "Well? Does our mighty führer have a task for me?"

Elizabeth smiled politely. "Go see Papa, please."

Mustang raised his hands up, and Elizabeth took her leave.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

Elizabeth stepped out into the dark night, unsurprised to feel cool shadows wrapping up her legs. She glanced back to find red eyes and vicious mouths grinning at her. Selim asked her, as Pride, "**Coming home soon?**"

"Yes," Elizabeth said slowly. "Do you think Mustang will be okay to handle the Freezing Alchemist? All the enemy has to do is get Mustang wet, you know."

"**Maybe. Maybe not. Who cares? We're having lobster mac and cheese tonight.**"

Elizabeth could hear the gleeful note in Selim's voice when he said that, since that was easily one of his top five favorite meals. She couldn't resist smiling brightly back at him. "Yum! I guess it doesn't really matter, but..."

"**Don't tell me... did that fool look out the window again?**"

Elizabeth felt Selim lift her up onto one of the rooftops. His shadows stayed wrapped around her, a lone one reaching up to tickle her cheek. She leaned into the shadows, feeling all of her tension melt away in the unique "hug" only Selim could give her.

"**Are you wanting to stay out and wait, then?**" Selim asked her. "**To make sure that punk takes care of it?**"

"Would you mind?"

More of his shadowed wrapped around her, and Elizabeth sighed contently. "**I suppose not. But you owe me a hunt.**"

"I'll be your prey," she agreed with ease.

"**And gingersnaps.**"

"And I will bake gingersnaps."

"**With a tower of croquembouche**."

"With a tower of croquem—wait, how tall?"

"**Taller than Wrath**."

'_Goodbye my weekend. It was nice knowing you,' _Elizabeth thought, but giggled. "Okay, okay."

The shadows tickled Elizabeth's face with gentle affection. Elizabeth's giggles broke out once more and she looked around the red eyes and said, "I love you, Selim."

"**I know**," he said in return, and the shadows grinned at her.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

They waited on the rooftop for a couple hours, alternating between comfortable silence and laughter. Eventually Selim told her that the Elric brothers had found the Freezing Alchemist and successfully subdued him.

Elizabeth hoped that would mean he would be taken into custody without much of an issue, but she knew better than to plan her evening on it.

"**He's in custody**," Selim told Elizabeth, and the girl smiled in relief at that. "**Oh. And he just escaped**."

Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her forehead in exasperation. "Of course he did. Can you track him?"

"**Easily**."

Without warning the Selim's shadows surged across the rooftop, carrying Elizabeth quickly through the air. Elizabeth adored it when Selim would carry her about, and she had to struggle not to giggle with glee at it. She loved feeling the wind rush by her, and seeing how fast they moved. Selim moved faster than any car Elizabeth had been in—arguably faster than a train!

Far too soon for her liking did they reach their destination.

Selim's shadows lifted Elizabeth up to the ledge of the roof, and she could see the man hurrying away. With practiced ease, Elizabeth leapt down, whipping out her rapier kept at her lower back and slashing directly down.

The man did not hear her fall—what human could hear that?—and thusly did not notice her descent until it was too late. She had already carried her sword down his neck, chest, and gut.

She did not make her slice deep, staying closer to the surface so her rapier would not get stuck in his meat and fat. But she split opened several arteries, and gut wounds were always _so _terribly painful.

The child soldier landed delicately on the ground, gleeful shadows cackling from above as the man began to howl in pain.

Elizabeth stepped back as the blood spurted out, not wanting to ruin her dress. With a disinterested voice she said, "Goodbye."

He moved his mouth as if to speak, but with his throat slashed open he couldn't breathe to do so. He made a stumbling motion toward her, but blood loss took him quickly and he tucked forward and fell onto the pavement.

Dark crimson liquid spilled out from under him, his body twitching and jerking as he struggled to survive the following minute.

Elizabeth and Selim watched with apathy until the man finally died.

"Cadaver?" Elizabeth asked hopefully, looking up at Selim.

"**Too high profile,**" Selim chided her. "**You need more? I just brought you some last week**."

"I destroyed the nervous systems by accident," she admitted, abashed.

The shadows laughed at her sheepish face.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

A quick phone call to the nearby booth alerted the soldiers to converge on her location to collect the body. Shortly behind them was Roy Mustang, a sour look on his face when he noticed it was Elizabeth who had taken down his criminal.

Elizabeth was unapologetic, though. "You already let him escape. I didn't want Papa to be late for dinner."

Mustang looked very much like he wanted to say something not entirely polite, but instead he muttered out, "Thanks for the help."

"You are welcome." Elizabeth ignored how she could hear Selim snicker at Mustang's obvious annoyance.

"We heard—he was—caught—!" To Elizabeth's surprise Edward and Alphonse were jogging over to them. The two looked out of breath, and Elizabeth noted that Edward's cloak was torn. But then he noticed Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly and waved at the two boys.

"Hey! If it isn't our little Lizzie," Edward called out, heading over to her with Alphonse right behind him. "What are you doing here out so late?"

Elizabeth gestured to the corpse behind her. "Making sure Papa gets home on time."

"Uh." Edward stared blankly at what was once the Freezing Alchemist, then his face twisted into horror. He asked in disbelief, "You killed him? Wh—Why?"

"It was easier," Elizabeth answered, confused as to why Edward and Alphonse both seemed bothered by this, "and Colonel Mustang already failed once."

"But you're eleven," Alphonse blurted out.

Elizabeth blinked at that. "Yes, and I am a soldier. I've been trained to do such a thing for as long as I can remember." Elizabeth looked down at her rapier, wiped clean of the blood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should return home before Mumma scolds _me _for being late."

The child soldier bid her peers goodnight, and headed home, feeling Selim's shadows still wrapped around her quiver with excitement at the thought of lobster mac and cheese.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**(EXTRA - Mustang)**

Roy Mustang stared down at the body of the Freezing Alchemist.

_The daughter of the führer flicked her bright green eyes up to meet Roy's. In a voice too gentle to belong to a soldier she said, "I really hope you do well so I don't have to take care of it."_

Roy tried not to feel annoyed by these turn of events. He tried not to dwell on the fact that a preteen had successfully completed the task set for _him_ after he had failed.

But damn was it hard not to.

"She... really killed him, huh?" Edward quietly said beside Roy, staring down at the corpse with an painfully sad look.

Roy supposed he couldn't really blame him.

If he stopped to think about how someone so _young _was capable of such casual violence—

Well.

Elizabeth Luxanna wasn't simply _anyone_, though. She wasn't a normal child by any stretch of the imagination. Her talent and accomplishments spoke for themselves, but what really set her apart from ordinary children was how she thought.

On the surface she was kind, sweet, and compassionate.

Many of his colleagues overlooked her as a simply bright-minded little girl with a sweet side. She was someone who took extra care of her lab rats, regularly spent time with her family, and was plainly doting on her adopted brother.

But this impression of her was inaccurate.

It took Roy a few chances to meet with her before he could accurately describe how he viewed her.

She was kind...in her own way.

But above all else she was...broken.

There was something inside of her that ticked differently that other humans.

It was what let her connect dots where others would miss.

It was what set so many of her peers and colleagues on edge when they met with her—a kind of primal instinct they felt that they couldn't explain.

It was what allowed her to casually take a human life without an iota of sympathy, or regret.

Some could argue that was merely because she was a soldier.

But Roy had a feeling that Elizabeth didn't need _orders _to be willing to take a life.

Now, this didn't make her a bad person in Roy's book. Roy had been in Central during the Luxanna massacre, and he had the displeasure of seeing that cruel things down to that poor family. It wasn't hard to imagine that having witnessed that properly desensitised Elizabeth to death.

Speaking from experience, Roy himself felt the same way about burnt bodies. At first it broke his heart, but now?

Now it was only part of the job.

He would bet a lot of money that whatever happened at Luxanna did the same to Elizabeth, and it turned what would have normally been a genuinely sweet girl into someone more cynical. More indifferent.

It was a true pity, Roy believed.

But this wasn't something that could be easily explained to the Elric brothers, not in a way that they could understand.

Neither of them had taken a life, and neither of them had become desensitized to what had happened to them.

Roy doubted they had much experience with death yet outside of what occurred in their childhood.

"She is Elizabeth Luxanna," Roy finally said to Edward and Alphonse as they all stared at the corpse being put in a body bag. He paused for a moment, trying to find the words to give them the opportunity to understand. He knew the Elrics and Elizabeth had become good friends.

He hoped that they might be the ones to help Elizabeth not be so broken.

Roy finally finished with, "It doesn't surprise me at all, and those who know about her past, and her, shouldn't be surprised either."

That startled Edward, and Alphonse asked him, "Her past?"

But Roy didn't explain.

It wasn't his story to tell.

**(ó**ヮ**ò)ﾉ***:･ﾟ✧

**Answer: **I wouldn't want to be anyone who had to participate with the Ishvalan war for obvious reasons, so I'd dislike to be reborn as anyone among them. I think it'd be fun to be reborn as Winry or F!Alphonse.

**Question: ** Favorite FMA AU?

Reviews are **love**!


	11. XI

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth clapped her hands together in delight upon seeing the seated cadavers' faces melt off. She had propped up a little over a dozen of recently deceased corpses in her airtight sealed testing room before detonating a little gas bomb she had been experimenting with.

Selim was munching on some gingersnaps Elizabeth had baked for him last night. He had been the one to collect the corpses for her after bed. "Wow."

Elizabeth was about to respond to her best friend when two _horrible _muffled screams came the room. To her surprise it would seem that two of her gifted corpses were actually still alive!

Well, not for long, obviously, since their faces were melted off and the rest of their skin was following suit. The man and woman stumbled for a few seconds, clutching at their flesh, and writhing in agony.

And then they fell over dead, and both Elizabeth and Selim stared at them mutely for a moment.

Elizabeth waited another minute to see if anything else would happen, but when it didn't she turned back to Selim with a beaming smile. "Thank you! I had a feeling sulfur mustard mixed with concentrated loxosceles reclusa venom would be fascinating."

"How long will it linger in the air?" Selim asked, nodding to the yellow gas inside.

"A while, it's very heavy," Elizabeth said, flipping on the ventilation inside.

"Any cure?"

"Technically yes, but I wouldn't bother. It acts too quickly, and it's more of an acid than a true poison."

Selim stuffed more gingersnaps in one of his mouths. "Cool. That was pretty neat to watch."

"I can make some grenades if you'd like some," Elizabeth offered.

"Only make a few," Selim advised, "and keep them with you. I trust you to know how to use them with discretion. I don't think this weapon should be publically shared just yet." He paused. "To be honest, it might be better if you kept it under wraps until after—after we're finished with the current plan."

Elizabeth didn't know what the _current plan_ was, but she had heard Selim reference it multiple times over the years. She knew it was something that he and Papa had been working on long before she was born, but she didn't know anything else aside from that.

She smiled at that. "Okay. Do you want me to move the plants that produce the ingredients to a new greenhouse?"

"Yeah," Selim said, nodding. "I'll take care of that, though."

Elizabeth glanced back at her testing room. "M'kay. Well, it'll take a while to for the vents to clear out the gas, so why don't I start on your croquembouche tower?"

Her best friend gave her a smile worth dozens.

Elizabeth cleaned up her notes—Selim assisted her, his shadows making quick work—and separated anything pertaining to the gas she had just tested. She had decided to name it _Vestard _due to its unique combination of, in layman's terms, sulfur mustard and brown recluse venom.

Everything related to the Vestard project was placed in another box for Selim to hide away, or do whatever with. Elizabeth honestly didn't care. Making deadly weapons was more of a side interest than her true focus. Every now and again a wild idea would pop in her head and she couldn't shake it out until she gave it a shot.

Vestard was the latest of these ideas.

And debatably the deadliest.

Once everything was organized she and Selim exited the basement laboratory under her greenhouse.

After obtaining her State Alchemist license a laboratory was attached to her greenhouse. The first level was her main laboratory and was generally open to visitation. The basement, however, was for more… _intense _testing.

Namely anything involving human corpses.

This required a certain level of security. While a determined alchemist could probably still get in, it would take them a while since the door and walls were made up of different materials.

Elizabeth highly doubted anyone would care enough to break in. The only alchemists who even knew about the basement were the Elric brothers, and Elizabeth was not ashamed of showing them the cadavers she worked on in order to successfully perform human transmutation, or test her new medicine.

Although both boys were reluctant to ever go near that basement after the first time Elizabeth gave them the tour.

'_Surprisingly squeamish for being alchemists who want to make an entire human body,' _Elizabeth thought.

Selim shut the basement door behind them, and just as they entered the greenhouse the front doors opened up to Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric.

"Hello, boys," Elizabeth greeted with a chirp. "What can I do for you?"

"If you need a step ladder you can ask a janitor," Selim said with a false smile.

Edward glare hatefully at the smaller boy before completely ignoring him—Selim scowled at that—to say to Elizabeth: "Can we talk to you for a moment? In private."

'_Selim will absolutely hear everything regardless,' _Elizabeth thought, but didn't have the heart to say. Instead she nodded and turned back to Selim. "If you want to head inside, I'll be with you shortly."

"O-kay!" Selim sung, brushing past the other boys. Elizabeth was unsurprised to feel Selim's shadows stretch out around the greenhouse. He kept them faded enough it would be nearly impossible to see them, but Elizabeth knew Selim's shadows like she knew the back of her hands.

Edward awkwardly scratched his cheek after Selim left. "Um—look, about last night…"

He fell silent, his brow furrowed in clear discomfort. He was even starting to fidget, which in turn made Alphonse fidget.

Elizabeth resisted the urge to mimic their nervous habits, her stomach starting to flutter with irrational anxiety. "Are you—are you mad at me?"

"_No_," Edward and Alphonse immediately denied.

"I'm not one to pry into someone's past," Edward began, shifting his weight. "The past is the past, and things can't be done to change it. All we can do is move forward."

"I agree," Elizabeth said, nodding her head.

"But Mustang said something that got us thinking…" Edward trailed off.

"Elizabeth," Alphonse hesitantly picked up when Edward was silent for too long. "Would you mind… would you please tell us what happened to the Luxanna family?"

Elizabeth stilled, an instant sensation of detachment causing her eyes to dull and her lips to tug down in a frown. She did not feel fear, or anxiety, when discussing her life before Selim had saved her. She did not feel remorse, or pity, over what had occurred that night.

But she simply didn't know how to explain that to the brothers.

She didn't talk about it with really anyone before. Selim already knew, so Elizabeth felt there was no need to dig it back up. Mumma had tried to get Elizabeth to speak more about it, but Elizabeth could never get her tongue to work properly then. Mumma even tried to set Elizabeth up with counseling, but Elizabeth, Selim, and Papa fought that idea stubbornly.

As a result, Elizabeth had not spoken about the Luxanna family, or what happened that night, _period_.

Her tongue felt heavy, and she tried to work her mouth well enough to say something, _anything_, but she found herself unable to. There was a chilling numbness inside the pit of her stomach, and the tips of her fingers felt unnaturally cold and stiff, like a corpse.

She struggled for a few minutes before both brothers realized she was having difficulty. Guilt entered Edward's eyes, and he reached out a hand to place it on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"We're sorry," Alphonse whispered, bowing his head. "We didn't mean—"

"They were bad," Elizabeth managed to say, her voice cracking and raspy. A shudder overtook her, causing goosebumps to crawl up her arms and spine. "They were… bad."

They waited in patient silence to see if she would say anything else, but Elizabeth simply couldn't. She was starting to feel a little nauseous, the numbness seeping into her head and making her dizzy. She must have started to wobble because suddenly Edward had both his arms around her, supporting her.

The door to the greenhouse swung open, _hard_, and Selim marched in, big fake smile on his face and a downright malicious gleam in his eyes. "Ellie! Come on, Ellie, Mum wants you."

He brushed past Alphonse, grabbed Elizabeth's hand and yanked her with impressive strength right out of Edward's arms. Elizabeth stumbled, her world tilting until Selim hooked his arm through her's and without another word began to quickly guide her away.

Elizabeth barely remembered to call back to her friends and say, "I'll—I'll talk to you both later—"

"See you, Lizzie," Edward and Alphonse said in return.

Selim kept pulling Elizabeth along until they made it to the kitchen.

Silence fell between the two. The discomfort Elizabeth had began to slip away, and she felt her body sag into her Selim's. He stood rigid, not saying or doing anything else but allowing her to lean onto him. She took several deep breaths, inhaling the familiar and comforting scents of the kitchen and Selim.

When she finally felt like herself again she pulled back and quietly said, "Thank—"

He immediately grabbed her cheeks and stretched her face out into such a wide smile. "Shut up and make me croquembouche."

"As tall as Papa?"

"_Taller._"

Elizabeth let out a small giggle, her eyes sparkling with affection. "Okay."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

The Elric brothers had left for some far off city. They didn't have a chance to say goodbye, but that didn't matter. The friendship between the three would remain strong regardless of time, or distance apart.

Elizabeth went back to work on her experiments, tending to her greenhouse, and playing with Selim. For the next few weeks her time was spent in warm peace.

And then the first State Alchemist in Central was slain by a man with a scar.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Bit of a short chapter to transition into the next arc, and sorry for the delay. Insane Friday & weekend.

**Answer: **Any one where Hoenheim sticks around. I live for Happy!Elric family because I feel like if Hoenheim had stuck around he coulda cured Momma Elric.

**Question: **What are three things you would have changed in the FMA universe if you could?

Reviews are **love**!


	12. XII

**Beta:TaintedLetter**

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

"Ellie… never leave Command without me, or Wrath," Selim ordered late one night.

The two had made a little fort in his bed while they were taking turns reading aloud from a rather hilariously dark story. It was Elizabeth's turn to read, and she had gotten a few chuckles out of Selim, but about ten minutes ago he had grown extremely quiet. His shadows flickered around in irritation, becoming sharper and darker under the warm light of the lamp they had under the covers.

His eyes were nearly shut from being narrowed so tightly in anger, and his posture stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked with concern. She reached out a hand to place it over Selim's.

"There's been another murder," Selim said, his voice low and almost snarling. "It's confirmed… someone is targeting State Alchemists."

Alarmed, Elizabeth gasped. "What? Why?"

"Does it matter? Stay close to us at all times. We'll have guards posted outside your greenhouse."

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip. "Okay… will you be okay?"

Selim's lips twitched into the ghost of a smile. "Didn't I tell you, Ellie? I'm _very _strong."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**Earlier that day, Edward Elric**

"That Liore case was handled by you two. Let me convey my gratitude," Colonel Mustang said.

The man sat behind his desk, his hands folded in front of him while the two brothers took a seat on a couch in front of him. Ed had his head resting in his hand, trying not to get irritated by the condescending Flame Alchemist.

Even if it wasn't intentional, Ed always got the impression the bastard was smugger than a con artist who just duped his latest victim.

"No big deal, we didn't do it for you," Ed muttered.

"So this Philosopher's Stone was a dud, too?" Mustang asked.

Ed furrowed his brow as he recalled what he had seen. On their quest for the Philosopher Stone they had ventured to the town of Liore, where it was rumored a man could conjure miracles out of thin air. The man in question possessed a scarlet red stone that allowed him to do exactly that, but it shattered after Ed had defeated the false prophet. "The Stone was a fake, but its power was incredible. It transmuted this huge chimaera."

"I wonder how he used the Stone to do something like that," Alphonse commented. "We've only ever seen plants being transmuted by Lizzie, nothing like animals or humans."

"Still, it is kind of interesting, huh?" Ed remarked. "If we looked into it, it might come in handy for us getting our bodies back."

He and Alphonse had briefly debated on joining Elizabeth for her experiments with cadavers, but neither could scrounge up the stomach to do so. They had settled for reading Elizabeth's notes and going over what she had discovered whenever they visited.

But that was all limited research, since Elizabeth always prioritized her plants and medicine.

It'd be nice to see a different perspective, maybe discuss it with someone who's done more broad research.

Mustang sat back, his chair creaking in the process. "In that case, why don't you get some help from a specialist?" He pulled out a file from his desk, tossing it to the brothers. "The Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's a researcher dealing with chimaera transmutation. I'll introduce you to him."

"You'd go through all that trouble?" Alphonse asked just as Ed leapt up and pointed an accusatory finger at Mustang, immediately sensing something phishy.

"He's up to something!" Ed howled. "He's definitely up to something!"

"Don't be so suspicious of me," Mustang snapped. "After the Liore case, this makes us even. Being indebted to you would be repulsive."

Ed narrowed his eyes with plain skepticism. "Hmph. Fine. Introduce us."

"Let's leave now, then," Mustang muttered, his right eye twitching with annoyance.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

True to his word, Mustang took both boys over to Shou Tucker's house. It took the Sewing Life Alchemist by surprise to have guests, but he invited everyone inside with gentlemanly manners. Mustang introduced both parties, and Ed began to explain their interest in transmuting life.

"We've done _some _research into transmuting life, but nothing like what you've done, " Edward began with a grin. "We've studied under Liz—er—Elizabeth Luxanna—"

"Oh," came Shou Tucker's flat response, his shoulder stiffening at the mention of the Spring Alchemist. "Yes, her. She's very brilliant, isn't she? If _she _were to ever venture into animal, or human testing, I bet she'd have no trouble making a chimaera."

"Probably," Edward agreed, reflexively thinking back on how Elizabeth was _already _experimenting with human corpses.

'_Yeesh_,' he thought. He could never do that, he didn't have the stomach for it. He was a man of science so he understood the importance of testing with cadavers but Ed didn't think he could do it.

"Aha, you didn't have to agree so easily…"

"Oh, sorry," Ed apologized. '_Although it's probably true… she's got some crazy good intuition. At times, it's like she's way older than she actually is.' _

Shou Tucker fell silent for a few seconds before he smiled kindly. "You boys are welcome to use my library. I'll be curious to see what students of Miss Luxanna think of my research."

"Thank you, sir," both boys chorused.

"Daddy?" came a small voice around the corner. A girl barely older than six appeared, her big brown eyes widening upon seeing the guests. She was a cute thing, with her hair done up into two braided pigtails. Following right behind her was a massive dog with soft white fur, and gentle eyes.

"Oh, Nina. Come in, say hello to the Elric brothers. The one in the armor is Alphonse, and Edward here is his older brother. Edward is the Fullmetal Alchemist. Boys… this is my daughter, Nina."

Nina shyly smiled at them. "Hello. Are you going to help Daddy with his research?"

"Maybe," Ed commented, tossing her a friendly grin.

"I wish I could help Daddy with his research," Nina whispered. "He's always working so hard…"

"Now, now, Nina... " Shou chided. "Why don't you go play while I show the Elric brothers the library."

"What are you currently researching?" Alphonse politely asked.

"Well, I got my State Alchemist Certificate by creating a talking chimaera… I hope to do the same again."

"Oh, wow-"

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**The following week, Elizabeth Luxanna**

Elizabeth stared mournfully at her latest batch of hybrids, having to officially count them as complete and utter failures. She had been trying to devise a more powerful general antivenom, and antibacterial but combining all the necessary hybrids kept resulting in failures. She had been working at this experiment for several months—almost a year—but she simply couldn't get it to work.

Her math was correct. In _theory _it ought to work, but in practice she just couldn't get it down.

It was with great reluctance that Elizabeth decided to shelve the project for now. She would return to it when she could look at it with a fresh mind, and a touch more experience.

She sighed as she began to set about packing away all related notes, and cleaning out the pots.

Failures were just a part of being a scientist. She lost count of how many ideas she's had to shelve over the years because she kept coming to a dead end.

'_I wonder if I'll even have room for _this _experiment in my storage,' _Elizabeth thought. '_Hmm… I may have to requisition another storage locker for my notes.'_

It took a solid three hours for Elizabeth to properly clean up Project Super Anti, and another hour for her to carry everything over to her storage unit inside Central Command. When she was done, she debated on what her next project should be.

'_Another weapon? Maybe a new poison? What about a new sedative? Pain reliever? Maybe something small to help with anxiety? Or maybe I should just continue my experiments on a human nervous system?'_

That sounded fascinating. The human brain was a complex organ that no one really understood. Elizabeth was only barely scratching the surface of her research into neuroscience, and it was a truly marvelous endeavour.

Although she doubted she'd have enough time to truly delve into the truth of the human brain in her one lifetime.

It'd be swell if she could have a prolonged life like Selim. Then she would have _plenty _of time to venture further into the engrossing, and mysterious world of science.

She might even have time to delve into quantum physics!

Wouldn't _that _be a delight?

Elizabeth smiled to herself at the very idea.

'_And I'd get to spend more time with Selim.'_

Her smile stretched a little wider, her eyes shining at the very thought.

What a dream to have!

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**A week later**

Elizabeth itched to pull at her rapier. Never before had she felt so utterly frustrated and upset. Her fingers twitched, but she held on tightly to her self-discipline and refused to give in. She clutched tightly at the adorable picture of her her and Selim smiling together.

"Admit. It," she hissed out, her gaze burning with intensity.

Maes Hughes kept his back straight, holding up a picture of his wife, and another picture of his daughter. He growled out. "_Never_. I hold the all time cutest pictures in existence."

"How dare you!" Elizabeth shrieked. "A duel! I demand a duel to correct this great dishonor!"

"HA! I know better than to fight one of you freaks!" Maes howled. "You will never win this battle of wits, so you're trying to resort to violence."

"This cannot be a battle of wits when my enemy is clearly too stupid to see the divine embodiment of adorableness before him," Elizabeth snapped, waving the picture of Selim in his face. "Everyone else can see, and accepts this as fact!"

"You're delusional if you think that!" Maes slapped his hand on his desk. "Why, I bet if I call Roy right now he'll agree with _me_."

"Blasphemy! As a _sane _soldier he would immediately see the greatness that is Selim!"

The two glared hotly at each other before Maes abruptly got up. "Let's test that then, shall we?"

Elizabeth haughtily raised her chin. "Fine!"

It took barely a minute for them to reach a phone and for Maes to place a call to Mustang.

"Yo!" Maes greeted. "Mustang, we need to talk."

Roy Mustang was quiet on the other line for a moment before he sighed. "If this is about your daughter and wife again I'm hanging up."

Elizabeth grabbed the phone. "This is a matter of urgency!"

"What? Elizabeth? What's going on?"

"This deranged man keeps insisting his daughter and wife are far cuter than Selim Bradley! Correct this fool by agreeing with _me_ that Selim is a million times cuter."

There was dead silence on the other hand, and then the click of the phone.

Elizabeth stared in disbelief at the phone. "He hung up? But this was important!"

Maes clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Poor guy doesn't understand that."

Elizabeth pitied Mustang. "To not be able to appreciate cuteness in life… what a sad existence."

Maes rubbed his chin. "Yes, I agree. Welp, it's about time for lunch, want to join me?"

Elizabeth beamed. "I'd love to! We can finish our discussion at a later time."

"Sounds good."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**The following day, with Edward and Alphonse. **

Anger had been drained away by Ed, a weary exhaustion settling over him. Shou Tucker laid unconscious in a pool of his own blood, and his daughter—

'_What kind of man turns his own _daughter _into a chimaera?! What kind of person could_—_could_—'

It sickened Ed to look at what had happened to Nina and her dog now. They were forcibly transmuted together into a sad creation that was looking mournfully at Shou.

"Daddy… Daddy's hurt…" the chimaera whined in a childish, twisted voice.

"Brother… what are we going to do?" Alphonse asked in a small voice. "Nina…"

"_Oh," came Shou Tucker's flat response, his shoulder stiffening at the mention of the Spring Alchemist. "Yes, her. She's very brilliant, isn't she? If she were to ever venture into animal, or human testing, I bet she'd have no trouble making a chimaera."_

"_Probably," Ed had agreed._

The memory came unbidden, but with it came an idea, a hope.

Ed grinned mirthlessly at his brother. "Let's make a call, Al."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**(ELIZABETH)**

Elizabeth happily chewed on her lobster mac and cheese. It was rare to receive the meal twice in the same month, but her and Selim were lovin' it. Mumma sat beside Papa, and across from Elizabeth. Selim always sat beside Elizabeth, and across from Papa.

Selim was also on his third bowl.

"My goodness, what an appetite you have when it comes to lobster," Mumma laughed. "Maybe we should move to the sea when we retire, that way you'll have fresh fish every day."

"That'd be nice," Selim said wistfully.

"I wouldn't mind that," Papa remarked. "Nothing quite like the taste of the sea."

"I'll do a hard pass on that," Elizabeth said with a shudder.

"Oh, come on, Ellie," Selim said with a cheeky grin. "The kraken isn't going to get ya."

"You don't know that!"

Papa and Mumma laughed at Elizabeth's fearful reply. As Elizabeth began to blush, Selim also started to chuckle. The family continued on with teasing the young girl for her fear of the kraken for another few minutes before a messenger politely interrupted the dinner.

"Urgent message for Miss Elizabeth," the man quietly said.

"How urgent?" Papa inquired.

"It was stressed to be very important by the Fullmetal Alchemist."

With a frown, Elizabeth got up from her seat. She tossed Papa a pleading look to protect her plate from Selim's sneaky attacks—he would absolutely devour her plate the moment she got up if he could get away with it—and went to answer the call.

Since the phone was kept in another room, it took her a few seconds to reach it.

She was not expecting the bombardment of information Edward just given her.

"A… wait… um… you want me to _reverse _a chimaera transformation?" Elizabeth tried to clarify.

"Yeah, can you do it?" Edward asked her.

'_I literally have no idea,' _Elizabeth thought, bewildered. "Um… I can try. What was combined again?"

"A little girl named Nina and her dog."

"Oh…" Elizabeth trailed off. She had plenty of practice with the human nervous system thanks to her cadavers, but she had never experimented on dogs before. Or really any animal outside of rats.

'_I'll need to consult with a veterinarian and see if they have some spare… bodies,' _Elizabeth thought, feeling a little sick at the thought.

But it sounded like it would be for a good cause.

'_And this sounds _really _interesting. I don't think there's been _any _research done into _reversing _live transmutation.' _

The scientist inside of Elizabeth was already drooling at the thought of getting her hands on this particular problem.

"I can… I can definitely try," Elizabeth said after a moment. She didn't want to make any promises until she got a closer look at what she was dealing with. "Can you… um… take Nina to Eastern Command for now? I'll pick her up tomorrow."

"Yeah! Thanks, Lizzie!"

Elizabeth bade her friends goodbye and then headed back to dinner. Papa was holding her plate of lobster mac and cheese up in the air, exchanging glares with Selim while Mumma politely ignored their behavior.

"Good call, dear?" Mumma asked.

"Yeah… um… Papa, can I go to Eastern Command tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why?" Papa asked, handing Elizabeth her food back.

"A new experiment," she said, looking over at Mumma. She knew Mumma would get upset if she blatantly told the truth at dinner. "Please?"

Papa rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "I suppose so. I'll go with you, we can do the reports on the train out."

"Can I go?" Selim asked excitedly.

"You have school tomorrow," Mumma chided.

Selim pouted. "Fine… tell me all about when you get back, okay, Ellie?"

Elizabeth leaned over to kiss her best friend on the cheek. "You know I always do."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**Answer: **One: Made it longer. Two: Have the homunculi be more present throughout, especially Wrath and Pride. Three: More Hoenheim and Happy!Family Elrics.

**Question: **What was your absolute favorite moment in FMA? What about your least favorite?

Reviews are **love**!


	13. XIII

**Beta:TaintedLetter**

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**Later that night…**

"Reversing a human transmutation into a chimaera?" Selim repeated back, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

The two sat in his bed later that night. They didn't sleep together often, but there were some nights that Elizabeth felt nervous to sleep on her own so she would crawl into his bed. For the most part Selim allowed this, only teasing her on occasion.

"Yeah," Elizabeth sighed. "It sounds like a really interesting problem, but… I don't know if I'll be able to solve it in time. I've _never _combined living things aside from plants and various _parts _of other creatures. To make an actual chimaera, though…? And to _reverse _it? It's an area I have no experience in."

"So? You didn't start off with experience in plants," Selim pointed out.

"Plants don't have nervous systems," Elizabeth retorted before she sighed again. "It would be nice if I had access to research about it… I'm sure I'll be able to get some of Tucker's notes, but he's only _one _person. When it comes to something as big as this, it'd be ideal to see multiple researcher's notes."

"Hmm…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to rant," Elizabeth apologized. "Do you want me to finish reading the T&I article tonight?"

"No," Selim said, his tone oddly thoughtful. "Get some rest, Ellie. I'll… see what I can do."

Elizabeth didn't see how he would be able to help her with the current problem, but she was grateful he was thinking about it. She smiled adoringly up at him, and said, "Thank you, Selim. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Ellie."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

When Elizabeth woke up that morning she was surprised to find Selim out of the bed already. It was still very early in the morning, the sun had not even risen. _She _had to get up early to catch the first train out to Eastern City with Papa.

Selim was _never _the type to willingly get out of bed before the sun.

But lo and behold he sat on a stack of boxes in his room, giving Elizabeth a smirk. "Morning, Ellie."

"Morning, Selim," Elizabeth said, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I told Father what you were doing," Selim said, hopping off the boxes, "and he said he was interested in what you could find out. Reversing never mattered, but if it can be done without the use of… _help_… that would be fascinating to see."

"Huh?" Elizabeth pushed back the covers, getting up out of bed. "Papa? What?"

Selim stepped over to her and put a finger over her lips. He smiled with dark sweetness. "Shh. Repeat this to no one, and let no one find out about what's in these boxes. They'll be kept in my room for safeguarding, and cannot be allowed to leave."

Elizabeth nodded mutely, still not certain what was going on, but accepting it regardless.

"The military has created chimaeras before," Selim said, smirking at Elizabeth's widening eyes. "But we've never tried reversing them. These are their notes on successful chimaera transmutation."

Elizabeth had a _lot _of questions with that information, but she held her tongue because they ultimately didn't matter.

Selim would tell her what she needed to know, and she trusted him unconditionally.

Even if he did betray her, then so be it.

She owed her life to him.

She would have died in that despicable mansion without him, and so she believed that every day she lived thereafter was a gift to her by Selim.

Every day was a blessing, and she would never be so arrogant as to _presume _she was entitled to them.

If Selim were to one day take back his gift, Elizabeth would accept such without complaint.

She was supposed to have died long ago, so living now was merely an unexpected bonus.

She would remain humble about that.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered with genuine gratitude.

Selim waved his hand dismissively. "Go. Stay with Wrath at all times."

"I will," Elizabeth promised him. "Will you be watching?"

"No. I'll keep my shadows in Central to see if I can catch this moron serial killer."

"Okay… Selim?"

"What?"

"Please be safe... "

He clicked his tongue. "Ellie, you should know by now…"

"I know you're strong," she said. "But I love you, so I'll always worry about you."

His lips twitched up in a brief smile. "I know."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

The train ride out to East City was pleasant enough. Elizabeth worked on expense reports while Papa reviewed some intelligence reports about the warfront. When he came across a different report he skimmed it once before tossing it over to Elizabeth.

"What do you think of this?" he inquired.

Elizabeth picked up the surprisingly light report. Papa had to have already come to his own conclusion and was testing Elizabeth now. Likely due to boredom.

A quick glance showed a well organized summarization. The reason it was so much thinner than the other reports was because at first it looked like nothing of significance had occurred.

'_Fort Briggs?' _Elizabeth read from the top. The one who had written the report was General Armstrong.

'_What pretty handwriting,' _Elizabeth thought, admiring the pristine writing. '_Wait, Armstrong? Like Major Armstrong? He always has such pretty handwriting, too. I wonder if it runs in the family.'_

Major Armstrong was a polite man Elizabeth had run into a few times. He had an energetic personality, but could be surprisingly gentle and kind. There was a brief time where he was tasked with guarding Elizabeth's greenhouse when some maniacs tried to break in and kidnap Elizabeth a few years ago.

Obviously Selim ate them all, but since it was too big of a commotion to hide Papa had officially assigned Major Armstrong to guard Elizabeth for a short while.

The gentle major adored her greenhouse, and more often than not Elizabeth could see him sketch some beautiful renditions of her flowers.

Aside from that one incident, Elizabeth rarely saw the man. They worked in two separate sections, and thusly she could not claim he was a good friend like Maes or the Elric brothers.

'_General Armstrong must be a kind soul like his brother,' _Elizabeth thought, tracing the gorgeous writing.

"It's certainly duller than the other reports," Elizabeth finally answered Papa. "Nothing appears as exaggerated. It mentions one incident but does so with such casualty you can't help but think Armstrong has complete control over Briggs. He definitely comes across as confident."

"She is," Papa answered her, and Elizabeth mentally corrected herself that General Armstrong was a woman, not a man.

'_Very rare. I think she's the only woman general currently operating, then,' _Elizabeth thought. It wasn't that the military was against women officers, so much as in order to obtain the valued rank of general you either had to be _exceptionally _brilliant or know how to network. A lot of—well, nearly all, actually—the current generals all knew each other well. Given that Elizabeth wasn't as familiar with the name General Armstrong she could only guess that General Armstrong had obtained her rank through skill and not networking.

Which was doubly impressive.

"What an impressive woman," Elizabeth voice aloud. "Do you like her, Papa?"

"She is a good soldier," he answered which meant that he tolerated her better than most. "Do you know why I have brought her up?"

"No, Papa."

"Things are developing well so far," Papa said, looking out the train window. "Another plan might be made in the north, and thought has been given to send you."

"Send me?"

"You have developed some impressive weapons, Elizabeth," Papa went on. "Armstrong is always looking to test such things against our enemies."

Elizabeth tilted her head curiously. "What are you wanting to test further? I've tested everything with Selim."

"Something new. I want you to create something special," Papa said, a humorless smile on his face.

Elizabeth sat up straighter. "What would you like?"

He told her.

And she agreed.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

They arrived at East Central a little before noon. The skies were overcast, promising rain but not yet delivering. The führer and his daughter stepped off the train and were greeted by their escorts. Little conversation was exchanged before they were off. They took a car to Eastern Command, and were promptly guided to where the chimaera was kept at.

It was guarded by a single soldier who stood outside the room.

"Um… where are the Elric brothers?" Elizabeth asked the soldier. "I thought they would be here to… introduce us."

"The Elric brothers left shortly before you arrived here to retrieve Tucker's research notes," the soldier said. "They should be back shortly."

"Oh… okay," Elizabeth said. She debated for a few seconds on waiting for them, but then shook her head and decided to see Nina for herself. She stepped into the small room, and immediately spotted the chimaera.

'_Her skeletal structure is neither that of a dog, nor human,' _Elizabeth immediately noticed, a small frown tugging her lips down. She quietly approached the—Nina. Upon reaching her, she offered her a friendly smile. "Hello."

Nina raised her head. "Hel… lo."

"I'm Elizabeth," Elizabeth introduced herself. "I'm a friend of Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"Ed… ward… Al… phonse."

'_Impaired thought. What does her brain look like? Is it more canine, or human?'_

"May I touch you?" Elizabeth asked her. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Where's… Daddy?"

Elizabeth froze at the question, turning back to Papa who mutely shook his head. "Um… not here. Why do you ask?"

"Daddy's… always tired… works too… hard," Nina slowly answered, lifting her head up to look at Elizabeth with vacant eyes. Tears spilled over her. "Worried… Daddy needs… me."

Elizabeth was confused.

'_Wasn't it her father who turned her into this? Why is she even thinking about him?' _Elizabeth thought. '_I was relieved when Grandfather was killed. I certainly don't care if he _needs _me or whatever. Oh, gosh… What was the term? When abuse victims defend their abusers, what's that called again?'_

Elizabeth couldn't remember, but she was a hundred percent certain Nina had it.

'_I don't even want to begin to guess the psychological damage inflicted on this poor girl and dog,' _Elizabeth thought. '_If I—I mean—When I've fixed her up, I'll let Mumma set up her up with counseling. That's supposed to do _some _good, right?'_

Elizabeth used her handkerchief to wipe away Nina's tears. She tried to be gentle and comforting, wanting to avoid further scarring the girl. "Nina… I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you. Do you understand?"

"Help… me?"

"Yes… Nina, do you know what has happened to you?"

Nina fell silent for several minutes. "I… helped… Daddy?"

'_Helped him to prison,' _Elizabeth couldn't help but think.

"Nina… you've been turned into a chimaera," Elizabeth said, not unkindly. "I'm going to turn you back into a human, though."

"Chim… aer… a. Not… human?" Nina started to cry more, and Elizabeth kept wiping away at her tears. "I'm… not… human?"

"It's okay," Elizabeth said. "You will be again."

"I… will?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said quietly. "You will. I'm going to help you get some sleep and when you wake up, we'll be in my greenhouse. You'll be staying there for a while, but I'm sure you'll love it. There's lots of flowers, trees, and you can play with my rats."

"Play?"

"Yes, play."

Nina's tail wagged briefly. "Play… thank… you…"

Elizabeth carefully pulled out Sleepy the sedative, and injected it into Nina. The poor thing sagged forward after a few seconds before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Interesting," Papa commented.

"Disturbed more like," Elizabeth muttered. "Sadistic. Cruel."

"Mn. Not unlike some of your own experiments," he teased.

"How rude! My patients are usually dead when I get to them."

"Key word being _usually_."

Before Elizabeth could retort the soldier that stood guard outside entered the room. He saluted once before saying, "Sir!"

"Go ahead," Papa said, inclining his head.

"We've received news of the Elric brothers. They've been attacked."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

"That guy… we really didn't have a chance against him," Edward finished explaining. He sat on a hospital bed, a good deal of bandages covering him. His automail arm had been destroyed in the battle, and his automail leg wasn't in good shape, either.

To make matters worse, poor Alphonse was almost entirely annihliated. The younger brother had bits of his armor collected and he was wrapped up in a white sheet to prevent further injury inside the hollow armor.

He was currently resting in a crate in the corner of the room, listening to Edward retell what happened to Elizabeth and the führer.

The serial killer from Central that was targeting State Alchemists had traveled to East City. There, he had murdered Shou Tucker before stumbling across the Elric brothers when they were on their way to collect Tucker's research on Nina.

The evil man had then attacked the boys and very nearly killed them if Mustang and his crew hadn't shown up on time.

Listening to Edward recount this harrowing tale made Elizabeth's heart ache. Anger and fear dominated her emotions, and more than once she had to catch herself from scowling furiously.

Edward and Alphonse were innocent children, and Elizabeth's friends.

Whoever did this to him… better pray not to be found my Elizabeth.

She had poisons created. Things that could man a man squirm for hours, begging for death. Some so painful if they didn't die from shock their brain would still be irreparably damaged.

Elizabeth did not have a lust for cruelty under normal circumstances, but…

These weren't normal circumstances, weren't they?

THe child soldier chewed on the inside of her cheek as she hoped to be the one to catch this damn fool.

'_What if he attacks Selim?'_

_Oh_, if looks could kill. The instant spike of burning rage from that thought almost blinded trembled as she listened to Edward, her wrath so terrible that even Papa reached out a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

To remind her to behave.

When Edward finished his story, Elizabeth placed a shaky hand over his. "I promise we will catch him."

Edward gave her a lopsided smile that eased some of her anger. "I know. Anyway, Al and I are going to head out to get my automail fixed up by our mechanic. Not sure when we'll be back… Will you be okay to take care of Nina?"

Elizabeth thought it was sweet that Edward's first thought was Nina. SHe offered him a reassuring smile, squashing down her bubbling anger. "Yes. Don't worry about Nina, okay?"

"Thanks, Lizzie," Alphonse said.

"Friends don't need to thank friends," she said.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Elizabeth said goodbye. Edward and Alphonse wanted to head out as soon as possible, after all. When she and Papa left the room, she quietly turned him and said, "He's mine."

Papa inclined his head. "Then take him."

She absolutely would.

And when she got this vile man, she promised that he'd be begging for death by the end of it.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

After returning home Elizabeth set Nina up in a corner of the greenhouse. She created a makeshift bed, brought in some toys, and set up a radio for her to listen to.

The first thing she was going to do would be to read through all of the research notes. She brought in one box at a time, and sat beside Nina on Nina's new bed. The chimaera was more interested in exploring the greenhouse than anything else, but eventually she did get tired enough that she laid down in her bed beside Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned on the radio for Nina to listen to, and her new patient fell asleep almost instantly. Elizabeth carefully read through the notes, and she highlighted every issue they mentioned reconstructing the nervous system since that would be the trickiest part by far.

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to realize that Nina's transformation wasn't even complete, and that Tucker had stopped halfway through.

_A complete transformation makes for nearly no noticeable traits of animal parts in the subject. This makes them ideal for undercover missions, and blending in with the populace…_

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip. '_Maybe I should focus on completing the transformation, then? Would it be easier to undo it at the half stage, or full stage?'_

She wouldn't make a decision until she finished reading through _everything_, but it was a thought to consider.

Elizabeth flipped through the pages and grimaced upon seeing more paragraphs blacked out. She had found out that some of the research notes referenced some kind of confidential power source, but everything relating to that power source was marked over.

They clearly didn't want Elizabeth to find out about that source, and Elizabeth wasn't so disobedient to snoop for it.

Besides… it was only a power source. Power could be replaced, as long as Elizabeth had the gist of what was done, she felt confident in reconstructing it without the same power source.

'_There's _always _a way. It's just a matter of finding it.'_

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

A week later Elizabeth received a phone call from Edward and Alphonse. They had finally made it to Edward's automail mechanic and would be staying there another three days before heading back out.

"How's Nina?" Edward asked her over the phone. "Do you… do you think you can help her?"

"I think it's doable," Elizabeth answered after a moment of thought. "It might take some time, but… yes, I think I can do it."

She could hear the brothers sigh with relief on the other end of the phone. "That's… that's great, thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed under the fervent gratitude. "Oh… really, it's nothing. I was looking for something to do, anyway. Besides, Nina is good company. She's helping me tend to the plants."

"Really? She's happy, then?"

"Happy as can be," Elizabeth answered, thinking back on the brief tail wags. "Her thought is impaired due to the way Tucker reconstructed her brain, so she's… not always there, you know? But she likes listening to the radio, and she really loves eating my cookies, and smelling the flowers."

Elizabeth thought that made Edward and Alphonse smile, even if she couldn't see their faces. "I see… Thank you, Lizzie."

"I told you, Edward, there's no need to thank me."

"Right. Well, I'll let you get back to work. We'll come see you when we're back in Central."

"Looking forward to it," Elizabeth said with a grin.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Guess who finished writing out The Maes Hughes Scene.

**Answer: **Favorite moment is when Pride kicks ass. Least favorite is Maes' death.

**Question: **You are being hunted by someone in the FMA-verse! Who is hunting you, and who will save you?

Reviews are **love**!

.


	14. XIV

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

"_Someone burned down the library?!_" Elizabeth shrieked, startling Nina. She had been teaching Nina math when her best friend in the whole wide world came in to give her the news. She abruptly dropped the worksheet she was going over with Nina, and stood up from her chair to stare at Selim in abject terror.

"Calm down, Ellie," Selim said, chuckling at her horrified expression. "It's only a library."

"It's—it's not just a library!" Elizabeth vehemently rejected, her stomach churning in disgust and grief. Even the comforting familiarity of being in her beloved greenhouse wouldn't quell her distress. "It's—it's where I met you. It's where we became friends."

Selim's lips tugged down, a thoughtful flickering over his face before he shook his head. "That may be true, but it doesn't matter. Buildings fall, people die… will we stop being friends because of this?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what does it matter? We're here _now_," Selim said, scratching his cheek.

The sentiment behind Selim's question made Elizabeth want to smile and relax, but then another thought popped in her head. "It wasn't… it wasn't that vile _thing _was it?"

Selim caught on to Elizabeth's venomous tone, chuckling in amusement as his friend leaked out murderous rage. He reached forward, tucking a stray curly bang behind her ear, immediately causing the girl to falter in her anger and blush under the affection. "No, Ellie. It was not the serial killer."

"O-Okay… have you, um, had any luck with it?" Elizabeth inquired, resisting the urge to fidget. Her cheeks warmed under Selim's growing amusement, and she tried not to show her embarrassment any further.

It failed, but at least she _tried_.

"Red," Nina said, her tail slowly wagging. "Elle… red!"

"Yes, she is a bit red, isn't she?" Selim agreed, reaching forward and giving Nina a pat on the head. "Good girl."

"Good," Nina repeated, elated at the compliment. "I'm… good girl!"

"N-Nina, why d-don't you get the fertilizer ready? Want to feed the flowers again?" Elizabeth wheezed out, trying desperately to quell her rapidly beating heart under Selim's growing larger smirk. She could handle his teasing under normal circumstances, but for some reason she felt particularly sensitive to it that day. Must have been because she was so thrown off kilter about the library and the mention of the-thing-she-would-destroy.

(Or puberty. Cursed thing.)

Nina slowly got up from where she sat beside Elizabeth, her normally dull eyes sparkling at the thought of feeding the flowers. "Yes! Flowers… yes! Yes!"

The chimaera hobbled off to collect the fertilizer, her tail wagging furiously. As soon as she was out of sight, Selim let out a rough chuckle, and Elizabeth abruptly turned away from him to start fanning her cheeks.

"You're so easy today," he laughed.

"Shut up," she brilliantly retorted. "Ugh! I'm not used to _you _initiating without your shadows."

"I know. I always get the best reactions this way."

"_Ugh!_"

Selim reached around and played with one of her bangs, immediately eliciting another fierce blush from Elizabeth as she spluttered. "St-Stop teasing!"

"So sensitive today," he murmured. "I suppose I better stop before you pass out again."

Elizabeth had only ever fainted one time in her life, and that was when Selim had abruptly kissed her on the cheek after she had made him laugh for almost an hour straight.

The moment he had done the action, the girl couldn't explain what came over her. Her whole world tilted, and she could distinctly feel the lingering sensation on her cheek even as she fell backwards in a faint.

(Perhaps if she were more aware of how touch-starved she was, she would understand why he affected her so. There were only a handful of people throughout her life that treated her kindly, and even less who showed her warm affection. Having it come from the person she cherished above all else was overwhelming for her.)

"That would be appreciated," Elizabeth said, starting to feel herself relax even as her cheeks still burned.

"Or maybe I'll just make you faint for the fun of it," Selim said, leaning forward and pecking her cheek.

And for the second time in her life Elizabeth Luxanna fainted.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

A little over two weeks later Elizabeth had to carry over some paperwork to Central Intelligence on behalf of Papa. Since the library had been burnt down Intelligence was in a bit of a scramble to reorganize where they kept their paperwork and filing. They had originally kept everything over a year old at the library, but… Well, that was clearly no longer an option, was it?

Elizabeth moved quietly through the halls, ignoring the guards that opened the door for her. She kept her shoulders back, and her head held up high. She made sure not to dirty the dress her Mumma had picked out for her to wear that day, and she kept her hair tied off to the side and over her shoulder.

She looked exactly how a young heiress would.

_Anything less than perfection is shameful,_ Grandfather Crow's voice echoed in her head.

He was right.

Anything less than perfect was unacceptable. Her new family had welcomed her in, and it would be disgraceful if she gave them anything less in return.

Mumma would not ask for perfection, she knew, but Elizabeth felt obligated to give it to her anyway.

Papa demanded a certain level of perfection, which was expected.

And Selim…

Selim already was perfection.

"Oh, um… are you lost little girl?" came a tentative question.

Elizabeth immediately noted that the woman who asked that had to have been new. Everyone who worked at Central for longer than a month knew who Elizabeth was. It was common sense to know the boss's daughter, at least. Especially since she frequently ran errands and took care of paperwork.

The accounting department straight up stopped sending reports to the führer's office, and forwarded them to Elizabeth since she did almost all of them.

Papa was quite happy about that. Nothing infuriated him more than having to balance accounts, check expense reports, and go over projections. He destroyed several stress balls over one _day _of doing the math-filled reports.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and turned around to assess the new woman. She was of average height and build. She had mousey brown hair, big brown eyes, crooked glasses, and an overall appearance of: forgettable.

Not that Elizabeth thought that was a bad thing, or even realized what she thought was insulting. Everyone was compared to her family and friends, and if they didn't resemble them she unintentionally wrote them off.

For example, while Katherine Bradley also had mousey brown hair, and big brown eyes Elizabeth would have described her as: an elegantly dressed woman with deep chocolate brown hair, almond eyes, and a face that would win over a country.

"No, I am not lost," Elizabeth answered the new worker. She noticed Maes approaching them from behind the woman and nodded to him. "Maes, I have the dispatch approval copies."

"Excellent!" Maes declared, brushing past the new woman to accept the offered paperwork.

"U-Um… Mr. Hughes, do you know this child?" the woman quietly asked.

"Ah, you two haven't met, have you?" Maes adjusted his glasses. "Sheska, this is Elizabeth the Spring Alchemist and führer's daughter. Elizabeth, this is Sheska, my latest hire."

Sheska did a double take at Elizabeth's title, flushing while Elizabeth curtsied politely. "How do you do?"

"Ah-ah—ahhhh—um—umm!" Sheska struggled to stammer out. "Um! It's—thank you for your service!"

'_With a lack of social etique you won't get far here,' _Elizabeth thought, giving the unkempt girl a once over. '_She must have a unique talent, or know someone important.'_

Maes likely guessed what Elizabeth was thinking because he said, "Sheska's got a eidetic memory. She's been rewriting all the old case files that got burned down in Central library."

"How impressive," Elizabeth demurred. "How did you find her, Maes?"

"Heh-heh, the Elric boys, actually," Maes said, scratching the back of his head. "They asked her to recreate some cookbooks that got burnt up."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise at that. "Cookbooks?"

"Oh, yes, whole stacks of them," Sheska confirmed.

'_What? Cookbooks? How could that—'_

Something clicked in the back of Elizabeth's head.

'_Alchemists hide their research through codes. It's possible these cookbooks are an example of such. Cooking and alchemy… hmm, yes, I can see how that would fit.'_

Elizabeth herself had coded several volumes of her notes over the years. Although she developed her own cipher with Selim to do so, rather than risk using a standard template than anyone could figure out.

"I see," Elizabeth said, flattening out her stylish dress. "Well, then, I guess I'll go pay the Elrics a visit while I'm doing errands."

"Good call. I heard they've been cooped up," Maes said with a big sunny grin. "Although before you go, I got you a little something."

"Your defeat in writing?"

"Ahahaha," Maes laughed in good nature before he flatly said, "_no_. Be right back."

He turned around and hurried back into his office before he came back up with a small bag. He placed the bag in Elizabeth's arms.

He explained, "My _darling _wife made some treats for you and Selim to share. Part of what makes her the greatest."

"She's a good wife," Elizabeth allowed, "but she is _not _the greatest."

"How would you know? You're not even married!"

Elizabeth haughtily stuck her nose up in the air. "I bet if I was _I _would make the best wife."

"You talk the talk, but you could never walk the walk!" Maes denied. "Now get outta here before I decide my wife's cooking is too good for you."

"It sounds like you want to be reintroduced to my rapier," Elizabeth warned, narrowing her eyes.

"For the sake of what is right, I will gladly go to war again," he boldly declared.

When Elizabeth started to reach for her rapier, Sheska panicked and literally started to drag a laughing Maes away.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth tracked down the Elric Brothers about an hour later at a posh hotel… along with Major Armstrong. Armstrong immediately noticed Elizabeth, and he greeted her with a twinkle in his eyes and a salute. "Good evening, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth curtsied in return, smiling kindly at her once bodyguard. The man was as outrageously buff and well-kept as ever. Not a speck of dust, food, or dirt could be found on his uniform, and his blonde mustache was clearly well groomed. One of the reasons why Elizabeth liked the alchemist better than most was how neat and orderly he was. "Good evening, Major. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to check on the Elric brothers, and I'm assuming that's what you're here for as well," Armstrong said, relaxing his arm. "Might I accompany you?"

"Of course," Elizabeth accepted, her shoes clicking against the concrete sidewalk outside the hotel as she moved to stand before him. "How have you been, Major? I haven't seen you lately."

"Busy. I was put on the Scar case—" Elizabeth twitched at the name of that _thing_. "—and only recently returned after guarding the Elric brothers."

"You guarded them?"

"Yes, as you know they were attacked by Scar. It was decided that I would be their guard until the Fullmetal could have his automail repaired," Armstrong explained. "Of course now Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh have taken lead over such."

'_Why does he still need guards?' _Elizabeth questioned. '_Is that…_thing…_truly so strong?'_

Elizabeth wondered if she should give the boys some of her most potent poisons. One whiff, or one knick would put down even the strongest humans. Selim said it would even debilitate a homunculus long enough for Elizabeth to do serious damage.

The very idea of someone attacking her friends made her want to slowly peel off the skin of the arrogant little sh—

Elizabeth politely cleared her throat to keep her thoughts from getting too violent. Papa said if she let anger cloud her judgement she was not fit to be his daughter. Wrath was powerful, he said, but if it could not be controlled then she was ultimately a failure. "Major Armstrong, have you come into contact with that thi—that man?"

"Scar? Yes, we had a brief encounter," Major Armstrong answered as he opened the front doors to the hotel the Elric brothers were staying in. It was a luxurious place with lush furniture, golden lighting, and a stuffy atmosphere that pompous jerks seemed to love.

"What was he like?" Elizabeth gently inquired.

"Very skilled in hand to hand combat," Armstrong admitted. "It was all I could do to keep up with him. I would guess that he was an Ishvalan monk, or at least some training from it. His fighting style is nearly identical."

'_Ishvalan?' _

If the thing was truly of Ishvalan nationality it would be understandable—_to a degree_—why it was targeting State Alchemists. Amestris had thoroughly beat down the nation after they tried to "avenge" a child or whatever. They waged a war against Amestris for the sake of a single life and Papa systematically destroyed them. Their nation was nothing but ruin, fire, and starved humans.

There had been relief groups sent out, and Elizabeth had generously donated some of her medicine—and Luxanna funds—to them. Not because she was focused on helping them, so much as the more people who tested out the medicine the better she could refine it. She used her Luxanna money to fund the groups to head out in order to earn their trust so they _would _use her medicine.

Apparently some of them were wary of her medicine because she was a State Alchemist.

Whatever.

They all took the medicine in the end, and for the most part it was a success. There were a couple allergies, but those were impossible to predict. It was still good information since Elizabeth's previous subjects hadn't experienced an allergic reaction and she was able to learn the common symptoms and precursors.

If _it _was an Ishvalan, then…

"Ishvalan monk, you say? Would you believe he has resistances to poisons from that dessert, then?"

"Very likely."

"And poisons from Amestris?"

Armstrong stroked his moustache as he considered this. "Likely not. Are you planning something, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "I am Papa's daughter, after all. It would be shameful to allow such a man to go about and do as he pleases."

Armstrong might have responded, but he caught the eye of two other soldiers. Both noticed Armstrong and Elizabeth within seconds and stood in salute.

On the left was an unremarkable man with blond hair, and on the right was a sharp-eyed woman with short black hair and a mole on her cheek.

"Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh, at ease," Major Armstrong said with a brief nod. "Where are the Elric brothers?"

"The Elric brothers are holed up their rooms," Second Lt. Ross, the woman, softly answered. "They haven't eaten all that much, sir."

"Hmm." Armstrong thoughtful cupped his chin. "Their fatigue must have caught up to them."

Then to Elizabeth's surprise, while Armstrong's back was turned the two soldiers turned towards each other and whispered.

'_What?' _Elizabeth thought in disbelief, dismayed at the ridiculous display of misconduct. Her cheeks flushed with anger on Armstrong's behalf—and then for herself when she realized _they had dismissed her_.

"After working so hard to decipher the material," Second Lt. Ross whispered to her partner, "to have _that_ happen…"

"It disturbs me too just thinking about it," Sargent. Brosh whispered back.

'_Of all the…! The audacity! Papa would have demoted them on the spot if he saw soldiers under his command blatantly whisper behind his back _while he was still there!'

"_Enough_," Elizabeth snarled out, startling both of the second lieutenant and sergeant and bringing Armstrong's attention back to them. "Your misconduct shames you both. To _gossip _so brazenly in front of your superior officers is grounds for punishment. Apologize this instant and properly explain what's going on."

Both startled at Elizabeth's venomous tone, staring down at this small little girl in disbelief.

"I'm sure neither meant disrespect," Armstrong tried to say, but Elizabeth's glare turned darker.

"And now you're forcing your superior to apologize on your behalf," Elizabeth snapped. "What is _wrong _with you two?"

"S-S-Sorry," Brosh stammered out.

"Sorry!" Ross added quickly.

'_If Papa were here he'd give them his Super Duper Mean Glare,' _Elizabeth thought, wishing she could mimic him. Her eyes were too big, though, and she didn't have enough wrinkles. Even Selim could do a better job of a Super Duper Mean Glare.

All Elizabeth could do was turn her nose up in disdain and (try to) look down upon them as if they were ants like Mumma would when Papa upset her.

(It came across more adorable than threatening and instantly put all three at ease with thoughts of: _Aww. How cute._)

"Hmph!" Elizabeth tried to mimic Mumma, putting both her hands on her hips. "I'll let it slide for _this time_. For now you better explain what's going on with my friends."

"W-Well…" Ross and Brosh exchanged glances before Ross took a deep breath and began to explain. "Edward and Alphonse learned how to make the philosopher's stone… but it requires human souls. In addition… it looks like part of the military had been involved in trying to create one."

'_Wait, what?'_

She knew the boys had been hunting for the philosopher's stone for years in order to reverse what happened to them. They believed the stone would be able to restore their bodies, and were borderline obsessed with obtaining it.

Elizabeth personally hadn't believed in the stone's existence since it was so… fantastical.

The fact that it existed—and a small part of her was still skeptical—and that it required human souls was… was huge.

Her first thought was: '_Okay, cool. I can ask Papa to donate some live subjects and we can make the stone.'_

Her second thought was: '_Edward and Alphonse would __**never **__go along with that.'_

From that point it wasn't hard to understand why they were "cooped up" and "not eating."

But failures came with life. Failures came with being an alchemist, with being a scientist. If Elizabeth beat herself up over every failure she would never be able to complete the next project.

'_Still… my failures and this are on different levels for the boys,' _Elizabeth thought. '_They put a lot of hope in this myth to fix them. And now it's straining their morals.' _

But Elizabeth was a firm believer that there was no _one _path for a scientist to walk on.

This avenue might not have worked out, but she was certain it wasn't the end for the boys.

There was a way for them to restore their bodies, she knew it. Now they just had one less path to go down.

'_Maybe now they'll be willing to experiment with cadavers since they'll _have _to give up on the stone now,' _Elizabeth guessed.

"I'll speak with them," Elizabeth said, glancing up to find Armstrong already tearing up.

'_What a sweet soul,' _Elizabeth thought.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Armstrong made a move to knock on the door but Elizabeth blatantly kicked it down with a high jump kick. The door fell down into the room, Elizabeth brushed her dress back down and then sprinted over to Edward's side and hugged him. She kept one arm around Edward to keep hugging him while she reached for Alphonse's hand.

The younger brother accepted her hand, and she squeezed his gauntlet in a gesture of comfort.

"We heard!" Armstrong exclaimed, streams of tears pouring out of his eyes like a fountain. "To think such a terrible secret was being concealed by the philosopher's stone! And our own military might be involved! The truth can be a cruel thing at times."

Edward gasped, his eyes widening. "The truth!"

"What is it, Brother?" Alphonse asked.

Edward slowly pulled Elizabeth off him so he could sit up straight, his gaze wild as if he had realized something desperately important. "Do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said? _The truth within the truth_. It's the same as with alchemy notes. What you see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more."

'_Who's Dr. Marcoh?'_

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

The lights were flipped on, and per Edward's request Armstrong retrieved a map from the hotel staff. Edward and Elizabeth took a seat on the couch, as Armstrong rolled out the map on the coffee table in front of them. The major then took a seat opposite of them on another chair, with Alphonse standing nervously beside him.

"Currently there are four alchemy laboratories within Central which have connections to the government," Armstrong said, examining the map. "From among those, Marcoh worked at the third laboratory. This one is most suspect."

Marcoh was, apparently, a State Alchemist who had deserted the military after making a partially successful philosopher stone. He had placed his research notes in cook books, and given the Elrics his blessing to go through them. They had, and discovered how to create the philosopher's stone.

Through human sacrifice.

Edward considered each of the labs, his eyes narrowed in thought as he stared at the map. "We visited all of the labs with Lizzie, and none of them had any remarkable research." He noticed something and pointed to a crossed out laboratory. "This one, what happened here?"

"It was the building for the fifth laboratory," answered Ross, "but it's not currently in use. There's a risk of it collapsing so it has been declared off-limits."

"It's here," Edward said firmly.

"Eh? What makes you so sure?" Brosh asked, leaning over the couch to look at the map.

"There's a prison right next to it. What are the ingredients for a stone, again?"

"Well that's convenient," Elizabeth remarked while the other soldiers turned a little green. "They just steal the death row inmates and use them as they please?"

'_Ugh. I wish a prison was near _my _lab.'_

"If prisoners from other jurisdictions were used, I wonder if the government was involved," Alphonse mused.

'_Probably,' _Elizabeth thought.

"I feel like we just stuck our nose in something terrible here," Ross muttered, her and Brosh looking decidedly nervous.

Armstrong rolled up the map, standing up from the couch. "This could become a highly political issue. I shall look into it. In the meantime… Second Lt Ross, and Sergeant Brosh speak of this to no one. Elizabeth, I must ask that you also refrain from spreading this information, and Elric brothers you behave yourselves. Elizabeth… I shall escort you back home. The führer would be cross if I let you go back out this late unescorted."

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed with a sigh as she digested all the information thrown at her in the past hour.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth returned home, her head spinning over all that was discovered.

One: the philosopher's stone was real.

Two: Some part of the military experimented in creating it.

Three: the philosopher's stone required sacrificed human souls.

'_How did one even begin to scientifically explain a soul?' _Elizabeth thought, exasperated. She couldn't even begin to _guess _how to write out that formula, yet someone had already done so and gone above and beyond and friggin' used it in some bizzare experiment.

It was… it was _insane! _The scientist inside of Elizabeth wanted to scream in frustration at this revelation.

What was a soul, then?! Energy? Mass? What did it _do_? What was its _purpose_?

The more Elizabeth thought about it, the more frustrated she gew. When Edward first told Elizabeth that he had bound Alphonse's soul to the suit of armor, she was skeptical. Not because she doubted Alphonse was really Alphonse, so much as she hadn't realized that consciousness was separate from the body.

'_Did that define a soul, then? Consciousness?'_

That's what she initially thought. The mind, or soul, were the same thing and could be tangibly touched by science.

But now she got to learn they were used as literal ingredients for a fantasy stone!

'_I want to make one…'_

She shook her head to stop that train of thought. She already had enough on her plate than trying to recreate some fantastical stone. Maybe after she reversed Nina's transformation she could ask Papa for live subjects.

Elizabeth entered her front door, unsurprised to find Selim waiting for her.

"Selim, you will not _believe _what I learned tonight," Elizabeth said seriously.

"Oh?" came Papa as he entered hallway, getting ready for bed. "This sounds interesting."

Selim gave her a lopsided grin. "Why don't you tell us all about, Ellie?"

She took a deep breath and explained everything.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**BONUS**

"...and then I tried my Super Duper Mean Glare, but they didn't look as scared as when you guys do it," Elizabeth finished sadly.

Wrath and Pride exchanged glances, both struggling to keep a straight face.

Wrath cleared his throat. "Hm. Fascinating. Perhaps you should show us your, ah, glare?"

Elizabeth replicated what she did. She furrowed her brow, and unintentionally puffed out her cheeks. There was no heat, or malice behind her glare, just… just cuteness.

"Terrifying," Pride deadpanned.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Very busy day tomorrow so updating a day early. Pride is exactly sadistic enough to be a teasing master.

**Answer: **Hunting: probably Envy. Savior: probably Alphonse.

**Question: **If you could create the philosopher's stone, would you? If you just got one for free without having to create it, would you use it and what for?

Reviews are **love**!


	15. XV

**Beta:TaintedLetter**

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth woke up to the gentle nudgings of Selim's shadows. She slowly opened her big green eyes, staring up at several pairs of red eyes glistening from the shadows. She smiled sleepily at her best friend, reaching forward to pat his smooth shadows. "G'morning, Selim."

"**Good morning, Ellie. I thought you might want to know that your stupid little friends are in the hospital,**" Selim said.

Elizabeth abruptly sat up, adrenaline causing her eyes to widen and a gasp to escape her. "What? Who? Why?"

"**The Elrics… why don't you go down and see if they'll tell you what happened?**" Selim suggested, his tone not unkind. "**I know how much you care for them.**"

"Y-Yes, of course. Thank you so much for telling me, Selim. I'll get to the bottom of this right away," Elizabeth declared, throwing back her covers and hurrying out of bed. As she began to quickly get ready for the day she asked him, "Do you know anything?"

"**I know some things,**" Selim responded. "**But I'm more interested in what the brothers tell you and anyone else.**"

Elizabeth tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper, pausing in her morning routine at Selim's comment. Now that she had been awake for more than a minute she noted the odd tone in Selim's voice.

It was also downright weird for Selim to bring up the Elric brothers willingly. Elizabeth knew Selim found them insufferable and only tolerated them on her behalf. She never would have thought that Selim would be the one to bring to Elizabeth's attention that they might need her.

To be frank, Elizabeth thought that Selim would have no issues watching the brothers bleed to death from the shadows while he enjoyed tea time with Elizabeth.

She frowned at that, looking back at his shadows with a curious look. "Selim, what's going on? You don't like them, so why do you care?"

The shadows twitched, and his mouths turned down into frowns.

Noticing the immediate change in displeasure Elizabeth was quick to add, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll always do my best to help you and if you want me to find stuff out for you, I will. I was only curious."

"**The brothers got in too deep. It's important, for their own sake, they don't know too much,**" Selim responded. "**I may not be fond of them, but they are valuable assets and I do not wish for their untimely demise.**"

That made sense. The boys were stubborn and curious by nature. If they came across a military secret they shouldn't know about—like the philosopher's stone, Elizabeth would be willing to bet—they wouldn't let it be.

And if it was a true military secret, then they really shouldn't know.

Considering the… technique used to create the philosopher's stone Elizabeth knew the brothers would never condone it.

On a moral stance they were correct.

On a practical stance, they were incorrect.

Amestris was a country, and the military's job was to protect said country. As a soldier, and scientist, Elizabeth understood the necessity of sacrifice. There were times where one had to disavow their morality for the greater good of the country, of the citizens they were sworn to protect. It would not surprise Elizabeth if the philosopher's stone was a prime example of this.

In the long run, the stone could only do more good than harm for the country, right?

Then shouldn't that justify the means? It's not like they were picking random innocent civilians. The labs had been using criminals _already _sentenced to death by society.

Elizabeth saw no issue in this.

Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good of science, and humanity. Why mourn a tree when you could save the forest?

That being said, the brothers had said that Dr. Marcoh had not perfected the stone. Which meant that the stone was still in experimental stages and thusly should not be released to the public, or to really _anyone _else not working on it.

If the brothers had left it alone after what they had uncovered it could simply be done at that. Knowing that much was bad, yes, but not enough to justify imprisonment. Especially since it was well known the brothers would _never _kill someone, let alone experiment with live humans. There was no chance of them recreating the stone from the knowledge gained.

_But _if there was more information to be found… information that the brothers decided to uncover…

That would be bad.

That would be very, very bad.

Secrets existed for a reason. Taboos were forbidden for a reason.

And something like this?

It would be like walking into a burning building with a blindfold on.

As a friend, Elizabeth was concerned for them.

Selim wasn't concerned as friend, but concerned with how much they uncovered. How much damage them knowing could do to the military—to Elizabeth's new family—and to themselves.

If they knew too much it wouldn't be a stretch to think that Papa might issue their arrest.

'_Oh boy,' _Elizabeth thought with a sigh, finishing combing through her hair. '_Edward… Alphonse… what did you get yourselves into?'_

She hoped for their sake it wasn't too late.

She finished getting ready by including her hidden weapons—all kept under her dress, attached to her thighs. She added the new Vestard grenades, idly wondering if she would ever have to use them. The only weapon she kept visible was the rapier Papa had given her, and she hooked it to her bow on the back of her dress.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth arrived at the hospital early that morning. Her shoes clicked through the tiled hallways, and staff moved out of her way as she made her way to the Elric's hospital room.

Standing guard were the two officers that acted rather rudely the night before.

'_Clearly they can't do a good job guarding, either,' _Elizabeth thought sourly, offering them a mild glare. They both stood upon seeing her, Second Lt. Ross offering her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry young lady, but Armstrong ordered no visitors until Edward has woken up," she said.

"A good thing I outrank him, then," Elizabeth snapped irritably. "Move aside, or _I will make you_."

"You what?" Sergeant Brosh blurted out.

Resisting the urge to knee him, Elizabeth pulled out her identification card. On it showed her identification as the Spring Alchemist, and her rank: Colonel.

The rank was an unfortunate necessity to obtain the _legal _ability to do paperwork for Papa.

Papa did not want to do paper.

Ever.

In order for someone to approve said paperwork on behalf of the führer, they had to be of colonel rank or higher.

(Yes, Führer King Bradley literally promoted his adopted daughter for the sole purpose of avoiding paperwork.)

The two officers paled upon seeing her identification, and stammered to salute.

Second Lt. Ross stuttered as she said, "A-Apologies, ma'am!"

Elizabeth ignored this, though, and headed directly into the room.

'_Why are so many humans either incompetent, or cruel?' _Elizabeth wondered for the hundredth time. Perhaps her judgement was harsher than normal since the two officers had the unfortunate task of being in the way of Elizabeth seeing to her injured friend.

It didn't help that they also failed in their task of protecting said friend.

She opened it to find a sleeping Edward laying in bed, bandages covering his form. The golden haired boy looked oddly at peace, despite the horrendous damage he had been through.

Alphonse sat at his bedside, quiet as ever. When Elizabeth entered the room, he offered her a tiny nod.

Elizabeth silently pulled out another seat beside Alphonse, folded her hands together, and watched over her friend.

If Alphonse wished to speak, she would oblige, but something seemed to be weighing heavily on her friend. He continued to stare mutely at his brother, an undeniable aura of pensive thought making it hard for Elizabeth to break the silence.

She supposed that made sense. She would be in a foul mood if anyone had hurt Selim.

She reached over to place a comforting hand on Alphonse's gauntlet, giving him a small smile. He turned his helmet to stare down at her hand before his head bowed even further and he slumped over.

In a small, tiny voice, he asked her, "How do you know you're you?"

'_Odd question,' _Elizabeth thought.

She considered it nonetheless, chewing it over in her mind for several minutes before coming to an answer. She whispered, "Because I have Selim."

Alphonse raised his head at that. "You trust him to tell you that you're you?"

"Of course," she answered confidently, keeping her voice low to not wake Edward. "I _am _me because of him. Without him, I'd—well, I definitely wouldn't be here today."

Alphonse glanced down at his brother. "I'm here because of my brother."

"And do you trust him to tell you who you are?" she asked him. As his silence prolonged into minutes, Elizabeth added, "If you don't, then you're just going to have to trust yourself."

"How?" he asked her. "How can I be sure my memories are my own and not made… made by my brother?"

"What a silly question. Do you do _everything _with your brother?" she asked him. "No. There are plenty of times where you've worked with me while your brother did something stupid. How could he give you memories he couldn't have? You're your own person, Alphonse."

"How can I be sure I'm _Alphonse_, though? What if I'm just another soul, and—"

Elizabeth clucked her tongue at that. "Are you an amnesiac?"

Alphonse hesitated. "No, but—"

"Then just… ask someone who knew you before," Elizabeth gestured to his suit of armor, "you know, and see if what they saw matches up with what you know."

"And if they're in on it?" he countered.

"How paranoid are you?" she retorted. "You're a scientist, Alphonse, think with your head. Were the people who knew you before that twisted?"

"N-No."

"Well there you have it. Go ask them."

Alphonse fell silent again, but this time he didn't speak until his brother woke up.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Edward woke up when the sun had risen well above the buildings outside. The late morning light filtered in through the window, gently urging the young boy awake.

He slowly opened his golden eyes, staring tiredly up at the ceiling for a few minutes before he pushed himself up and rubbed at his head. When he noticed Elizabeth and Alphonse he offered them a groggy grin. "Mornin'."

"Idiot," Elizabeth immediately scolded him.

Edward chuckled sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "Heh-heh…" A quick glance towards the closed door made him wince. "Are _they _still standing guard?"

"Yeah," Alphonse answered for him. "They've been there since you called Winry."

Edward let out a big sigh before looking back over at Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow. "How'd you get 'em to let you in?"

"I ended up pulling rank," she muttered irritably.

"Oh, yeah?" Edward laughed. "See! Something good came of your old man giving you that rank, oh Colonel of Paperwork."

Elizabeth made a face like she bit into a particularly sour lemon. "I hate that title."

"Why, Colonel of Paperwork?"

"I'll slip you super laxatives if you don't stop," she threatened.

Edward's grin stretched over his face. "Oh, looks like the Colonel of Paperwork is in a _tear-_ibble mood."

"You are _awful_," Elizabeth groaned, burying her face in her hands.

Edward laughed good naturedly at Elizabeth's eternal suffering over the bullshit title forced upon her by her adopted father.

"Do you think you'll get promoted to Brigadier General of Paperwork soon? You've been working so hard," Alphonse teased.

"You've got enough experience to be a Major General of Paperwork!" Edward added.

"Stop!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Don't say those things, you'll just give him ideas."

"I think you've more than earned the honorable title of General of Paperwork," Alphonse sweetly added, while Edward nodded along, a mocking twinkle in his eyes.

"I hate you both," she muttered, causing both boys to laugh.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

The mood was kept light for the rest of the morning. The trio of friends tossed back gentle teasing between one another, and the more they talked the better off all three of them felt.

Elizabeth's heart settled when she saw how well her friends were feeling, and whatever Alphonse had been pondering about seemed to be set aside long enough to enjoy time with his brother and friend. After a few hours (and dozens of paper puns) lunch was brought in.

The milk was immediately handed off to Elizabeth, who gladly started to sip from it as she sat beside her friend.

"Mm. Delicious," Elizabeth said, drinking the cool, refreshing milk.

"Your taste buds are so bad they honestly make me question whether or not you deserve to be General of Paperwork," Edward deadpanned.

"I will shove this down your throat," Elizabeth threatened.

"As long as I don't get a papercut—"

"Argh!" Elizabeth swatted at her friend while he snickered at his own jokes. Even Alphonse let out an adorable giggle. "I'll show _you _a papercut!"

"I'm sure you will," Edward laughed, making Elizabeth hit him a touch harder. Edward held up his good arm in defense, and Elizabeth playfully batted at it. Before Edward could push Elizabeth's buttons hard enough to make her _really _mad the door opened up. Both Elizabeth and Edward paused midway through their play fight to look over at their new guests.

Elizabeth of course recognized Armstrong who held up his hand in a friendly greeting. She did not recognize the tall pale blonde girl who stared at Edward with a face that could only be described as shock with a touch of horror.

Elizabeth carefully slid off Edward's lap and back into her seat, fixing her dress and hair. It was fine to goof off when it was only her friends, but now that company had arrived she had to be presentable again.

Edward tossed her a smug grin—he thought it was silly that she cared about her appearance and if her hair was loose and not in a braid he _absolutely _would have ruffled it—which she returned with a haughty glare.

"Just as a precaution," Alphonse said slowly, lifting Elizabeth from her seat and placing her in his lap. "We don't want another Ambrosia Incident."

Oh, yes.

The Ambrosia Incident.

Edward gulped at that, scooting away from a smug Elizabeth who allowed Alphonse to restrain her in his lap. Edward offered her a sheepish smile in truce before turning over to the tall girl in the mini skirt.

"Ah, um, Winry this is our friend Lizzie," Edward said, jerking his finger to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth did a half curtsy since she was still sitting in Alphonse's lap. "Hello. I'm Elizabeth Luxanna."

Winry smiled shyly, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, hello. I'm Winry Rockbell, this idiot's automail mechanic."

"Oi," Edward protested.

"He _is _a bit of a moron," Elizabeth said with a knowing nod. "Always testing people."

"Right? He always gets on my nerves," Winry said with a small smile, nervously looking over at Edward's battered state. "Let me guess, you pissed someone off again?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, this isn't _so _bad," Elizabeth said dismissively, smiling brightly at the reminder of the Ambrosia Incident. It was the first time she had ever truly lost her temper with Edward. It was so bad that Papa had to come out to rescue Edward. Oh, _boy _Elizabeth had never been so furious prior to That-Thing-That-She-Will-Absolutely-Murder. But something spectacular came out of it in the end, so she looked back on the memory with fondness. "You see, one lovely Sunday afternoon—"

"_I said I was sorry!_" Edward hissed out, his cheeks flushing red.

Elizabeth held up her hands in a gesture of truce, a coy smirk on her face. "I know."

Winry tossed them a genuine smile, relaxing at their nonchalant banter. She still looked over Edward's injuries with a nervous eye, but seeing how relaxed the two friends were put her at ease.

"It sounds like a fun story," Winry said, setting her tool box to the side of the night stand. "I'd really like to hear it."

Edward glared sourly at Elizabeth when she opened her mouth to do so before he brightened up. "Only if Lizzie admits she'd be the best General of Paperwork."

Elizabeth gasped. "How dare you!"

"Suffer through embarrassment with me like a true friend," Edward said with a triumphant grin.

"Feh," Elizabeth scoffed. "Fine. But only _after _the story."

"Deal!"

Elizabeth glanced over at Armstrong and his idiot soldiers before giving them a small nod. "You all might as well listen, too. It's a good story. It all began on a lovely Sunday afternoon..."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

"... it was a long trip back, but we were friends again by the end of it. And Selim bought new ambrosias for me to regift, and he even took a picture with me!" Elizabeth finished cheerfully, pulling out her second photo of Selim.

This one was of the two of them, as taken by Wrath. In it was Selim and Elizabeth closely next to one another, smiling with sincere warmth in a field of ambrosia flowers.

It hurt having her greenhouse, and the ambrosia flowers Selim originally grew just for Elizabeth destroyed by Edward's mistake, but everything turned out alright in the end. Elizabeth forgave Edward for his mistake, and Edward forgave Elizabeth for nearly killing him in her temper tantrum.

Winry was shaking her head as she fixed Edward's arm. "How stupider can you get? You owe her a thousand more apologies."

Edward rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah. Worth it now," Elizabeth said, rubbing her cheek against the photo of her and Selim. "Besides, I think after that Edward and I truly became _good _friends."

Edward chuckled, a touch of fondness in his eyes as he reached over to pat Elizabeth's head. "Yeah. Putting that greenhouse back together was certainly something."

It was then that the door to the hospital room swung open again and a grinning Maes Hughes stepped in. "Yo, Ed! I'm told you invited a girl into your hospital room to _service you_."

While Elizabeth _eep_'d at the innuendo Edward was quick to snap out, "She's just my automail mechanic!"

"You've seduced your mechanic, huh?" Maes asked with a shit-eating grin.

"I say one thing you completely turn it around," Edward bemoaned, clutching his head.

Maes ignored Edward's frustration, heading straight over to Winry to take her hand and shake it. "Maes Hughes, pleased to meet you."

"Winry Rockbell," Winry returned with a polite smile.

"Are you sure you should be skipping work now?" Edward muttered.

Maes gave him a thumbs up. "Not to worry. I gave Sheska some overtime."

"You're a demon," Edward informed him.

Maes laughed it off, ignoring the comment and plowing on ahead. "By the way, I hear you guys aren't going to be under guard for much longer."

"Wha—under guard? How much trouble are you two in?" Winry demanded, peering at a flustered Edward.

Elizabeth almost giggled at her friend as he struggled to come up with an answer before he abruptly turned away and said, "It's none of your concern."

Winry stood up with a huff, packing up her supplies. "Fine. You two never tell me anything anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, but for now I need to find a place to stay."

"What? In that case come stay over at my place," Maes said, grabbing Winry and starting to drag her out. "My wife and daughter will be delighted! Alright, let's go, hahahaha!"

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

When this chapter hit 20 pages I decided to split it in half. Maes gets his spotlight next chapter. :)

I did try writing out the Ambrosia Incident but I never liked how it came out, so you get the abridged version.

To confirm: Selim grew ambrosias for Elizabeth to congratulate her on finally surviving a full ten minutes of sparing against Wrath. He moved them into her greenhouse overnight, but Edward & Alphonse got caught up in one of their shenanigans and chased a bad guy into Elizabeth's greenhouse. As a result of their fight the greenhouse and flowers were destroyed. Selim and Elizabeth flipped the fuck out and while Wrath was busy trying to keep Pride calm Elizabeth showed Edward her displeasure. Once both parties had chilled out, Edward properly apologized and helped rebuild her greenhouse and regrow her hybrids.

**Answer: **Don't think I'd make the stone, but I'd definitely take it and use it for good if I could get it.

**Question: **What homunculi do you identify best with? Would you become one if you could?

Reviews are **love**!


	16. XVI

**Beta:TaintedLetter**

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth returned to visit Edward and Alphonse the following afternoon along with Maes Hughes who gushed about his daughter's birthday last night. Elizabeth politely listened to his cheerful chatter—he always listened to Elizabeth brag on Selim, so while Elizabeth disagreed that his daughter was the cutest in the world, she would still _listen_.

Along the way they came across Major Armstrong who had also come to check on the brothers… and to hear what happened.

And what a story did the brothers have to tell.

As it would turn out, both boys had immediately snuck out to visit the fifth laboratory. There, they came across two more transmuted souls bound to suits of armor, some strange transmutation circles, and a bastard who knocked Edward out.

Elizabeth carefully studied the sketch of the bastard Edward had made. Edward had described this vermin as a little taller than him, dressed in a crop top and shorts, with an androgynous face. His hair was odd, coming across as unnaturally spiky, and he had a very strange tattoo.

Elizabeth mentally added this creature to her growing list of scum to destroy.

'_I've never had such a desire to murder before,' _she thought with irritation. '_Now I have two people I _actually _want to kill.'_

Maybe that's what growing up meant? Wanting to kill more and more people?

Selim and Papa were grown ups and they definitely wanted to kill people.

Selim was the oldest and he wanted to kill the most.

'_It must be a growing up thing.' _

But wait, Edward and Alphonse were older than her and they didn't want to kill people.

'_Hmm…'_

"_A blood lust that would do the Luxanna family proud."_

A chill ran down Elizabeth's spine as Grandfather Crow's words whispered in the back of her head. She could not help but recall that night. She could stop herself from thinking back on the way it felt to dig her daggers into living human flesh, to see the life leave a person's eyes, to hear their last strangling breath…

'_Perhaps,' _Elizabeth thought, the chill leaving her the more she recalled how much she had already killed for her new family. '_Perhaps it is not a _growing up _thing, but a _me _thing?'_

Perhaps…

"Ouroboros tattoos, a philosopher's stone transmutation circle, and Doctor Marcoh saying they used stones in Ishval…" Maes mused aloud, pulling Elizabeth back into the present. He was carefully studying the papers that Edward had written up, detailing what he and Alphonse had so far uncovered.

"There are too many mysteries here for just a simple experiment," Armstrong observed.

"And there's no way to investigate any with the lab now being a pile of rubble," Maes went on before he sighed. "If I root around in the criminal archives, something might turn up."

Armstrong picked up another stack of papers, a frown on his face. "I shall look into those who were working under Doctor Marcoh in researching the stone."

There was a knock on the door, halting all conversation as Papa opened it and stepped inside. "Excuse me."

"Papa!" Elizabeth exclaimed brightly, while everyone else nearly had a seizure and rushed to stand in attention.

"Fü-Führer King Bradley, sir!"

Papa used his fake smile—the one reserved to dealing with soldiers he didn't like, but could tolerate. It was practically his default smile. "Ah, keep your voice down. As you were."

Though Papa told them to relax, everyone lowered their arms and offered a partial bow instead, except Elizabeth who kept her curtsy. She knew better than to accept Papa's order to relax in front of coworkers.

"Führer, what are you doing here if I may ask?" Maes inquired.

"What, you ask? Can't a father visit his daughter for lunch?" Papa asked, reaching forward to place a hand atop Elizabeth's head. "I had a feeling she would be here."

'_Because you asked me to be here today last night,' _Elizabeth thought, wanting to frown but not daring to.

Papa held up a basket with a melon inside of it to Edward. "Here. I know it's common courtesy to bring a melon when visiting a sick coworker."

"Oh… thanks," Edward said, accepting the melon with a flabbergasted expression on his face.

"I understand you've been checking up on the senior staff members, Major Armstrong," Papa went on, keeping his tone casual.

"S-Sir? W-Well, sir, how did you..?"

"Don't underestimate my own information network," Papa said.

"And Edward Elric the philosopher's stone?" Papa asked, his gaze switching to his half-serious Super Duper Mean Glare which immediately intimidated nearly everyone in the room. "How much have you learned? Depending on your answer…"

This set Edward on edge, and he glared hotly at Papa who kept up his half-serious Super Duper Mean Glare. But Papa burst out into a fake laughter. "Hahaha. Just kidding. You don't have to be so defensive!"

"Huh?"

"I know that there is some unrest among the ranks. I think that something must be done about it," Papa said, turning to pick up one of the stacks of papers.

"Oh—that is—" Armstrong stammered out.

"A list of those who were researching the philosopher's stone. All of these men have gone missing," Papa answered in a steely soft tone.

"Sir?"

Papa went on, "They disappeared several days before the Fifth Laboratory collapsed. The enemy is always one step ahead of us. And even with my information network as it currently stands I have no handle on the enemy's size, their objective, or how far they've penetrated us."

"In other words, it's quite dangerous to be poking around," Maes concluded.

"Yes. Lt. Colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, Elric brothers, and Elizabeth… I've determined you to be those I can trust. I will not permit you to stick your noses any further into this matter, nor speak of it to anyone. Under the present circumstances, when we can't tell friend from foe, you cannot trust anyone! Consider everyone in the military to be the enemy, and act discreetly. However, when the time comes I will have much work for you to do. I hope you will all stand by my side when that time comes," Papa said sternly, eliciting a salute from his soldiers.

"Sir!"

Papa gave a firm nod. "Good. Ah, change of plans Elizabeth. I just remembered that West Command sent in their back office reports for you."

'_Don't you mean for you?!'_

"General Paperwork has to go back to work, then?" Edward asked in a cheeky voice.

"General?" Papa repeated back, and Elizabeth squeaked.

"N-No! Not General!"

"Hmm… you know, as General you could take on _more_—"

"Ahhh! No, no, no! I won't have time do your expense reports if you promote me again!"

"Hmph." Papa shook his head, brushing past his soldiers and opening the window. "Well. See you."

As Papa hopped out the window, Elizabeth could only conclude that he had—_once again_—snuck out of doing paperwork.

Which meant that there would be _more _paperwork for Elizabeth.

'_He's lucky I love him so much._'

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

With Papa effectively shutting down the conversation about the fifth laboratory, everyone switched over to lighter topics. Major Armstrong was the first to leave, with Maes and Elizabeth following behind him after another hour of chatting with the boys.

On their way out of the hospital, though, Elizabeth recalled the good news she had received last night after returning home from visiting the boys.

With a bright smile, and a slight twirl in her walk, she shared the good news with her friend.

"Your first products are really about to be released to the public?" Maes repeated, his eyes wide. "That's amazing Elizabeth! Congratulations."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, blushing happily.

"So which ones are they?"

"Oh, um… an enhanced version of antibiotics from a plant I like to call Cilly. Blood pills from Hearty, epinephrine—adrenaline—from Zippy, a skin care oil from Moily, and sedative from Sleepy."

Maes reached over and affectionately ruffled the top of her head. "I hope your family is taking you out to celebrate."

"Uh-huh! The hospitals have already bought a whole bunch of them, and Mumma's setting up some greenhouses to be run under the Luxanna name for mass production."

"That's seriously amazing," Maes praised her again. "Do you have some for yourself?"

"Yeah! Actually, I was hoping to give you some," Elizabeth said with a shy smile. "I've been putting together some emergency kits and I thought it'd be something you should have, too."

"Can't say no to that! Why don't you bring it over tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing!"

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**The following night… **

Elizabeth put together several emergency packs that she would give to her friends, each small enough to tie around the waist, or slip into a bag.

"Tired," Nina said from her bed in the greenhouse. The small chimaera always grew sleepy when the sun started to set. Elizabeth offered her patient a sweet smile, pausing in her work to head over to Nina's bed and pulled the covers up over her. "Elle, music?"

"Okay, Nina," Elizabeth agreed to, turning on the radio above Nina. This made the chimaera yawn widely. "Get some rest. You were _such _a good girl today Nina."

"Good girl," Nina echoed happily, her eyes droopily closing as her tail tiredly wagged.

"The best," Elizabeth assured her, lingering beside her until Nina fell into a deep sleep. Once she was sure Nina wouldn't awaken so easily, Elizabeth returned to work bench.

'_Hmm…' _Elizabeth glanced down at her freezer pack. She didn't need to keep a lot of human blood on storage since she invented her blood pills, but she had to order some extra when she ran out during her experiments.

Now her blood pills had been replenished, and the extra blood she ordered getting a touch too old. She wasn't certain she could use it any time soon.

'_I'll drop it off at the hospital after I give the pack to Hughes,'_ Elizabeth decided, packing away the extra blood packets in a freezer bag. '_They'd probably be able to use it before expiration.'_

With that in mind Elizabeth packed up the emergency kit and extra blood and headed out. Since the sun was still out—although it was starting to dip down—she decided to hurry before it got dark. Selim preferred her to be home before it got dark, and if she was out and about on her own he would send his shadows to watch her.

If she lingered too long in the dark he would start hunting her.

Elizabeth quickened her pace, exiting Central Command and heading over to Central Intelligence. She moved quickly through the park, her eyes squinting from the sun setting in front of her.

The streets were mostly empty by that point, and for several minutes she didn't come across another soul.

Until—

She saw an oddity. It made her footsteps falter.

She couldn't see much against the setting sun. An officer—someone in military uniform at least—was standing over a collapsed person in a phone booth.

_A drunk? _Elizabeth initially guessed until she noticed the officer was holding a gun.

The gun itself wasn't what set her on edge.

But rather there was this instinctive feeling that immediately put Elizabeth into offensive mode. It was an underlying bloodlust that did not belong to a human. A primal, sadistic desire to _hurt _and _kill _that made Elizabeth want to curl her lips back into a snarl and dig her rapier into the chest of whatever that thing that looked like an officer was.

What bothered her the most was that it _almost _reminded her of Selim's and Papa's bloodlust.

'_How dare it try to mimic them,' _she thought viciously, quickening her pace to move toward the thing.

As she neared, though, she noticed—

She noticed—

It was not a drunk in the booth passed out.

It was Maes Hughes, covered in blood.

Her breathing hitched as her world tilted. Her mind _stopped _and then restarted in high gear. She scrambled over to Hughes side, forgetting the officer behind her.

'_Blood—blood—so much blood—he needs—'_

Elizabeth threw her bags down, her hands trembling as she scrambled to reach her freezer pack. Inside was O- blood, packed and ready for use. She pulled out the bags, and rushed to hook it up through an intravenous line.

Her entire body shook violently, terror and anxiety mounting to new heights.

But then she noticed his heart wasn't beating and _oh _her heart _stopped_.

'_Elec—Electricity. I need—No. Shocking only works when the heart is going into fibrillations For a stopped heart I need chest compressions and epinephrine.'_

Elizabeth lurched to her medical bag, fumbling through her hybrid medications. She only had Zippy, but it wasn't as potent as the raw chemical Maes likely needed.

'_It's all I have. Oh, God, please work,' _Elizabeth cried out, pulling out the vial and loading up a syringe. She pumped it with twice as much as she normally would, and without hesitation she jammed it straight into his chest.

Next she began pumping furious to get his heart beating. She put her whole weight behind the compressions, tears filling her eyes as dread and guilt began to seize her heart.

'_One-two. One-two. One-two. One-two. One-two. One-two. One-two. One-two. One-two. One-two.'_

She was cold. Colder than she had ever been in her entire life, and never—_ever_—had she been as terrified. She wished with a fervent passion that Selim was here, because Selim _always _knew what to do and she was—

She was just a kid.

'_One-two. One-two. One-two. One-two. One-two.'_

'_One—'_

_Ba-dump._

Weak.

Oh, _oh _so weak.

But there, like dawn arriving after a terrible storm, was a heartbeat powered through sheer willpower.

It was too weak, so Elizabeth continued her compressions for a few more seconds, salty water dripping down from her face.

But it would die if she didn't fix the errors in the first place, so she let it beat on its own while she set to work.

The blood bag she had originally set up was already almost empty, and she quickly hooked up a new one.

With a beating heart, and blood being given, now Elizabeth could turn her attention to the most pressing injury: the hole in his chest.

From the strangled breath barely escaping Maes, Elizabeth concluded that his lung had collapsed. She ripped open his shirt, saw the ghastly injury, and swallowed back her whimpers.

'_Bullet hole, small. Did it go through?'_

Judging from the pool of blood below him, Elizabeth guessed that it went straight through, which meant—

'_I have to get him on his side, drain the area outside the lung of blood, and patch the wound so air won't go in.' _

She first cleaned the hole with her hybrid ointments. When it came time for stitches—for gauze would not work—she hesitated for a split second.

She knew how to do it, but the horror that engulfed her made her hands tremble. She tried to calm herself, taking deep, gulping breaths of air, but found it difficult. Her heart pounded so loudly in her chest that she couldn't hear anything else.

But she had to press on, because if she didn't, he would die.

Elizabeth forced herself to pinch the wound close, and began to sew the skin together. It was a small hole, so only five stitches were needed. She tied it off, placed more ointment on it, then followed it up with gauze.

The wound on his side was next, because it was _huge _and the blood pouring out if it wouldn't _stop_.

She had never sewed so fast in her life, and _God _she wished her hands would stop _shaking_.

Mae's blood-soaked skin was too slippery, and her trembling fingers could barely keep his skin pinched together long enough for her to stitch. She dumped the last bit of her ointment over it, slapped a gauze patch on it, and used all of her strength to turn Maes over on his side.

As she had predicted, the bullet had gone straight through. There was a small hole in his back, and she let the blood and air flow out of it to inflate his lung.

She was certain he had to be in a lot of pain, with the grunts and faint groans escaping him, but she couldn't stop. She was almost done.

Like in the front, the bullet hole in the back only needed five stitches. Since she was out of ointment, she poured rubbing alcohol over it instead—and he cried out in pain—before she taped gauze over it.

She rolled Maes back onto his back, placing her ear over his chest to listen to his barely beating heart.

'_More adrenaline?' _Elizabeth thought, frantically turning back over to her med kit to pull out the last of her hybrid epinephrine. She loaded Maes up with another dose, and his heart started pounding rapidly before calming down to a steady beat.

She changed his bag of blood one last time, and sat back with a huff only now realizing the officer from before was gone.

'_Did he—did they shoot Maes?'_

She was crying quietly, tremors rocking her numb body.

'_What—What now? I—help?'_

"Help?" Elizabeth whispered, her voice raspy.

"... Hu… wha… on…?"

The faintest voice could be heard from inside the booth, and it took Elizabeth a solid minute before her mind clicked and she realized someone was on the phone.

Call for help!

A burst of adrenaline and emotion had Elizabeth scrambling to grab the phone, her voice cracking as she cried out, "Help! He-help!"

"E-Elizabeth? What's going on? Where's Hughes?" Roy Mustang demanded over the phone, his tone heavy with anger and concern.

"Help," Elizabeth said, hiccuping. "He's—someone—shot—him. Help."

There was a clatter of noise over the phone, a chair falling back as Mustang stood up suddenly. "Where are you?"

"C-Central, outside—outside—"

"Stay where you are. I'll get help to you," Roy instructed.

Elizabeth recalled that the military uniform that stood above Maes before walking away. Terror shot through her and she cried out, "No! Military—shot—shot him! I—"

She thought of Selim, Papa, and Mumma, and wondered if _they _could come and help her—

'_But what if they get shot?'_

Oh.

_Oh._

The wind was knocked right out of Elizabeth. Her entire world titled and for a panicked moment it wasn't Maes laying on the ground, but _Selim_.

Her best friend.

Sobs escaped Elizabeth then, and she clutched tightly onto the phone. "Please... "

She didn't know what she was asking for anymore.

Send help? Help that might hurt her and Maes.

Send her friends? Watch them get hurt?

What did she do?

"I'm coming to Central," came a tight, furious voice. "Stay put. I'll contact someone you can trust. Tell me _exactly _where you are."

Elizabeth gave him her location, and there was a moment of silence before a new voice spoke to her. "Elizabeth? This is Lieutenant Hawkeye, do you remember me?"

Elizabeth swallowed a painful lump in her throat, trying to stop her hiccups. "Y-Yes."

"I'm going to stay on the phone with you," Riza told her, her calm and strong voice soothing the child. "How is Hughes now?"

"I-I tried—I—I did my best—"

"It's okay. I'm sure you did everything you could," Riza reassured her.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Everything after that was a blur. She didn't know how long she stood beside her catatonic friend as her mind tried to process what happened.

It couldn't have been too long, though, because suddenly Papa was picking her up in her arms and there were officers surrounding the scene and lifting Maes onto a stretcher. Elizabeth jerked in her adopted father's arms, surprised at his sudden appearance and not certain how she was meant to react.

Papa played the perfect role of comforting parent, though, because he kissed the top of her head and gently set her in the back seat of their car.

Awaiting her there was Selim.

Relief washed over her like a warm bath, and she blindly reached forward to her friend. Selim accepted her touch, giving her a smile reserved just for her. "Ellie, are you with us?"

"I'm—I'm—" Elizabeth took a deep gulpting breath. Her emotions were frayed, having been overwhelming just minutes prior. Had she been a normal girl she would have started crying again, but Elizabeth Luxanna was not raised to be normal.

She was raised to be a soldier, a weapon.

So after she reassed that her priority—Selim—was fine, she took one more gulp of air and _shoved _down her hysteria. She forced herself to stop trembling, she straightened her back, and she said in a quiet voice, "I'm here."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Something in a military uniform attacked M-Maes. I pr-prioritized rescuing Maes," Elizabeth said, recalling now she had let the threat escape.

Then a gasp escaped her as she finally _realized _what would happen to Maes.

"Ellie?" Selim inquired gently as Papa got in the car, and the car started to drive away.

"I—I think I failed, Selim," she said with a whisper. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut as she thought back over the damage Maes had received. Even with all of her self-discipline and control, the realization of the reality was making her lose control again. "A minute… if I had been a minute sooner the damage to his brain… One minute."

"What damage?" Papa inquired, looking at her from the rearview mirror.

"Whatever sh-shot him was certainly cr-cruel," Elizabeth went on quietly, holding her hands tightly together. "They sh-shot him in the lung, and watched him bleed out while suffocating. His brain was de-deprived of oxygen for a prolonged p-period of time before I could resuscitate him. At a _minute _your br-brain cells start dying. At s-six you're brain dead. I-It took me a-at least _three _minutes when I got there, and since his heart was already stopped…

"Four, or five minutes without o-oxygen, _at least_. D-Do you know what that does to you?" Elizabeth bowed her head, a tremor running through her body. "Even if he survives, we c-can only hope he'll still remember how t-to _read_. How to say his own name. H-His own wife and d-daughter."

"So his memory will be affected?" Selim asked quietly.

"Damaged. His memory will be _damaged_."

"He won't remember the past week, will he?"

"Week?" Elizabeth choked out. "He'll be lucky if he remembers who he _is_! Oh, _G-God_… what if that was you, S-Selim? All I could think about w-was…"

Selim reached forward and placed his hands on either side of Elizabeth's cheeks. His dark eyes looked at her with the barest hint of warmth, and he said in not unkind voice, "It'll be okay. Let's get you home, and into a warm bath."

Elizabeth sniffled, and he glanced down at her thoroughly blood-stained clothes.

Softly, he said, "Red does not suit you."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**Answer: **Hard to say for sure, but I guess I'd go with Greed. And I'd become one if I was on good terms with other homunculi, otherwise no thanks.

**Question: **If you could live anywhere in your world, where would it be? What about a different world?

Reviews are **love**!


	17. XVII

**My first fanart for this story! Amazing artwork by arneewenn (deviantART) / asaagohan (instagram). The deviantART includes sketches of Elizabeth with Alphonse, and Edward, as well as a sketch of Eliza with Roy.**

**deviantART link: **www **dot **deviantart **dot **com /arneewenn/art/ellie-is-a-cute-girl-802736324

**instagram link: **www **dot **instagram **dot **com /p/BzEZMRXnOtx/

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**Warning: **Literal torture, murder, and graphic descriptions. Please, please, proceed with caution if those things set you off.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth found that sitting outside of Maes' hospital room felt like she was sitting on a bed of nails. The following morning of the incident Elizabeth hurried out to the hospital, a yawning Selim trailing behind her.

Unsurprisingly she hadn't been able to sleep on her own the night before, terrified that someone might try to harm Selim. She wasn't able to relax until she could feel Selim's cool shadows beside her to reassure her that he was fine.

Even with his presence, she still had nightmares.

Dreams of turning around and seeing her family covered in blood, and she was too late to save them.

She had so few things in this life that were precious to her.

The idea—the concept—of losing them sent her into a trembling mess of fear, anxiety, and _fury_.

She had not been the kind of child to be filled with so much anger, but over the years she could feel it slowly growing in the pit of her stomach.

(A mounting confrontation of the things she refused to deal with before, taking form in rage and terror.)

Only one person soothed her, made it bearable and easier to digest.

She held tightly onto Selim's hand at the hospital, her sleepy lifeline leaning on her shoulder and dozing. She breathed in his comforting scent, felt his vessel's heartbeat in the palm of her hand, and could hear the whisper of his shadows inside lazily churning in circles as he slept.

Sitting beside Elizabeth was Maes' wife, Gracia, who had been there since late last night.

She was tired, had bags under her eyes, and a slight tremor in her hands. When Elizabeth had come in at four hundred hours, the two exchanged pained looks. Gracia offered the small girl a strained smile, patting the bench beside her.

Words were not exchanged, because what was there to say?

The three sat on those benches as doctors continued to tend to Maes until the sun had risen.

The first doctor to greet them did so with a tight smile and a firm handshake. "Good morning, Mrs. Hughes, Spring Alchemist."

"Good morning, doctor," Garcia rasped out. "How—how is he?"

"His condition has been stable for several hours, so we feel we can move him out of ICU," the doctor said. "However… I'm afraid we can't say when he'll awaken."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Mrs. Hughes, your husband's brain was without oxygen for a prolonged period of time, and his body suffered tremendous trauma and blood loss," the doctor said slowly, calmly. "It's put him into a coma that he may very well never wake from, and if he does… his cognitive function and memory could be severely impaired."

"What?" she whispered, her body wobbling until she sat back down. Silent tears fell from her eyes, and Elizabeth abruptly stood up.

"Doctor, a word," Elizabeth said.

At the doctor's nod, Elizabeth and him moved to quietly discuss.

"I'll take care of the bills," Elizabeth softly said, "forward them to my lab."

The doctor inclined his head at that, accepting this.

"If he hasn't awoken in a week, discuss Trial Zip-Zap with Mrs. Hughes," Elizabeth went on.

The doctor's brow furrowed. Zip-Zap had been a mutation off Zippy that had an interesting jump-start effect on the human brain. It hadn't been tested much on living humans, but—

"That could overstress him," the doctor warned.

"You and I both know the longer he's in that coma, the less chance of him _ever _waking up there is," she snapped. "I'll take care of Gracia if you're worried about a lawsuit."

"I'm worried you're jumping the gun too early, ma'am," he explained. "I know he's your friend, and you were the first on the scene, but—"

"But _nothing_. He's my patient, too—"

"Ma'am," the doctor quietly interjected. "Give him time to heal, and give yourself time to calm."

Elizabeth bit on her tongue hard enough it hurt. She swallowed back her retort, trying not to get angry at the doctor.

'_He's right. I'm too emotional right now.'_

She didn't trust herself not to say anything rude, so she simply turned on her heel and headed back over to Selim. He wordlessly lifted up his right arm and Elizabeth curled herself into his side, squeezing her eyes to try and block out everything but her and Selim.

Selim's shadows gently pressed against her back, staying hidden from sight but present enough for Elizabeth to feel them and find comfort in them. Selim rested his right hand over her eyes, blocking out the light that had peeked through her shut eyelids and placing her in total darkness.

There, she rested for another two hours.

Then along came Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Selim pinched her nose when they came, and she tiredly looked up to find that Colonel Mustang and his second in command Hawkeye had taken a seat on the opposite bench.

Hawkeye remained composed, a perfect poker face accompanying her proper posture. Mustang, on the other hand, was visibly distressed. There was a dark look in his eyes, as he leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees, and folded his hands together.

Elizabeth slowly sat up from her seat as the doctor came back and said, "We've moved Hughes to a private room, and he is okay to see visitors now."

"Is he awake?" Gracia immediately asked, standing up from her seat in a lurch.

The doctor smiled apologetically. "No, ma'am, but I'm sure he would still love the company."

Gracia did not hesitate in dashing past the doctor to rush into the room set up for Maes behind him. Elizabeth was a bit more slow in reacting, her body stiff from dozing on that uncomfortable bench.

Mustang softly spoke, "Elizabeth… before you go in, would you be able to tell me what happened?"

She glanced over at Selim, her dear friend's expression perfectly matching that of a sleepy child. He rubbed at his eyes in a cute manner.

As he did not say anything, or hinted at Elizabeth to not speak, she turned back to Mustang and said, "I don't remember very much. I was on my way to visit Maes, but… on my way there I saw someone standing over what I thought was a fallen drunk. They were in uniform, but I couldn't make out their face because of the sun behind them. I felt—I felt something off about them, and came over to investigate."

"Off?" Mustang inquired, his voice rough and tired.

"A... a kind of bloodlust coming from them," she said slowly, her eyes narrowing in thought as she recalled the sensation. It was disgusting. She wanted to accuse it of not being human, but she couldn't do so without evidence.

Not that she would share those thoughts with Mustang at the moment. She wasn't certain if he was one of the military officers who knew the truth about Papa and Selim, and she wasn't going to risk it.

"Bloodlust?" he repeated back, sitting up straight with a furrowed brow as he assessed her. The odd description seemed to jerk him awake, and he was instantly more alert. "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "If you can't understand it from that, then I truly cannot explain it. It's purely instinctive. All I can tell you is that whoever—whatever—did this was _disgusting_. Truly sadistic, arrogant, and vile."

Mustang placed his right hand over his mouth, narrowing his eyes as he processed this. "This… instinct. If you came across the murderer, would you be able to identify them?"

"Without a doubt," Elizabeth firmly stated.

"Good. If you learn anything else… please let me know," he finished.

Elizabeth Luxanna was not good friends with Roy Mustang.

But she shared someone dear with him, and that meant he was a step above fodder.

"Very well," she agreed to, feeling Selim gently squeeze her hand as a signal for them to head home. "Please give my regards to Gracia, I have to return home for now."

"Will do."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth returned to her greenhouse to continue work on Nina. Her beloved friend had to go to school, and so she was largely left alone for the day.

And as the sun began to sit, a worrying thought poppedin Elizabeth's head.

'_What if it comes back to finish the job?'_

Surely not. Surely Maes was safe now?

'_What if it was Selim in that room?'_

If it was Selim, Elizabeth would not have left him, period.

Of course now that the thought was in her head, Elizabeth found that she really couldn't ignored it.

Without wasting any time, she decided to head out to keep watch over Maes for just a little bit longer.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth snuck Maes' hospital room, unsurprised to find it filled with flowers and devoid of guests. With visiting hours over, unless someone was pulling rank to get in, no one would be able to visit him.

Elizabeth took a seat beside his bed, wondering if perhaps she should have told Selim, or Papa, or Mumma where she was going.

She knew Selim could find her in a few minutes if necessary, though. He was so good at hunting, and if she wasn't acting as his prey he could find her with scary speed.

The hospital was across from Central Command, so Elizabeth could see the lights still on in the führer's office which told her that Papa was still working.

Elizabeth remained seated for over an hour, debating on trapping Maes' room or not.

And then—

The door clicked open quietly.

A surprised voice said, "Oh. I wasn't expecting anyone here. Sorry, ma'am, visiting hours are over."

Elizabeth could not breathe for a moment.

The officer in front of her was the same.

A different face. A different body.

_But she knew that bloodlust._

It was akin to Selim's and Papa's, but nowhere near as refined.

Sloppy. Undignified. _Disgusting_.

She almost reacted. She almost snarled, almost glared and gave it all away. She flipped her reactions off like the good soldier she was.

Elizabeth slowly got out of her chair, twisting her lips up into a polite smile even as she wanted to do anything else _but_.

"Sorry," she said, somehow managing to keep her voice even. "I'll head out now."

She slowly walked toward The Monster, a very subtle flick of her wrists pulled down one of her daggers from the inside of her sleeves into in her right hand, and a tube of potent poison in her left.

She folded her hands together, keeping her movements hidden. Proper ladies walked with their hands folded neatly in front, so this was nothing to raise attention. She coated her dagger with the poison.

And the moment she stepped beside The Monster she whipped out the dagger and dug it deep into its side.

"Ahhh!" hissed out the creature, leaping sideways.

And then to her amazement, sparks of red light jumped off the wound and she watched it closed back up.

It only took a second for Elizabeth to process this and what it meant.

A homunculus.

Like Selim.

Like Papa.

A homunculus had attacked her friend.

_A homunculus was a threat to her Selim._

She did not give The Monster time to react. She dashed forward, ripping out her rapier with a snarl and slashing his eyes. He stumbled back and as his eyes regenerated she took the time to coat her rapier with the single most powerful poison she had ever created.

The fusion of taipan snake venom, jellyfish venom, and oleander all placed inside the seeds of a rosary pea. Selim had accidentally nicked himself during the testing, and it had him weak. He told her to always keep it on her in case she ever came across nonhumans that were a threat to her.

She slashed The Monster across the gut, giving him a good dose of the toxic cocktail she created in the process.

Its reaction was much stronger than Selim's, telling Elizabeth this homunculus was nowhere near as powerful as her friend.

"Fucking bi—bwah," The Monster doubled over as it vomited, saliva and blood pooling out from under it as the wound slowly—too slowly—started to close around its gut. It was losing control over its body as the healing factor struggled to keep the seizures at bay.

Poisons… venoms… acids…

All could be used to create chemical reactions that attacked organisms on a molecular level.

A homunculi healing factor was powerful, no doubt, but it was not perfect. It was not immune to chemical reactions, consequently making them vulnerable to fires, acids, and potent venoms.

Acids were particularly effective because most homunculi—according to Selim—were human base and were thusly mostly made up of water. The acids that Elizabeth used were aqueous acids, which were acids that destroyed hydrogen bonding and essentially dehydrated the body—hences the burns.

Venoms were broken down into three categories. Hemotoxic, which went after the cardiovascular system; cytotoxic venom which targeted muscle groups or specific areas; and neurotoxic venom which went after the brain and nervous system. Hemotoxic resulted in decreased blood pressure and blood clotting, cytotoxic destroys cell tissue, and neurotoxic can either disrupt how information is received in the nervous system, or annihilate the body's supply of ATP.

Poisons—toxicity from plants—almost always cause an allergic reaction that turns the body against itself.

She had theorized with Selim that poison could be used to slow a homunculus' healing factor due to how it turns the body against itself. Coupling this with how potent venom and acids were at destroying bonds on a molecular level… Yes. The healing factor would certainly be pushed to the limit.

Of course, this was only just a theory. Elizabeth had no homunculi to test this with—she'd sooner kill herself before hurting Selim.

But to her delight her theory had proven true.

Elizabeth almost smiled at that.

Almost.

She kept it subdued and quiet by gouging out its throat again and again as it struggled to heal.

But what now?

She wanted to get this thing back to her laboratory where she could _really _make it squeal. She was keeping it relatively quiet by severing its vocal chords repeatedly, but it wasn't something she could do indefinitely. She'd run out of her cocktail eventually.

And she definitely didn't want to draw any attention to what she was doing.

Elizabeth didn't want any more than necessary to even know about the existence of homunculi. Such knowledge could prove dangerous to Selim, or Papa and Elizabeth would be damned if she provided it.

She could not allow just anyone to find her with this thing.

'_How do I get it back to my lab without drawing attention?'_

She couldn't _stop _poisoning it. It might not be stronger than Selim, but it could potentially overpower her.

Repeatedly killing it didn't solve her problem, though. She didn't want it to die, yet.

Not until she picked it apart piece by piece, at least.

Anger and disgust aside, she was still a scientist. She wanted to know how homunculi worked. How far did their healing factor extend to? How were they immortal?

Could she become one?

Could she _create _one?

The curiosity inside of her always won out over her anger. She very much wanted to find all of this out, and having her very own homunculi rat seemed like the best solution.

It didn't hurt that she would be tearing about the monster that harmed her friend.

She could feel at ease listening to its screams knowing that.

But how did she get it out?

She thought for a few seconds, giving him a variety of different concoctions to keep its healing factor pushed to the max. Then she remembered that Papa's office was in view of Central Hospital.

Without hesitation she brutally ripped out its eyes again, digging one of her daggers in its chest. As it writhed in pain and vomited, Elizabeth headed over to Maes' window while slipping on her alchemic lightning gloves.

She clapped her hands together outside of the window, shooting forth a magnificent stream of lightning.

'_That ought to get Papa's attention. I'll lock the door and turn anyone away who isn't Papa while I keep this thing busy.'_

The next five minutes of waiting for führer Bradley was one spent in sheer hell for the unfortunate homunculi caught by Elizabeth.

The outright torture meticulously performed by the scientist was too gruesome to be retold.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Papa came as soon as he could, knocking at the door and opening when Elizabeth told him it was okay.

He stepped into the room, surprise flickering over his face as he saw a disemboweled homunculi writhing in pain with his adopted daughter standing over it and stabbing its vocal chords over and over.

"Hello, Papa," she said with a sweet smile.

"Hmm." Papa stepped fully into the room and closed the door. "Elizabeth… care to explain?"

"I as worried this piece of scum would try something, so I snuck in and waited," she explained, casually dabbing on a few more poisons to her rapier. "As it turns out, it's a homunculus."

"Hmm." Papa folded his hands behind him, staring down at the monster with what could only be described as disgust. "Seems like it didn't put up any bit of fight."

"Selim and I had originally theorized that certain combinations of acids, venoms, and poisons would result in overtaxing a homonculi's regenerative rate," Elizabeth said. "It turns out to be true."

"Truly fascinating. What a dangerous little daughter I have," Papa said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. Although the smile was a dangerous one, there was a glimmer of—

Well, if Elizabeth didn't know any better than she would have thought she saw _pride _in Papa's eyes.

Elizabeth curtsied at the praise. "Thank you, Papa. I'll be sure to recreate the toxins and antidotes for you and Selim."

"Appreciated. Do you have the antidote on you now?"

"Yes, sir. I keep the antidotes in my ribbon," she said, reaching behind her and fishing out a vial of the antidote she kept in the hidden pockets of her ribbon tied at the back of her dress. She placed the antidote in Papa's outstretched hand.

"Good. Go home now, Elizabeth. I will take care of it from here," Papa said. "I assure you, this… _creature_… will not be found anywhere near Hughes again."

Elizabeth smiled at that. "May I have it, Papa? I think I could create some truly lethal projects out of it."

"No," he said, chuckling without humor. "And if you come across it again, do not engage."

This made Elizabeth frown.

'_Does that mean Papa will not be killing it?'_

That was not acceptable.

Elizabeth quietly asked, "Are you not killing it?"

"No. I have a better use for it," he said.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, a spike of anger making her grip her rapier tightly. She didn't understand why Papa would even consider risking the survival of such a creature, nor why it wouldn't be put to good use as a lab rat. To her, that thing forfeited its life the moment it attacked one of her few friends, and presented itself as a potential threat to Selim. She saw no logic in allowing it to continue to live outside of being a test subject.

And she knew that if it were to become a test subject, Papa would let her know. She had proven herself over the years to be a _damn _good scientist and was one of the rare scientists who knew about homunculi in the first place.

That her Papa was acting so irrational made her want to scold him.

In fact, the only reason she could even think of him allowing it to live would be so that way _he _could get to hunt it down himself.

But that was needlessly endangering her Selim!

She was half-tempted to kill the thing regardless of Papa's request.

However, she was still a good daughter, and a good soldier.

She raised her chin up to her adopted father and said, "Out of my respect and love for you, I will abide by allowing this thing to live for now."

Papa's only visible eye narrowed. "Allow?"

She pointed her rapier to Papa. "But if I catch this creature so much as in the same _city _as Selim I will skin it alive and rip it apart until not even atoms are left behind."

"And if I order you to not?" he inquired, a steely undertone in his voice.

"Not even _you _will stop me," she returned, a fire burning in her eyes as she firmly said, "I will do _anything _and _everything _for Selim's safety and happiness. This creature poses a threat and I will _not _ignore that."

Papa looked at Elizabeth with what could only be described as cold fury. She knew he did not take well to disobedience, and blatantly stating her loyalties would not be acceptable to him.

That being said, Elizabeth would not back down.

It did not matter who was her enemy.

Selim would always be her priority.

The staredown went on for several minutes before a grin stretched over Papa's face. Again, she thought she saw that whisper of pride in his eyes, and he said, "Truly… what a dangerous daughter I have. Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, Papa."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

That very same night (well technically early the next morning since it was nearly two hundred hours) Elizabeth sat on Selim's bed, reading aloud a research article that had caught their fancy. She paused when she got to a point where it began to discuss the differences of aqueous acids over gaseous.

"That reminds me," she said, eyes widening as she recalled what had happened earlier that night. Papa told her not to tell anyone, but he knew she would _never _keep it a secret from Selim. "The one who tried to kill Maes was a homunculus, and it came back today to try and finish the job. But don't worry, I stopped it."

Selim, who had been mid-sip in his chamomile tea choked. "Wh—_Wh__**at?!**_"

Selim's shadows lashed about the room, dark red eyes glowering with anger as he grit his teeth in every mouth.

Elizabeth offered her friend a comforting smile, touched over his anger on her behalf. "Don't worry, Selim. It didn't harm me."

"**What happened?**" all of his shadows growled out.

"The moment I recognized it, I subdued it with my poisons. Then I called for Papa with my lightning," she explained, trying not to giggle when Selim's shadows started to crawl over her to examine her for injuries.

When he realized that she was perfectly fine, his shadows settled and he frowned.

"What did you do to it while you waited?" Selim asked.

"Do you remember that article on what to do if you happen across the corpse of an undiscovered creature?" Elizabeth asked in return.

Selim's eyes widened. "How many steps did you get through?"

"Only thirteen," she sighed then brightened. "But don't worry, Selim! I won't let that filth _anywhere _near you."

That got a cruel smile on his face. "You won't have to concern yourself about _me_, Ellie. That _cretin _should have known better."

The tone in his voice made Elizabeth curiously tilt her head and another question popped up in her mind. "Selim… do you know how many other homunculi there are?"

He smiled sweetly at her and said, "It's time for bed, Ellie."

She caught the hint, and said, "Okay."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth was abruptly picked out of bed by Papa the following morning, letting out a startled shock as he began to carry her out of the room. "P—Papa? Wha—What's going on?"

"A surprise inspection," he said, taking her down the halls and heading outside. Elizabeth's cheeks darkened red as she realized she was still in her night dress, her hair was a mess, and she was absolutely positively _not _presentable.

She stammered out, blushing, "P-Papa, p-please let me get ready!"

"You'll get ready on the train. We're heading out now," he said, tossing her into the backseat of the car before he got in.

"Wha—huh—? Where are we going?"

He grinned at her, the kind of grin laced with malice and cruel amusement. It made her think he was taking her to a battlefield, since Papa usually only ever smiled that way when he got to kill some idiots.

"Fort Briggs."

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

Oof. Elizabeth's getting some… anger issues. :D Like Papa like daughter.

I call bullshit to "Homunculi are immune to poisons/venoms and they don't get sick but they aren't immune to acid even though acids/poisons/and venoms all cause chemical reactions to attack cells on a molecular levellllllllll."

No. Get that illogical crap out of my story. I did too much research into poisons and acids to let it go to waste.

**Answer: **Japan here, Game!version of the Pokemon universe if anywhere.

**Question: **Oh no! You've reincarnated into your favorite game/book as the main protagonist! Who are you, and what will be your goal?

Reviews are **love**!


	18. XVIII

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**Warning**: More torture. I'M SORRY. I PROMISE THINGS LIGHTEN UP AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**(WRATH)**

Wrath stood before Father in the bowels of Central. Above them swirled Pride's shadows, his gleaming red eyes watching the exchange from below as his dozens of mouths curled up in a cruel smile.

Envy was glowering hatefully up at Wrath, his body still coping with the toxic cocktail he had been repeatedly given only an hour before. His body trembled, and there was a bitterness in the way his facial features twisted.

Wrath wanted to smirk at him. Wanted to taunt him, to mock him for his failures and weakness.

He did not, though.

Wrath was not overly close with the majority of the homunculi. He was on better terms with Pride and Lust than any of the others. Envy was irrational, brash, arrogant, and difficult to work with. Sloth and Gluttony were morons that acted barely above beasts.

Pride and Lust were intelligent, calm, and always produced optimal results.

They were excellent soldiers for Father to use, just as Wrath was.

Father sat in his chair, reading over a binder filled with handwritten notes Pride had previously given him.

They were Elizabeth's notes on the potent toxins she used on Envy.

Had it been anyone else but Elizabeth who invented and wrote those notes they might have been hard to obtain. But Wrath had to only ask her for them and she freely gave them along with samples, the plants she produced, and offers to assist him if he had any questions.

She did not care to ask what he needed them for.

She did not care to question Wrath, or Pride, on much of anything.

"What the fuck was that bitch doing there?" Envy finally snarled out, his anger and patience wearing thin. He had been waiting for Wrath to be the first one to speak, first one to explain the punishment he would give Elizabeth for her behavior.

But Wrath said nothing, only giving Father the notes, and Pride chortled from above.

Wrath didn't respond still, and Envy struggled to push himself back up. "Oi! Wrath! Answer me. Why was she there? Did you know she was going to be there?"

'_Of course I did,' _Wrath thought, but did not answer.

He knew her better than anyone but Pride. He knew she would get worried over Hughes, which was why he purposefully stayed late in his office, and arranged for Hughes' room in the hospital to overlook his office.

He also knew that even though Envy was warned to leave Hughes alone, his petty homunculus brother would still go back to Hughes' room and mess with him somehow.

Wrath knew the two would meet, and had been anticipating such.

He expected Elizabeth to keep her composure, leave the room, and immediately contact him or Pride for assistance.

But to his delightful surprise she went a step above.

She personally took care of what she deemed a threat. Did so without drawing unnecessary attention, and not a single scratch was made on her. She didn't even get blood on her dress.

Elizabeth worked with cold efficiency.

She worked like the perfect soldier he was training her to be.

Thinking back on seeing her stand over her defeated enemy, her composure restrained and dignified made Wrath want to grin viciously in pride.

She was exceeding his expectations and growing at a faster rate than he anticipated.

If all went well—

Well.

She could be ready for the advancement sooner than planned.

Wrath genuinely hoped that would be the case. She was his final project for Father, and one that he took exceptional pride in. He honed her prowess in battle, and encouraged her detachment for her fellow humans. Her lack of sympathy to strangers was praised upon in subtle ways, both by Wrath and Pride.

She could have had a normal, well-adjusted life after leaving the Luxanna family. She could have retained her kind heart for those outside.

But Wrath and Pride efficiently put an end to that.

Bed time stories were war stories, psychology articles on torture, murder, and military, or horror stories Pride made up. They desensitized her bit by bit over the years, and pushed for her current attitude.

They made her into a fine soldier.

And to make matters even sweeter, she was a _brilliant _scientist. Even Father had not dabbled in botany alchemy due to disinterest but seeing the results and inventions she put forward had garnered his attention.

Father was pleased with Elizabeth's results.

And judging by that glimmer of interest in his eyes as he read through her notes, he was doubly pleased by tonight's events.

Since Wrath had still not answered Envy, Envy growled lowly and took a menacing step forward. "Listen to me!"

Wrath finally turned his gaze toward the whining creature. "Of course I knew she was going to be there."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You weren't supposed to be there," Wrath coolly returned. "Had you been obedient, you would have been saved the embarrassment of your loss."

Pride chortled again from above as Envy's face turned a dark red. "Shut up! That—that bitch is dead when I see her."

"**She'll have you on your knees before you can even bark,**" Pride taunted. "**You insufferable brat. Know your worth.**"

"She's just human," Envy spat out.

"For now," Father said softly, raising his gaze to meet Wrath. "What a dangerous little daughter you have, Wrath."

Wrath's lips turned up into a small smile. "Yes, Father."

"Perhaps I should meet her soon."

"Yes, Father."

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**(ELIZABETH)**

Mumma had packed Elizabeth clothes for the surprise investigation, along with a cutely wrapped lunch for her daughter and husband.

At seven hundred Elizabeth and Papa had embarked on the train, both taking their seats in the cart. Well, Papa was sitting while Elizabeth was hurriedly getting dressed and groomed so she was presentable.

Elizabeth wasn't upset about the abrupt change, or anything of the sort. She enjoyed going on inspections with Papa.

She _was _upset she didn't get to say goodbye to Selim, though.

While she was attending to herself Papa enjoyed the special hybrid tea Elizabeth had made for him last month, taking small sips of it while watching the view pass them by out the window. He did pause in his tea sips when he noticed something peculiar about his daughter.

"Elizabeth, when did you start sleeping with grenades strapped to your legs?" he inquired.

Elizabeth unhooked the vestard grenades so she could get dressed, tossing Papa a deadpanned look. "Around the time Selim thought it funny to toss me outside the city and start hunting me in the middle of the night."

"Ah, yes. I do remember that happening a few times."

'_Eighteen so far,' _she thought. She didn't use the grenades to attack Selim, but rather set up traps to distract him so she could escape. A prey that couldn't do that much wouldn't be too much fun to hunt.

She also picked up the habit of carrying hidden weapons on her like Papa, and stashing hidden weapons around areas she frequented like her greenhouse and Papa's office.

That habit was essential when Papa wanted to do spur of the moment training.

With all of Elizabeht's past experiences, it was decided that it was important she _always _kept lethal weapons on her. She felt uncomfortable and anxious if she was without a couple grenades, her rapier, and a few hidden daggers. She was defenseless, or at least that's how she felt.

Once Elizabeth had finished with her morning routine, she joined Papa for a light lunch with tea. They chatted about small things on the way, and discussed upcoming expenses and budgets.

There was no awkward air between the two, nor any feelings of discomfort. While it was the first time Elizabeth had disagreed with Papa to such an extent, she still very much loved him and he knew that.

He wasn't so petty of a man to begrudge her first—and only outburst—against him.

He knew, better than most, how hard it was to control the flairs of anger.

And he knew his daughter better than she knew herself.

So they enjoyed a quiet, sweet little ride all the way up to the tundra that was Fort Briggs.

**(ó****ヮ****ò)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

The train rolled into North City in the late afternoon. Since it was a surprise inspection, there were no guards waiting for them.

In fact, the snow hadn't even been swept off the walkways.

Elizabeth took her first step off the train and immediately fell into a pile of snow that reached all the way up to her hip. She heard a snort behind her, telling her that Papa was definitely amused by her predicament.

She tried to take another step forward, but found that the snow went even deeper and she sunk into snow up to her chest.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and turned around to look at Papa. She said, "Papa, I'm in a little bit of a predicament."

Papa's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. "I see that."

"Papa, I require your assistance."

"I see that, too."

When he still didn't make a move to help her, Elizabeth sighed and asked, "Is this punishment?"

"Not intentional," he chuckled before stepping off the train. He easily lifted his daughter up out of the snow, carrying her bridal style. "You do not need to worry about punishment for what happened yesterday. Your loyalty to Selim is not something I want to get in the way of."

She frowned briefly at that, her brow furrowed. "Truly?"

Papa's eyes narrowed as he considered his next response. The silence stretched on for several minutes before he finally said, "Selim will be around much longer than I, Elizabeth. And so will you."

A shot of fear pierced Elizabeth's chest. While her loyalty to Selim was unquestionable, and she would definitely fight her Papa for his safety, she wouldn't—she couldn't—

She couldn't _kill _her Papa! She would never, ever, never, ever, never, ever wish for his death. He was still her Papa and she loved him oh so dearly. Her face paled as her heart leapt up to her throat and she stammered out, "Pa—Papa!"

"I am not a perfect homunculus," he told her blandly. "I age. Selim does not. These are simply facts, Elizabeth."

"But—I—you can't—_you can't die!_" she blurted out, her eyes started to burn. She gripped tightly onto him through her mittens. "You can't—Papa, promise me, you can't."

"I will make no such promise," he retorted. "Death comes to everyone, and I am not so cowardly as to deny this fact. Dying is not some great tragedy, it is simply a change in our story. When I do die, Elizabeth, I expect you to handle it with dignity and grace. I chose you as my heir, _and you will not disappoint._"

Elizabeth's mouth went dry, her entire body stiffening in disbelief as she took in Papa's words.

'_Accept it?'_

'_Accept Papa's death?'_

How could she?

The very idea of no longer being able to see Papa—the man who took her in and raised her as one of his own—

It made her want to cry. It made her want to scream.

It—

Elizabeth bit hard on her lip, shoving down her growing anxiety. She wanted to react, she wanted to tell Papa off, tell her she had a right to mourn him however she pleased and that he wasn't allowed to die so soon.

She wanted a lot of things.

But she knew better.

She was a good soldier, and her upbringing took control.

She quietly said, "Yes, sir."

"Good girl."

North City was a picturesque town blanketed in snow. It wasn't one to attract tourism due to how close it was to the border, so it rarely received visitors. It acted more so as a way point to Fort Briggs.

Papa carried Elizabeth further out of the train station where a heavily armored vehicle pulled up to the curb. A frantic soldier jumped out of the car, red-faced and out of breath. He hurried to stand in attention to Papa and stammered out, "S-Sir! We only recently received the message you were coming. Apologies for not having the path cleared for you."

"It's of no concern," Papa said, offering the soldier a fake smile. "One of the drawbacks of surprise inspections."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier said, opening the door for Papa and Elizabeth to climb in.

Elizabeth brushed off the snow that had clung to her, hoping that the road to Fort Briggs would be better cleared off.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Fort Briggs was a tall, imposing wall that stood between the only viable pass between Amestrias and Drachma. Steep, dangerous mountains lined the borders between the two countries and only here, at Fort Briggs, stood an opening. If the massive country of Drachma wished to invade Amestrias they would have to either take down Fort Briggs, or learn to fly.

Going through the mountains was impossible for a large army. Not only were the mountains treacherous to climb, but underneath (and inside of) them were pockets of poisonous gas, and methane. It would be too costly for Drachma to invade through the mountains, and more importantly it would immediately alert Amestrias.

This made it all the more essential for Fort Briggs to remain impenetrable. It stood tall, and proud, a veteran of these mountains.

Grandfather Crow had previously watched over Fort Briggs, retaining a perfect record of not having a single spy or Drachma soldier make it out alive.

Now General Armstrong took command of it.

Elizabeth recalled how orderly and pristine her reports were. She was left with the impression that she was a capable woman, and deserved a certain level of respect.

Papa and her rode out to Fort Briggs, and Elizabeth stared up at the looming fortress. She wondered what kind of person it took to thrive in this environment.

She wondered if the soldiers stationed here would look different on her autopsy table in comparison to the civilians.

They entered the fort without fuss, and were immediately greeted by three soldiers.

At the head of these soldiers was an imposing woman that Elizabeth knew had to be General Armstrong.

She was tall, lean, and kept her shoulders squared back. She had the Armstrong pale blonde hair accompanied by deep blue eyes, but unlike Major Armstrong there was no warmth in her gaze. She was a gorgeous woman, undeniably, but she was lethal.

To her right was a man taller than most, with a physique that would make Major Armstrong proud. He was a gruff-looking man with a tied off beard, and shaved mohawk. He had an automail arm that didn't look like it was made to do anything practical aside from combat.

To General Armstrong's left was a sullen faced man with sunken eyes, a washed out complexion, and an overall deposition of being exhausted.

Elizabeth was pleased that General Armstrong turned out to be better than she initially imagined.

She had no expectations for either of the gentlemen accompanying her, though.

The trio saluted. "Sir."

"At ease," Papa said. "I'm glad to see you're doing well, General. The reports you've submitted have been explamary."

"Thank you, sir," General Armstrong demurred stiffly, her cool gaze moving over to Elizabeth, assessing her.

'_What do you look like inside? Are you any different from other women?' _Elizabeth wondered, eyeing General Armstrong. While she wouldn't wish for any good soldier's death, she did hope that she would get a chance to see what was inside the General.

"I hope we didn't come at a bad time," Papa said.

"No, sir. Nothing of significance have occurred outside of catching a squad of Drachma forerunners," General Armstrong answered.

"Oh? Any information from them?"

"Not yet, sir. They've been resilient to our… hospitality," General Armstrong said with a chilling smile. "We'll get our answers, though."

"Hmm." Papa glanced down at Elizabeth. "Perhaps Elizabeth can help you there. Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth curtsied, accepting the order. "Yes, sir."

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

The prisoners were kept in the deepest dungeon available to Fort Briggs. They were kept inside a tiny little room with an observation window, and they were bound to chairs.

Elizabeth could see they had been treated to Fort Briggs infamous hospitality, judging by the scars and burn marks plainly found on them.

From the T&I aritciles Elizabeth had read to Selim as bed time stories physical torture did not produce optimal results. People say anything to get the pain to stop.

No.

Psychological was better. Goodwill manipulation was the best.

Goodwill manipulation was out the window the moment the Brigg soldiers performed physical torture on these prisoners.

It made Elizabeth want to click her tongue at that, but she couldn't blame them. Not everyone subscribed to the sort of things she read about, and blatant torture was something very hard to to learn about in today's day and age. Unless apprenticed to someone, how else were you supposed to know? Threats and bluffs were the stereotypes, and so they were the only information common soldiers could rely on.

She briefly glanced over the files that contained the information they _were _able to confirm from them. It was mostly irrelevant crap, but there were some good bits and pieces.

After assessing the situation Elizabeth stepped out of the observation room and into the entirely concrete room that held the prisoners.

She ignored the way they looked curiously at the small girl dressed nicely. She drew an alchemic circle with chalk and proceeded to make a pit several meters deep into the ground with alchemy.

She brushed off the chalk from her hands. She motioned to the guard who stood watch at the door and said, "Please move them all to sit beside this pit."

The guard saluted and did exactly that.

With that taken care of, Elizabeth promptly kicked one of the soldiers inside the pit and dropped a capsule containing vestard.

The results were… well, predictable.

The gas was heavy, so it remained inside the pit and began to devour the man's skin. His screams of agony made some of his fellow soldiers cringe.

But none of them could help him.

It wasn't a large amount of vestard, so it took several minutes for all of the symptoms to appear. The pitiful man died a slow and agonizing death, and his comrades were forced to watch it all happen.

How did one begin to describe the look on their faces?

Fear? Horror? Guilt? Shame? Pity? Relief?

All of it flickered over them. Elizabeth honestly wished she had a camera so she could further study their reactions, but psychology wasn't really her field so she didn't fret too much about it.

Once the soldier was well and truly dead Elizabeth approached the battered captain.

"Captain, it says here that you're from Dorthol," Elizabeth casually mentioned, recalling the file of small information they were already able to collect. "That's not terribly far from here, is it?"

The captain pinched his lips shut tight, glaring with a dark hatred at Elizabeth. She was certain, if given the circumstances, he would not have hesitated to maim her, to torture her until she begged for death.

'_Vile human,' _she thought quietly to herself. Not that she, herself, was much better. What she had done to other humans, and what she was more than capable of doing, stretched on borderline sadism. While she did not derive pleasure from her acts like a true sadist, it could not be ignored that she was comfortable with acts of physical and psychological torture.

So long as the parties involved were humans that she, personally, did not have an emotional connection with.

This dissociation made her a genuine danger to other humans. The way she could turn off her moralities at the bat of an eye was against human nature.

It was the largest reason why so many who met her would be unnerved by her.

"_Something wrong with that one."_

"_What's with her eyes? Fucking cold."_

"_She's a goddamn psychopath."_

They'd whisper such things behind her back as they smiled with their teeth to her face.

"What do you think would happen if my little invention was released in the city?" she asked the captain, tilting her head as a fake smile curled her lips. "How many people do you think would survive? I'm so very curious. How much of the skin, and flesh, could a human live without? Which would kill them first, the shock from the pain, or blood loss, or…?"

The remaining prisoners paled dramatically.

"Y-You're bluffing," one of them shouted out, tears in his eyes.

Elizabeth met his gaze, and asked him, "Am I?"

'_Do you really think I would hesitate to do so at the order of my family? Do you honestly think I would _care _for the lives of faceless humans?'_

'_Do you believe for an instant I care for the human race at all?'_

"I'm not offering to spare _your _lives," she murmured softly, mimicking the saccharine sweetness Selim would use to scare some of the older officers. "I'm offering to spare the lives of your neighbors, your friends, _your loved ones_."

She watched the fear enter their eyes.

She watched them nervously look at one another.

And she watched them break.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**(OLIVIER)**

Olivier Armstrong was a powerful woman who had earned the respect of her men several times over. She command Fort Briggs with an iron heart, and produced impeccable results. No one would dare question her authority, nor her prowess.

She more than deserved the title of _Icy Wall of Briggs. _

And she wore it proudly.

Even though she was such a high-ranking official, and struck unease and fear in the hearts of soldiers outside of her fort, she wasn't always treated as such. Being born a woman made things unnecessarily harder for her, and at times she had to work twice as hard as other soldiers just to be taken seriously.

It really spoke volumes of how skilled she was in command, organization, and combat that she climbed her way up to General so quickly.

With this perspective, however, Olivier was not one to dismiss talent simply due to gender, or age. She knew better than most that such things were irrelevant when it came to skills.

That being said, if they were a cocky brat like that damn Mustang she'd sooner squash them under her boot than give them an iota of respect.

Just the thought of that man smirking at his promotions while he lazed about in East City made Olivier want to dig her rapier in some unfortunate victims.

Still.

Olivier was not one to out right dismiss someone due to factors out of their control.

So when she first heard about the genius Elizabeth Luxanna she was cautiously interested. When she obtained copies of some of the Spring Alchemists experiments—and results—Olivier was mildly impressed. She wasn't a scientist so she couldn't truly appreciate the difficulty of the task, but the simple fact that Elizabeth's inventions could—and would—save her soldier's lives garnered a certain level of respect.

Being a child did not mean she was not a good scientist. Olivier could understand why the prodigy had grabbed a hold of the State Alchemist title since it would further her research. The military would be damn fools not to grant it to her when she was obviously producing good results.

Being a good scientist, however, did not mean she was a good soldier.

Which was why when she heard about her promotion to Colonel, she was more than apprehensive. Genius scientist aside, that didn't mean the girl was capable enough to command troops or fight in an actual war. The Colonel rank seemed excessive, and Olivier was beyond irritated by it.

It made her accuse the führer more than once in her head of blatant favoritism.

And it made her dismiss Elizabeth outright because of such a seemingly easy hand out.

So being told that said child and führer were visiting _her _fort without warning made Olivier want to grit her teeth and snap at them to leave.

She knew better.

And then she actually _saw _Elizabeth Luxanna and Olivier knew she could never dismiss this girl again.

She stepped lightly into the room, her steps not making the sound which instantly told Olivier that this girl was trained well. Her green eyes flickered up to meet Olivier's and the general almost instinctually grabbed on to her rapier.

After spending over a decade on the battlefield and managing the daunting Fort Briggs Olivier had picked up a solid instinct—a great instinct in fact. The kind of instinct that immediately told her who was a threat, and who was not.

A cold stone settled inside of Olivier's stomach, and the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

Looking into Elizabeth Luxanna's eyes immediately told Olivier that this girl _was absolutely a threat._

There was no childish innocence in those eyes. No sweetness. No kindness.

There was cold curiosity. The kind that made Olivier think a scientist might look at a mildly interesting specimen.

'_This girl,' _Olivier thought_, 'is a proper hunter_.'

Olivier couldn't resist smiling humorlessly at that, pleasantly surprised by this revelation. This child was not someone who would break in Fort Briggs. No, this child was someone who would likely thrive in such an environment.

She watched with calculating eyes as Elizabeth easily torture the captured Drachma soldiers— with so much ease it forced Olivier to conclude it was not her first time.

'_Yes,' _Olivier thought, her lips turning further and further up into a pleased smile. '_This is a good soldier.' _

She couldn't say Elizabeth deserved the title of Colonel since Olivier couldn't see her command a troop in action, but she could confidently say that Elizabeth Luxanna was someone to watch out for.

And personally, Olivier couldn't wait to see what she would become.

"You've raised an excellent soldier, führer," Olivier praised.

Through the corner of her eye she could see his lips twitch into a ghost of a smile.

"Yes," he said. "I have."

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

*w* Olivier is queen.

**Answer: **ROSA FROM BW2. Not because the storyline for it is my favorite (I think hgss is the most fun to play tbh), but because Hugh is my favorite rival and I love being able to catch Rilou and Eevee so early on! My goal is to obviously be the very best trainer :D

**Question: **What is a short term goal for you? What is a long term goal for you?

Reviews are **love**!


	19. XIX

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

They did not stay at Briggs for more than another couple more hours. General Armstrong showed Papa and Elizabeth around the fort, answered questions, and gave Elizabeth an odd smile. It was abundantly clear that General Armstrong was pleased with Elizabeth's results with the Drachma soldiers. It showed both in her demeanor, and her respectful tone she used when addressing Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was downright happy to have earned the respect of such an intriguing woman, and she reciprocated the treatment with sweet smiles and cheerful conversation.

It was a shame that they couldn't stay for much longer, but Papa wanted to move down to inspect Dublith.

And off they went.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Like with the previous train ride, this one was a comfortable one. Since they were traveling at night, however, Elizabeth took the opportunity to get some sleep. She curled up beside her Papa, and he indulged her affection with patient tolerance until the morning rays of sun peeked through and showed off the city of Dublith.

Dublith was the second most southern city in Amestris, and was most known for its dark lake that attracted plenty of tourists itching to go camping. It was a decent enough time with a small military outpost—that likely had a panic attack when Papa radioed them less than an hour before the train would arrive that he was coming for a surprise inspection and he wanted a dozen guards prepared.

Since it was roughly still in the middle of Amestris—not too west, or east—it had a mild climate that would fluctuate during the seasons. This was also part of its appeal, as some of the other cities were too far stretched out and stuck in certain climates.

The train pulled in to Dublith and Elizabeth was the first to exit. She stepped off the train, relieved that snow was not greeting her this time around, and assessed the gathered soldiers who stood in salute for them.

Papa stepped off behind her, glancing at the soldiers. "At ease. Let's not waste much time. Is the car prepared?"

"Sir!" A soldier stepped forward. "The vehicle is prepared, sir. Please follow me."

Papa inclined his head in acknowledgement, and both he and Elizabeth followed behind the forgettable soldier into an awaiting car. The car took off the moment they were seated, and Elizabeth could see that they were closely followed by other cars filled with soldiers.

'_A little odd for an inspection_,' she thought.

"Papa, what are the soldiers for?" she inquired, glancing over at her Papa and surprised to find him taking off his coat and pulling out his rapiers from his suitcase.

"Hmm." Papa hooked his rapiers onto his outfit. "Officially, this is an inspection. In truth, this is an extermination. The soldiers here caught wind of some rats that need to be caught."

Elizabeth let out a soft _oh _at that, understanding what was going on. "What would you have me do, Papa?"

Papa didn't respond for several minutes. Not even when the car stopped and he got out—Elizabeth followed right behind him. He walked over to the entrance of a foul-smelling hole in the wall with an ugly sign that read _Devil's nest_.

'_Ugh,' _Elizabeth thought in distaste, staring up at the uncapitalized _n_.

As the soldiers began to reconvene beside the two, Papa leaned over and placed a hand on Elizabeth's back. He whispered, soft enough only to be heard by her.

"Wrath is hard to control. Your self discipline is remarkable for your age, but not perfect," Papa told her. "I am going to give to you what has worked for me in the past when I feel it's become too hard to hold back."

Elizabeth curiously looked up.

"A way to release what has been built up," he continued.

Elizabeth frowned at that, tilting her head.

"In this den are chimaeras," Papa said. "And they are led by a man who has betrayed Selim and me."

Hot white anger clouded Elizabeth's gaze and made her ear rings. Her stomach dropped as a furious, snarling wolf howled in her chest. Rage made her tremble, her breathing hitched, as murderous desire leaked out from her.

(The less experienced soldiers stepped back at the spike of bloodlust.)

Papa smiled at her, satisfied with her instantaneously reaction. He straightened up, and returned to his normal voice, "Their corpses are yours for your own experiments for _Nina_, but none must leave here alive."

Elizabeth did not hesitate.

She shot forward, ripping out her rapier and coating it with one of her poisons.

No soldiers followed behind her, because none were needed.

She ripped through the first one, not even hesitating at gouging out its throat. She spilled the guts of the second one, and sliced open an artery of the next. She moved with grace and skill taught to her by Wrath and his tutors.

She moved with experience given to her by her thousands of lives.

Those only grazed by her poison were soon on their knees, clutching at their throats as their windpipes' constricted shut and they became unable to breathe. Elizabeth's heels clicked hard on the pavement as she sprinted, and moved to stay out of the arterial spray.

She didn't want to get their filthy traitorous blood on her dress, after all.

'_How dare,' _she thought, unable to wrap her mind around the fact that anyone would even _think _about betraying Selim, or Papa. '_How dare?! You wretches! You arrogant scum! Know your place.'_

Why would anyone do such a thing?

'_Why do humans betray?'_

'_Why do they beat children?'_

'_Why do they have to be so cruel?'_

She didn't understand. Her family had only ever been kind to her, had only ever welcomed her.

Her dearest companions weren't human and yet they were infinitely kinder.

Humans themselves seemed to be savage creatures, hellbent on destroying themselves. Good people were a rarity for the human race, not the expectation.

Good people like Maes Hughes, the Elric brothers, and Mumma.

Yes. _They _would never betray her or her family.

Her anger quelled for a moment thinking back on her friends and then—

"E-Edward?!" Elizabeth squeaked out in surprise, looking up into the next concrete room to find a banged up Edward staring at her in surprise. She had high kicked into one of the chimaeras, digging her rapier into its throat, and now she stood over its corpse, blinking in surprise upon seeing her friend.

"Lizzie?" Edward gawked. "You—What are you doing here?"

"Taking out the trash," she casually responded, giving her friend a worried look. "Edward, are you okay?"

"I'm—I'm fine," Edward coughed, forcing himself back up to stand. Elizabeth looked over at the tall woman who stood beside him, noting how the woman slightly shifted her posture as if to prepare to catch Edward at any moment.

"Papa and other soldiers are at the entrance," Elizabeth kindly told him. "Please go there and get looked at."

"I—" Edward winced. "They took Alphonse."

Oh.

Oh. _No_.

Elizabeth squeezed her rapier so tightly it almost hurt her fingers. With her free hand she decided to pull out the less kind toxin to use, and idly began to coat her rapier. With a forced reassuring smile she said, "Don't worry, Edward. I'll go bring him back."

Their eyes met. Elizabeth could plainly see the anxiety and concern Edward felt for his brother, just as Edward could plainly see the burning anger and unwavering determination Elizabeth had.

He gave a slow nod. "I know."

She curtsied before taking her leave.

Oh, she was furious. She was downright vengeful.

On top of betraying Selim and Papa _they kidnapped and hurt her friends!_

She double coated her rapier with more painful toxins, dissatisfied she couldn't take her time to truly make them regret the horrors they've done.

What if she hadn't arrived? Would they have killed Edward?

'_Would they have tried to kill Selim?'_

No, no, no, no, no, no.

She was not having that.

She was not having that _at all_.

Humans were despicable. Truly, and utterly, they were depraved beings. Savages dressed up and masquerading as humans.

Beasts without grace.

She hunted down what she could find, ending their lives without remorse or pity. None of them received kind deaths for their transgressions, and none of them could do much else but receive the inevitable punishment.

She followed the tracks, the sounds of whimpers and hurried footsteps, to a sewer. She threw poisoned daggers to those in her way, and she did not stop her hunt until she found Alphonse sitting on the dirty floor.

He looked up at her, and his suit made a noise that immediately told Elizabeth it was no longer hollow.

'_Someone is inside of him?!'_

How violating!

"Lizzie!" Alphonse exclaimed in both relief and surprise. He did not notice the way her rapier dripped with blood, nor the splatters of the chimaeras on her shoes. "What are you doing here?"

"Following orders," she answered, "and rescuing you."

She would be lying if she said she wasn't tempted to just ram her rapier inside of Alphonse and kill whoever was forced themselves inside. But that was risky and could damage the blood seal that kept his soul bound to the armor.

So she placed her rapier down and undid her hair bow. She flipped it inside out to reveal several tiny sewed in pockets. She pushed one of the pockets open and out popped a petite capsule that when crushed released a small burst of gas. She repeated the process until she had three capsules—enough to fill Alphonse's armor.

She approached her friend, noticing how he started to fidget—restraining the one inside, perhaps?

She said, "Edward is fine, if you're worried."

"Oh—" Alphonse said just as Elizabeth crushed the capsules and threw them inside of him under his helmet.

There was an immediate coughing sound, wet and raspy as the person accidentally inhaled the foul-smelling sleeping gas.

Then silence.

"Can you move?" Elizabeth asked him. "That was sleeping gas, so the person inside should be unconscious now."

"Oh! Yes, thank you," Alphonse said, slowly standing up.

"We'll have to have Edward pull them out. I don't think I have the body strength to do so," Elizabeth apologized.

"Yeah… okay," Alphonse said.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth returned to the surface with Alphonse, surprised to find Papa not there. The soldiers told her he caught wind of an interesting scent and went to hunt it down. Elizabeth hoped that meant she had even _more _cadavers to work with.

Edward pulled the unconscious girl out of Alphonse, and Elizabeth ordered the soldiers to tie her up tightly. She was half tempted to break the kidnapper's legs and arms to ensure it wouldn't escape, but decided against such actions since it might accidentally kill the cretin if it died of shock.

It would be nice to have a live subject, after all. Even though Papa ordered for all of their deaths, Elizabeth wanted that one to live.

It violated her friend, forcing its way inside of him without his consent. Taking away his control, kidnapping him—

She could only return the favor.

With the soldiers taking away the last remaining chimaera, and the rest securing the area, Elizabeth approached her friends and asked them, "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine," Edward said, a perturbed expression flickering over his face. "Al… would you please take teacher back? I want to talk with Lizzie."

Alphonse nodded, giving a small bow to Elizabeth. "Thanks, Lizzie. I'll talk to you later."

"See you," she returned, watching him head off to the tall woman that was previously with Edward.

Edward patted the spot on the pavement beside him, and Elizabeth brushed back her dress before taking a seat. She had to squash her petticoat down—she used her petticoat to hide all of her big weapons such as grenades and extra daggers that were strapped to her front and outer thighs.

"Lizzie… I've been wanting to ask you something for a while," he said quietly, his face somber. "If you don't want to answer, you don't have to. I never want to make you uncomfortable."

"Ask, Edward," Elizabeth encouraged, tossing a warning glance at the soldiers who were about to approach the two. Both scurried off so Elizabeth and Edward could remain in relative privacy in that smelly alleyway. "I'll answer if I can."

"How can you do it?" he asked her softly. "How can you take a life so easily?"

Elizabeth blinked at that question, peering at the conflicting expression on his face and dark overcast on his golden eyes. She thought it was a strange question to ask, since the answer was obvious. "They don't matter to me."

His head snapped up at that, his eyes wide. "What?"

'_He's so easy to read,' _she thought fondly. Edward let all of his emotions play out on his face without any restraint. She could see he was _bothered _by her response, and genuinely surprised. As if that answer could never have occurred to him.

'_Truly,' _she thought_, 'what a kind soul.' _

Still. He was supposed to be a soldier, too, right?

She didn't understand why he was upset.

She unconsciously tilted her head in curiosity at his reaction. "They're strangers. Why should I care about them? I took their life because they broke the law, and Papa asked me to. I don't care, because why should I?"

"They're—they're people!" he exclaimed, eyes widening as he became bewildered and anxious at her response. He was shifting his posture around, and he had raised his voice, plainly showing his emotional distress from her response.

"And being human means you're entitled to life?" she retorted, her tone a tad harsher than necessary as a reaction from him raising his voice. She caught herself, though, and softened her tone. "It means they are excused from their punishment? From justice? Their betrayals were unforgivable, Edward."

"But that's—" Edward cut himself off, his face turning red from flustered frustration. He didn't have the words right away to explain to her why taking a life wasn't right. He was upset, and deeply bothered by Elizabeth's answers, but Elizabeth simply couldn't see why.

"I don't understand why you're so mad," she admitted, her big green eyes looking up at him in confusion.

"You—you don't?" he repeated back, his anger slipping out of him as he stared at her with a paling face. "You really don't, do you?"

She shook her head, perplexed. "Why should I not take their lives? That's what I've been trained for my whole life, Edward."

He was quiet for a minute, his brow furrowed as he considered how to respond. His entire body fell back against the brick wall they leaned against in that alleway and he sagged. He almost looked defeated by her response as he thought hard on how to answer her.

"Elizabeth, why do you save lives?" he asked softly, golden eyes slowly looking back down at her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened briefly, the question throwing her off.

Why _did _she save lives? Why did she devote her time and resources to _saving _humans instead of destroying them?

She recalled, at first, her motivations were earnest. She truly wanted to help people, she wanted to take care of them, wanted to improve medicine so more people could go home to their families. She, sincerely, wanted to help.

That sincerity dried up when her Grandfather and his servants tried to kill her.

And over the years, bit by bit, it became less important. She started working more with toxins, bombs, and ways to kill. More and more lethal ideas popped in her head, and she became more and more interested in trying _them _out over medicine.

She had to acknowledge, now, that she no longer had an interest in medicine for the sake of saving lives. The only way it kept her attention was her academic curiosity of the human body.

She didn't care about saving lives anymore.

The thought of doing so only left her with a hollow pang in her chest, and a bitter taste in her mouth.

She didn't like humans.

So many of them—too many of them—were awful. Awful to themselves, awful to each other—

'_So painfully cruel_.'

She, as a human, was no exception. She was once a sincere girl who wanted to help, but now?

She wasn't any better. She wasn't a kind soul like Mumma, or a noble one like Edward and Alphonse.

She was a soldier. She killed, she tortured, she maimed, she performed acts of cruelty.

She didn't even feel bad about what she had done. There was no guilt, nor regret, over her actions. She would do them all again, and again, and again, if asked of her. She was human, which meant she was a savage, but she was also something more.

She was a weapon for her family to use.

Weapons didn't feel. They didn't break. They weren't hurt by bad memories. They didn't get scared, or upset.

Being a _thing _was easier.

Being a _thing _was better than being human.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, softly. Her gaze, hollowed, glanced down and away. She finally admitted out loud what she had been trying to ignore for years. "I don't think… I don't think I care anymore, Edward."

"Oh, Lizzie," he said quietly, pain flickering into his eyes on _her _behalf.

She couldn't understand what she had lost, but _he _could.

He pulled her into a hug, gently patting her back. "Then I'll show you. I'll show you why human lives matter, why you shouldn't take them away so easily. Why… why you shouldn't give up on _your _humanity."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, accepting the warm hug.

She thought it was sweet of him.

But she also thought there was no point.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

I think Edward would take a lot of issues to kids to killing more than he would adults, just given his own childish mentality.

Selim reunion next chapter!

**Answer: **Short term goal would be to one day buy a Nintendo Switch ahahah. ;-; Long term goal would be a best selling author.

**Question: **If you could be a celebrity, would you? What would you be famous for?

Reviews are **love**!


	20. XX

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

The soldiers carried out the bodies of the rebels one by one and loaded them onto a cart. Elizabeth oversaw this process, while Edward headed back to where he was staying with Alphonse. He asked Elizabeth to stop by before she left, and she promised to do exactly that.

In all, there were little more than two dozen corpses for Elizabeth to experiment with upon her return to the capital.

And one living, if Papa permitted.

The violating vermin was currently bound, gagged, and sedated. It laid beside Elizabeth like a beaten ragdoll on the pavement; listless and defeated.

When Papa stepped out of the den those scumbags resided in, he was dragging a twitching man that kept vomiting blood. Papa smiled at Elizabeth, a hint of satisfaction in his eyes. "The toxin you made me for me works wonders, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth flickered her green eyes down to the convulsing man being dragged by Papa.

_'Did he use it on that thing, then?' _Elizabeth questioned. If so, and it was still breathing, then that meant it wasn't human.

Elizabeth curtsied. "Thank you, Papa. If I may be so bold, though, I would like to request to keep this one alive for my experiments."

"Hmm." Papa looked over at the bound thing beside Elizabeth. "And if I say no?"

"I kill it here and now," Elizabeth answered obediently. "I know you requested none of them live, but I thought the benefits would outweigh the disadvantages if I could keep one alive for my own purposes."

"Hmm. Your birthday is coming up," Papa mused. "Very well. I will allow this _one_ exception."

Elizabeth curtsied again, lowering her gaze demurely. "Thank you, Papa."

Papa dropped his hold on the inhuman being as the soldiers hurried to chain it up and carry it away. He put away his rapiers, reached forward and patted the top of Elizabeth's head. "We're done here, Elizabeth. Once the train is loaded up, we will leave."

"Ah, Edward asked if I could say goodbye," Elizabeth said, glancing up at Papa.

"Fullmetal's here, huh?" Papa rolled his shoulders. "Very well. Let's clean up and pay them a visit."

"Yes, Papa."

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

According to the address Edward gave Elizabeth, he and Alphonse were staying at a local butchery. Come late evening, Papa and Elizabeth strolled into the shop, despite it saying closed, and awaited to be greeted at the counter.

A man stepped out of the backroom to greet them, his size and stature towering above the both of them. He was large—about Major Armstrong's size—and dressed in a heavy butcher's apron. He asked them, his voice a low grumble, "You are Elizabeth and her father?"

Elizabeth politely greeted the man with her most graceful curtsy. "Good evening, sir. I am Elizabeth, and this is my father führer King Bradley. Edward Elric mentioned he was staying here with his brother and we were hoping to visit them before leaving."

"They mentioned you were coming. Please follow me," the man said, his tone surprisingly gentle.

"You are friends of Edward and Alphonse?" Elizabeth politely inquired.

"They stayed with us while they trained under my wife," the man answered.

"Your wife is a talented alchemist, from what I've heard," Papa murmured, his deep voice carrying a soft tone. It was the same tone Mumma said Papa used when he wanted to get something he wanted from her. "I heard she was injured trying to save our State Alchemist? If she is capable, I'd like to pay her a visit and give thanks."

"I'll check with her," replied the man. "The brothers are just ahead."

Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgement before brushing past the large man and entering a quaint little dining room. Edward was nibbling on some sliced meat and bread while Alphonse sat beside him. When they noticed Elizabeth both greeted her with a cheerful smile and wave.

"Hi!" Elizabeth chirped.

"Hey, Lizzie," they returned.

"So Lizzie, did you come all the way out here for that raid?" Edward asked her as she took a seat next to him at the table.

"We had to go to Fort Briggs to set up introductions first, actually," Elizabeth sighed. "Papa plans to send me out there for a little experiment soon, I think."

"Experiment?" Alphonse inquired.

"Yes. Far too dangerous to do in the city," Elizabeth answered. "No worries, though, I think I'll be able to fix Nina up before I go."

Edward spluttered. "Wh-_What?!"_

"I've already extensively studied neuroscience, and have done multiple experimentation on humans to try and recreate Alphonse's body," Elizabeth pointed out. "From what I can discern Nina has _all _of her DNA, it's simply rearranged in a perverse manner. Untangling it isn't _that _hard."

'_It certainly helped I had _years _of previous research to study,' _Elizbaeth quietly thought to herself.

"The only hold up is replicating her human brain and nervous system. With the cadavers I have obtained in today's raid I will begin trying out my theories," Elizabeth went on. "I have plenty of material to work with and it's not like I'm creating her body from scratch. Merely... putting together a jigsaw puzzle, if you will. Albeit, a difficult one, but I'm not missing any pieces."

"That's—that's amazing," Alphonse breathed out. "That's—I mean—you're really something."

Elizabeth blushed under the praise.

She did think it was within her reach to undo Nina's transformation now that she had physical subjects to test on. She couldn't do much on Nina since she didn't think Edward or Alphonse would take kindly to Elizabeth dissecting their friend.

Now with other chimaeras to use, Elizabeth could finally try out some of her theories. She'd use them all on the dead ones, and move on to the living one as a final test.

Since alchemy was all about equivalent exchange, nothing of Nina and her dog was lost in the transformation. Their DNA was nearly perfectly split in half and tied up together—there were some parts closer to a 70/30 ratio, though—and consequently everything was already there. She didn't have to recreate or build something from scratch. She only had to untangle what was tied up.

She understood how they got tied up very well, after going through and reading all the notes provided by Selim. Over the decades scientists had experimented and nearly perfected the art. Studying those notes was fascinating and extremely enlightening.

Enlightening enough that Elizabeth thought _she _could create the perfect chimera.

Not those half and half failures produced.

And if she were able to undo Nina's transformation, it would only cement her theory.

She wondered what an amalgamation of dozens of different humans transfused together would look like.

Could she make a human spider?

Could she make a poisonous human?

_Could she create the perfect human that did not seek out cruelty, or violence? One that would never, ever, raise a hand against a child?_

The thought instilled a sense of excitement. The scientist inside of her was nearly bursting with the desire to try.

But one thing at a time.

First was testing out her theories on the corpses, then her live subject, and then Nina. Ideally, she would get to try reconnecting nerves with at least one other living human and dog, but... her lab just wasn't equipped to deal with live specimens.

She knew she could keep her current living subject in prison until she was ready, but she didn't think Papa would over indulge her much. He was already being oddly kind to her by not punishing her disobedience, and granting her an exception.

"While I appreciate the praise," Elizabeth finally said to Alphonse, brushing back her hair, "I'm confident the two of you could have produced similar results if given the correct information. Nina's predicament is nowhere near as difficult as building an entire nervous system from scratch for Alphonse. Her's is still there, albeit with some bumps, and just needs to be put back in order."

Edward scratched his cheek, considering this. "Still... you're the one actually doing it. Thank you, Lizzie."

"Friends don't need to thank each other," she replied kindly. "Both you and Alphonse have been true friends to me over the years. Dedicating time into something like this is nothing in comparison to that."

Especially over something like this.

'_I really believe if the two hadn't wasted their years on a myth—that utterly proved fruitless—and instead devoted time to studying human anatomy and medicine they would already have their bodies back,' _Elizabeth quietly thought to herself.

Still, she couldn't blame them.

They were only children, after all. Wanting to chase after a fairy tale was easier on the heart than dissecting fellow humans for their own means.

The trio of friends continued to chat quietly for another hour before Papa returned and told Elizabeth it was time to head home.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth spotted Selim almost immediately as the train pulled into the station. He stood beside Mumma and a flock of guards to escort them, dressed sharply and wearing a beaming smile for the public.

Elizabeth's heart leapt up to her throat, and her body moved on its own. She opened up the window as the train continued to slow and as soon as she was across from Selim she jumped out the window, tumbled to the ground, rolled back up and dashed over to him.

She threw her arms around him, tackling him with enough force he had to ground himself to catch her. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his comforting smell and exclaiming, "I missed you!"

Selim chuckled, patting her back and saying, "Of course you did."

"Elizabeth!" Mumma immediately scolded, "Don't you ever jump out of a train again, young lady."

Elizabeth pulled back from Selim to grace her mother with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"Goodness," Mumma sighed, shaking her head. "Don't behave so recklessly."

"I won't," Elizabeth said, hoping to appease her worried mother. Mumma sighed again, but smiled, bending down to gently pat her head.

"Welcome home, dear," she said.

"Welcome home, Ellie," Selim echoed.

Elizabeth smiled widely, her eyes sparkling. "I'm home!"

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Short transition chapter because I am sick and I need time to set up Lust's arc. Mercy please. :(

Next chapter will have a big focus on Edward and Pride's perspective to better explain / elaborate on their thoughts and plans.

**Answer: **Best selling author would be nice.

**Question: **Would you rather be a villain, hero, or antihero? What are you fighting for, and how do you fight?

Review are **love**!


	21. XXI

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**(EDWARD)**

Ed returned to Izumi's home with a heavy heart. He kept his hands tucked in his pockets, and he moved slowly through the darkening streets. His mind was elsewhere as he walked—he moved with an absent mind—his gaze pointed up at the sky.

His thoughts chewed back over his latest conversation with one of his oldest friends. A part of him was still having trouble reconciling the image of Lizzie as a soldier. He had only ever seen her in her greenhouse, working diligently on some new medicine with a bright, beaming smile on her face.

She was a doctor. She donated her inventions to refugees.

Yet she was someone who could casually take a life.

She worked hard to protect and serve those she loved.

But she didn't consider that those she killed _also _had people who loved them.

He wanted to ask what brought about this change, what made her become this way, but then—

"_She is Elizabeth Luxanna," Roy Mustang said, his tone subdued and his dark eyes tinged with something closer to pity. "It doesn't surprise me at all, and those who know about her past, and her, shouldn't be surprised either."_

Ed had recklessly asked Lizzie about that, and by the way she reacted he regretted it immediately.

He understood all too clearly how important it was to leave the past behind, and how it could still leave scars that couldn't be seen.

Something had happened to his friend. Something that made her—made her—

'_Disconnect?' _Ed really didn't know another word for it.

When he returned to his teacher's home, Izumi Curtis, he quietly slipped in. He knew Al had already taken their teacher back since she was unwell, so he guessed that she would probably be tucked into bed for the night.

Ed knocked once outside of her bedroom door and she said, "Come in."

He opened the door to their quaint bedroom. Izumi and her husband did well as butchers, but they certainly weren't on par with the money a State Alchemist made so they lived modestly.

"Teacher?" Ed quietly asked her. He slowly, hesitantly, approached her bed before taking a seat at the nearby empty chair. His hands were folded in front of him, and he leaned on his knees, his gaze downcast. This immediately drew Izumi's full attention, and she narrowed her eyes in concern.

She asked him, her tone not unkind, "What's wrong?"

"What would you do if Al and I killed someone as a soldier?" he asked her. "What would you do if we killed a lot of people?"

"Before or after I beat you back to your senses?" she asked him flatly. "Children shouldn't be soldiers. Have you and Al—"

"Not us," he reaffirmed. "Our friend, though, Lizzie. She's the fuhrer's daughter, and has been trained as a soldier for a long time. She was the one—"

"She's the one who cleared out the devil's nest?" Izumi sought to confirm. At Ed's nod, she let out a tight sigh. "A pity."

"She used to be a lot brighter," Ed said. "She still—she still is, but it feels like—it feels like—"

"Like she's lost something?"

"Yeah." Ed sat back in the chair, raising his gaze to Izumi's. "What would you do?"

Izumi made a firm _hmm _at that, glancing away as she seriously considered his question.

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Ed gave her time to think, and Izumi pondered his question.

"There's not much that _can _be done," Izumi finally said. "As long as she remains as the fuhrer's daughter, he'll have priority over how she is handled. If he treats her as a soldier—if everyone treats her as a soldier—then that is how she'll stay. All you can do is be there for her, and help remind her what it means to be a child."

Ed closed his eyes at that, leaning back and letting out a heavy sigh.

There was nothing _childish _about Elizabeth Luxanna, about Lizzie. She acted more maturely than Ed or Al most of the time. The only other child around Lizzie was Selim Bradely and something rubbed Ed the wrong way about that kid.

Ed didn't think he could help Lizzie be more childlike, because he didn't have much experience with that himself. Most of his childhood was spent studying alchemy.

It would be ideal if Lizzie could meet a few more children... make friends with them... and play with them.

But he didn't see that happening any time soon.

He wanted to help her. He wanted to—to do _something _for her. She was their friend, she helped them, took care of them, and cheered them up when they were down. She was someone Ed could always turn to for assistance, and she would listen to him seriously and consider every point. She could scold him without being too harsh, and she—

She was family.

And seeing family, seeing someone he cared about, lose bits of themselves over the years was unacceptable.

He had to do something.

But what?

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**(PRIDE)**

Pride sat in Ellie's greenhouse beside her, listening to her retell what had happened on her expenditure. He was pleased when she retold how she dealt with the enemy Drachma soldiers, less than pleased when she admitted she came across Edward and Alphonse.

Downright irritated when she told him how Edward wanted to _help _her.

If Edward wasn't a sacrifice Pride would have already eaten that snot nosed brat.

But, no, the slippery meatsack was a precious resource. Even with the homunculi keeping tabs on him, he had a way of disappearing from their sights for a while only to pop back up at a random location. The _only _consistent thing the boys did was return to Central to study under Ellie in their free time.

This was, obviously, ideal for Father since it meant that Pride himself could keep an eye on them.

It was not ideal for Pride who had to resist the urge to turn them inside out every time they interrupted his time with Ellie for their fruitless research. They would be dead by the end of the year, so all of that time was wasted.

Time that could have been better spent with Ellie baking for Pride, or entertaining him.

The brats.

"An-y-way," Ellie drawled out, "that's all that happened on my part. What about you? Did anything happen while I was away?"

Pride was pulled back to reality by his Ellie's question, blinking vapidly as he considered how to answer. With Roy Mustang's arrival Pride had been preoccupied shadowing him and his team. It was blatantly apparent he was looking into what happened to Maes Hughes.

The colonel wasn't terribly subtle at first, but after a coded conversation with Alex Armstrong—one where the overly buff blond told Roy that Maes was looking into the philosopher's stone for the Fullmetal brat right before he was attacked—he switched to moving more quietly.

Frankly, Pride thought spying on the uppity punk was better suited to Envy since it was Envy's mistake that warranted Maes even being alive.

He couldn't blame _Ellie _for that. She was ignorant of the plans, and reacted in a manner that was entirely expected of her.

Pride did not expect Envy to choose sadistic pleasure over competence, and waste time shooting Maes in the heart instead of head.

_Idiot_.

And now that Ellie was aware of Envy—and viewed him as a threat—the moron couldn't stay in public Central for too long.

Pride supposed he could simply ask Ellie to ignore Envy—she would do so without question—but frankly Envy got what he deserved. On top of failing his original mission, he disobeyed orders. Father was less than pleased that Envy had to waste so much of the stone's power over something that shouldn't have even occurred in the first place.

If Envy made another mistake, Father would undoubtedly force a reset.

So now Envy was prowling around for a chance to prove himself again.

But he had to do so without coming _anywhere _near Ellie.

Because Ellie would undoubtedly kill the moron before he even had a chance to plead.

Which was why Pride was unceremoniously shuffled off to spy on those working in Central Command. He and Wrath were the only ones Ellie wouldn't attack, and since Pride was better suited to spying instead of Wrath…

These were things he couldn't complain about to Ellie, though. She didn't know, and wasn't supposed to know for a while longer.

At least, not until Pride could persuade Father on his new plan.

It originally seemed like such a long shot, but thankfully Ellie's research was slowly winning Father over. A few more events and things could work out in Pride's favor, and hopefully end up better for Father.

While Pride trusted his Father's decision unconditionally, he was still Father's son. And sometimes Pride wondered what would be best for Father more than Father wondered about himself.

Father was dedicated to his original plan because Father believed it would make him happy.

Pride hadn't seen Father be happy in centuries, so Pride hoped that would be the case, too.

Lately, though—

Lately, Pride caught glimpses of _something _Father's eyes when he read about Ellie's research.

And so Pride began to hope that his plan would prove to be even better for Father.

Pride pulled himself from his thoughts to answer Ellie's question, recalling that she was waiting for him.

"Mother found out about Nina and moved her into the main house where she's taking care of her," Pride responded, recalling how the older woman had reacted when checking on Ellie's greenhouse in her absence. Finding Nina—and a skim of Ellie's notes—was enough for Katherine Bradley to put two and two together and immediately ushered Nina inside where Katherine took it upon herself to tutor the chimaera.

Ellie frowned briefly at that. "I was wondering where she was. Is Mumma mad?"

"No," Pride answered honestly. "How are you on that progress?"

"With the bodies I have now I think I'll be able to make real breakthrough progress," Ellie said, her eyes brightening in excitement. "Hey, do you think Papa would let me make my own chimaera?"

Pride considered this. The chimaeras were largely dismissed as a failure since none of the results produced were optimal. The human scientists were only able to combine two animals—one human and one not, and even then they could only access certain parts. The ideal chimaera would have been multiple animals, and the creature could call upon whatever part, or feature it needed at will.

Doing such _without _a philosopher's stone proved impossible for the humans.

At least, that's what Father surmised until Ellie came about and somehow made _plants _grow _human organs._

Undoubtedly Father would be interested to see what Ellie could do if given the permission to create her own chimaera.

Even Pride, who was wholly uninterested in alchemy, was intrigued at the idea of what his Ellie could make.

Pride leaned back in his seat, cocking his head in a manner that Ellie thought was adorable. "What are you thinking of?"

"Well, first I'd like to try my hand at some kind of plant-human hybrid," Ellie excitedly said. "A way for them to be able to use photosynthesis, and to regrow lost limbs, you know? I'd also really like to see what happens if I combine them with spiders, snakes, _and _plants. What kind of toxin would it naturally secrete? Would it be poisonous _and _venomous? It'd be fascinating to try a fusion of avians, as well _with _plants. A plant-bird-human that could fly, use photosynthesis, regrow lost limbs, self-pollinate…"

Ellie trailed off, her eyes sparkling the way they always did when she thought of a new project.

'_It would be… intriguing to see_,' Pride thought to himself.

"It would take _years_, though. Even if I were to start on it this year, I don't see it finishing within a decade," Ellie finished thoughtfully, tapping her finger on her chin. "But _gosh _that'd be a fun journey!"

"I don't think you would be denied such," Pride honestly answered her.

"After that, I'd like to try to recreate the human race," she added, almost absent-mindedly.

Pride froze, his entire body seizing for a moment as his mind processed her _nonchalant _statement.

'_What?'_

For a moment he thought she was joking, but then she just smiled sweetly at him and he knew she wasn't kidding.

'_I mean… _what?'

"Wh—Why?" Pride finally asked, his mind still stuck on the sheer absurdity of the statement… and the fact that he couldn't outright dismiss its impossibility. Even Father didn't have such ambitions for humanity because he saw them as ants beneath him. He thought Ellie felt similarly… was he wrong?

"Why not?" Ellie shrugged. "If I can create a human without the… issues… wouldn't that be spectacular?"

'_Issues? You mean the faults that define them as human?'_

"And do you honestly think you can?" he asked her.

"Not in my lifetime, no," Ellie responded sincerely. "But I might be able to set up the building blocks for another great scientist. It might take centuries, but I'd rather _try _and fail, than sit around and wonder about what if."

Pride didn't have a response for her. He didn't know _what _to think.

His Ellie's projects sounded outrageous at first, but she always found a way to surprise him.

It was because of her consistent victories in science that he was able to propose a new idea to Father.

What Ellie was proposing was something she herself wouldn't be able to complete… but something she wanted another scientist to pick up upon her expected death.

For the past couple years Father had become increasingly interested in the projects Ellie came up with.

Pride wondered… if this was something he would finish for her?

'_Or perhaps…'_

Pride's lips twitched up on their own, and he hopped down from his seat in the greenhouse.

'_A little early, and Wrath won't be pleased, but—_'

"Ellie?" Pride asked her.

"Hm?" Ellie raised her head up, her emerald eyes downright sparkling with warm affection. When she looked at him like that it made him want to squish her cheeks, or play Hunter and Prey.

"There's someone I want you to meet, if you'd like," he said. "They are the one who created me... who created your Papa, as well."

Pride held out his hand to her.

She stilled, her eyes widening and her mouth. Surprise flickered over her face, then delighted elation. With excitement she exclaimed, "I would love to meet them!"

She accepted his hand.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**Answer: **Ideally would be hero, and I'd like to fight for good.

**Question: **Out of all the fandoms who would make your perfect rival? Who would you hate to be your rival?

Reviews are **love**!


	22. XXII

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth Luxanna walked closely beside her dearest friend in the entire world, Selim Bradley. Both children were considered the children of Führer King Bradley, and consequently when they moved through Central Command they were greeted politely with smiles and little question to why they were there.

When they left, those who knew about Selim shuddered, and those who met Elizabeth's gaze cringed and hurried away with a sour taste in their mouth.

For while these two seemed, at a glance, innocent children they were absolutely _not_.

Selim Bradley was the first homunculus created by a powerful alchemist. His true name was Pride the Arrogant, and he was a genuine threat to humanity. He would devour humans that irritated him without hesitation, and those that truly angered him would find themselves dragged into a dark tunnel where he would toy with them until they were driven insane.

He was cruel, but not overly so. He did not actively seek out to torment humans like his brother Envy, but he did not shy away from performing such heinous actions.

Despite his lack of humanity, he did not come across as such to most humans. Pride was excellent at keeping his foul intent hidden, as he had centuries to perfect such an act.

Elizabeth Luxanna, on the other hand, was born and raised human.

But those who met her were unanimously unnerved by her. While she, like Pride, did not actively seek out to hurt humans, she was equally capable of performing truly unspeakable acts upon them. Her dissociation to the human race made it difficult for her to feel anything close to sympathy—or empathy—to those she came across. Only a select few humans were granted this privilege, and that was by sheer luck of having been exposed to her at a young enough age before her dissociation truly set in.

This did not bother Elizabeth, though, because she was a scientist first. And having a lack of morale compass made experimenting and trying new things _so _much easier.

Selim held Elizabeth's hand as he guided her through the halls of Central Command and into a massive all white room with an odd stone door at the end.

Elizabeth found the room strange because despite moving around in Central Command for many years by that point she had not come across such a thing.

If Elizabeth Luxanna were more intune with her self preservation, or desire to live for _herself_ then she might have been unnerved by the aura emanating from the door.

This did not happen, though, because Elizabeth Luxanna cared far more for satisfying her curiosity than staying alive.

And she was _very _curious to meet the genius alchemist who brought her Selim.

"Make sure you don't let go of my hand," Selim reminded her as his shadows pushed the stone door open. "The guards won't attack you as long as you're with me."

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed, giving his hand a reflexive squeeze.

Then through the door they went and into a dark, smelly tunnel system that lead them deep beneath Central.

The guards, Elizabeth would soon learn, were inhuman creations—likely chimaera—that prowled on the ceiling above them. They quietly snarled at Elizabeth, but did not make a move.

Elizabeth wished one of them had. If they did, and Elizabeth killed it, she might have been able to cut it open and see how it worked.

Selim lead her down into another strange room. This one was filled with big, bulky metal wires and a small lab station. The wires all lead to a stone throne where a man dressed in white sat.

The man was the first homunculus ever created, and was the one who in turn created Pride, Lust, Sloth, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath.

A normal human meeting this man would be immediately disturbed. Those more sensitive to their instincts would be downright horrified by this man.

Understandably so, considering the one known as the Dwarf in a Flask, or Father, had imprisoned hundreds of thousands human souls inside of him, capturing their finally moments of agonizing death for as long as he lived.

He was, truly, a threat to the human race.

But Elizabeth Luxanna did not feel anything odd about him, but instead when she saw the middle-aged looking man with pale blonde hair, ashy white skin, and eyes colder than Fort Briggs, her entire demeanor lit up.

Her eyes brightened like the sunrise, a genuinely excited smile curled up on her lips, and she almost forgot her manners and ran forward to introduce herself to the genius alchemist.

Thankfully, Selim was there and with him beside her she could remember to behave.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth," the man greeted her, his tone polite. "Pride and Wrath have told me much about you."

Elizabeth and Selim approached him first before Elizabeth dropped to a low curtsy and said with all the warmth and sincerity her heart could muster, "It is truly an honor to meet you, sir."

The man reached forward and placed a massive hand over Elizabeth's head. "What an honest child."

"I have always wanted to meet Selim's true father, and thank him," Elizabeth said, staying in her curtsy as a sign of respect. "Truly, thank you so much for bringing Selim into this world."

"Mm-hmm. Rise, I have things I wish to discuss with you and it would be easier to do so with a raised head."

Elizabeth obeyed, folding her hands politely in front of her.

"Pride has given me copies of your research notes. Your latest projects with human-dog chimaera, and the weapon Wrath asked you to create, tell me more about them," the man said.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and began to do exactly that. He stopped her at certain points and probed for further information which Elizabeth happily obliged. There were a few occasions where they dove off into tangents of alchemy and its application uses, and before long already two hours had gone by.

(Not that either noticed since they became so engrossed in their conversation, but Pride had to keep track of time in case anyone questioned where the two had gone.)

The longer the two talked, the more the man became engaged. His cold eyes were still icy, but there was a glimmer of interest—of almost childish excitement—when the two debated over inverse and reverse transmutation circles.

Eventually Elizabeth's throat went dry for talking for so long, though, and after coughing the man waved his hand and transmuted a glass of water from seemingly the air.

This, of course, instantly excited Elizabeth—she squealed with glee and clapped her hands enthusiastically—and it launched into a _three hour discussion _over changes of state, and undiscovered elements.

(Pride had to subtly alert Wrath to tell Katherine that he and Elizabeth were camping in the greenhouse that night and not to disturb them.)

And it eventually lead to the topic of space travel.

"To the moon? You truly believe we will be able to visit the _moon _this century?" the man—who Elizabeth was now mentally referring to as Grandpapa—incredulously asked.

"Of course!" Elizabeth agreed. "With alchemy at our disposal, surely anything is possible when the right minds set on to it?"

"And would _you _try to go to the moon?" Grandpapa asked her.

"If I lived long enough, yes," Elizabeth proudly answered. "My speciality is more in living organisms, but I'm sure I could pick up physics within a few years. After that it's only a matter of mechanical engineering which I'm certain I could find fellow consultants in. We can make guns, and canons, surely we can make something that flies!"

"To the _moon_," Grandpapa reiterated, a shimmer of excitement in his eyes. "I hadn't put much thought into such an endeavour before."

"Oh, but if we go to the moon, surely we can someday visit other stars, too!" Elizabeth excitedly added. "Not in _my _lifetime, but one day!"

"And what would you like to do in _your _lifetime?" Grandpapa asked her.

"Too many things," Elizabeth bashfully admitted, a small smile on her face.

He fell silent for a moment before asking her, "Then tell me, Elizabeth, what would you do with immortality?"

She blinked at the odd question, tilting her head in curiosity before she began to consider it.

"Learn everything," she finally answered. "I—I want to uncover the truth of the world. I want to reinvent the human race. I want to travel to the moon, and see the stars."

"Do you truly believe you alone could accomplish such?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "If I was immortal, I'd _make _it possible."

"You and I are a lot alike," Grandpapa said after a moment, his tone thoughtful. "Yes, I too share your ambitions. I want to learn everything there is. Tell me now, Elizabeth, what would you do if you became a god?"

Her nose wrinkled in disdain. "That's cheating. Why would I want to do that? I want to learn everything _myself_, not gain omniscience. Then what would be the point? What would I do after that if I learned everything already?"

"Whatever you want," he answered.

"I _want _to learn and grow through _my _skills. Not rely on some absurd power that probably comes with too much responsibility," Elizabeth said firmly, shaking her head. "No, thank you."

The man chuckled heartily. "A humbling response. Offered power of a god, and you'd refuse?"

"Wouldn't you?" Elizabeth asked him. "Such a wonderful scientist as yourself must feel the same. Is there no greater thrill then uncovering something _yourself_? Than finding something new, something only you get to know, and _conquering _it?"

Grandpapa slowly rubbed his chin, looking away as he considered her question. "It has been many years since I felt that way, at least until I came across your research. I never realized botany could be so... diverse. In addition, through our conversation today I have thought about new, and exciting genres to science I otherwise dismissed."

"You're only limited to your imagination and time," Elizabeth said. "Being immortal would help, but being a god would take out the fun of it, don't you think?"

"Hm." Grandpapa glanced back down at her, peering at her in a way that made Elizabeth wonder if she was a new specimen for him to examine. "A humbling perspective, Elizabeth. I will think on what you said, but for now I believe I have kept you late. Good night, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth curtsied. "Good night, Grandpapa."

'_Oops.'_

Grandpapa blinked at that title that slipped out of Elizabeth's tired lips. Elizabeth herself turned many shades of red, her eyes wide in a panic, and she hurried to add, "S-Sorry, sir!"

"Grandpapa is fine," he said dismissively. "Get some rest for that active mind of yours, Elizabeth."

"Yes, Grandpapa."

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**(PRIDE)**

"What an odd child," Father murmured quietly, looking up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. "What an odd soul."

Pride's shadows curled around the throne Father sat upon, intrigued by Father's thoughtful tone. Father had become increasingly interested in Elizabeth's research—and consequently Elizabeth—but now that the two had met—?

Pride could tell Elizabeth caught his attention, but in what way?

Was she odd to him in a good way?

Was she odd to him in a dangerous way?

Not knowing made Pride uncomfortable, a chilling splash of water collapsing onto him repeatedly as he resisted the urge to ask Father to clarify what he meant.

Father, though, was intuitive and seemed to sense Pride's unease.

Father's golden eyes looked down at his firstborn son and he asked him, "How old do you think she is?"

Pride did not understand the significance of that question. Pride answered, "**Elizabeth was born just over eleven years ago.**"

"And you believe she is an eleven year old child?"

Pride's mouths turned down into many frowns. "**Yes?**"

Father tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, his gaze moving away from Pride. Silence fell between the two homunculi; Father stewing in his thoughts while Pride anxiously awaited his response. By the time Pride's vessel had already tucked Elizabeth into bed far above the two, Father had still not spoken.

Father drummed his fingers on the armchair for another hour, his gaze narrowed in concentrated thought before he finally, _finally_, said, "Truth is a cunning creature, throwing this soul in my way. Did it hope I would play the fool and trap this soul here? Or is it truly a coincidence?"

"**Father?**"

"Or maybe," Father muttered softly, his eyes closing, "maybe it means to show me another way. Did I fail already, then? Or did I succeed and send this soul back to myself to show me another path?"

Pride's discomfort only grew as Father's questioned himself out loud. None of what Father said made sense.

'_Soul? What soul? Elizabeth? Does Father believe Truth sent Elizabeth? Why? Why ask if she was truly eleven—?'_

"Pride, do you remember what you said to me the day you asked to approach Elizabeth?" Father abruptly asked him, opening his eyes and pinning Pride with his intense gaze. "How did you describe her?"

It took Pride a moment to recollect his thoughts and think back. Elizabeth had been targeted as a potential sacrifice due to Crow reporting of her prodigal nature in alchemy.

Pride had watched her from afar for days before approaching her to ascertain the truth of this matter, and when he did he distinctly remembered thinking—

"**She is familiar,**" Pride answered.

It was an odd thought at the time so it was readily dismissed, but it was still strange enough that Pride passed it on to Father. Pride had simply assumed that maybe he saw Elizabeth prior to assessing her, or something. Her grandfather, General Crow, was a regular at meetings and it wouldn't have been too much of a stress if Elizabeth had been brought along to Central Command at a younger age.

Her unique shade of green eyes made her memorable _enough _to take note, but her overall appearance was forgettable _enough _that Pride might not have bothered beforehand.

"An old one who understands things that it doesn't study, who thinks of things not heard of in this time period," Father mused. "Who sent it, though? Truth, or myself? Do I take the bait, or do I ignore it?"

Pride couldn't hold back from asking, "**Father, what do you mean?**"

"Elizabeth… is she a friend or foe?" Father asked him instead.

"**Friend**," Pride stated firmly, confidently. Elizabeth would never betray him. He knew that like he knew the moon came out at night.

"Her love for you is genuine, her admiration for me is sincere," Father conceded. "But Elizabeth is just one life in a sea of death. Is this loyalty deep enough to cover that sea, or does it rest in the shallows?"

"**Elizabeth would not betray us**," Pride repeated, just as firmly and confidently as before. He did not understand what Father was implying, but he knew this much.

Father lapsed into silence again, once again drumming his fingers on the armrest as he thought.

Father said, "She came to us again with open arms. Perhaps it is not shallow. Perhaps she is genuine in every life. If so, then it would stand to reason that _I _sent her, wouldn't it? She's so much like me anyway, if I hadn't known any better I would say that _I _had raised—"

Father cut himself off, golden gaze narrowed.

"Did I? Or is it Truth?" Father questioned himself. "The safer choice regardless would be—yes, it would, wouldn't it? It doesn't matter who sent it now, since there is now only one _smart _path to take. A shame. Pride—

"**Yes, Father?**"

"We will move on with your suggestion," he said with a frown. "Do not let Elizabeth loop again—keep her alive."

Pride didn't understand what _loop _meant, but he understood Father's order to keep Elizabeth alive and he understood that Father would move forward with Pride's suggestion.

This immediately settled the uneasy chill Pride felt, replacing it with an alien emotion that could only be described as relief.

"**Thank you, Father**," Pride demurred, his shadows swirling.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**Answer: **I think Ed/Al would be good rivals. They're competitive enough to keep pushing, but kind enough to help out as need be. I don't want to be Madara or Katsuki's rival. :')

**Question: **Who would make the best mentor for you? What would you want to learn from them?

Reviews are **love**!


	23. XXIII

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth Luxanna decided to visit her sleeping friend the morning she woke up after spending most of the night discussing alchemy with Grandpapa. She got dressed, brushed her hair, and told Selim where she would be going—he had to attend piano lessons, so he could not go with her.

The trip to Central Hospital was uneventful. Elizabeth stopped by her greenhouse and plucked a handful of medicinal teas she had created. A spiced tea meant to energize, as well as a relaxing lavender-scented tea meant to encourage restful sleep. She figured Maes' wife, Gracia, would have been visiting Maes every chance she could and likely hadn't been taking good care of herself. She knew Maes would want Gracia and his daughter to be okay without him, though, so Elizabeth thought he would be happy if she gave them the teas.

Upon reaching the hospital room Elizabeth was unsurprised to find Gracia sitting beside Maes' bedside and knitting. Their daughter, Elicia, was playing with blocks on the floor.

Gracia looked up when Elizabeth entered the room, giving the alchemist a tired smile. "Hello, Elizabeth."

"Good morning, Gracia," Elizabeth returned. "You seem pale. Are you sleeping well?"

"Oh," Gracia glanced away, her brow creasing. "I'm... fine."

"I can quite clearly see that's not the case," Elizabeth disagreed. "Maes will scold me if I ignored you like such. Here, let me do a quick exam."

"You don't—"

"I insist," Elizabeth said firmly, setting down her basket of herbs and moving to Gracia. She didn't have her proper equipment, but she could still look for the obvious signs. With tired reluctance, Gracia permitted the exam.

Her skin was pale, and dry. Her eyes were ringed with dark circles that spoke volumes about her lack of sleep, and her lymph nodes were swollen to the touch. Gracia winced when Elizabeth pressed down on her head, and when Elizabeth asked about her throat, the woman admitted it had been bothering her for a while.

Gracia lacked a fever—currently—but she had all the other classic signs of a flu brought upon by exhaustion and fatigue.

"Gracia, you really need to take care of yourself," Elizabeth scolded her. "I'll make up some medicine for you and bring it to your house later. Make sure you take it all, and drink the tea I bring you. I promise it'll make you feel much better. I'll be doing a follow up visit in a week, too, so I'll know if you haven't been!"

Gracia's eyes watered and she reflexively wiped at them. "Th-Thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded shortly, moving her gaze over to Elicia. "Does Elicia need an exam?"

"She's been having trouble sleeping, but otherwise than that she seems fine," Gracia softly admitted. "Do you have something to help her sleep?"

"Yes, I'll put together something for her as well," Elizabeth promised.

"Thank you," Gracia sighed with relief.

"May I take a look at his charts?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing toward the clipboard that hung at the end of Maes' bed.

"Yes, please..."

Elizabeth stepped around and began to flip through the paperwork.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Gracia inquired, her eyes widening.

"Have the doctors told you anything?" Elizabeth asked.

Gracia shook her head, face twisting into plain worry. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong—quite the opposite, really," Elizabeth reassured her. "He's starting to respond to external stimuli, which means his brain is definitely healing and he's leaving the REM cycle."

Gracia gasped. "Then...?"

"He should definitely wake up," Elizabeth said, feeling rather confident in her assessment. "If he's not awake by the end of next week, we can try some... alternative medicine to force him to consciousness. That being said, have the doctors told you about what his mental state will be like upon waking?"

Gracia hesitantly nodded. "They mentioned he would have amnesia, and might have difficulty communicating."

"It's a bit more dire than that, I'm afraid," Elizabeth said, softening her tone to gently explain the truth to Gracia. "His brain was without oxygen for several minutes. In those circumstances the brain starts to... decay, if you will. Amnesia will be the bare minimum, and there's no telling how far or extent it will stretch. At most, he may have forgotten the past year entirely. If he's able to talk—and yes, that is an if—his speech will be slurred, possibly indefinitely. He won't be able to think, or process, the way he used to. It'll take time for him to connect the dots, if you will. His core personality shouldn't change, nor his feelings for you or your daughter, but he may not be able to communicate the way he once did. He might lose his ability to talk. He might lose his ability to _understand_ conversation."

As Elizabeth calmly—and as kindly as she could—explained the situation to Gracia, the woman grimaced and moved her gaze over to her comatose husband.

When Elizabeth finished Gracia quietly said, "I understand now. Thank you, Elizabeth."

"He'll never be the way he was before," Elizabeth said. "But his feelings won't change, and I'll do whatever I can to help his recovery and transition."

"You've been a genuine friend, thank you," Gracia bowed her head. "I—I was wanting to thank you earlier—the doctors told me that you're paying for—"

Elizabeth rapidly waved her hands, oddly embarrassed. "Please, no. He would do the same. Money is meaningless to me, so being able to put it to use is appreciated."

"Still—"

The door swung open and an out of breath Edward Elric stumbled in, wide eyed and pale. "We—we heard—"

Thankful for the change in topic, Elizabeth turned to greet Edward and Alphonse. "Good day you two. Here to visit Maes?"

"Y-Yeah," Edward answered, his gaze now fixed on the sleeping Maes. "How's his recovery going?'

"Elizabeth says he should be awake by the end of next week," Gracia warmly answered.

"No kidding? That's amazing," Edward sighed with relief.

"So he's going to be okay?" Alphonse asked in that sweet voice of his.

"He will be," Gracia said. "I'll make sure of it."

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

The visit with Gracia was cut short since Elizabeth wanted to head home and put together some medicine for her and Elicia. Edward and Alphonse tagged along with her, both wanting to hear Elizabeth's story for what happened with Maes.

Elizabeth recounted the events to the best of her memory.

Like with Mustang, both boys were confused by Elizabeth's description of bloodlust.

"I really can't explain it. It's purely instinctual," Elizabeth finally said with a shake of her head.

"Well, we'll keep an eye out for such a thing," Edward said, and Elizabeth wondered if perhaps—

'_What if they _do _run into it?'_

Elizabeth wished they would accept her toxins, but the boys were adamant against taking lives.

'_It would be ideal if I ran into the creature again myself—or if someone more willing to kill it found it first.' _

"So tell me what's been going on in your lives," Elizabeth said, unlocking her greenhouse and ushering her friends inside. "What were you doing in Dublin?"

"After the incident at the fifth laboratory we thought we should go back and visit our teacher. We wanted to see if she knew anything about the philosopher's stone, or about homunculi," Alphonse explained.

Elizabeth successfully resisted the urge to grimace at the fact that Edward and Alphonse now knew about homunculi. That thing that attacked them in the lab was far too stupid to be on the same level as Selim, or Papa, but it was still irritating. Edward and Alphonse shouldn't know about such things at all—frankly the military should have destroyed the laboratory in an accident a long, long time ago the moment they were done using it.

If they had followed through with common sense Edward and Alphonse wouldn't be on Papa's watch list.

She wished her friends would simply drop the matter entirely. If they kept snooping, or disobeying the law, they could get arrested.

Elizabeth turned on the lights to her greenhouse and hurried over to her bench to start mixing the herbs together for the medicine. Alphonse looked around the greenhouse for a moment or two before asking, "Where's Nina?"

"Mumma found her and Nina is now staying inside the house," Elizabeth said. "I'm done with my tests for her, so I'll leave her in Mumma's care until I'm ready to move forward with the reversal."

"That was nice of her," Edward praised. "Are you working on any new projects?"

"Yes, something for Papa," Elizabeth answered. "A hybrid fungus. Papa's setting up a second laboratory for me to use since it'll be too dangerous to grow near any other living organism."

"A fungus?" Alphonse repeated curiously. "What is it supposed to do?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nope. Can't say, it's a secret. At least not for now. Maybe once I'm done testing it at Briggs I can let you guys in."

"Must be pretty dangerous," Edward observed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. A gas mask with a good filter is all that's needed to counter it," she reassured them. "Did your teacher know anything?"

"Not really." Edward shook his head.

"Alphonse, would you please go collect some of Comfy, and Edward, would you trim some Ceffy?" Elizabeth asked them, crushing what leaves she already had available on her desk. Both boys agreed without fuss and collected what she needed. While Elizabeth worked she asked them next, "What are you guys going to do now?"

"Hard to say. Probably stick around for Maes to wake up and see if he remembers anything," Edward admitted.

"Don't get your hopes up," Elizabeth warned them sternly. "I doubt he'll remember the past month, let alone the week leading up to the attack."

"Still... We want to make sure he's going to be okay," Edward said, looking over at Alphonse who was nodding firmly in agreement. "Oh, we meant to ask you earlier—what were you and the fuhrer doing in Dublin?"

"You know that group of chimaera?" Elizabeth asked him, and he nodded. "They threatened the military. Some of the militia stationed in Dublin also reported them harassing, stealing, and assaulting those that got in their way. That alone warranted their arrest, but since they directly threatened the military Papa ruled them as a domestic terrorism group."

Of course this information was provided after the raid on the way back to Central. Elizabeth only cared that they were a threat to Selim—that alone was enough to warrant their deaths. But since it was such a public raid, and they transporting a prisoner back for Elizabeth's tests, an official statement was necessary.

"Huh… you don't say," Edward mused, quietly to himself. "I guess that make sense. Their leader was a homunculi."

Elizabeth spluttered.

'_Exactly how _many _homunculi are in this country?!'_

She wondered if she should prepare a more vile toxin to eliminate such threats. One in the fifth laboratory that attacked Edward and Alphonse, another who attacked Maes, and now a third who ran a domestic terrorist group that betrayed Selim and Papa?

'_Next time I find one, I'm going to keep it for myself. I won't let Papa take it away. I need to see how best to kill them so they can't harm Selim._'

And then she thought about Papa's little project for her.

'_Could it be… would it work against them? Is that why Papa wants me to…?_'

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

After the medicine was made-and Edward and Alphonse dropped it off for Elizabeth since it was already so late-Elizabeth headed off to bed and got a lovely night's worth of rest.

The following morning she settled back into her routine; she checked up on Nina, worked on her projects, helped Papa with paperwork, and got to enjoy a lovely evening drinking tea with Selim.

Well.

It _was _a lovely evening until she bothered to read that day's paper.

Headlines wrote out that _apparently _the military apprehended Second Lieutenant Maria Ross-the incompetant woman who worked under Major Armstrong and had the _gall _to gossip in front of Armstrong and Elizabeth, not to mention failed her job at protecting Edward and Alphonse, and tried to bar Elizabeth from entering their hospital room afterward!-as the one who nearly murdered Maes Hughes.

The idiot woman.

The idiot woman who somehow got the surprise on the rather sneaky Hughes.

Elizabeth stared down at the paper in blatant disbelief. Selim sat across from her, playing chess against himself. He carefully moved his white knight forward before grimacing and moving his black bishop across the board in retaliation.

"Who would do something so tremendously _stupid_?" Elizabeth questioned, at a loss for how to express her frustration at such a poorly handled issue.

Some _moron _in the military decided to go ahead and frame the attempted murder of Maes Hughes on Ross.

The basic idea of framing an enemy wasn't a bad one. But that only worked when the witnesses was _for sure _dead and if the person being framed had at least _something _of motive—anything to make it believable.

Were either of those two _necessary traits _here for this framing, though?

No!

"What?" Selim asked, his dark eyes lifting up from his game to curiously assess his aggravated friend.

"Some fool decided to frame that _nitwit _of a lieutenant on Maes' attack," Elizabeth explained, exasperated. "Anyone who has been in the same room as that woman would know she's too stupid to even scare the hiccups out of a baby, let alone get the better of Maes. This just screams blatant cover up and is drawing needless attention _towards _the case!"

Selim scratched his cheek, a frown on his face. "That does seem rather stupid. Why even bother framing?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted with a shrug. "I know they don't want the truth about homunculi getting out, but doing such a poor job to cover it up will only make things seem even more suspicious. Whoever came up with this idea is truly an idiot."

"I'm inclined to agree," Selim murmured absently, his brow furrowing down at the chess board. "I think I just checkmated myself."

Elizabeth glanced at the pieces. "Oh, yes. White wins in three turns."

"Pity. I was hoping the game would go on for a bit longer."

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth knew this framing business was going to be bad news.

She was proven right the following day when Roy Mustang stopped by her greenhouse.

Oh he battered around the bush for a while, trying to talk slyly about the issue. It only served to irritate Elizabeth, though, since she knew that he knew there was no need for such talk.

Selim was _obviously _listening in, and Elizabeth would _obviously _have told him everything anyway.

Talking around the subject for nearly half an hour finally made Elizabeth snap out, "How may I assist you today, Mustang? I'm busy working on something essential, so please get to the point now."

"Elizabeth," Roy Mustang softly cut in, causing the young alchemist to narrow her eyes at the somber shift in his posture and tone. Gone was the jovial, sly conversationalist. In its place was a man with barely constrained anger, and a dark malice that would have Selim cackling in amusement if he saw. "Have you met with Ross before?"

"Yes," she answered.

He asked her, voice cold and flat, "Does she have that bloodlust?"

'_See what happens when stupid people do stupid things?_'

Roy Mustang was not supposed to know about homunculi, and consequently they would want him to accept Ross as the sacrificed pig they made her out to be.

But that simply wasn't going to happen, regardless of what Elizabeth said. After all, anyone who had ever met Ross and Maes would understand that they were of two different calibres.

This, as Elizabeth had pointed out before, would instantly draw suspicion onto the military about Maes' assault.

It would have been better if they had let the case grow cold, and lied to outsiders about an investigation team working on it. Frankly, it would have been _smarter _if they had told outsiders that Elizabeth was part of the said team since she was a material witness. She may not have been well liked by her colleagues, but they all knew she would do what she could to bring down the monster that attacked Maes.

(And indeed, the moment she saw the creature _it would not escape her again_.)

Even so... Elizabeth couldn't just blatantly be honest with Mustang because that could constitute as an act of disloyalty.

But in truth, Elizabeth didn't want Mustang to stop searching for Maes' would-be killer. While she loved her Papa and consented to allowing that _thing _to live then...

She couldn't ignore something that was a blatant threat to Selim.

She _wouldn't _ignore such a thing.

So perhaps it was a bit naughty of her, but she cared much more about Selim's safety than being a good daughter.

(And if she were being honest with herself a part of her was feeling viciously vindictive and wanted that _thing _to pay for what it tried to do.)

'_Ugh. Why did the person doing the cover up do such an awful job? Whoever came up with Ross has to be the biggest moron I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.'_

Elizabeth pursed her lips as she thought about how to answer Mustang's question.

After another minute of debilitating she finally said, "Colonel Mustang if I to dignify an answer to the question you already know, then I have vastly overestimated your intelligence."

That got a strained smile and scoff. "Would hate to disappoint the mighty Spring Alchemist, then. Take care, Elizabeth."

"Take care, Flame Alchemist," Elizabeth demurred.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Thinking that was the end of that, Elizabeth tried to return to her routine.

That just wasn't going to happen though, because apparently Mustang murdered Ross in an act of vengeance when Ross broke out of prison.

Sigh.

'_Mustang's not an idiot. He knows Ross wasn't the true culprit so why—?'_

Elizabeth gently set down her rook. Selim returned her move by pushing forward his bishop and endangering her knight.

'_Because he's _not _an idiot,' _Elizabeth realized, causing herself to hesitate in choosing her next move.

"What are the chances that Papa would allow me to perform the autopsy on Second Lieutenant Ross?" Elizabeth asked Selim.

"Likely high. Why?"

"Mustang's not an idiot. I doubt Ross is actually dead," she said. "Because of the fool's choice to frame her and draw more attention to this case—and use the military to do so—Mustang must be suspicious of the military now."

That made Selim frown as Elizabeth moved her pawn forward.

Selim sighed. "The one who decided to frame Ross is truly, sincerely, an imbecile."

"Definitely should be fired," Elizabeth muttered as Selim pushed his knight to take Elizabeth's pawn.

"Idiocy is not something that should be tolerated. A single mistake can be forgiven, but another blunder?" Selim clicked his tongue. "Brash, arrogant, and foolish. A lethal combination, and a detriment to us."

"Would you like me to take care of this?" Elizabeth offered.

"By this do you mean the idiot or Mustang?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Both?"

"The idiot will be handled by myself," he told her. "Mustang is a valued resource, so his death is not acceptable. That being said, how would you dissuade his search?"

"Depends on how open I can act," she said.

"Completely open?"

"Mustang is very fond of his team. Make him choose his team, or his search," she said simply. "Psychological warfare is the ideal form of persuasion, after all."

"And hidden?"

"Eliminate his team one by one until he is driven insane and then declare him unfit for duty, lock him away, then throw away the key."

"Regardless the focus is on his team," Selim pointed out.

"He doesn't have much of a family," she said with a shrug. "He values his precious people, and that is his team. They're close."

"How can you be so sure?" Selim questioned.

Elizabeth tentatively admitted, "I see a bit of myself in him. I would do anything for you, and I would stop at nothing to keep you safe. If someone took you away from me-I cannot imagine I would be in the right mind state. Mustang seems equally attached to his team, judging by his mannerisms and the way he's obsessing over Maes."

Selim hummed at that, accepting such, while Elizabeth claimed his rook with her bishop. "I do like your second idea. It might even drive him desperately enough to perform the taboo—to try and bring back those from the dead."

"Shall we move forward with it, then?" Elizabeth asked her dearest Selim.

"Let me think a bit more on this. I'll study Mustang for a couple more weeks and we'll proceed from there," he said. "If they discover too much too soon we'll take them out. If they behave, we'll... be... _kind_."

"Kind?" Elizabeth repeated slowly, trying out the word.

She was neither fond, nor disliked Roy Mustang and his team. He was a human, better than average, but still human.

She wouldn't _want _to be excessively cruel to him, or use him as a subject because of Maes and the Elrics' attachment to him.

That being said, if Selim asked her to help make Mustang not an issue anymore, she would do so without hesitation.

"To break him, his team would need to suffer," Elizabeth mused as Selim claimed her pawn. "Ideally, we would have been able to frame _their _murders on the same one who assaulted Maes. But now that's not possible."

"Would it be better if he _knows _they are dead, or would it be better if he _didn't _know what happened to them?" Selim asked.

"Unknown factors are harder to cope. Not knowing what happened would eat him up more than simply their deaths," Elizabeth said, tilting her head as she considered the issue. "Would you like me to create an odorless gaseous paralysis?"

"Yes, that will do nicely. Thank you, Ellie."

"Anything for you, Selim," Elizabeth returned with a sweet smile.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Throughout the month of August we have our supervisors, partners, and big wigs coming into our office and sitting with our department for evaluation. They'll be observing who to keep, and who to cut. Obviously I'm having to work my booty off this month and haven't had much chance to do dishes, let alone write, so I'm afraid I have to put a temporary hold on this story until September. Really sorry everyone, but I need to prioritize keeping my job. Wish me luck!

**Answer: **I think Alphonse would make the best teacher.

**Question: **Who would make the best student for you? What would you teach?

Reviews are **love**!


	24. XXIV

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**(Pride)**

In the bowels of Central Command, a whirlwind of shadows circled around a pacing homunculus. The agitated homunculus that paced back and forth on the concrete floors glared mutinously up at the shadows that jeered, _belittled_, the pacing homunculus.

"Idiot," Pride, the shadows with dozens of narrowed scarlet red eyes, sneered.

"What's your issue, Pride?" snarled out Envy, his voice shrill and uneven, belaying his discomfort.

"Lust told me it was _your _idea to frame Ross. You moron, you've needlessly drawn suspicions towards the case, and Mustang now suspects the military!"

"Well that's hardly _my _fault, humans are such brain-dead creatures they're impossible to predict," Envy snapped back, raising his voice even further.

"You pathetic nitwit," Pride scolded, his shadows lashing out and forcing Envy to leap up and away from the deadly appendages. "You didn't have to frame anyone at all. You could have lied and lead the public on about an ongoing investigation. You could have declared it an issue of military security and closed off the case from anyone outside the higher ups. You could have given Mustang control of the investigation and fed him breadcrumbs to Xing! Doing nothing would have been better than your bumbling actions."

Envy's face paled with every venom-laced word Pride threw at him. "If your ideas are _so _much better, then why didn't _you _offer any help?"

Sheer disgust welled inside of Pride. He could not believe such a bratty snot-nosed cretin was created by Father. Not only was it too stupid to comprehend its failures, but it was _daring_ to put the blame elsewhere. Pride retorted with contempt, "It's not my job to hold your hand, _worm_."

"_What did you—_"

"You have failed not once, but thrice now," Pride cut in, his tone laced with malicious disdain. "You are an embarrassment to us, a disgrace. A human child is outthinking you _repeatedly_, and all you can do is scream and flail about like an infant. You'd be infinitely more useful as a stone than what you are now. You're done trying to make decisions. You're done doing _anything _other than standing guard. Do not leave your post, do not say another word, do nothing but guard."

Pride could see the visible rage and hatred in Envy's eyes. His younger sibling was practically foaming at the mouth with anger, and quivering with bloodlust. If Pride were anything less than what he was, Envy would have already thrown himself at him in a violent frenzy.

Envy knew doing anything that could even be misconstrued as an act of disobedience toward Pride would result in his death, though.

So Envy swallowed back hard on his bile, and trudged off to his new duty.

Pride watched his fellow homunculus leave, and found himself thinking that Ellie would have made a _far _better homunculus than Envy ever could.

A pity that would never happen.

After all, even if she were to inherit Wrath's stone, she would still age. Her mind would go to waste in only a few decades.

That simply wouldn't do.

Pride had better plans for her… and now, so did Father.

(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**(Elizabeth)**

Elizabeth found herself curled up to Selim in his bed one lovely morning. The two had drifted off into a pleasant slumber. The echoes and blurred images of her dream still lingered in her mind. She raised a hand to wipe at her eyes and found that she had been crying.

She didn't know why, though.

Selim slowly opened his eyes upon Elizabeth's stirring. He blearily stared at her for a few minutes as grogginess drained out of him at a lackadaisical pace. He noticed the tears, though, and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "I had a weird dream, though."

"What happened?"

"We were meeting again, some place cold," she said. "I called you Madson, though, and you called me—"

A knock at the door and it opened up shortly after to reveal Mumma. She poked her head in with a big smile. "Good morning my angels. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, Mumma," the two friends echoed, both crawling out of bed and hurrying over to her.

(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Elizabeth was eager to return to her research after breakfast and headed back out to her greenhouse. Upon entering it, she was greatly surprised to find the single most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her entire life.

This woman was inhumanly gorgeous and reminded Elizabeth an awful lot of Selim. She had his soft skin, his hair, and even his smile. Her eyes were closer to a reddish-brown, however, while Selim's settled in between dark blue-ish purple.

She was also, you know, a woman.

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth," the woman nearly purred. Even her voice was melodic. Elizabeth found her cheeks warming under her gaze, and she resisted the urge to shyly look away and fidget.

This was surely a woman that turned heads merely walking down the street.

She doubted anyone would ever insult such a lovely woman, or call her a psychopath.

What must that be like?

"Pride has told me much about you," she continued, catching Elizabeth's attention by her use of Selim's homunculus name. "I've wanted to meet you for a while, but have been kept on the busy side. Father only recently gave me permission. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lust… I suppose you could think of me as Pride's sister."

Elizabeth hurriedly curtsied, a surge of giddy excitement putting a big grin on her face. Not only did she get to meet Selim's creator, but now she had the honor to meet his sister! And what a remarkable young woman she was. "It's a true pleasure, Lust. I'm always happy to meet more of Selim's family."

Lust smiled the kind of smile that Elizabeth would bet good money would turn men and women into putty. Even Elizabeth found herself blushing again from it, and worried if perhaps her appearance was dishevelled.

"Ellie—you don't mind if I call you that, do you?—would you mind showing me your research? Pride has shared some of your work, and I found myself fascinated by your results," Lust asked her, still smiling.

Elizabeth nodded her head. With quick steps, she closed the distance between the front of the greenhouse to her filing cabinet beside her work desk. Lust was seated at her work desk, so as Elizabeth neared her she got a strong whiff of delicate perfume. Not enough to be considered overbearing, but enough she could distinctly smell it. "Oh, yes, of course. Where would you like to start? Medicine, or weapons?"

"Weapons."

Elizabeth obliged without issue. The woman was so remarkably similar to Selim that Elizabeth wholeheartedly believed their relations. Besides, call it tuition or instinct, but Lust also reminded Elizabeth of Grandpapa—

'_It's her eyes.'_

Lust's eyes were cold enough to make anyone uncomfortable, and there was a predatory intelligence in them that promised nothing but danger to those who underestimated her.

Elizabeth wondered if Lust would make a good scientist.

Maybe she already was?

"Are you an alchemist like Grandpapa?" Elizabeth asked her, placing a binder of her vestard notes on her work desk for Lust to look over.

"Not currently," Lust answered. "But I do dabble in chemistry and physics."

"Physics?" Elizabeth repeated back, eyes widening in delight. "General, theoretical, or—?"

"A little bit of everything," she said, her smile softening. "It was something to learn about over the years, at least. Father mentioned something interesting that you brought up. You believe it'll be possible to go to the moon in a few decades."

"Yes," Elizabeth said firmly, nodding confidently. "Surely, you can think of a few ways?"

"I have some ideas," Lust admitted, "but I did not give it serious consideration until recently."

"And now?"

"And now I'm seriously considering it," Lust said, tucking her hair behind her ears. "It'll be something to do after we are done here."

'_Done here?' _

Elizabeth only nodded in acknowledgement, though, and pulled up a spare chair to sit beside Lust as she went over her notes.

As the two conversed Elizabeth found that Lust reminded her more and more of Grandpapa. Lust's interests in alchemy were low, but her knowledge and enthusiasm for chemistry were genuine. Elizabeth found herself wonderfully surprised by Lust's already extensive knowledge in botany and the chemical components of toxins.

The two had such an engaging debate on the merits of acid as a primary weapon, or toxins which eventually devolved into theorizing how unattainable chemical compounds would work. Elizabeth was beyond happy to have had not one, but _two _intelligent debates in the same week and her fondness for Lust shot up considerably.

Not only was Selim's sister beautiful, but she was intelligent, charismatic, and imaginative.

And when the topic turned to condensed matter physics Lust's eyes positively _lit up _like Selim's did when he got to play on the piano, or hunt Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wasn't as familiar with condensed matter physics, so she encouraged Lust to tell her all about it and boy did she!

Condensed matter physics was a combination of Lusts's love for chemistry and physics. It dealt with the macroscopic and microscopic physical properties of matter—and more specifically with the "condensed" phases that occur whenever the number of constituents in a system is extremely large and the interactions between the constituents are strong.

The most common example of these phases would be "solids" and "liquids" which arise from the electromagnetic forces between atoms. It was Lust's intention to understand the behavior of these phases, delving into the quantum critical, disordered state, ordered state, and classical critical. She had even done extensive experiments in the superconducting phase!

What truly made this all so terribly fascinating was when delving into the quantum world the matter no longer behaved in a rational manner when being watched!

It was an entirely new and foreign world of science that just listening to Lust gush about made Elizabeth itch to try it out.

But _oh_ she already had so many things left to accomplish with botany!

It was a genuine shame that evening already slipped by them and Elizabeth was being called back to dinner by one of the servants.

"Oh dear," Elizabeth sighed, hanging her head low.

"Ellie," Lust said softly. Over the course of their day together Lust had considerably softened toward Elizabeth. Her eyes still had a chill in them, but her tone and smile had warmed. Elizabeth wouldn't be so arrogant as to say that Lust _liked _her, but she felt relatively confident in saying that Lust _respected _her.

Which was far better.

"Yes, Lust?" Elizbaeth inquired, neatly wrapping up Lust's to-go tea. Lust had mentioned she enjoyed the smell of some of the white teas Elizabeth was growing, so Elizabeth trimmed off some leaves for her to take with her while Lust talked about quantum theory.

"Do take care of yourself," she said. "I'd rather my mission didn't go to waste, after all."

"Your mission?" Elizabeth couldn't help but echo.

Lust only smiled again and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "I'll return for you soon enough."

Elizabeth wanted to question more, but she had a feeling Lust wouldn't have been able to elaborate. She thought it was a little mischievous that Lust already teased her with _some _information—the information that something was going on that involved Elizabeth.

"Well," Elizabeth said after a moment, her cheek warm from where Lust had kissed her. "Do be careful, Lust. I very much enjoyed talking with you."

Lust gave her that heart-stopping smile again. She didn't respond, but instead took her leave.

.

(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

When Elizabeth crawled into Selim's bed later that night, she did so with a wide smile on her face as she raved about her day with Lust. Selim listened with amusement as his shadows worked to turn off the lights and pick out a new book for them to read.

Elizabeth thought he was genuinely happy for her. Selim would always listen to Elizabeth when she wanted to talk about science, but science wasn't his true passion. It was so terribly lovely to have people share her passion and even better to have them be people that Selim liked.

Selim's family was so amazing.

"I wonder where Lust is going," Elizabeth half-murmured to herself after she finished telling Selim about her day.

"Drachma," Selim answered, opening up a book titled _Rivers Run Red._ "She's getting started on some real estate."

"What?"

Selim looked over at her, a mischievous spark in his gaze. "Ellie?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked, a little suspicious from that look in his eyes. That look meant he was either going to tease her and make her faint—she still regretted giving him that compliment jar—or he was going to toss her out in the street and hunt her.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, the exact spot where Lust had previously kissed her.

The effects were immediate: her cheeks flamed, her head started to spin, and her breathing hitched as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Don't let her call you Ellie," he said with a wicked smile. "Now, I'll start off on chapter one…"

But Elizabeth had already passed out.

(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

I love Lust, and I like the head canon of her being super savvy with science like Father. She's been alive long enough she ought to be, right?

I do wish would let me post links at the end of chapters to share some of the neato references I found during my research. If ya'll are interested google: _Matter behaves differently when observed _or _Quantum physics observation changes results. _

**Answer: **Alphonse would be an ideal student, and I'd like to teach him baking!

**Question: **What is your aesthetic?

Reviews are **love**!


	25. XXV

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**Warning: **Violence & death. Disturbed thoughts.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth Luxanna stood outside the coroner's office, patiently waiting for its occupant to come greet her after she knocked. She had to wait for several minutes—which was understandable, if the man was caught up elbow-deep in human remains.

Doctor Knox stepped out, still dressed in a thick white apron that was smeared with old blood. His surgical mask was tugged down, revealing a haggard face. Dark eyes glowered down at Elizabeth with unhidden annoyance, and the older man sharply asked her, "What do you want?"

Elizabeth held up a formal document with Papa's signature at the bottom. "I'm here to examine Maria Ross's remains on behalf of the führer."

"Why?" Doctor Knox asked suspiciously, a slight twitch in his facial features revealing a level of unease.

'_Why is he uncomfortable?' _Elizabeth questioned.

"Führer Bradley is keenly interested in how the Hughes case turns out," Elizabeth lied. Papa didn't really care how the matter was solved, as long as unnecessary parties did not interfere with his plans, or discover the homonculi's secret.

Doctor Knox accepted the document Elizabeth held out, proving her authorization to examine the remains. The veteran let out a gruff _hmph_. "Well you're a little lad. I've already disposed of the body."

A sting of irritation made Elizabeth's fingers twitch toward her rapier, and her eyes narrow. "That's highly irregular of you to violate protocol."

'_Was I right? Did Mustang fake the body and this man is covering for him?'_

"I needed the room," he muttered. "Given what she did, I didn't think she deserved much respect."

'_He's lying.' _

Elizabeth cooled her expression. "I see. Thank you for your time, then, Doctor Knox."

'_He's an ally of Mustang's.'_

'_Mustang knows the military is covering up Hughes' assault. If that stupid homonculus hadn't attacked Hughes, Selim and Papa's secret wouldn't be in jeapordy!'_

As Elizabeth turned away, her mind worked with a furious speed.

'_Does Mustang know? How much does he know _exactly_? Is he a threat to Selim and Papa, or is he someone who would not show prejudice against non-humans?' _

Elizabeth had hoped Mustang would take care of the rogue homunculus for her, but if he was becoming a threat...

She could not act without confirmation. Taking on Mustang would be a step above street rat fodder.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

"You believe Mustang has become a threat and wish to test him?" Papa repeated back, wanting to confirm Elizabeth's intent.

Elizabeth gently poured the tea out of Papa's favorite clay pot and into his favorite teacup. The aromatic scents of lavender and black tea filled the office room.

Elizabeth affirmed, "Yes, Papa."

"I have to admit I've been keeping an eye on Mustang, but he is not someone you are permitted to kill. Regardless of if he is a threat to Selim, or myself, _we _need him alive for now."

The emphasis on _we _told Elizabeth that it was what Selim wanted as well. She chewed on the inside of her cheek before coming to the conclusion that she could simply chop off all of Mustang's limbs and keep him imprisoned if he was deemed a threat.

She consented, "Very well. May I test him, Papa?"

"How would you like to test him?" Papa inquired, picking up his tea and blowing on it before taking a sip. "Ahh. Excellent as always."

Elizabeth couldn't resist smiling at the compliment. "Well... Mustang knows that a portion of the military is covering up Hughes' assault. This is obviously because we wish to keep the homoculi's existence a secret. What if we gave him the knowledge?"

"Pardon?" Papa asked, raising both his eyebrows.

"Edward, Alphonse, Armstrong, and Hughes have already uncovered it. I cannot imagine that Mustang will not be able to find out on his own soon enough," Elizabeth explained, laying out her logic. "If _we _were to present Mustang with that information we could garner more of his trust. After receiving such knowledge we could study him closely to see how he makes his next move."

"And how do you believe he will move?" Papa probed.

"I do not believe Mustang to be someone with prejudice. I do believe he is someone hellbent on justice, and taking vengeance, however," Elizabeth admitted.

Papa tapped on his desk. "But if we reveal our hand we lose opportunity to catch him. Mustang will learn of our existence one way or another, but if he believes it to be a small group, or conspiracy, he may seek to uncover us. He will play his hand, and when he does, we will catch him."

"If that is your goal," Elizabeth said slowly. "But that's manipulating him to act. Of course if we keep it secret he will be led to believe it's a small traitorous group and will act accordingly. _I _would act in a similar manner if presented with that information. Is it your intention to trap him, then?"

"Perhaps."

"Then wouldn't it be easier, and more secure, to imprison him?" Elizabeth questioned, her brow furrowing. "I cannot tell if you are being compassionate, or sadistic in your choices."

That got a fleeting smile from Papa. "I do enjoy watching their reactions, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth absently scratched her cheek, thinking over and reevaluating what Selim and Papa ultimately desired.

Mustang had to stay alive.

Papa enjoyed watching Mustang behave in a way in which Mustang himself believed he had power.

Papa and Selim obviously didn't view Mustang as enough of a threat to act against him, so perhaps Elizabeth should not, either?

'_But no.'_

Papa and Selim were powerful, brilliant beings... and also very arrogant. While Elizabeth did not seriously believe Mustang could kill Selim, she would be a fool to say that the possibility of such a thing happening was zero. Mustang was actively looking for people to take his vengeance out on, and when he finds out about the homunculi he'll likely connect the dots in a manner that would turn him against them entirely.

He would be an active threat, then.

Elizabeth would not, _could not_, ignore such.

"When Mustang reveals his hand, he will be a dangerous enemy to Selim," Elizabeth said softly, a dangerous glint in her tone.

Papa grinned at her, a malicious undertone beneath it. "Then I will leave him to you, my dangerous daughter."

And Elizabeth beamed brightly. "I'll take care of him, Papa."

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth walked quickly through the halls of Central Command, intent on dropping off a progress report on one of her projects to the Alchemy Branch. It was already getting late—the sun had begun its descent and cast a red haze in the sky. Elizabeth hoped to finish her work in time to join the family for dinner.

To her surprise Roy Mustang came barrelling down the hallway, his face darkened with rage and worry as he literally sprinted past her. Elizabeth hurriedly moved out of the way, her eyes wide at his uncharacteristically emotional display.

"Selim?" Elizabeth whispered quietly, feeling the shadows in the hallway stir at her inquiry. "Do you know what's going on?"

Selim's shadows wrapped around Elizabeth, discreetly hiding in the folds of her clothes to whisper in her ear, "**We put a little pressure on his team.**"

"Is my assistance necessary?"  
The shadows curled in thought. "**Do as you please**. **The bait will lead them back to the third laboratory. Lust will be there.**"

"Wasn't she going to—?"

"**She had to collect some things first,**" Selim answered for her.

Elizabeth let out a soft breath. "Let me drop off this paperwork, then I'd like to go over there."

"**I'll take you there.**"

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

The Third Laboratory was the closest laboratory to Central Command. Selim dropped Elizabeth on the rooftop, allowing her to easily slip into the white walled building unnoticed. She walked with confident footsteps, prepared to pull her rapier out at any moment. She preemptively equipped her lightning gloves.

'_It seems almost empty?' _Elizabeth thought, glancing down the nearly barren halls. It was clear people _were _here, as there were papers strewn about in a mess as if they had dropped them and ran for their lives. '_Exactly what kind of bait drew Mustang and his crew here?'_

"Ara?" came the sweet voice of Lust, stepping out of the shadows of a dark hallway. "Oh, good, you're here, Ellie."

Elizabeth curtsied in greeting. "I was hoping I might be of some help."

Lust tilted her head back to the hallway behind her. "I've incapaciated Mustang and Havoc. Tend to them. I'll be taking my leave now."

"You're leaving?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. If all she intended to do was incapacitate Mustang, then—

Lust held up a black canvas bag, her red eyes dancing with dark mirth. "I've collected what I needed, and gave the information to Mustang."

"Information?"

"Of course," Lust purred, slinging the pack over her shoulder. "It's not fun if we don't give them _some _pieces. Wrath so loves watching humans fall, and the higher they climb the sweeter it tastes. Do make sure our dear Mustang doesn't die quite yet, Ellie."

Elizabeth didn't quite see the logic in leaving loose ends, or potential enemies about, but she wasn't a sadist like her homunculi friends. She didn't take active pleasure in toying, hurting, or killing those who stood against her and her family.

From what she could gather now, Lust had lured Mustang and his crew out to this laboratory to… threaten them? Elizabeth rightly believed that if Lust truly wanted Mustang and his crew dead, she would have already killed them. The same went for Selim, or Papa.

Instead, Lust provided them with information under the guise of being an arrogant "villain."

It was a clever move on Papa's part. Elizabeth felt confident in inferring that she told them about the existence of the homunculi, and likely tied them to a secret part in the military.

This would force Mustang to move in a predictable pattern, as it greatly restricted his movements and would incur his rage and darker tendencies.

It was a good set up for Mustang's inevitable fall.

Ever still, Elizabeth simply did not like leaving such a blatant loose end. It made her uncomfortable.

But Selim, Lust, _and _Papa were telling her to leave him alive.

As conflicting as it was, Elizabeth simply couldn't go against their wishes currently.

"I'll keep them alive," Elizabeth settled on, her voice soft. "When will you be back?"

"Before the finale, I assure you," Lust promised her. She reached forward and gently tugged on Elizabeth's hair. Her voice was a dark rumble, intoxicatingly sweet and teasing. Lesser men would fall to her voice, Elizabeth was sure. "Be a good girl now, Ellie. Wrath and Pride are _so _proud of you."

Elizabeth's cheeks warmed at the compliment, and she grew flustered. Too flustered, in fact, to say anything before Lust took her leave and headed out of the country.

The small child soldier held her hands up to her cheeks and gave them a pat to help refocus her attention. Once she felt calm enough, she proceeded down the dark—almost ominously so—hallway until the coppery stench of blood filled her nostrils. She could hear grunts of pain coming from the room ahead of her, and proceeded cautiously.

Turning into the room she was greeted by a heavily charred, and two men bleeding profusely. The first was a man she knew was called Havoc, and she only knew him in passing. The handsome blond smoker was one of Mustang's men, and was currently unconscious in a pool of his own blood.

The second man was none other than Colonel Roy Mustang. The dark haired flame alchemist was pale from blood loss, and trembling as he struggled to sit up. His dark eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Elizabeth.

Elizabeth let out a slow breath, pulling off her messenger bag that was filled with first aid. She gave herself a mental pat on the back at keeping them on hand around Central Command for her to easily grab ever since Hughes—

"El—" Mustang began to rasp out but she shushed him with an irritated glare.

She pulled out a few blood pills, handing them to Mustang and ordering him, "Swallow."

While he did so, she turned her attention to Havoc and almost whistled at Lust's pristine cut. It looked like she had jabbed him straight through with a couple spears, leaving behind perfectly neat holes that Elizabeth could easily sew up.

She forced a couple blood pills down Havoc's throat, gently massaging it to stimulate swallowing, before she rapidly stitched up the holes Lust left behind.

Compared to Maes, Havoc was simply another cadaver she was stitching together. A warm one, though, so her fingers didn't ache so easily from the chill. He also didn't stink, which was nice.

Lust hadn't sliced through his stomach, or lungs, so Havoc wasn't overly critical. If she had gone through the stomach or guts the acid leaking out would have put Elizabeth in a bit of a tough spot. And lungs—well, it'd be a repeat of Maes. Instead she kept it strictly in the ascites, glancing the peritoneum of surrounding organs, and ripping apart his muscles and skin. Very clean, and precise.

It actually reminded her of Selim. When he took Elizabeth hunting he would toy with his prey by neatly slicing through non critical areas. Elizabeth didn't get to hunt _with _Selim often—he loved having her as his prey—but she had done so enough to comfortably fight beside him if need be.

From these wounds Elizabeth could only conclude that Lust was a remarkable hunter.

'_That makes sense. She _is _Selim's sister.'_

Elizabeth's admiration for Lust went up considerably. Not only was she a gorgeous woman, a brilliant physicist, but she was a magnificent hunter.

Selim's family was extraordinary.

It humbled Elizabeth that she had the honor to meet, and potentially learn, from these remarkable mortals.

Within a few minutes Elizabeth had stitched up Havoc enough that she no longer considered him critical. She would finish tending to him after she took care of Mustang.

She turned to Mustang, finding that the man had some color return to him. He offered her a grimacing smile. "My turn?"

Elizabeth gave him a wane smile. "Your turn."

She scooted over to sit beside him, and the handsome colonel reluctantly removed his hand to reveal a gushing wound.

Only surface level, though. No organs were ruptured; purely a flesh wound.

A large one, though, and it took Elizabeth a minute longer to sew it up. It didn't help that he kept hissing, or grunting in pain. Most of her subjects were dead, or unconscious when she worked on them. The only times they weren't… well, Elizabeth usually clipped their vocal chords. She wasn't a fan of people screaming in her ears, after all.

It's what she did to that horrid snake lady that kidnapped Alphonse. The first thing Elizabeth did was take out her vocal chords and stitch her mouth shut.

With Mustang stitched up, Elizabeth dumped a healthy amount of antibiotics on it before wrapping him in gauze. Now that Mustang wasn't critical, she went back over to Havoc and finished wrapping him in gauze and giving him enough antibiotics to fight off _any _infection he might have caught.

"How's my man doing?" Mustang grunted, nodding toward his soldier.

"Non critical," Elizabeth answered honestly. "None of his vital organs were harmed. He'll need a proper scan to see if any nerves were severed, though. If not, he'll be fine in a month."

Mustang let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you… we're lucky you showed up."

"I suppose," Elizabeth said dubiously. "You ran out of Central Command in such a dramatic fashion, I knew something had to be up."

Mustang sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Aha… You followed us?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, instead standing up and using her handkerchief to wipe up the blood on her hands.

"Did you run into anyone coming here?" Mustang asked her.

"No," Elizabeth coolly lied, her expression of disinterest. "Are you referring to the person that did this to you two?"

"Yeah… I think I get what you mean by bloodlust," Mustang muttered, his gaze darkening. "We should talk more later, though. I want to check on the rest of my team."

Elizabeth inclined her head. "As you wish."

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Mustang hobbled behind Elizabeth—she insisted she took the lead since she was better suited to combat than him presently. The blood pills replenished what he had lost, so he was in a lot better state, but half of his left side was using fresh stitches so he had to move carefully.

Elizabeth warned him if he needlessly reopened them she would stitch his feet together and tie him to a hospital bed.

The Third Laboratory hallways were still dark, but ahead they could see a room that spilled out white light and heard distant shouts.

Turning into the room Elizabeth and Mustang were greeted by—

'_YOU!'_

Pure rage shot through Elizabeth, the adrenaline making her sprint straight ahead as she ripped out her rapier and coated it with a foul toxin. Her normally bright green eyes were darkened with disgust and hatred, and a silent snarl made her lips twist into an ugly expression.

Because there, attacking Alphonse, was the homunculi who attacked Maes Hughes and who escaped Elizabeth once.

"_I warned you!_" she growled, leaping onto Alphonse and using him as a launching pad to dive straight at the disgusting vermin. Its own face contorted into unfiltered hatred when it saw her.

Elizabeth swung her rapier at him, but he ducked in time.

Unfortunately for him, Elizabeth was a step ahead of him and already threw down a toxic needle that went straight into his eye.

"AHHHH! YOU FUCKING BTICH!" he howled.

Elizabeth flipped through the air, turning so she landed on her feet behind her prey. He ripped out the needle, his healing factor slowly repairing the eye. The toxin was already working, though, because his body began to quiver.

Elizabeth pointed her rapier at him, her voice low and cold, "Your life is forfeit, homunculus."

"Lizzie, do you know him?" Alphonse asked, resuming an offensive position opposite of her. Through the corner of her eye, she could see that Hawkeye had rushed over to support the hobbling Mustang. Judging from the amount of discarded guns in this white, white, _white_ room she had used up all of her ammo.

"This is the creature that attacked Maes," Elizabeth answered him, anger making her voice tight.

"Wha—" Alphonse didn't get a chance to finish his question when Mustang snapped his fingers and immediately set the homunculus on fire.

It belted out a feral scream, high pitched and tinged with pain. When the fires died down, it fell down on its knees, gasping.

'_It shouldn't have much energy left,' _Elizabeth though. She had, after all, repeatedly killed it not too long ago. Homunculi were not creatures with indefinite energy—nothing was, that would be impossible—and that meant their healing had to be finite.

Again, Mustang set it ablaze. Elizabeth refused to tear her eyes away from watching the creature writhe in pain, her rapier ready to deal it a finishing blow at any moment.

It started to deform, to twist and take shape into something else, but Mustang's repeated attacks kept it from growing too big.

Several more blows and it began to turn into ash that wouldn't grow back. Mustang set it ablaze a few more times—and this time Elizabeth heard squeaks, like a mouse—but within seconds there was only silence.

Even the ash dissolved away, leaving nothing of the homunculus behind.

'_So their bodies completely disappear upon death,' _Elizabeth thought, morbidly intrigued by this.

It was a pity that Mustang acted so vehemently and burned the thing to ash, but at least Elizabeth could rest assured that one potential threat was taken care of. She neatly sheathed her rapier, turning to face Alphonse. With genuine concern she asked, "Are you alright, Alphonse?"

The gentle soul bound to a suit of armor gave her a thumbs up. "Yep! What are you doing here, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth nodded toward Mustang. "I followed him. He stormed out of Central Command in such a huff, I figured something must have been going on."

"We can ask questions later," Hawkeye cut in. "We should get Mustang to a doctor first."

"And Havoc," Mustang added, wincing. "Elizabeth tended to both of us, though, so we should be fine to ask questions now. Better here than at the hospital, at least. Elizabeth, you know about homunculi?"

Elizabeth's lips pursed together. "Alphonse and Edward told me about them. I know what they know, so direct your questions to them."

A good use of misdirection on her part. She obviously wasn't going to spill what she truly knew, but she had to give a plausible explanation or else Mustang would become suspicious of her. Edward and Alphonse had indeed come across multiple homunculi before, and had told Elizabeth about them so it would stand to reason she knew about them from the brothers.

"I don't think we should stay here too long," Alphonse softly added. "Who knows what else might appear?"

"That's true," Elizabeth agreed. "You and Edward have encountered at least two homonculi… there might be more. Alphonse, I'll take you to Havoc if you're able to carry him."

"Yes."

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

The moment Elizabeth was out of sight from the group, Selim's shadows wrapped around her and began to carry her home.

"Were you able to see everything?" she asked him. She had noticed some of his shadows around her, but she wasn't certain if he had been able to watch everything that had transpired.

"**I saw enough,**" Selim murmured, his shadows rattling as he let out a sigh. "**With the death of… that homunculus… Mustang's quest of vengeance should stumble. I doubt he'll let this entire matter go, though. At this rate… hmm, yes. I predict he'll play his hands soon. Wrath will be pleased.**"

"Is there anything I should do?" Elizabeth asked, a note of worry making her grip onto Selim's shadows. "Will you—I mean Mustang's strong, Selim. Please, _please _be safe."

A few tendrils of his shadows broke off to flick Elizabeth's nose. "**I am much stronger. His flames will be useless against me.**"

Elizabeth couldn't directly argue against such. She wasn't certain what Selim's chemical compound was comprised of. It was possible that he could be resistant to the chemical reaction fire caused. She knew his container wasn't made of flesh, and he did not have a traditional heartbeat or blood.

It was possible—probable if she took Selim at his word—that Mustang's flame alchemy would useless against him.

Ever still…

"I love you," she whispered softly, her heart twisting in pain at the thought of her dearest friend in distress. "I just want you to be safe and happy."

"**I know,**" he said. "**I know.**"

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Combined the two chapters I had planned out into one since I had to miss last Friday due to being sick most of the week. Darn you fatigue!

**Answer: **Fall & fantasy. When I'm in a particularly good mood, though, I prefer pink pastels and cute fluffy things.

**Question: **You are now a mad scientist! What are you studying and who is your evil henchmen?

Reviews are **love**!


	26. XXVI

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**Warning**: Standard FMA warnings apply.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth smiled in satisfaction as she watched her test subject quiver from the end of her experiment.

'_A success,' _Elizabeth cheerfully concluded. '_With this… yes. I'm ready.'_

Stepping down from her stool, Elizabeth moved away from her autopsy table. She carefully pulled off her blood-soaked apron, hanging it on the hook as she peeled off her gloves and mask. She let her hair free from the tight bun she had to wear during the experiment and opened her laboratory door.

To her delightful surprise she found Selim on the other side, about to knock. She beamed. "Selim! Guess what?"

"What?" he asked her, amused by her bubbly enthusiasm.

"I'm ready to reverse Nina," Elizabeth declared, gesturing toward the snake lady she had split apart, put back together, and pulled apart again, and again, _and again, and again, and again—_

"Congratulations, Ellie," Selim praised her, his dark eyes flickering over to the human strapped to the table. "Where's the snake?"

Elizabeth nodded toward the back where she had set up a terrarium for the snake. "She's enjoying retirement."

"Will the human get to retire?" Selim asked her.

Elizabeth tapped her cheek. She didn't want to be so merciful with that vile woman who forced herself inside of Alphonse. What that snake did to her poor friend was violating. Even if Alphonse insisted he was fine, Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to forgive the act.

So she suggested, "Would you like her?"

Selim narrowed his gaze as he reassessed the woman. "She doesn't look like she'd last very long in a hunt."

Elizabeth made an agreeing noise to such. "I don't have any experiments I can use her in, though. The only new creation I have that requires a live subject is the project I'm working on for Papa."

"How far along in that are you, by the way?" Selim inquired.

"I'm ready for first phase testing," Elizabeth admitted, a slight frown on her face. "Papa said I would have to test it out at Fort Briggs, though. I wish you could come with me."

Selim sighed at that. "I do, too. Playing the role of a student is dreadfully dull."

Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair, her brow furrowing in a brief spike of anxiety. She was reluctant to admit to Papa she was ready for testing since Mustang could make his move at any point. She knew Papa and Selim didn't view Mustang as a threat—and warned Elizabeth not to take him out so soon—but Elizabeth couldn't help but worry. She didn't want to leave their side until she was certain Mustang was eliminated.

Elizabeth recalled something, though, and turned back around into her lab to grab a small black box. She held it out to Selim. "Here, odorless paralysis gas."

"Thank you," Selim accepted the box. "For Mustang's men, I take it?"

"It'll only target the cardiovascular system, so you'll be immune," Elizabeth explained. "Please keep at least one with you."

"You worry too much," Selim insisted, but nonetheless he took out one of the bombs and pocketed it. "Besides, today is a good day, isn't it? I'll get Mother and Nina. I'm sure you'll want to tell the Elrics about this accomplishment."

Elizabeth nodded, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yes… but I still need to decide on what to do with that awful lady."

"Turn her into a meat pie," Selim suggested dismissively with a shrug.

'_A pie, huh?'_

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Finding Edward and Alphonse took a touch longer than Elizabeth had originally anticipated. They weren't at their hotel rooms, and they didn't leave any notes or messages behind to say where they were going. Elizabeth checked Central Command afterward to see if they stopped by, but no. Her next guess was the hospital—_maybe _they were visiting Maes, or Mustang and Havoc?—and it panned out in her favor.

She checked by Maes' room first, finding it oddly empty for the first time in a while. A quick glance at his charts showed promise, though. She was certain he would awaken any day now.

Next came Mustang's room—he was sharing it with Havoc—and lo and behold she found Edward and Alphonse inside.

(And of course Hawkeye was there. Mustang's right hand woman was never far behind him.)

Elizabeth opened the door to the hospital room, poking her head inside and smiling when she found her friends. "Edward, Alphonse!"

"Lizzie?" Edward questioned in surprise. "Why are you visiting the colonel?"

"I'm not. I was looking for you two. I'm going to fix Nina today," Elizabeth proudly declared, stepping fully into the room.

There was a moment of stunned silence from everyone in the room and then—

"REALLY?!" came Edward's elated shout, rushing forward and picking her up to hug her. "Lizzie, that's amazing!"

"You're really going to fix her today? Really, really?" Alphonse excitedly asked, his armor clanking together as he practically hopped in place with glee. "You've only been on this project for a few months!"

"Tucker's notes were very well detailed, and I already have a good background in human anatomy and biology," Elizabeth dismissively explained. "Both you and Edward could _easily _do this if you had the same notes."

That much she was certain of. While she wasn't going to dismiss the fact that she was a genius, so were Edward and Alphonse. She was—and always would be—the firm believer that if they had spent all their knowledge and time in creating a new human body for Alphonse instead of chasing the philosopher stone they would be done by this point.

After all, the boys _literally _read and comprehended Elizabeth's notes on the nervous system, and cardiovascular system within months.

It took average doctors _years_ to do that much. Yet these two boys devoured every knowledge Elizabeth had and surprised her with new ideas or suggestions. They connected dots Elizabeth had even noticed before.

She was smart, most certainly, but these two felt like being on a whole other level.

What a waste they chased after a myth instead of putting in the research hours.

If they had done research with Elizabeth, she bet they would have been able to fix Nina within a week.

"You overestimate us," Edward insisted, giving Elizabeth his sunny grin. "How are you going to do it?"

"It's a matter of rearranging what's there," Elizabeth plainly stated. "The only tricky part is the nervous system. Having to, ah, in layman's terms, _reattach _nerves and create pathways was difficult. I practiced on cadavers often enough that I feel comfortable doing so."

'_And a live specimen, too, of course.'_

Not that Elizabeth would admit that to the Elric brothers.

"That's truly remarkable," Hawkeye praised.

"No kidding. Your father must be proud," Mustang observed. Oddly, he stumbled over the word _father, _as if he didn't want to say it.

Elizabeth's fingers reflexively twitched, her instincts telling her that Mustang _knew_.

'_How, though?' _

He had no reason to suspect Papa was involved with the homunculi. Edward and Alphonse certainly didn't have evidence, or clues, to point toward that. In fact, Papa left them with the impression that Papa knew _about _the homunculi but was working _against _the homunculi. Mustang should not have any information to contradict that belief.

'_No, no. It makes no sense. He shouldn't know. He could have simply stuttered due to fatigue.'_

That was logical. Certainly more believable than Mustang magically figuring it out overnight.

Speaking of overnight—

"While I'm here, would you two mind if I looked at your charts?" Elizabeth politely inquired. "I do consider you my patients, after all."

'_Exactly how long will you be vulnerable and out of commission?'_

Mustang gestured toward the clipboard kept at the end of his bed. "Have at it."

Elizabeth approached Mustang's charts first, unsurprised to find he was doing considerably well. The skin would be weak for a couple weeks, and he would undoubtedly be sore for months, but he should make a decent recovery within a month.

Certainly enough to still pose a viable threat.

_'Damn,' _Elizabeth thought.

Elizabeth commented, "You're doing well. You should have a full recovery in a couple months. As long as you give the skin time to heal, you shouldn't have to worry about much."

"Thanks, doctor," Mustang said.

Elizabeth moved on to Havoc's charts next. She finished the first cursory exam but then Havoc spoke up.

"I can't feel my legs… the doctors say the nerves have been severed," Havoc admitted.

Technically _no_.

'_That'll make it easier to remove you as a threat,' _Elizabeth thought, pleased with Lust's work.

"Oh—Lizzie, didn't you say that you could reattach nerves?" Edward asked, turning toward her with wide eyes.

'_Shit.'_

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted, regretting her boastful statement earlier. She slowly flipped through Havoc's clipboard to reread what the doctors had already tested.

'_Hm.'_

It seems that the damage was a bit more than a _cut _nerve or two. Such things could be fixed in surgery, after all. There were some severing, to be certain, but according to the EMG and MRI there was some traumatic damage to the surrounding synapses.

Synapses could not presently be repaired in surgery.

How ironically fortunate for this man that Elizabeth knew how to rebuild such.

'_Ugh. It would make no sense if I could literally rebuild Nina's entire nervous system but not fix this man,' _Elizabeth thought with disdain, trying to think of a way to get out of fixing a potential enemy.

But, no. There wasn't an easy way out.

'_I can always poison his food,' _Elizabeth reasoned out. '_And it wouldn't hurt to get a touch more practice in before I move on to Nina.'_

Elizabeth finished reading through the medical charts, taking note of his basic information. Her gaze narrowed when she read that he was a smoker.

"If you want me to do this, you have to quit smoking," Elizbath blatantly cut in. "I'm reconnecting a lot of sensitive areas, and should any blood flow be constricted due to your habit it'll—the parts below your waist will—um—you'll, um—it'll, um…"

Elizabeth struggled to find the appropriate way to say: _your penis might literally rot off _in front of a room of guests.

She settled on wiggling her index finger, a blush over her face as she said, "You might lose this."

Havoc blinked slowly at that. "My fingers?"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, and switched to wiggling her pinkie.

Mustang got it first and he turned his head to cough. Havoc got it a second after his colonel's reaction, his face red, "No!"

"Yes," she muttered, red in the face from how Edward and Mustang started laughing. "I'm not reattaching that if it does, so you better quit cold turkey."

"Oh _no_," Havoc moaned, burying his face in his hands. "Oh _noooo_. Okay. Okay. I'll quit. I promise!"

"Lucky for you I brought chalk. I'll fix you up quick then I'm off to save Nina," Elizabeth said, starting to draw on the hospital room floor. "Oh, this'll probably hurt a lot, so brace yourself."

Once she was done drawing the alchemic circle—and Edward and Alphonse excitedly questioned her about it—she triple examined the results from the EMG and MRI to make sure she knew which nerves had to be reconnected.

The human body has 31 pairs of spinal nerves. Nerves carry signals from one junction (synapses) to another through neurons across the gap of chemicals called neurotransmitters.

Now, neurotransmitters weren't things that could be easily severed or destroyed—it'd be like trying to slice through acid. But disrupting synapses would result in the signal being interrupted during transmission.

Essentially, Lust had damaged several synapses that were used to convey signals to the lower half of the body.

The present human body could not regrow or heal these synapses on their own.

With the use of alchemy, though?

Elizabeth could turn the damaged synapses into neurotransmitters, and neurotransmitters into healthy synapses.

The neurotransmitters had such a variety of compound variation, after all. Amino acids were made up of glutamate, aspartate, D-serine, y-aminobutyric acid, and glycine. Gasotransmitters were made up of nitric oxide, carbon monoxide, and hydrogen sulfide. Monoamines were made up of dopamine, norepinephrine, epinephrine, histamine, and serotonin…

Plenty of material to work with.

Elizabeth felt a keen thrill of excitement at what she got to do next. Enemy or not, Elizabeth was a scientist above all else and being able to try something new and exciting was… well, _invigorating. _

Her love of biology and chemistry was hard to ignore and her experiments and research done into undoing what happened to Nina lead her to such thrilling science.

Elizabeth honestly wanted to try her hand at creating a plant-human hybrid.

'_Ooo, I'm getting goosebumps!'_

But one thing at a time! She still had a lot of projects she had to finish before she could tackle that tantalizing prospect.

"Lay Havoc down on the circle," Elizabeth instructed Alphonse and Edward. Thanks to Alphonse's size he was easily able to pick Havoc up and do exactly that. "Good. Havoc, do you need something to bite down on?"

"Exactly how badly will this hurt?"

"I'm literally tearing apart your nerves and reassembling them," Elizabeth plainly warned him. "The pain will be excruciating."

"Here," Hawkeye said, handing Havoc a towel that was at his bedside. Havoc bit down into it, and looked determinedly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth clapped her hands down onto the hospital floor. The trademark alchemic blue sparks circled around Havoc before the soldier cried out in pain and convulsed. Lucky for him Lust had only severed half a dozen nerve clusters, so it barely took Elizabeth a minute to fix up.

Once done, she wiped her hands of the chalk and stood up. "There. Follow the standard physical rehabilitation program for a back injury and you'll be fine."

Havoc stared at her in disbelief for a moment before he raised his legs. He gaped. "You—you really did it! I can move—I can feel them!"

Elizabeth brushed off the chalk that had clung onto her. "Of course I did. Come along now, Edward, Alphonse. We have a little girl to save."

Elizabeth let out a startled shout of surprise when Alphonse picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Yep! Let's go."

"Wait—" Havoc tried to say, but the three children were already gone.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Mumma had already set up a lovely spot in the garden for Elizabeth to work on Nina. Given the magnitude of this particular transmutation, a rebound would have explosive effects. To be safe, the transmutation would have to occur outside.

While Mumma chatted politely with Edward and Alphonse, Elizabeth set about making her massive transmutation circle. It took her nearly half an hour of focused drawing—_nothing_ could be out of place—before she was ready to move Nina in the middle.

Then it began.

One hour.

It took all of one hour of intense concentration on Elizabeth's part, and unimaginable pain on Nina and her dog's part, but…

At the end of that hour, in a quivering puddle of whimpers, laid a small little girl and her big fluffy white dog.

Elizabeth shakily pulled back her arms, the muscles aching from being leaned on for so long, and having to maintain a stiff posture. Elizabeth sat back in a huff, pulling out a handkerchief to dab at the sweat over her brow.

There were gasps of amazement from her onlookers. Elizabeth hadn't noticed she had gathered a rather impressive crowd of military and scientists. It wasn't terribly surprising, given how unique the situation was. How many could say they witnessed the reversal of a chimaera transformation?

Before anything else could be done, Elizabeth pulled herself up and hobbled—her legs had fallen asleep, so she had to walk in pins and needles—over to Nina and her dog. Nina herself was shakily sitting up, her big brown eyes looking around in absent minded confusion.

While Elizabeth had been able to reconstruct Nina's human brain, she wasn't confident she would be able to retain any of Nina's memories. She didn't know how Nina's brain looked before, how her dendrites were formed, but she knew how the _average _child's brain looked. She put the pieces together, but she wasn't confident she put them in the correct order.

The result would be a significant loss of memory for her and the dog. Not just familiar memories, but memories of how to speak, or even walk.

But that seemed like such a small price to pay for being human again, so Elizabeth accepted the loss on Nina's behalf and pushed forward.

She and the dog were young and could easily be retrained. She doubted the girl would want to keep any memories of her awful father anyhow.

"Nina," Elizabeth said gently, carefully touching Nina's shoulder and drawing the girl's attention to her.

When she touched her, she realized the girl must have been freezing. Elizabeth didn't transmute clothes alongside her, after all.

Elizabeth glanced up to find Edward and Alphonse staring at her in amazement—she assumed the expression on Alphonse's part—and asked them, "Would you two mind carrying Nina inside and getting her some clothes?"

"I'll help," Mumma said quickly, surprising Elizabeth with her appearance. She didn't think Mumma would have the stomach to watch such a thing for so long. She Elizabeth also noticed that Papa and Selim had joined the crowd to observe.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, hurrying forward to delicately pick up the startled Nina. She didn't struggle, only staring up at Edward with a vapid expression.

_No memories of fear, no reason to be afraid, then? _Elizabeth surmised.

Elizabeth shakily stepped away for Alphonse to pick up the groggy dog. Before she could lose her balance, Papa had crossed the distance between the two of them and picked her up.

"Well done," Papa praised her. "A truly remarkable feat in alchemy."

"Thank you, Papa," Elizabeth gracefully (as much as she could manage at least) accepted.

"I think it would be best if Ellie got some rest now," Selim softly pointed out.

Elizabeth made an agreeing noise at that. "If you don't mind, Papa. I'll submit my notes to you later."

"Very well," Papa agreed.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth ended up taking a nap for a few hours, and during that time Mumma bathed, clothed, and fed Nina and her dog. As it would turn out, both Nina and her dog were exponentially exhausted from the transmutation and passed out shortly after being fed. Both were tucked into the guest room.

Elizabeth assumed they would sleep for at least a day. Their bodies had been put through some significant trauma and would need time to heal. Not even counting the lingering effects of psychological trauma that Elizabeth couldn't even begin to guess.

Selim woke her up an hour before dinner, knowing she would need to eat.

"What are your plans for the two of them now?" Selim casually asked her as she rubbed the gunk from her eyes.

"Hm? Oh, um… well, I'll need to study both of them for at least one year. If all falls within the expected margin, I think I could start my own version of a chimaera," Elizabeth yawned.

"A year?" Selim inquired.

"Of course. I have to see if she or the dog reject their bodies," Elizabeth said firmly. "The snake, too."

"Hmm." Selim tapped his chin. "That might be an issue… Elizabeth, would you object if Nina and her dog were sent elsewhere for a month or so?"

"Depends," Elizabeth said slowly, frowning at the question.

"Things are going to get hectic here," Selim explained. "If you want your subjects to survive, they'll have to be moved elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? But I need to—I need _someone _competent to study them," Elizabeth relcutantly argued. She didn't like arguing with Selim, but this was _science_.

"Would you trust Lust to do so?" Selim asked her, his lips twitching in amusement when he noticed her reluctance.

Elizabeth hesitated.

Lust was Selim's sister, and Grandpapa's daughter. She was an esteemed scientist, and a capable woman. Elizabeth had no reason to distrust Lust's competence, and if Selim truly believed things would get too busy here—

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted. "I'll write up a report for Lust. You don't think she'll mind?"

At that, a sour look flickered over Selim's face. "I doubt it. She's _fond _of you."

Heat rushed up to Elizabeth's face. She was pleasantly surprised by that revelation, and being liked by Selim's family was… sincerely wonderful. She couldn't stop the smile that bloomed over her face. "Your sister likes me?"

"Don't look so happy," Selim muttered.

"Sorry," Elizabeth reflexively apologized. "But… I mean being liked by _your _family is… you know."

"And who do you like the most?"

"You, of course," Elizbaeth admitted easily.

Selim stared intently at her for a few seconds before he reached over and flicked her nose. "Go clean up your lab rat before she starts to stink."

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**Bonus: **

"Ahh, what a lovely smell," Mumma praised, sniffing the fragrant kitchen. "So sweet! What are you making now, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled lovingly at her adopted mother. "Meat pies."

"Plenty to share?" Mumma asked kindly.

"Actually, I was going to hand them out at Central Command," Elizabeth answered with a hum, pulling out here latest batch of pies.

"My! How kind of you."

Elizabeth giggled at that.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

There's more to the nervous system than what I blurbed here, but no one wants to read a textbook so I keep it short. :)

**Answer: **I am an evil botanist! I shall create plants that will help me rule the world, muahaha! My loyal henchman shall be Lilly!

**Question: **What's your phone background and screensaver? To those without a phone, what would you want it to be?

Reviews are **love**!


	27. XXVII

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

The following day the Elric brothers briefly visited Elizabeth in her greenhouse while she worked. It was without surprise that they wanted to discuss Nina's reformation into a human. Elizabeth gave them her notes, and the three of them enjoyed a delightful morning of alchemical debate.

It did eventually lead into Alphonse asking, "Where is Nina now? Is she inside?"

"I have a friend up north, a brilliant scientist," Elizabeth said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I've sent Nina and her dog up there for now."

"Huh? How come?" Alphonse asked, surprised.

"Nina's lost her memories as a side effect to the transmutation," Elizabeth explained. "I'm ill equipped to rehabilitate her into society, or help her with the psychological trauma likely created. Doctor Lustavious is better suited to such. I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to say goodbye, but I thought it would be best if Nina received help as soon as possible."

Edward scratched the back of his head, frowning slightly. "It's a shame, but understandable."

"She's young, so she should be able to make a full recovery," Elizabeth stated confidently. "I'll write down the contact information for Doctor Lustavious for the two of you. If you're ever up north, feel free to visit. Just let her know that you're my friends."

After Elizabeth quickly scribbled down Lust's phone number, Edward pocketed it and thanked her.

"How long do you think rehabilitation will take?" Alphonse inquired.

"Hard to say," Elizabeth answered with a shrug. "I have limited knowledge in psychology, and Nina is a unique case. I do know that this first year is crucial, though. Perhaps at the end of the year the three of us could visit her?"

"That'd be great," Edward said, grinning. "Oh… hey, Lizzie, do you have any spare emergency kits?"

Elizabeth blinked in surprise at that question, a little thrown off guard by the abrupt change. She slowly nodded. "Yes, I have a few made up. Do you need some?"

"Ehhh… better safe than sorry. Alphonse and I have some things we need to take care of," Edward said, pointedly looking away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she peered suspiciously at him. "Hmm… are you guys worried about that Ishvalan?"  
The serial killer who was targeting State Alchemists had returned to Central. Last time Edward and Alphonse had fought him, they barely escaped with their lives. It infuriated Elizabeth that such a cretin was still alive.

She wished Papa would give her permission to hunt it down, but Papa was reluctant to do so. Papa would readily admit that Elizabeth was a fine soldier, and more than capable of eliminating trash, but the serial killer known as Scar was a step above trash. He was a viable threat to alchemists. If Elizabeth was stuck in hand to hand combat against him, she would lose.

But if Elizabeth landed one of her toxins on him, she would win.

Since that was an _if_, and not a sure fire statement, Papa would not tolerate risking her. The only way he would send Elizabeth out to hunt down Scar would be if it was absolutely necessary, or if Pride accompanied her. Pride would be more than capable of dealing with serial killer—especially with the help of Elizabeth—_but _Pride had to concentrate on other things in Central. Elizabeth didn't know what Pride was working on, but she knew it was important.

So for now, Elizabeth was on reluctant standby.

Edward and Alphonse both flinched at the mention of Scar, lowering their gazes and refusing to meet Elizabeth's eyes. If she didn't know any better she would say they looked downright guilty.

'_They're both boys with growing egos. It must have really bothered them to have lost to Scar before,' _Elizabeth incorrectly concluded, reaching out and giving them a sympathetic pat on the hands.

(In hindsight, had she known that both boys were going to be taunting Scar into attacking them to use themselves as bait for the homunculi, she would _not _have been so sympathetic.)

"I'll give you both the emergency packs, but then I have to check on Maes today," Elizabeth said, hopping up from her work bench and gathering the emergency packs. "There's a doctor in Xing whose made a medical breakthrough in stroke victims. I think he might be able to help with Maes' recovery."

"Xing, huh?" Edward asked, rubbing his chin. "Are you going to contact him?"

"I already did when I saw Maes was getting close to waking up," Elizabeth answered dismissively. "I was originally going to invite him up here, but he has family in Xing and is reluctant to leave. I'm going to talk to Gracia, and see if she might be interested in moving to Xing for his recovery."

Edward whistled while Alphonse let out a soft _oh_.

"That's a pretty big move," Edward observed.

"I suppose," Elizabeth said with a shrug. "But she doesn't have any living relatives here, and their daughter is young enough she could easily adjust. What matters most is Maes' recovery, right?"

"Still… I mean, that's a change of jobs, learning a new language, finding a new house," Alphonse ticked off. "Would they be able to afford it?"

"I would pay for it," Elizabeth said, waving her hand dismissively. "Maes was the first live field patient I used all of my advancements on. Studying the long term effects on his body is in my field's best interest. The doctor agrees with such, which is why he's willing to take Maes on as a pro bono and help his family adjust, in exchange for some of my plants."

"And you're okay with that?" Edward asked.

"I'm not giving him anything that could be weaponized," Elizabeth retorted. "Papa doesn't care if I pass on some better antibiotic, or whatever. Besides, it'll be sold to the public soon enough. Might as well make the most of it while I can."

Neither of the brothers could argue against that.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

The Hughes family didn't take much persuading to move.

Especially when Maes Hughes had officially woken up from his coma.

Elizabeth had stopped by as planned, and found Gracia and Elicia crying into the arms of a groggy Maes. Maes noticed Elizabeth in the doorway and offered her a tired smile, and as soon Gracia realized Elizabeth was there she rushed over to hug her tightly.

"Elizabeth!" Gracia cried out, picking up the small girl and hugging her tighter than what Elizabeth was comfortable with. "Thank—thank you—thank you—"

Elizabeth squirmed in the embrace, her face hot with embarrassment. "It's—it's fine, Mrs Hughes. How's Maes?"

Gracia reluctantly released Elizabeth, wiping at her puffy eyes as she did so. Elizabeth approached Maes, who was still holding on to his daughter.

"Can you speak?" she asked him, and he shook his head no. "Can you write?"

Again, he shook his head no.

"Do you remember who you are?" Elizabeth asked, and that got a nod. "Do you remember how to walk?"

A flicker of hesitation crossed over his face and he gave a reluctant shrug. His brow was furrowed in clear concern.

At a glance, it would appear that the damage to Maes' brain had locked away some of his functional memories. He physically _could _speak, but he couldn't remember how. He understood Elizabeth—which really was fantastic—and could even go so far as to answer questions.

"Can you count with your fingers?" Elizabeth asked, and Maes held up his hands to stare at his fingers. His eyes were narrowed in concentration before he started to put down one finger at a time. After all ten fingers were down, Maes gave a slow nod to confirm.

"How old is your daughter?" she asked next, judging how far his amnesia would stretch.

He held up two fingers, and Elicia let out a huff. "No! I'm three. This many, Daddy."

Elicia held up three fingers, while Gracia anxiously fluttered around.

"Losing just one year isn't bad," Elizabeth soothed a startled Maes. "Considering how bad it could have been, this is good progress. You won't be able to retain all of your memories, but you can relearn language. Now, I know this is sudden and might be overwhelming, but the sooner we get this taken care of the better off your chances are at a full recovery. I've been in contact with a doctor in Xing…"

They would be moving out in a week.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth spent the rest of her day making arrangements for the Hughes family. It was an expensive ordeal, but Elizabeth valued her precious people significantly more than she valued her family money. She would miss Maes quite a bit, but it was important for him to recover. In a few years they could meet up again. He might even be able to move back to Amestris and rejoin the military! Things could fall back into a comfortable routine.

Elizabeth truly and sincerely desired that. So while, yes, she would miss him, it would be worth it.

She had so few precious people in her life. She didn't want to lose any of them.

Even if that meant she would have to say _goodbye _for now.

She knew she would get to say _hello _again.

Come evening Elizabeth returned home, surprised to find that Papa wasn't home yet.

She checked up on Selim in his room, finding her dear friend absentmindedly playing on the piano. She crossed the soft blue carpet and took a seat on the piano bench beside him. Selim didn't acknowledge her presence right away, gently tapping on the keys as his attention roamed elsewhere.

He would behave this way whenever his shadows were focused far away from his container. Elizabeth didn't want to bother, or intrude, so she kept him silent company.

The lullaby-esque music came to a halt as Selim turned his head toward Elizabeth. "You're moving the Hughes family out of Amestris?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered, unsurprised Selim had been watching her all day. "Is that an issue?"

"Not really," he said, dark eyes narrowing in thought. "Ellie, have you talked to Wrath about the fungi being ready?"

"I was going to tonight, but he's not home yet," Elizabeth admitted. If there was a hint of reluctance in her tone, neither commented on it. "I passed by the office on my way back from the hospital but I didn't see him there, either."

"There was… an incident. Scar attacked the Elric brothers again," Selim slowly said. Elizabeth's entire body tightened as a shot of adrenaline pierced her heart. "They are fine. The issue is… during the attack someone used the military private coms to issue false reports of Scar across Central. Wrath was able to use our… youngest brother to track down the true Scar, but both were intercepted. It would seem the Elrics had used themselves as bait, and successfully kidnapped our brother with the help of Mustang's men."

Elizabeth couldn't breathe.

She felt like she had the wind completely knocked out of her.

Someone had dug a sledgehammer into her diaphragm and beat her ribs in.

'_What?'_

No.

'_No_.'

They wouldn't—

"_Breathe_!" snapped Selim, his voice breaking through her haze long enough for Elizabeth to gulp in a strangled gasp of air.

It hurt. It stung. It burned inside of her lungs. The air felt toxic inside of her, and her lungs were pincushion of icicles.

She crumpled, bowing forward as she buried her face in her knees and worked through what was said.

Edward and Alphonse were good boys.

Edward and Alphonse were her friends.

Edward and Alphonse lied to her.

Edward and Alphonse kidnapped Selim's family.

_Edward and Alphonse were a threat to Selim._

The thoughts were so bizarre, so alien, that Elizabeth had trouble accepting them. Even as she struggled to catch her breath, her mind refused to wrap around the idea that her friends would hurt Selim.

'_Why?'_

'_Why, why, why, why, why—'_

Fact one: Edward and Alphonse encountered a hostile homunculus who nearly killed Edward.

Fact two: Edward and Alphonse encountered another hostile homunculus who ran a group of terrorists that kidnapped and violated Alphonse.

Fact three: Edward and Alphonse encountered the same honconculus who nearly killed Maes Hughes.

Every homunculi that the Elric brothers came across had attacked them. Of course they would be under the impression homunculi were evil! Even Elizabeth would be forced to draw that conclusion if she were in their shoes. They didn't know her dear Selim, or Papa, were the good homunculi. They hadn't had a chance to know that because of all these rogue homunculi.

That's right.

They were her friends, and they were good boys. They wouldn't hurt Papa, or Selim, if they knew.

'_And what if they would?'_

Elizabeth knew the answer to that, though.

Selim was her priority.

Her life belonged to him. He saved her, and every day she was granted was a gift from him by consequence.

If Edward and Alphonse were a threat to him…

They would have to be removed.

Like a puppet whose strings were cut, her distress fell away. The pain turned to numbness, and her breath no longer burned her. She slowly sat back up, collecting herself.

She asked Selim, her voice small and detached. "Are they a threat to you?"

Selim shook his head. "No… No they are not."

'_For now,' _Elizabeth allowed.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**(Pride)**

While Pride's vessel sat in bed with Ellie as she read another war story out loud, his shadows circled around the premise. The moment Wrath began to approach their designated home, Pride confronted him.

"**You're having quite a bit of trouble with the humans, aren't you, Wrath?**" Pride asked him, his tone a touch condescending.

If Elizabeth had been involved in this fiasco, it wouldn't be an issue, after all. Pride understood the desire to hunt, but failure in that hunt was something he would not tolerate. Especially from someone as important as Wrath.

"**Scar got away with you, and they even made off with Gluttony. It's not like you,**" Pride stated, an accusatory tone in his voice. The unhidden questions of _Why? What's wrong with you? _went unspoken.

While Pride and Wrath respected one another—and likely enjoyed each other's presence more than their siblings—it was against both their natures to show compassion or concern.

"Yes, you're right," Wrath agreed rather amiably.

Pride's shadows twitched, his vessel minutely frowning at how accepting Wrath was of that statement. If he didn't know any better…

"**You seem happy**."

"I won't deny that," Wrath agreed. "This is sort of enjoyable. I've been alive for sixty years, and now here I am at the top of this country. All just as Father planned."

"**And yet?**"

"Colonel Mustang, the Elric brothers, and those folks from a foreign land… as crafty as we are, they've still got us scrambling around. The younger generations' time might be right around the corner, Pride."

"**Wrath, you've been in contact with humans for too long,**" Pride admonished. For an immortal such as himself, it seemed absurd to think of a "younger generation" having a time. He couldn't deny that the latest generation produced outstanding humans, but the homunculi were inherently superior. It didn't matter how smart, or strong, a human could be.

A human was simply a human and would always be bested by a competent homunculus.

This talk about the next generation was far too similar to what elderly humans remarked about when nearing death. It was true that Wrath would die from old age in time like an elderly human, but he was still a homunculus. He was still above them, and consequently should be above their silly beliefs.

Wrath let out a soft chuckle. "You may be right."

"**I hope you won't forget what sort of beings we are,**" Pride coolly advised. "**I will refrain from informing Father of your remarks, which could be taken as treasonous. Anyway, about Gluttony…**"

"Not to worry. According to the military police's information, I have a pretty good idea where he is.

Pride did not respond right away—in part because Ellie asked him a question, and also because he considered the next choice of action.

Wrath was not like Envy. He was not a blubbering fool who acted irrationally and without careful consideration. The mistake of letting them take Gluttony was certainly an issue, but Gluttony was not nearly so important to risk their entire operation over.

Was it enough of a problem that Pride had to step in, or send Ellie in to clean up Wrath's mess?

No.

Not yet, at least.

"**For now, I will leave this up to you, then,**" Pride decided. "**Another blunder, and I'll take over.**"

Wrath inclined his head, accepting such. "Did you tell Elizabeth?"

"**Yes.**"

"Her reaction?"

"**Dissociation, as expected,**" Pride answered, a touch of—well, not _joy _but close to it—in his tone. "**With their deaths, Ellie will lose complete attachment to humanity.**"

And the two homunculi smiled at that.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Should I include in my warnings that this story includes unhealthy / toxic relationships? I'm uncertain if it's enough of a potential trigger to spoil the story or not. Now that we're this far ya'll can see their relationship. Do you think it needs a warning tag?

**Answer: **Phone background is a chibi version of my oc Lilly with Hitsugaya from Bleach for my Bleach fanfic coming up. Desktop is of Elizabeth and Selim being cuties.

**Question: **How do you deal with emotional pain, both big and small?

Reviews are **love**!


	28. XXVIII

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**(A brief recap)**

Edward and Alphonse Elric had hatched a plan rather mischievous in nature.

Every homunculus they had faced thus far has shown to be an adversary, and the boys were determined to uncover the entire truth of the homunculi and the philosopher's stone. They knew the two were related in some manner, but they did not yet know how.

Mustang and his men were working parallel to the Elrics, but ultimately toward the same goal. Mustang was hunting down the creature that had attacked Hughes, and inadvertently stumbled upon a possible conspiracy in the military. The military had framed an innocent woman for Hughes' attack, which drew Mustang's suspicion. When he came across a serial killer whose soul had been transmuted into another suit of armor—like Alphonse—he was able to learn that part of the military had been secretly working to create the philosopher's stone.

Then along came Lust and her own little devious plan and she baited Mustang and his men into invading one of the homonculi's laboratories. There, she "accidentally" revealed to Mustang that homunculi were created from philosopher stones… and in doing so, permanently tied Mustang into working alongside the Elric brothers.

Both potential threats were manipulated into one combined threat by her.

This forced the Elrics to launch their plan. The Elrics knew the homunculi would not allow them to die, and so they used themselves as bait—by forcing Scar to attack them—in order to draw them out. Their new friends from Xing assisted them in capturing the homunculus known as Gluttony, and so now Mustang, the Elrics, and the entourage from Xing found themselves in hiding with the child-like Gluttony.

And the eyes of Pride watched them from the shadows.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**(Elizabeth)**

Elizabeth Luxanna was laying down on a stone autopsy table conjured by Grandpapa. She was in her thin night dress, and all her weapons were laid out on the table beside her as Grandpapa examined her.

He had offered her a sedative, but she wanted to be conscious and see what he was doing so she took a nerve blocker instead.

It was fascinating to see herself cut open.

Not in a dangerous, or drastic way, mind you.

Grandpapa said he had to be familiar with her nervous system, skeletal features, and so forth, for his own plan to work. This required some simple surgery—all of which could be instantly repaired by Grandpapa through his _mastery _over alchemy.

It was terribly interesting to watch. He even conjured a mirror above so Elizabeth could see when he cut open her leg.

"Human. Entirely human," Grandpapa absently muttered, a slight crease in his brow revealing a level of perplexion Elizabeth didn't understand. "Human. The body is _entirely _human, and yet…?"

She didn't quite yet see why Grandpapa was so confused by this. Elizabeth was born human, of course she was human.

Why would she not be human?

Selim politely cleared his throat. He had taken a seat at Elizabeth's head, watching the dissection with morbid interest. "Mrs Bradley is looking for Elizabeth."

With a wave of his hand, Grandpapa fixed the last incension he made and it was like Elizabeth was good as new. She slowly sat up, finding the movement odd and sluggish due to the nerve blockers. She looked up at Grandpapa, blinking vapidly. "Did I help?"  
"You did well, child," Grandpapa praised her. "I have enough information for now."

She didn't know what he needed the information for, and she didn't ask.

Of course she _wanted _to know—the man was a GENIUS at alchemy and it looked like he was getting ready to have her assist in some MAJOR alchemy—but she also knew Selim would tell her if he could. The fact that he didn't mean that Elizabeth wasn't supposed to know, yet.

Whatever it was, Elizbaeth was beyond stoked to find out.

Selim reached forward, helping Elizabeth onto her feet. She wobbled for a minute, her grip tightening on Selim's arm. His shadows gently picked up her discarded over jacket and he helped her get dressed. Grandpapa thoughtfully tapped his chin, staring off into the distance as he pondered things unknown.

"Elizabeth?" Grandpapa inquired.

"Yes, Grandpapa?" Elizabeth asked.

"Have you done deep meditation?" he asked.

"A few times," Elizabeth admitted.

"Start it up again. Try to set aside a few hours every day for it now," he instructed her.

"Yes, Grandpapa," Elizabeth said, managing to do a graceless curtsy.

"Take her back up, Pride. I have work to do now," Grandpapa dismissed, turning away and walking over toward his work bench that was sprawled with complex alchemic diagrams.

Selim easily lifted Elizabeth up with his shadows. The child might have protested at another time, but her legs didn't work terribly well with a nerve blocker. It would be a few more hours before it wore off. Hopefully Papa won't ask for a spur of the moment training session. Elizabeth didn't think she'd be able to put up any kind of fight.

"Oh, um… Lust called me last night," Elizabeth mentioned to Selim as he carried her up the stone steps.

Selim scowled at that. "What did she want?"

"She was just letting me know that Nina and Alexander arrived safely and there are presently no signs of a rebound," Elizabeth explained, then paused. "She also wanted to tell you she bought both of us new clothes."

Selim's glowered darkened, and he irritably muttered, "Of course she did."

Now, Pride and Lust were fond of one another. They were the oldest siblings, and both were highly intelligent creatures.

That being said, the two were _siblings_, and siblings who enjoyed tormenting each other at that. It wasn't hard for Elizbaeth to pick up on this, because while Selim huffed and puffed, there was no genuine heat behind his mutters. His eyes didn't darken with malice like it would when he was truly angry. He didn't ooze murderous intent, nor make any moves to retaliate.

She could see the little clues, and she could correctly piece together that Selim care for his sister.

And so, Elizabeth chose to love Lust as best she could.

Which came rather easily due to Lust's genius with engineering and her charismatic personality. Elizabeth already had a deep respect for Lust.

A low gurgle escaped Elizabeth's stomach and she blushed brightly.

"Right… time to feet you, then," Selim snorted, a wry smile tugging on his lips.

"Yeah… food sounds nice," Elizabeth bashfully agreed.

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

**(Pride)**

It was a simple matter to pass Elizabeth off as feeling unwell to hide the use of the nerve blockers. He tucked her into bed, and Mrs. Bradley wasted little time in preparing a homely soup and sitting with Elizabeth.

Pride excused himself from the bedroom and went off to find himself a little corner to hide in.

While he was an exceptional homunculus—the best of his siblings, to be frank—he wasn't _perfect_. Having to simultaneously monitor Sloth, watch for Scar in Central, spy on the capture Gluttony and their sacrifices, _and _maintain his vessel was tiresome. At least with Elizabeth around he could abruptly stop commanding his vessel, and she would cover for him, but Pride was still being stretched thin.

And now it was time for Gluttony to get out of that mess before he slipped up and did something stupid.

Honestly, Pride didn't get the joy behind manipulating stupid little humans like Wrath and Lust did. He was all for elaborate schemes, but there was a time and place. And with the eclipse arriving soon they shouldn't be playing around anymore.

Even Lust had finished her part here and was moving on to set up the next plan, she was still blatantly playing around. Pride wouldn't be surprised if his younger sister had started up a cartel in Drachma for the kick of it.

And Wrath!

He was starting to act like an old man. Not even a century old and he was rambling about the next generation.

If Wrath was already going to die soon—they all knew his body was not able to keep up with the stone's power anymore and had at most a year left—he should know better than to mimic humans like such.

And he should _definitely _know better than to let cheeky little punks like Mustang and the Elrics to get the better of him.

Yet lo and behold…

The only solace Pride took from this mess was that Father was continuing forward with the plan for Elizabeth. Pride knew his father was a man of boundless wisdom and patience, but he had to admit a part of him was worried that Father would throw Elizabeth away in a rush to obtain his desire.

Pride was ashamed of himself afterward for thinking so poorly of Father. Father was a smart being and understood Elizabeth's value.

In the long run—which is what Father always taught the homunculi to plan for—it would bring the greatest benefit for their family. While Pride was confident Father could take on Truth after the eclipse, the fact of the matter was the more weapons and knowledge Father had before that confrontation the better off everyone would be.

Had Wrath had his way, Elizabeth would have taken over his philosopher's stone upon death and become the new Wrath.

But simply becoming a homunculus after being a human would still result in her aging, and that was something Pride wou—could—_won't _accept.

She had to be something more.

She had to become—

Pride had found his neat little corner to sit inside his room. He made his vessel curl up before letting go and refocusing on the shadows that watched Gluttony. He couldn't hear very well due to the distance—and he had to stretch his shadows thin enough no one would notice—but that didn't matter. He only had to conjure a mouth near Gluttony to trigger his idiot brother.

There was only one way to get Gluttony out of his bindings without revealing his hand, and that was to make Gluttony go berserk.

How fortunate for Pride he knew exactly what to say to do so.

"**Lust is in danger. She needs your help,**" Pride softly whispered.

The transformation was instant.

Glutton's affection for Lust was painfully easy to exploit. Pride never understood it. There was no need for a homunculus to create such weak—

"_Promise me you'll be safe?" she asked, her brow creased with worry._

"_I am not going to be in danger. They aren't a threat," Pride told her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation for her needless worry._

"_I know. But I love you, so I'll always worry."_

Pride's shadows curled back, moving away from Gluttony as the homunculus began to rage and burst free from his bindings.

'_Elizabeth is not a vulnerable point to me,' _Pride told himself. '_She is a valuable asset to Father's plans and thus is someone I need to protect. I am merely affectionate because I view her as—'_

He paused.

'_Oh.'_

**(óヮ****ò)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**

Chapter was going to be longer, but then I wrote 20 pages of Reverse Harem / Sakura instead. *Shrugs* And I like the cliff hanger.

We're entering the final arc. Man this story went by fast.

**Answer: **Videogames and writing. Big fan of WoW. :) Less so of the company nowadays.

**Question: **If you had to be a magical creature what would you be?

Reviews are **love**!


	29. XXIX

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Early into the next day Elizabeth headed off to meet with Papa and tell him she was ready to begin testing at Fort Briggs. She still didn't _want _to go, but she couldn't trust this weapon to anyone outside of the family.

She wished Selim could at least come along.

Her dear friend seemed rather skittish since last night. He must have been focusing on something outside of his vessel, because when Elizabeth went by his room to say goodnight he barely returned her words.

Then this morning when Elizabeth went to greet him, he actually hopped out his window without sparing her a glance.

Something was clearly distracting him, and whatever it was it was dearly important.

While Elizabeth would love nothing more than to pester Selim for an answer, she knew her friend was too prideful to admit a weakness—even to her. He had to go through it on his own.

If he truly needed her help, he would ask.

Elizabeth doubted that would happen since Selim was an excellent problem solver.

The child soldier made her way through Central, her posture precise as always as her heels clicked against the tiled flooring. Those stationed at Central were accustomed to seeing her walk about, and each one moved out of her way without a fuss.

Some might have spared her a nervous glance as she walked by.

Others might have done their best to avoid eye contact with her.

Such blatant displays of avoidance might have bothered other children, but Elizabeth had come to expect such.

She knew that she gave others goosebumps. She knew they were afraid of her, thought her unnatural and dangerous.

They were correct.

Elizabeth reached Papa's office and opened it up to reveal—

'_Huh?'_

Because sitting across Papa's desk was Colonel Mustang, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric.

Elizabeth blinked once, thinking perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Last she was aware all three of Papa's guests were on the watchlist, and potential threats to eliminate. Yet Papa was comfortably drinking his earl grey tea with them, and offered Elizabeth a (fake) warm smile upon her entry.

For a brief moment a surge of hope shot through Elizabeth.

'_Maybe Edward and Alphonse didn't betray us?'_

After all, they had no reason to suspect homunculi were anything but evil given their past encounters. Maybe now Papa explained to them that wasn't the case, and her friends would come around.

She—

She really hoped that was true.

She couldn't think of any other reason for them to be there.

"Good timing, Elizabeth, we were nearly done here," Papa said, a cool note in his tone. "These fellows had a few questions about _me_ being a homunculus."

The room stilled, and Elizabeth's eyes brightened. Her heart leaped to her throat as she immediately put together what that information meant.

The emphasis on _me _instantly told Elizabeth that only Papa's status was revealed—Selim was to still be kept secret.

But more importantly—

'_Papa told them!'_

That could mean one of two things.

One: the trio had already uncovered this information and made a move against Papa, but instead played right into his hands and now Papa was manipulating them, imprisoning them, or laying out his hand.

Two: Papa revealed this information and the trio had become allies instead of enemies.

Without bluntly asking for clarification on this matter, Elizabeth had no way of knowing which of those two were true.

Were they friends, or foe?

'_Does it even matter?'_

Her stomach flipped flopped from the kaleidoscope of butterflies inside of her. For the first time in a long, long, time Elizabeth felt a tinge of cold anxiety that made her heart pound loudly in her head. She was elated, hopeful, terrified, and so much more all at once. It was difficult for her to properly catch her breath, as each intake and outtake chilled her to her bones.

This sudden onslaught of raw emotions was difficult for the child to control. A slight tremble made her knees weak, and she raised both her hands up to her chest and folded them together.

'_Does any of it even matter anymore?'_

'_One way, or another, an end will come.'_

'_If they are foes, they will be taken care of. If they are allies, I don't have to worry anymore.'_

"Thank goodness," the words escaped her, and perhaps a touch of relief joined her.

But a clearing of the throat reminded Elizabeth that a display of raw emotions was not tolerated. She was disciplined, and had expectations that absolutely had to be met.

With experience, Elizabeth took a deep breath—even as it turned into ice that sliced up her lungs—and smoothed her expression out into a polite smile. Her posture was straightened, and her composure was regained.

"The rest of you are… free to go," Papa said, gesturing for Elizabeth to step further in. "I need to discuss some things with my daughter."

"Yes, sir," Edward muttered, his tone dismissive and a tad disrespectful. Elizabeth bit her inner cheek to keep from reprimanding him, acknowledging now was not the time nor place.

When the three of them had left the office, Elizabeth offered her adopted father a polite curtsy. "Good morning, Papa. I wanted to tell you that I am ready to begin testing with the fungi."

"Excellent," Papa praised her. "That was sooner than I expected."

"After all my work done on the human nervous system creating something like this surprisingly easy," Elizabeth admitted. "It's already killed all my lab rats, so I will need to replace them, too."

"I'm afraid after this testing you'll need to put a hold on your experiments for a month or so," Papa told her. "Instead, assist Selim in shipping all of your research notes, and other essentials, to Lust."

"Yes, Papa," Elizabeth said, a brief frown on her face. "Am I… Am I being sent away?"

Papa was silent for a minute, his stoic expression unreadable. For a moment, Elizabeth worried she shouldn't have asked that question, but then—

"You and Selim will be moving out of the country," Papa answered her, his tone gruff. "When we are done here… you and Selim will be moving."

She was relieved that Selim would be coming with her, but the emphasis on her and Selim implied that Papa and Mumma would not be joining them. Going off the hard expression on Papa's face, Elizabeth could only conclude—

"No," the word escaped her, a soft plea.

Papa did not answer her, choosing instead to turn his back on her as he looked out his office window. His hands were folded neatly behind his back.

"Pa—" Elizabeth tried, but she was cut off by Papa's harsh voice.

"_Elizabeth_," Papa snapped, causing Elizabeth to flinch. "Control yourself. You knew this day would come, as it comes for everyone. Steel your heart, protect Selim, and do _not _disappoint me."

Elizabeth swallowed back her hurt. She would not allow any tears to escape her burning eyes, and she kept her tone soft and even.

"Yes, Papa," she said.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

It took Elizabeth ten minutes to leave Central Command and find Selim in their garden at home.

That was how long Elizabeth forced herself to remain composed.

Elizabeth rushed forward, throwing her arms around Selim's neck and hugging him as tightly as she could. Her emotions felt overwhelming, but as she held onto Selim they became significantly better. Her lungs stopped burning, her heart eased.

Selim carefully returned her embrace, giving her back a pat. "Ellie?"

"Promise you won't die," she whispered. "Promise you won't leave me."

"I promise," he said after a moment.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, her entire body relaxing from that promise. Even if it was a lie, it was a lie she wanted to believe.

"Ellie?" Selim asked her.

"Mn?"

"Is there anything… anything you want to do in Central before you go to Briggs? Perhaps something you could _only _do here?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, pulling back to offer Selim a shy smile. "Eat sweets?"

Selim took Elizabeth's hand. "Then let's go eat some sweets."

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth oversaw the last of her spores loaded onto the military train, her gaze narrowed as she observed the workers. While her spores were contained as best she could, if the containers broke it would be… unfortunate.

Not so much for Elizabeth, as she kept the cure on her, but for those around it. Death wouldn't come easy.

It had taken a few days for the containers to be prepared for her spore transportation. Given the spores temperamental nature Elizabeth had to carefully coax them into the container without bursting their pods. Their containers had to be made of a special metal that was ordered in from East Command, which took over a day to arrive.

"Ah-hem," coughed a sickenly sweet voice.

Elizabeth turned her cool gaze onto the voice.

Lieutenant General Raven was a slimy man that served the führer. His voice was always saccharine sweet, and laced with toxicity. Worst of all, his eyes mirrored that of Elizabeth's biological grandfather.

She hated those eyes.

She hated this man.

It would have been better if he was scared of her, but instead he saw her as a political step for him.

Selim hated him, too.

Elizabeth wondered if maybe she ask to use _him _as a test subject for her spores.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, her voice and expression neutral.

The grey haired slimeball offered her a grin. "I'll be accompanying you to Fort Briggs, Miss Elizabeth."

The intentional use of _miss _and not her title was a blatant show of disrespect.

"Why?" she asked, debating on the benefits of practicing some of her undetectable poisons today.

"Orders from your father. He's asked for your assistance in a side mission," Raven answered. "Shall we depart now?"

Papa knew Elizabeth held disdain for Raven—and a few others of his senior staff—so the fact that it was _Raven _on this mission told Elizabeth this mission was… not to be publicly advertised.

Raven was a dirty officer, after all. He took care of things for the military that the public should never learn about.

Given that Elizabeth was relatively famous in the public eye, she and Raven ran on different courses. Elizabeth stood out amongst a crowd, after all. Both because of her age, and how she gave most humans the creeps.

Humans always remembered what made them afraid.

If Papa needed Elizabeth to work with Raven on such a mission then it must have been important.

"Fine," Elizabeth muttered, turning away from Raven and boarding the train.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

The first stop on this "mission" happened to be at a hospital at the base of the mountain, a few miles out from Fort Briggs. Raven escorted Elizabeth to a private room where a man laid in a hospital bed.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she looked at the man, as he looked familiar to her. He was pale, bony, had dark blue eyes, and long black hair pulled into a low ponytail.

'_Did we meet before?' _Elizabeth wondered.

"We need you to heal Kimblee up right away," Raven said. "Kimblee, give her one of the stones."

'_Stones? Wait—_Kimblee?!'

Kimblee the mass murderer?

'_Papa, what the heck?'_

Kimblee was a psychopath who disobeyed orders in the last war, and went overzealous in his destruction and death. Elizabeth didn't have anything against the man personally, nor did his crimes bother her in the slightest bit, but she deemed him an unpredictable man.

He was a wild card. Too much of a loose canon to be trusted, and _that _was why Papa had him jailed.

What changed?

'_Just what is going on?'_

Kimblee offered Elizabeth a waning smile. "Pleasure to meet you… Spring Alchemist."

Elizabeth reflexively smiled politely back. "I believe you have a stone to give me?"

"Ah, yes… a philosopher's stone," Kimblee said, pulling out—

'_Oh. My.'_

Elizabeth held out her hand, accepting the tiny red… stone? It was gelatinous in texture, bouncing up and down with each movement like a jelly. It was red like Selim's eyes in the shadows, and it seemed to _hum _with energy.

'_Exactly what is the size of a human soul?' _Elizabeth questioned, wondering how such a tiny thing could fit so many supposed souls inside of it.

Could she cut it open? Did it float? What happened if it was used in seance?

Elizabeth closed her fingers around the stone, temporarily putting those questions on hold. "I just need to heal you?"

"If you would be so kind," Kimblee wheezed.

Elizabeth placed her hand on Kimblee, wondering—

'_Oh.'_

With sparks of red lighting flying off her fingertips, the knowledge surged forth from her mind. The stone's power glided through her like a warm breeze and she understood perfectly what had to be done.

Within a second Kimblee was completely healed.

"Ah, thank you," Kimblee said politely. "I would have, but I don't know the nervous system nearly well enough to try."

"Mm-hmm," Elizabeth responded dubiously, turning back to Raven. "If that's all, I need to get to Fort Briggs."

"Actually," Kimblee cut in, smiling like a shark. "We need to go there, too. Your father mentioned you were going to need some test subjects, right?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said slowly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'll be arranging that for you."

Elizabeth chewed on the inside of her mouth.

'_What the heck is going on? A mission that requires Raven, a wildcard like Kimblee, _and _it lines up with my needed testing at Briggs?'_

If Elizabeth didn't know any better, she would have thought Papa was orchestrating a massacre.

'_Hmm…'_

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Getting closer and closer to the Promised Day! Three planned chapters left. :)

**Answer: **Obviously a dragon.

**Question: **If you had a month left to live, and the money to go wherever in the world and do whatever, what would you do?

Reviews are **love**!


	30. XXX

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Kimblee was certainly a bit of a monster, but he was a polite monster. Already within the first few minutes of conversing with Kimblee, Elizabeth found she preferred his company over Raven's. He had a charismatic way of speaking that drew others in, even if what he was speaking about was casual murder.

His eyes gleamed with a touch of madness, but at times it reminded Elizabeth of her own gaze.

While Elizabeth was certainly wary of the man—he was still enough of a wildcard that Papa viewed him as a potential threat—she couldn't bring herself to outright hate him. Especially since he was acting on behalf of Papa, and he was treating her so nicely.

It was oddly refreshing to talk with someone new who wasn't slimy like Raven, or terrified of her like everyone else.

Especially a fellow alchemist who happened to have read up on all of Elizabeth's published works!

Kimblee, like Raven, and Elizabeth, was on a mission on behalf of Papa. All of their missions were different, but they aligned in that they all had to visit Fort Briggs. Kimblee was officially hunting down Scar and a man named Marcoh. Scar was to be captured dead, or alive, but Marcoh was preferably wanted alive. Raven had to "fix an issue" at Briggs, and Elizabeth had to conduct testing her new fungus.

Her fungus was… certainly dangerous. Fort Briggs would be ideal testing grounds due to its isolation, and environment. The cold weather would prevent it from being able to grow outside of the fort, and since it was so isolated there was a slim chance a civilian would accidentally inhale it.

It was designed to produce unique effects when inhaled by a mammal—specially engineered to target humans. If it worked properly it would trigger a mindless berserker mode in their host, heating up their body temperatures to 43°C (110°F), and beginning the destruction of the brain cells. The "berserk" mode would induce rage—the amygdala would stimulate the hypothalamus—hysteria, and trigger the hyperarousal response (fight or flight). In theory this should turn the human into a "berserker" and unable to differentiate who is ally or who is foe. They would inevitably die from the infection due to the high body temperature if they are not put down first. The fungi would continue to feast on their organs, reproducing inside, waiting for an unsuspecting coroner, or friend to touch the body—and _boom_. The spores would bellow out of the body, infecting the next person.

It was a perfect weapon for war. All it took was a few spores to end up in enemy lines and it would cause mass confusion, death, and chaos.

The only danger such a creation posed would be if it mutated to be immune to Elizabeth's current antidote.

However, no fungi could withstand the cold of Fort Briggs. Worse case scenario would be chuck the infected out in the blizzard, let them die, wait for the fungi to die inside of them, and then recollect the body to synthesize a new cure.

Besides, there was no true danger as long as Elizabeth wore the proper gear when handling the spores. She wasn't an idiot, she knew how to take precautions.

Elizabeth, Kimblee, and Raven, headed out to Fort Briggs about an hour after Elizabeth and Raven had arrived. They took one of the military cars, with another car following closely behind them with Elizabeth's spores being kept inside.

They were let inside the massive obsidian fortress without fuss, but unfortunately they could not proceed further without General Armstrong, who was apparently indisposed.

The one who came to greet them was a man with dark skin, silvery hair pulled back in a spiky high tail, and wore sunglasses to cover his eyes. He introduced himself as Major Miles.

"General Armstrong will be with you shortly, I apologize for the wait," the man said.

"It's of no concern. We stopped by unannounced," Raven said, smiling. "Have you met my associates? This is the Spring Alchemist, Elizabeth, and this is Crimson Alchemist, Kimblee."

Kimblee tilted his white hat back, grinning smugly at Major Miles, who seemed irritated by Kimblee's presence.

"I could have sworn you were near death in the hospital bed only an hour ago," Major Miles remarked evenly, even as his posture stiffened.

Kimblee placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I have this brilliant young lady to thank for my swift recovery."

"Major Miles, would you mind showing Kimblee around? Elizabeth and I have much to discuss with Armstrong that I'm afraid would just bore Kimblee," Raven said reaching out a hand to place it on Elizabeth's head.

Elizabeth immediately snapped his hand back, giving him a dark glare. "Do not touch me."

There was a spark of annoyance in Raven's gaze, but he covered it back up with a fake chuckle. "Yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth felt a shudder of disgust crawl down her spine like a slimy centipede.

'_Ugh. I hate this man.'_

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

General Armstrong arrived shortly after Raven and Elizabeth found her office.

"Spring Alchemist, it is good to see you again," she said politely, nodding her head toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth offered the general a sweet smile, curtsying in return. "The pleasure is mine, General Armstrong. I won't keep you long, as I understand _Mr. _Raven needs to talk with you."

She could practically feel the vexed glare Raven burned in the back of her head, which only made her smile wider.

"I'm here to borrow one of your labs for some military weapons testing," Elizabeth explained. "I've developed a bioweapon that would be disastrous if any accidents happened near civilian population."

Elizabeth swung around the white messenger bag she had been carrying before, pulling out the paperwork on the fungus and handing it over to General Armstrong.

"This is the basic anatomy of the weapon so far, as well as my plans for testing further on," Elizabeth explained. "I know you currently do not have test subjects available, but there are still other tests I would like to do out here with your permission."

General Armstrong flipped the papers, a cold smile curling her lips. "My, my. How could I refuse? There's a laboratory on the bottom floor that you can use. Take my men to help you get set up."

"Thank you kindly for your assistance," Elizabeth politely thanked. "I'll take my leave now."

Elizabeth turned around to head out the door, but something odd caught her attention in the corner of her it was intuition, or maybe something had caused it to move _just _enough to be noticeable, but when Elizabeth looked up she thought she saw—

'_Is that a microphone in the vent?'_

Odd, but considering this was a military fort it wasn't farfetched. Security and all that.

Elizabeth inwardly shrugged to herself before heading out the door.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

It took a couple of hours to hunt down men to help her, and have them _carefully _move her spores to the designated laboratory. It certainly wasn't as glamorous as the one back home, but it had the necessary parts for Elizabeth to work.

With that being done, she decided to explore around the fort, moving quietly throughout the metal halls. For the fun of it, she practiced hiding in the shadows and moving about unseen, or unnoticed. It reminded her of the fun games she and Selim would play, where she had to hide from him as he hunted her throughout the streets of Central.

Although it had only been a day, Elizabeth already missed her friend.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by a strangled cry of pain. The voice sounded alarmingly similar to Raven, causing Elizabeth to quicken her pace down the hall.

"—hy?!"

Raven's pained voice came from Elizabeth's left, and she quieted her footsteps so she could peer through the doorway.

General Armstrong had her sword pierced straight through Raven's arm. In a cold voice, tight with disdain and fury, "Was Smith's arm the left one? The right one?"

"What are you—?!" Raven choked out.

"Growing old is truly terrifying, isn't it, General Raven?" Armstrong drawled out. "Long ago you were probably a young, bright-minded, soldier who had earnest love for his country."

"You can't do this—you were going to have a seat!"

"I don't need any new seat. You're going to vacate the chair that your moldy old ass is occupying, right now!" She ripped out her sword, slashing down on Raven and kicking him into some cement that was currently drying. "Meddlesome old goat."

Elizabeth raised a hand to cover her mouth, her eyes wide with disbelief at Armstrong's blatant act of treason. She couldn't hear much else, but she noticed that none of the other soldiers made a move to apprehend, or stand against Armstrong.

'_General Armstrong killed Raven!' _Elizabeth's breath hitched, and she took several steps back to hide in the shadows as she thought.

Elizabeth would be the first to admit that she wasn't a fan of Raven, but he was still an ally of her Papa and was acting on Papa's behalf. To murder him was—

—_was a direct attack against Papa. _

Something clicked in the back of her head.

Elizabeth connected the unseen dots.

Fort Briggs was a powerful fortification. It was isolated from the rest of the military, capable of running independently. There were secrets kept here, and advanced and powerful weapons were being developed here. Weapons that even Central Command did not happen to know about.

'_If Briggs were to go rogue…'_

That would be beyond dangerous. Armstrong was a capable soldier and could lead her men—who were blatantly more loyal to her than to Papa since they just watched Raven get murdered—against Papa. They had weapons that even Elizabeth didn't know about. They had already murdered Raven, and would likely cover that up.

Papa wanted Elizabeth to test her new weapon at Briggs.

Yet there were no ready test subjects for her.

Which could mean…

Briggs, who was a threat, was meant to be her test subject.

That is the only conclusion Elizabeth could draw.

She had enough spores to spread throughout Briggs, but to set them off—

Elizabeth's hand drifted over to the philosopher's stone that was kept in the inside pocket of her white cloak.

She smiled to herself.

She could make whatever tools needed to prepare this.

Elizabeth set to work.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth had just set up another trap when she thought she heard a familiar voice.

'_No. That can't be right.'_

But still, Elizabeth was a child, so she decided to investigate.

What did she find?

She found her friend, Edward Elric, having his automail being changed out by his childhood friend and mechanic, Winry in one of the medical rooms of the fort.

'_WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!'_

Elizabeth couldn't stop the blood draining from her face, nor the surge of panic that made her squeak out, "What are you doing here?"

"My thoughts exactly," Winry muttered, rolling her eyes. "He didn't even tell me he was coming north, you know? It's dangerous to wear steel automail up here, you'd freeze!"

'_They need to leave.'_

Elizabeth couldn't say with absolute certainty that the Elrics were on her side, but she couldn't say they were enemies either. She hoped—and therefore she believed—they were allies. Otherwise why would Papa let them roam free?

Since they weren't outright enemies, Elizabeth wanted to keep their friendship as long as she could.

That meant that she _definitely _didn't want to use them as test subjects.

Her mouth was dry, and she asked, "Are you staying here long?"

"Hard to say. That hard ass general just threw us in her jail cell," Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll get you two released, then," Elizabeth said, nodding to herself, turning around on her heel to notice Kimblee in the corner, watching the exchange with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Kimblee asked, bemused.

"She has no reason to imprison them," Elizabeth said, her eyes narrowing as she recalled Raven was murdered.

'_Was he here to collect the Elrics and bring them back to Central? Is that why she killed him? Was she planning on killing me?'_

It might be too dangerous, then, for Elizabeth to outright ask Armstrong to release them.

She resisted the urge to scowl in irritation. Maybe it would be easier to just release the fungi and give the Elrics the antidote.

"Still, Armstrong isn't liable to release them so easily. Perhaps if they were assigned another mission, though?" Kimblee suggested, his eyes dancing with dark mirth. "I was originally going to only ask the Spring Alchemist, but perhaps you'd like to lend a helping hand?"

"With what?" Edward asked, his gaze narrowing in suspicion.

"Scar is near here. We need to capture him," Kimblee explained. "You've had your fair share of run ins with him."

"Good," Elizabeth said, pleasantly surprised she might have an opportunity to capture Scar on top of getting rid of Briggs. "You and Alphonse will come with us… and Winry, too."

"Huh?" Winry blinked in surprise at that. "_Me_?"

"Pardon?" Kimblee raised an eyebrow at that.

"She's a civilian. She shouldn't be wandering around Fort Briggs. We'll drop her off at the train station," Elizabeth insisted. "I'm sure Edward and Alphonse would feel more at ease that way, too, right?"

"Uh—yeah, that'd be nice," Edward stumbled.

"Elizabeth—" Kimblee was about to say but Elizabeth shot him a _look_ that conveyed: _Say anything and I will skewer you with my rapier._

It wasn't nearly as menacing as she hoped it was since she still had baby fat on her cheeks and she was _really _small in comparison to Kimblee. It looked like a puffed up kitten hissing.

Kimblee's lips twitched up in amusement and he shrugged in mock exasperation. "If the mighty Spring Alchemist insists, how can I refuse?"

"Good… _good_," Elizabeth sighed in relief. "Let's move out as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am," Kimblee joked.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

They moved out within an hour. Kimblee had been the one to arrange the Elrics to be released in their care, and during that hour Elizabeth finished setting up her fungi bombs around Briggs. Unfortunately there were some Briggs soldiers accompanying them, so not _all _of them would be taken care of instantly, but Elizabeth planned on stealth killing them when they started their hunt for Scar. She certainly packed enough poisons under her winter cloak.

Winry was loaded into the car with Elizabeth, smiling sweetly and thanking the girl for the ride. Edward and Alphonse also thanked Elizabeth for having Winry leave with them, which made Elizabeth feel warm inside.

Seven snow cars were loaded up with soldiers, and seven cars headed out.

When they began their drive, Elizabeth pulled out her remote detonator.

"What's that?" Winry asked, noticing the small device.

Elizabeth pushed the single button on it, sending the radio signal to detonate the bombs.

"Useless junk I picked up," she lied, holding it out for Winry to see. "I guess it belonged to something, but nothing happens when I push it."

"Huh," Winry observed, accepting the device and started to fiddle with it. "Aren't these alchemy marks?"

"Why… yes, yes they are," Elizabeth agreed.

"Wonder what this was for?" Winry mused.

Elizabeth didn't answer Winry's question, looking out the window to the snow covered land.

And knowing that inside Fort Briggs had turned into a living hell, and she'll have plenty of corpses to collect later.

'_I guess I'll get to see what the inside of General Armstrong looks like after all.'_

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Kimblee is fun. Killing my queen was not fun. *sad uwu noises*

**Answer: **Explore Japan with my loved ones, and spend as much money as I possibly can to rebuild schools, hospitals, and infrastructure.

**Question: **What would you do in a zombie apocalypse situation? Are you prepared if it were to happen at this very second?

At the end of the next chapter I think I'll do a recap with the "good guys" and compare the changes from canon to this story.

Reviews are **love**!


	31. XXXI

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

According to Kimblee, Scar—and possibly Doctor Marcoh—were last seen heading into an abandoned industrial area several miles away from Fort Briggs. Due to the heavy snowfall—a telltale sign of an oncoming blizzard—it took nearly half an hour to arrive, and when they did they immediately split up to search.

Kimblee tried to assign someone with Elizabeth, but she put her foot down and insisted on working by herself. She headed off in the opposite direction of everyone else, hating how cold it was, and hoping they could hurry up and find Scar soon.

She was admittedly a little nervous about leaving her friends alone to deal with them.

After all, Scar nearly killed them before.

'_But this time, I'm here.' _

Elizabeth felt the snow crunch under her feet. It wasn't nearly so deep that she worried about falling in, but it was enough that she had to exert extra effort to lift her feet back up out of the snow.

She felt a tingle on her leg, familiar and cool, and her heart leapt up to her throat.

"Selim?" she asked out loud, feeling his shadows wrap around her.

"**Hello, Ellie.**"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, genuinely surprised. He could _technically _stretch his shadows across Amestris, but the further away from Central the harder it was to do. Creating corporal shadows that Elizabeth could feel this far away would take significant concentration and be exhausting for him unless his vessel was nearby. Elizabeth doubted that Selim's vessel was near them, which meant he was expanding the effort to reach her.

She hoped he would be able to get some good rest afterward. About a minute of being this stretched out would mandate an hour of deep sleep to restore himself.

"**Not happy to see me?**" he teased, causing Elizabeth to hurriedly assure him that she was—as always—_very _happy and honored that he visited her. "**I came to check up on you. You were supposed to call when you reached Briggs.**"

"I got sidetracked," she sincerely apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"**Sidetracked by what? Why are you out here anyway?**"

"Hmm… well... to start with I tested the fungus on all of the soldiers at Briggs—" Elizabeth began.

"**You **_**what**_**?**" Selim's prides went still, his red eyes widening in genuine surprise, and his tone turned a touch incredulous. "**Why?**"

"Armstrong killed Raven," Elizabeth explained. "I considered the possibility of Briggs going rogue. They're too much of a threat to ignore. Isn't that why I was sent there? To destroy them?"

"**You—-**_**no**_—**but—good. Good job, Ellie. We were going to have Kimblee pull in some Drachma soldiers for Briggs to apprehend and give to you as subjects, but this works out well,**" Selim said, pleased by this. His shadows reached up to tickle Elizabeth's cheeks in a rare gesture of affection. "**If Briggs had gone against us it would have made things difficult, and with the Promise Day being so near we do not need them anymore. I take it the fungus will continue to thrive and prevent Drachma from launching an early invasion?**"

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed, her heart warmed by the praise. It made a wide smile stretch over her face. Had the cold not already turned her cheeks red, Selim's words would have done so. "Come spring it should have run out of nutrients and died off to safely collect the bodies."

"**How easily can you reproduce it?**" he inquired.

"Extremely," she said.

"**Could it be adjusted to live wildly in Amestris?**"

Elizabeth considered this, pausing in walking in the snow to focus her thoughts. "Hmm… in most areas, yes. The only questionable zone would be in the north. It doesn't handle the cold well, but the only place in Amestris that regularly drops to degrees that could kill it is the north."

"**Excellent.**" This warranted another brief tickle on her cheeks, causing Elizabeth to giggle in delight. "**Now what are you doing out here?**"

"Hunting Scar," Elizabeth explained. "And I suppose killing off the remaining Briggs soldiers."

Selim's shadows stretched out around her, several pairs of red eyes glistening as they searched around. "**It is time we put an end to Scar's nonsense. I will hunt him with you.**"

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with joy. She so adored hunting _with _her best friend!

"Yes, please!"

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

The industrial park was quiet except for the footsteps of the soldiers. Selim's shadows, while weak due to distance, were more than enough to rapidly search every nook and cranny. His decades of experience in hunting down humans gave him ample advantage. As he searched, he lifted Elizabeth carefully into high vantage points and watched her drop down on unsuspecting guards.

Silent, she would leap down and dig her rapier straight through their head, using the force of her fall to provide the necessary strength. Before the other soldier(s)—for they always travelled in twos, or threes—could shoot her, she had already launched toxic needles into their exposed throats or eyes.

A shout, or yell, did escape a few of them before they passed. If Elizabeth was off her aim, or didn't sever the vocal chords fast enough they drew attention to themselves.

But they were far enough away that Elizabeth could take care of their bodies.

Meaning Selim already devoured them, or Elizabeth maimed them enough to pass it off as a Scar attack at a glance.

One group at a time, Elizabeth and Selim hunted the soldiers.

Until Selim found their prize.

_Scar._

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

He was hiding out in one of the abandoned buildings, trying to keep to the shadows. He unknowingly walked right over Selim, alerting them to his position.

The shadows carried her up to the building, and she moved without making a sound.

She loaded her weapons, prepared her grenades, and then—

_She attacked._

Out of the darkness, she leapt at Scar, throwing out her first toxic needle that he effortlessly dodged. Her appearance startled Scar, causing the Ishvalan to widen his eyes, and grimace.

Elizabeth landed delicately on her feet, smiling with vicious glee as she curtsied. "Good evening, Scar. I will be your hunter for today."

He scoffed, launching himself at her with speed that would rival Papa's. Selim's shadows shot up from directly underneath Scar as he was in mid jump. Being human meant he had no way of changing the direction of his jump mid air, giving Selim the perfect opportunity to pierce into his limbs.

Not enough to immobilize him, of course.

A hunter didn't end the chase so quick.

Enough to hurt, though.

Enough to make him grunt in pain, stumble and clutch at his bleeding limbs.

Selim didn't hit any vital arteries, nor did he pierce straight through. If he had done either of those things Scar would pass out from blood loss within minutes and their fun would be over.

Scar warily eyed the shadows, disgust flickering over his face when he saw dozens of red eyes and mouths inside of them.

With such a large threat his next move was obvious.

He raised his arm, blue sparks flying off his fingertips as prepared to use his alchemy to destroy the entire building and escape.

Elizabeth predicted his movement and launched three needles directly into his already injured, and tattooed, arm.

They dug in enough that the toxin would inevitably be in his bloodstream, but this was not enough to prevent him from destroying the building.

Elizabeth and Selim laughed as the little worm played about so predictably, Selim's shadows pulling Elizabeth out of the building and tossing her down to the ground. Scar was already sprinting—as much as he could anyway—in an attempt to escape. With each pound of his heart, though, he spurred the toxin further into his body. Adrenaline could only keep it at bay for so long, and after a minute he was stumbling before he lost complete control of his body and fell forward into the snow.

"Ehhh?" Elizabeth mocked with vindictive glee when she reached him. "That's all? A little bit of venom and you're down?"

She was prepared for him to last at least a _few _minutes longer. Perhaps she should have waited to use her weapons?

'_No, that would be risky.'_

With Selim being so far away his shadows were significantly weaker. Enough to carry Elizabeth around, but that's as strong as they could get. Scar was supposedly a formidable enemy—enough to give Papa pause. If Elizabeth had to fight him fairly in close combat, she would lose.

Without the use of her bioweapons, and Selim, Scar might have killed her. He certainly would have escaped.

_He's already escaped enough_, Elizabeth thought, her eyes narrowing with disdain as she recalled the beaten state he had left her friends in. He murdered her colleagues, and nearly killed Edward and Alphonse.

He was scum beneath scum.

Scar twitched, trying to regain control of his body. Elizabeth dug her rapier straight into his shoulder, twisting it to dislocate it. He cried out in pain. Elizabeth proceeded to the same to his other shoulder, then she moved on to his hip, knees, and ankles.

Had she been closer to a medical lab she could use she would have simply chopped off his limbs then and there.

As if remembering something, Elizabeth felt around her pocket for the philosopher's stone.

"Selim?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"**Mn?**"

"Do you think Grandpapa would like his arm to study? The tattoos are very interesting."

Selim's shadows crept along the snow, circling around Scar and Elizabeth as his mouths grinned with taunting malice. "**Why yes… I think he would like that.**"

Elizabeth could hardly refuse then!

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

The remaining men who survived—literally three Briggs soldiers, and the rest were Kimblee's men, along with the Elric brothers—arrived to find an unconscious Scar laying on the snow. Beside him was Elizabeth, who was delicately placing his severed arm in a canister she had made with the philosopher's stone.

When they arrived, Elizabeth turned around and smiled. "I've captured Scar. It's time to go back to Central."

Kimblee offered her a look crossed between admiration and irritation. He wanted to be the one to hunt Scar down, but he couldn't argue with the impeccable results Elizabeth provided. His men, efficient and professional, moved forward to apprehend the criminal.

The only one who was visibly upset by this capture was oddly Edward.

Elizabeth didn't understand why Edward would be bothered. Scar had attacked and nearly killed Edward and his brother, why should Edward care?

Perhaps Edward was kinder than Elizabeth originally thought.

_Or—?_

"**Are they friends now?**" Selim whispered in her ear, his voice soft and dangerous as he studied Edward's bothered expression.

'_But why?'_

A chill ran down Elizabeth's spine.

'_Are they… really not my friends?'_

"Elizabeth, you'll be returning to Central with Scar, then?" Kimblee drawled out.

"Y-Yes," Elizabeth said, her brow furrowed as she stared at Edward. "Edward? Are you okay?"

"Wha—oh, yeah, sorry," Edward stumbled, looking away from her. "You're taking Scar to… the führer?"

"Yes," she answered, not missing the slight twitch in Edward's face when she said that.

"**He's hiding something,**" Selim hissed in her ear, his shadows hiding underneath her hair and clothes. "**Let him loose, delay returning to Central for a few hours. I will follow him.**"

Elizabeth cleared her throat, her stomach flip-flopping and fluttering. Anxiety clawed her heart, but she refused to let it show.

"Call for a returning train," she ordered one of the soldiers, shoving down her unease. "We're returning to Central tonight. Including the Elrics, and their friend Winry."

"Actually—" Edward was about to say, but Elizabeth waved him off.

"I'm sure you want to make sure Winry makes it home alright," she encouraged, offering them a false smile. "And after what Scar has done to you, I know you'll want to see it through. It'll take a few hours for the train to come back to us, so don't wander too far."

"We came north looking for someone—a girl," Edward tried to explain. "She used an odd form of alchemy. We think she might be able to help get our bodies back. We can't go back to Central without her."  
"Ah, I see…" Elizabeth shifted her weight, considering if she should offer her assistance. If she did so, they might be wary and keep whatever they're hiding a secret. Perhaps it would be best if she pretended to prioritize guarding Scar, giving Selim free reign to follow them. "Good luck in your search. I'll stay with Scar."

"Mn! Thanks, Lizzie," Edward and Alphonse echoed, the two brothers excusing themselves.

She felt Selim's shadows slip away from her, her gaze narrowing into slits as she watched them leave.

'_Are you my friends?'_

'_Or are you my enemies?'_

If they were friends with Scar, that would translate as a blatant act of treason. She could overlook what had happened at the Fifth Laboratory and the philosopher's stone, but partnering up with a serial killer who targeted State Alchemists?

Moreover with someone who had already nearly _killed _them?

Why?!

For what purpose—what _reason _could there be?

'_Unless the beatings were faked. They were the only ones to escape a Scar attack alive… along with Mustang.'_

It was hard to dismiss that thought once it was inside of her head. It made her heart skip a beat, and her palms sweat from the burst of adrenaline piercing through her chest.

'_Did they betray me?'_

'_Did they lie to me?'_

It—

It _hurt_.

Her chest was tight, her head swimming in pain tinged fear.

'_There was a reason they're on Papa and Selim's watchlist.'_

Elizabeth bit hard on her lip, not wanting to physically display her inner turmoil. She couldn't decide if she wanted to scream in anger, or cry. She was sick to her stomach, and the cold air did not make it easier for her to catch her breath.

She needed to get away. She needed a moment to collect herself.

"I'm going back to the cars," she muttered to Kimblee, who was watching over his men wrap Scar up tightly before carrying him away.

"Mn. Good call. A storm will be rolling in soon. Perhaps we should return to Briggs to wait for the train?" Kimblee mused.

'_Ah.'_

"Kimblee," Elizabeth said softly, reaching forward and tugging on his coat. The polite murderer bent down at her beckon, allowing her to whisper into his ear, "I used Briggs as my testing ground."

This caused a slight stiffening of shock, followed by a snort of amusement.

"Well," he said, straightening back up. "That's certainly one way to get your subjects. I take it you're behind the missing men, too?"  
Elizabeth only smiled, her green eyes dancing with dark mirth not unlike Selim's.

"Hmm. My, my, you keep surprising me," Kimblee praised, chuckling without humor. "Go ahead with Scar and your… friends. I'll handle the remaining Briggs men."

Elizabeth curtsied as thanks. "Thank you, kind gentleman."  
He waved her off, "Warm up in the cars, Elizabeth. No need for you to stand out in this tundra."

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**(Wrath)**

Wrath sat back at his desk in Central Command, his paperwork mostly done for the afternoon. He was reluctant to take back on the expense and allocation reports, but Elizabeth wouldn't be able to cover that portion while at Briggs. Before that awful back office drone stopped by with the accounting paperwork Wrath hoped to enjoy a cup of his daughter's carefully crafted lavender tea.

It was easily his favorite tea, a special hybrid plant of lavender Elizabeth grew just for him. It was a pity he couldn't enjoy his favorite tea with his favorite cookies.

He'd ask Elizabeth to make them when she returned home.

Assuming Pride wouldn't hog all her attention like the immature child he could be. Every time Elizabeth was out of Central when she returned he'd have her baking all sorts of goodies just for him.

Would he ever share them?

Of course not!

He even made Elizabeth bake a tower of croquembouche as tall as Wrath and taunted Wrath about how delicious it was and how _he _got to eat it all while Wrath was stuck doing paperwork.

For being the eldest homunculus Pride had a surprisingly spiteful side to him. His arrogance wouldn't allow him to share anything he viewed as his own. He'd sooner eat Gluttony's leftovers than admit it, but it was blatantly apparent that Pride had a soft spot for Elizabeth, and the homunculus had no way of knowing how to deal with that aside from possessiveness and manipulation.

Not that Wrath was much better. Affection was not his strong suit, and more than once he had manipulated his wife and daughter to suit his own needs. He did not deal with jealousy well, and he absolutely _loathed _the idea of slimy little meatsack humans proposing to his trained heir.

Nearly every member senior member of the staff had subtly—and not so subtly—proposed arranged marriage for Elizabeth.

It made Wrath want to ram his rapier through their eyes and swirl their brain around since they were clearly too stupid to comprehend common sense.

It was common sense that Wrath would _not _tolerate such foolishness.

He could only be so lucky that Pride didn't overhear these conversations because Wrath wasn't confident that his older brother had the maturity to restrain himself from devouring them whole.

"_If they honestly thought that was a possibility they're too stupid to be of use," Pride would sneer, leaving Wrath to clean up his mess._

WIth less staff around there'd be more paperwork for Wrath to deal with.

That was simply not acceptable.

Riza Hawkeye was currently brewing Wrath's beloved tea. He sat back in his desk, recalling that Pride had mentioned something interesting to him last night.

Wrath remarked, "I understand you've found out about Selim."

To her credit, Hawkeye only hesitated for a split second before answering, "Yes, sir."

"And my own true identity as well," he went on.

"Yes, sir."

"As one of this country's people, how do you feel about its leader and his son being homunculi?"

She thought for a second before answering. "I think it's sad that the family in whom I've trusted is fictitious. You're a make-believe family. Pretending to be the humans that you sneer at as fools."

'_Aha.'_

Wrath stood up from his desk, turning away to look out the window at the gray skies. "It's true my _son_ was given to me from someone higher up. Everything, from my position as führer, to all of my men were given to me. You might say I am a make believe potentate"

Wrath mulled over whether to admit to her something else.

"However, my wife, and my daughter, I chose," he decided to admit. "My wife is strong and kind, and I have raised my daughter to be greater than myself. Human, or not."

This caused a flicker of surprise on Hawkeye's face.

"Is the tea ready?" Wrath asked, ignoring the expression.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You know Elizabeth made this for me," he quietly bragged.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**(Elizabeth)**

The train arrived on time, and they loaded Scar up without a fuss.

Elizabeth had sat in the car, alone, not wanting to let herself jump to any further conclusions. She let her mind drift away, focusing on her breathing, and she slipped into a light meditation as she waited.

When the train arrived, and she took her seat, she wondered if she should delay the train to wait for Selim, but decided against such. He could tell her what he found back in Central if need be.

Kimblee and the Elrics did not return with her, but Winry accepted the ride back with a grateful smile.

Elizabeth got her own private quarters where she could rest—or at least try to.

And then came shadows carrying a bundle smaller than Elizabeth. They knocked on her window door, and Elizabeth opened up to the dark snowy night to allow Selim to drop the package on the floor.

"**For you,**" he said, eyes narrowed. He handed her back a now empty vial of the paralysis drug Elizabeth had been carrying with her—she didn't even notice he had taken it. Elizabeth bent down, opening up the ragged blanket to reveal a small child, unconscious.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"**This is the child the Elrics were looking for. She was traveling with Scar… and Doctor Marcoh. The Elrics had already made contact with Scar prior to Scar's capture, and they made contact with this child again,**" Selim monotonously explained.

A sick thrill went through Elizabeth, her heart hammering inside of her.

"They were working together," she whispered, realizing with burning horror that _they had lied to her._

They had _betrayed _her.

Anger did not even _begin _to cover what Elizabeth felt. Her hands clenched tightly into fists, her eyes brimming with rage and hurt. For years, Elizabeth had allowed herself to trust and care for other humans—to have _friends_.

'_And for what?!'_

For them to nearly die like Maes!

For them to betray her like the Elrics!

For them to beat her like her family!

No.

'_NO.'_

Enough was enough.

She was burning from the inside out, gnarled fangs and sharp claws digging their way through her. She was disgusted with herself for letting it get so far—for letting them hurt her this much. She itched to dig her rapier straight through their guts and stomp on their hearts—it would only be fair!

Selim's cool shadows were a breeze on a hot day, wrapping around her and pulling her hand off her rapier that she had unknowingly pulled out.

"Never again," she whispered, quivering from her terrible anger. "_Never again_."

The shadows smiled at her. "**I know.**"

"I want them dead."

They tickled her cheek, and cooed in her ear, "_**Soon.**_"

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

I gotta say writing Elizabeth/Pride/Wrath's relationship is interesting. I normally try to write very positive / healthy relationships so doing a toxic / obsessive one is a nice challenge.

Next chapter is the final chapter—and what I dub as a _realistic ending_. I considered doing multiple endings for this series, but the ideal ending seems impossible without taking Pride & family way out of character.

Thank you all for this lovely journey. It's been a good challenge to try and update every week. :)

**Answer: **Depends on the type of zombies. If they're shambling / slow / stupid then yeah I'd be okay. If they're super fast / super strong / semi smart then nope. Would probably choose to join the zombie side then. *shrugs*

**Question: **Whatever halloween costume you wear will turn you into that monster / person every full moon for the rest of your life. What costume do you put on?

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Recap / Comparison for those interested:

Canonically:

After capturing Gluttony, the gang head out to a safehouse to help Lan Fan with the whole cutting off her own arm to throw Wrath off her trail thing-a-majig. Gluttony figures out that Mustang is there, and flips the fuck out because Mustang killed Lust, and ends up eating Edward, Ling, and Envy. Alphonse & Gluttony head off to meet with Father to try and save the three from inside Gluttony's false dimension, but Edward & co end up saving themselves right as Alphonse meets Father. Meanwhile, Scar and Mei notice Alphonse and Gluttony heading into the sewers and decide to follow them. Father heals up Edward, they have a bit of a chit chat and Edward and Alphonse attack Father. Father disables their alchemy, just as Scar arrives with Mei and those two can still use their "alchemy." Battle ensures but ends with: Scar escaping with Doctor Marcoh, Mei escaping by hiding in Alphonse's armor, Edward being escorted to the führer by Envy, and Ling becoming the new Greed. Greeling is hot stuff y'all.

The führer politely threatens the brothers to behave or he'll kill Winry, and also threatens Mustang to behave or he'll kill all his men (which he has already made Hawkeye his personal assistant, and sent the others off to the battlefield to die).

The brothers decided to go north to look for Mei (who escaped and ran off with Marcoh) so they can learn how to use her version of alchemy to defeat Father / get their bodies back. They go to Briggs, but Armstrong throws them in prison because she suspects they are hiding something from her. Sloth breaks through Briggs while trying to dig the massive alchemy circle around the country, and the soldiers barely manage to subdue. Raven shows up with Kimblee (who is chasing after Scar & Marcoh), and orders Armstrong to put Sloth back in the hole he came from, and get over the men she lost. She kills him, and Kimblee brings up Winry as a hostage to use to force Edward & Alphonse to help him hunt down Scar and do a little genocide.

Winry tricks Kimblee into letting her tag along in the hunt.

Edward & Alphonse find Marcoh & Mei who say they've come across a way to Save the Day from the homunculi, but they need Scar. The heroes reluctantly save Scar from Kimblee's men, and come up with a clever ruse for everyone to get away safely. The good guys go into hiding after faking their deaths, get separated, and each prepare for the Promise Day.

After Armstrong learns the truth about Wrath being the führer and all that other shit, she deicdes to say _fuck that shit _and plans a coup with the eastern forces.

.

.

.

Pride & Humility: After Gluttony is captured the gang head to the safe house per canon, but this time Pride encourages Gluttony to break loose. Gluttony still ends up eating Edward & Ling, forcing Alphonse to come along with Gluttony to meet with Father per canon. This time, Father is the one who rescues Edward & Ling since Envy is not with them (cuz he is dead as dead can be) to help them set up the transmutation circle.

Same canonical fight with Scar & Mei showing up, ending with the mostly same results.

Edward & Alphonse head off to the north to search for Mei, get thrown in the jail cell when Armstrong realizes they aren't telling her everything she needs to know.

Elizabeth, Kimblee, and Raven show up.

Armstrong kills Raven, but is caught by Elizabeth who now views Armstrong as a threat. Elizabeth proceeds to set up bombs around Briggs to detonate when she leaves, but comes across the Elrics. Kimblee had called up Winry to use as a hostage, but per Elizabeth's insistence all three are ultimately released.

While Elizabeth & co head out to find Scar, Elizabeth detonates the fungi bombs in Briggs, infecting everyone inside. It turns into mass chaos and no one who has breathed in the fungi spore survives. This has now eliminated Armstrong and 90% of Briggs, so they will not be able to defend humanity on the Promised Day.

Pride—who had been in the area to kill the rest of the men who went searching for the first group of men in Sloth's tunnels—checks in with Elizabeth and is hella amused by her decision to just commit mass murder. He decides to help her deal with Scar and the remaining Briggs forces.

This results in Scar's ultimate death meaning they will never be able to translate those notes to help defend humanity on the Promised Day, and that Scar himself is off the playing field.

Winry heads home, and the brothers help Marcoh escape Kimblee so they can meet up later and try to save the day. Unfortunately Pride manages to kidnap Mei all secret like and brings her back to Elizabeth as proof that the brothers are betraying her.

This instantly pisses Elizabeth off, and she decides she is Done™ with humanity in general. She and Pride head home with an unconscious Mei, amputated Scar, and a whole dead bodies behind 'em.

Big Result: Briggs, Armstrong, Scar, & Deus Ex Machina notes are no longer available for the Good Guys. Envy is still dead, but Lust is alive. Mei is temporarily(?) out of commission.


	32. XXXII

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Elizabeth felt a hair tickle her nose, making her nose wrinkle up as she slowly transitioned from peaceful slumber to groggy awareness. She bearily stared up at the ceiling of Selim's room, warm and comfortable in Selim's bed. Tomorrow—er—_today_ was supposed to be a big day so Selim wanted Elizabeth to sleep in his bed. Not that she had any complaints whatsoever. She was used to falling asleep with him after the two finished reading their bed time stories of war crimes, psychology, and whatnot. Selim himself was curled up beside Elizabeth, his head on her chest.

Selim had no body heat of his own, and enjoyed the warmth Elizabeth provided. Like a cat finding a good sunspot.

It was _super _adorable and always made Elizabeth smile. She wished she could take a picture of her best friend like such. He rarely showed a "vulnerable" side, let alone displayed it around a camera.

'_One day,' _Elizabeth promised herself.

The sun had only barely begun to rise, judging by the slimmer of light peeking through the bedroom curtains. Early enough that Mumma would likely still be asleep, and breakfast wouldn't be served for a while longer.

'_I guess I'll go back to sl—'_

"Ellie," came Selim's soft voice. "It's time to get up."

"Ah," came the surprised noise from Elizabeth. Selim was rarely up before her. "Okay."

"Get dressed and pack something to entertain you for a day," Selim told her, sitting up from the bed and rubbing at his eyes. "Don't dawdle."

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed to, yawning as she crawled out of the bed.

Returning to Central almost a month ago had been a lovely affair. Papa, Mumma, and Selim were all at the train station to meet with Elizabeth, along with an assortment of soldiers who came to collect the unconscious, and maimed Scar.

The Xing girl Selim kidnapped was stuffed in Elizabeth's bag along with Scar's arm. Both were to be given to Grandpapa as a gift. Apparently the girl knew a form of alchemy that Elizabeth—and possibly Grandpapa—hadn't studied before. Selim was positive Grandpapa would be pleased with these gifts, which made Elizabeth happy.

Certainly made her feel a touch better than before. She would be lying if she said she wasn't still bitter over the Elrics apparently playing her like a fool.

Colluding with Scar, pretending to get beaten, all the while they were working with him.

To think she was so worried about them! All that time, and energy spent with them, _helping them_, felt like such a momentous waste.

'_Ugh.'_

Just thinking about them left a sour taste in Elizabeth's mouth and an undeniable urge to run them straight through with her rapier.

No wonder Papa and Selim were so wary of humans—they always did this!

Elizabeth was done. She well and truly learned her lesson this time.

The only ones she could trust were her family—homunculi.

Her bitter mood was marred only by Selim's presence. Her dearest friend kept Elizabeth so busy the past month with mass producing the fungi—which was named _Briggs_—baking, and shipping material to an address somewhere in Drachma. She didn't have the time to dwell on her anger, or hurt over their betrayal.

Which was ultimately a good thing. If Elizabeth spent too much time thinking about it she might've gone out and hunted them down herself.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

It only took about half an hour for Elizabeth to be done getting ready for the day.

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she packed an entertainment bag. She filled it with some notebooks, pens, books, as well as an assortment of weapons. Since she was able to carry a bag around, she wouldn't miss the opportunity to fill it with ways to defend herself.

Once her bag was prepared, she stepped out of her bedroom to find Selim already waiting for her. He was holding an oil lantern, which told Elizabeth that they were going someplace dark.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered, the two friends now starting to make their way down the hallway. They were only halted by Papa walking out of his bedroom from down the hall.

"Selim, do you have our guest?" Papa asked, slowing moving down the hall toward them. He was holding his rapiers in an odd position, Elizabeth furrowed her brows when she noticed them.

"Yes, she's with Lust now. Mustang should be chasing after shortly," Selim said with a wicked smile.

"Guest?" Elizabeth echoed, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Mn. Riza Hawkeye. I used your paralysis drug to flood her house and kidnap her last night," Selim explained. "She's being held hostage for Mustang to… finally make himself useful. After I have escorted you, I will be meeting up with Lust assist."

"Only Hawkeye? Wouldn't it be more… persuasive if you used his whole team?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Perhaps. If we need to, we'll simply use force," Selim said with a shrug.

Papa stopped before Elizabeth, his expression unreadable. In his arms he carried his two favorite rapiers, oddly not hooked up to his suit. He held them out to Elizabeth, and she stared at them in confusion for a few seconds until—

It clicked.

'_No.'_

Her lips trembled, and she bit down on them. Her eyes burned as she blinked back the instant urge to cry. She reached out, accepting the rapiers too big for her to use.

Rapiers that, apparently, would no longer be used by Papa.

'_Please, no.'_

She wanted to speak—wanted to protest—but years of discipline held her tongue.

Papa would not allow her to say much else.

She was a soldier first, daughter second.

"I love you," she admitted quietly to him, her voice small.

He did not respond for several long seconds. He kept staring at her with an indiscernible gaze.

Papa reached forward and placed a large hand over Elizabeth's head.

"I know," he said. "My dangerous little daughter."

Papa retracted his hand, folding both of them behind his back as he brushed past them. Elizabeth turned to look at his back, grief filling her heart like a cold sea. She clutched tightly at his rapiers, hoping desperately that he was wrong. Hoping against all her instincts that she would see him again, at least one more time.

He turned the corner.

Elizabeth never saw him again.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

It took nearly half an hour of walking before they had apparently arrived at their destination. Selim had guided her to a dark room filled with odd thick wires, tunnels, and dark stone. There was a single stone throne that Grandpapa sat at, and beside him was a small stone table with odd pieces on it.

Grandpapa stood up from the throne when Selim and Elizabeth arrived. "Good. Elizabeth, come sit here."

Elizabeth tossed Selim a curious look, but did as asked. Grandpapa guided her to the throne, giving her a small pat on the back when she took her seat.

"You must not leave that spot until we return. Even, then, do not stray far from it, no matter what," Grandpapa said.

"_No matter what_," Selim repeated, stressing the point. "Understand, Ellie?"

"Um—yes?" Elizabeth glanced between the two of them. "What's going on, if I may ask?"

"I promise to explain everything tomorrow," Selim promised her, his tone uncharacteristically gentle. "Be good and stay, though."

"Y-Yeah, okay."

They left her shortly after that, and Elizabeth pondered what was to become of her in the darkness, holding tightly onto the rapiers of her soon to be dead father.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**(Lust & Pride)**

The gagged and bound Hawkeye openly glared at the two homunculi who blatantly ignored her.

Pride resisted the urge to yawn out of sheer boredom. For finally being at the Promise Day, the day was going by painfully dull.

'_But by the end of it, everything will have changed.'_

It was a pity only Pride and Lust would the surviving homunculi from Father. Wrath's human body could not keep up with the stone's power, and would be expiring soon. It was not expected to expire today, but Wrath decided he and his wife would end their journey today. His purpose was fulfilled, his stone was nearly used up, and there would be no way for him to accompany them into the next plan. He understood that very well, and had no qualms about it. Pride felt it a shame that Katherine Bradley would not be able to join them, but she was too kind to make the adjustment to Drachma afterward. Dying in her sleep from one of Elizabeth's poisons was a mercy granted by Father in honor of Wrath's dedicated service. Wrath would be following behind his wife after everything was taken care of today, and that would be it.

Elizabeth, Pride knew, would be devastated by the loss of her surrogate parents.

But she was strong. She would survive.

Lust flipped her hair over her shoulder, silently reading from a small book written in Drachma's language. "Hm."

"I take it everything went well on your end?" Pride asked, tired of the silence.

"Yes. I have our identities set up," Lust answered breezily. "_I _am not an idiot."

Pride sneered. "At least half of the time."

She casually launched forward one of her spears, and Pride easily tilted his head to avoid the otherwise fatal blow.

"And Kimblee?" Pride asked, ignoring Lust's annoyed glare.

"With Nina," Lust answered, her tone clipped. "I don't understand why _that _man was spared."

"He's useful," Pride said with a shrug. "And it will help add credibility to Father's new identity."

"I suppose," Lust said dubiously. Her lips curled up into a devilish smile. "I already bought all of Ellie's new clothes. She'll be such a heartbreaker."

Pride's gaze narrowed, vexed by Lust's obvious attempt to bait him.

He hated that it worked, too.

She knew it worked on top of it all because she chortled.

"Whore," he muttered.

She outright laughed at that, delighted by his frustration.

"Ahh, good to see you two again," came an old familiar voice. Lust and Pride turned their heads to look over at that old crazy doctor with the gold tooth. He gave him his insane grin. "I'll get started on setting up the transmutation circle for our guest."

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**(Elizabeth)**

Elizabeth stretched up her arms, popping her back in the process.

'_Sitting here for so long is a little hard on my butt,' _she thought.

Her gaze drifted over to Papa's rapiers, her fingers reaching out to graze it. Looking at it, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern. Her sense of foreboding was only mounting the longer she had to sit in this dark room.

Her instincts told her that she would not see Papa again.

She hated her instincts.

"Ahh? What are you working on, Elizabeth?" came the distorted voice of Grandpapa. Elizabeth didn't notice his approach, turning around to properly face him. To her surprise Grandpapa looked… remarkably different.

He reminded her so much of her dear Selim.

He was shaped as a humanoid—albeit a robust one—made up of a dark black material similar to Selim's shadows. He had those scarlet eyes dotting his entire body, and a single massive mouth at his head.

What made Elizabeth raise an eyebrow, however, was that there seemed to be a… _man_ half consumed by Grandpapa. His head was sticking out of Grandpapa's belly, but his legs were hanging out near Grandpapa's shoulders.

"My own version of a chimera," Elizabeth answered, standing up to properly greet Grandpapa. She was relieved that someone had come to visit her, and she couldn't hold back her bright smile. "Grandpapa, would you like to see what I have so far?"

"Yes, of course," Grandpapa said agreeingly, slowly approaching her. Elizabeth held up her notebook, and Grandpapa accepted it, flipping through Elizabeth's complex math and diagrams. "Hmm, _hmm_. So this version of a chimera is to focus on using photosynthesis from plants as an alternative food source for it?"

"Yes, I thought I'd tackle the hardest part first," Elizabeth answered, happy that Grandpapa was able to read her notes. Sometimes even Selim had a hard time following Elizabeth's math.

Grandpapa placed a massive hand on top of Elizabeth's head. "I look forward to your results, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Grandpapa!" Elizabeth gushed, blushing cheerfully from the praise. "Um… Grandpapa?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Would it, um, be alright to ask who exactly is, um, sticking out of you?" Elizabeth hesitantly inquired.

"A sacrifice for my alchemy. He was being a bit of a handful, so I'm keeping him under control," Grandpapa explained.

"I have sedatives with me," Elizabeth offered.

"Appreciated, but this one has a healing factor like a homunculus," Grandpapa explained.

"Oh, I see."

"But please prepare your paralysis drugs for three guests—_human _guests," Grandpapa added as an afterthought. "Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Izumi Curtis, and Roy Mustang will be joining us shortly. Restrain them when you can."

"Yes, Grandpapa." Elizabeth turned toward her bag, pulling out the aforementioned drugs and coating several blades. She didn't have anything that could restrain Alphonse, but perhaps if she transmuted some carbon steel axes she could throw them hard enough to chop off his limbs. Or at the very least hit the joints to immobilize him.

With a hum, Elizabeth bent down on the stone floor beside the throne, pulling out her chalk and beginning to draw the transmutation circle needed. Grandpapa continued to flip through Elizabeth's notes, asking probing questions on some of her more… adventurous ideas.

"You're wanting to make dragons?" he asked, bemused by her rather childish idea.

"Yes," she bashfully admitted, a little embarrassed by how immature the idea was. Dragons would… well, they would absolutely devastate the ecosystem if set loose. They weren't very practical in comparison to technology, but there was just something fundamentally exciting about making one.

Or several dozen.

Or, you know, an army of them.

Since she had already decided she was thoroughly finished with the human race, she'd have to come up with _some _way to get rid of them all so she could replace them with better species. Maybe making an army of dragons to do it would be a fun way to do so.

Plus Selim mentioned he would enjoy flying on one if he could.

But still! Elizabeth had to admit it was silly and not at all befitting of a proper alchemist such as herself. Having such an esteemed scientist like Grandpapa find out about it was _really _embarrassing.

Elizabeth's cheeks burned and she pointedly looked away from the blatantly amused Grandpapa.

"Cute," wheezed the man sticking out of Grandpapa.

"Quiet, you," Grandpapa muttered, promptly shoving the man's face inside of his… gut(?).

Elizabeth transmuted one axe, and Grandpapa realizing what she was doing made her a dozen more with the simple wave of his hand. With the weapons now prepare all they had to do was wait—

A massive rumble shook the room, causing Elizabeth to lose her balance and grab on to Grandpapa's leg to sturdy herself.

'_An earthquake?' _Elizabeth wondered as their world shook for several minutes. When the tremors ceased there was a flash of red light and suddenly a woman was being pieced together right before their eyes.

'_That must be the guest!'_

Elizabeth did not give the woman time to finish… whatever she was doing. Elizabeth shot forward three toxic needles that dug into the woman's flesh with ease. Hitting still targets was absurdly easy.

Following the woman came—Edward! Elizabeth couldn't resist reflexively scowling upon seeing that—that—_that traitor!_ She nailed him with five needles, half tempted to throw an axe at him, too.

After him came Alphonse, and Elizabeth had a bit of a harder time hitting him due to the angle. She managed to chop off his arms, though, which was satisfactory. It took all of her axes since she didn't have enough power to do it in one clean cut.

Lastly was… Mustang. Elizabeth used up another five needles to paralyse him when he materialized.

"Hmm. Alphonse is a bit late, but that's fine," Grandpapa mused. "How long will the paralysis hold, Elizabeth?"

"Six to eight hours," she answered.

"Plenty of time."

"Whenever you like I can give them something lethal," she sweetly offered, glaring in particular at that backstabbing Edward.

Grandpapa chuckled with his whole body at Elizabeth's blunt bloodlust.

"At ease, dangerous child," Grandpapa soothed. "Everything will come to fruition in only a few more minutes. Sit back down, and don't move from that spot."

Elizabeth obliged the order, taking a seat in the uncomfortable throne—_How can anyone sit here?_—and folding her hands neatly together in her lap. The guests were, unsurprisingly, still and quiet. They were awake, but could not move an inch. Some soft grunts escaped them as they tried, but Elizabeth had perfected her paralysis toxin years ago.

Besides, if they _did _move around too much to tell Elizabeth the drug was _somehow _not working she'd just throw an axe at them.

These "guests" were no longer a threat.

There was a rumble of familiar sounds and Selim's shadows stretched down from the ceiling. His shadows carried his vessel, along with Lust.

Selim and Lust stepped off the shadows, Lust reaching Elizabeth first and picking her up to kiss her cheek. "_My_ sweet little Ellie!"

If looks could kill Selim would have already murdered Lust. All of his eyes were glaring scathingly at his sister, as his shadows curled in outright anger. Elizabeth squirmed in Lust's arms, flustered and abashed by both Lust's affections and how Selim was reacting. She had a feeling that Lust was only doing such to get under Selim's skin.

"Hi, Lust," Elizabeth squeaked out, finally getting free and taking a seat back on the throne. "How was your trip?"

"Productive. Your chimera experiment is doing well, by the way," Lust said, giving a rather seductive smile.

'_Maybe that's just her default smile,' _Elizabeth thought, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I see. Thank you very much for taking care of that."

"It's of little issue," Lust responded nonchalantly.

Selim cleared his throat. "Step back, Lust, there's no reason for you to be so near the center point."

"Mm-hmm." But Lust did indeed take several steps back.

"Ahh… Alphonse arrived," Grandpapa observed, as Alphonse's armor twitched.

"Huh…?" came the boyish voice of Alphonse, his tone tinged with groggy confusion. His suit rattled as he tried to push himself up, but the axes dug into his limbs made it rather difficult.

Grandpapa's body morphed as appendages shot out and wrapped around each of the guests, picking them up and slamming them into different sections. He walked confidently to the center of the room—to the throne where Elizabeth sat—and said, "It's time. Brace yourself, child, and try not to _break_."

Alchemic light filled the room, and a transmutation circle was formed using the guests as points. Elizabeth cringed as the light blinded her, and then—

Pain.

Pain so terrible, so great, it was beyond words—beyond comprehension. Her body was turned inside out, filled with anguish and unspeakable fire. Her wolrd was tinted in a haze of red, as she lost control of her limbs. She wanted to scream—to cry out—but the agony was overwhelming. It pulled her under like a dark river of lava, pressing down on her and strangling her.

She tucked forward, her body limp she hit the hard floor, unable to move.

In reality it was only for a few seconds, but those seconds stretched on for hours in her mind. Only the tantalizing sweet call of oblivion finally ended her torment and Elizabeth slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**(Father)**

The addition of nearly twenty five million souls inside of him was… an adjustment. Father had to take a moment to recollect himself, his hold on the sacrifices loosening as he did so. He looked down at the unconscious child he turned into a philosopher's stone, and wondered if it would actually be worth it in the long run.

His instincts said _yes_, but a part of him was a touch disappointed he had to wait a while longer for his ultimate goal.

Time would tell if Elizabeth was worthy—no. She is Elizabeth no longer. If—

Hohenheim's groans of discomfort pulled Father from his thoughts. He slowly sat up, a glimmer of smugness in his gaze. "Predictable."

"Are you in any place to taunt me now?" Father questioned, amused by his false bravado.

"For years I have been planning for this moment," Hohenheim said, forcing himself to stand. "I will have you release those souls now!"

"And how exactly will you do that?" Father asked in disbelief.

"While you've been building your vile circle and false family, I have been talking with the souls you so cruelly placed inside of me! Creating my own country wide transmutation circle!" Hohenheim declared. "We will undo your work—_now!_"

Hohenheim slammed his hands on the ground, and Father watched the alchemic lights flare to life as a telltale sign that alchemy was being used. A circle was formed once again, but—

The lights turned red, flickered, and then exploded back in Hohenheim's hands, knocking him off his feet.

"Ho? A rebound?" Father chortled, eyes dancing with malicious glee. "Let me guess, _Hohenheim,_ you built your entire transmutation circle on the focus of a single target. A single vessel to return all the captured souls to."

"You—" Hohenheim was pale and shaky, eyes widening in disbelief. "You _shared_?"

Father placed a massive hand over Elizabeth's head, his taunting smile stretching over his face. "How fortunate of me that I did. Even if it means postponing my ultimate goal, it has already proved advantageous of me. You wasted all these years laboring under the belief that I could never share the power, could never give up over half the souls intended for myself. How arrogant do you believe me? I am without vice, I am without evil. I will ascend to the perfect being, and if that requires patience then so be it."

The despair on Hohenheim's face was _delicious_ and made Father howl with laughter.

"This is the end! You, Hohenheim, _have lost_."

Pride's shadows sliced neatly through Hohenheim's chest, as he did the same for every other sacrifice. Father chortled and laughed as Lust and Pride cleaned up the mess with meticulous animosity.

"Wonderful!" he praised. "My biggest obstacle has been eliminated, his plan to counter me—"

'—_Which would have worked,'_ he reluctantly admitted in the back of his head.

"—was nulled, and I have collected a new piece," Father finished, elated. He was so close to achieving his ultimately goal he could taste it. He was exceptionally pleased by his forethought to adjust his plan to include Elizabeth. Had he not done so, Hohenheim's plan would have undoubtedly worked. But because his long time rival had been so dead set in the belief that Father would not share the power, would not postpone his ultimately goal, he built his entire plan on that belief.

How very, very fortunate that Father was wise enough not to do so when the opportunity arose.

Yes, it would mean postponing his plan for another few centuries but what did that matter to him? Being immortal gave Father a boundless amount of patience and ironwill to follow through with it. A few centuries meant nothing compared to the eternity he was looking at.

He glanced down at the unconscious child.

No longer human, she was a philosopher's stone.

She would not age naturally. She could change her appearance as need be, and death was no longer an immediate concern for her.

She did well to survive the binding process—not that Father had much doubt. The old soul had already proven to be exceptionally tenacious when need be.

Father's vicious grin stretched wider and wider as the sweet triumph of victory filled him.

'_A satisfactory conclusion.'_

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**(Elizabeth)**

Elizabeth came to, her world spinning. Inside her gut she could feel things crawling, and squirming around inside of her. They were hot enough they couldn't be ignored, but she felt no pain or disgust from them, either.

If she focused on these worms inside of her, she thought she could hear them screaming.

"Good morning, Ellie," Selim chirped, his shadows wrapping around her and gently helping her to her feet.

Elizabeth rubbed at her eyes. "G… Good morning."

A large hand settled over the top of her head, and she looked up to find Grandpapa peering at her. She could feel raw power emanating from him, but it was tightly constrained. "The transition was a success. Congratulations."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "Tran… sition?"

"Amestris was originally intended to help me ascend to my rightful place as the new god," Grandpapa said. "This could have only been achieved through the sacrifice of every soul inside the circle. However, I decided to play it a bit safer… smarter… more _interesting_. I only took half the souls."

"Wh-Why?" Elizabeth asked, startled by this.

"A variety of reasons. Ultimately it was _very _good I did," Grandpapa answered softly. "It has set us back a few centuries, but that means little to me."

"Oh my!" Elizabeth was impressed. What a patient man! She knew it had taken them centuries to get this far… did that mean he would wait even longer?

But wait… only half…

"And when my firstborn asks something of me when he has never asked before… well, how can I refuse? You are a rarity, and it would be _such _a waste to lose you to something as trivial as _time_," Grandpapa mused.

'_Ask…?'_

"Ellie," Selim said quietly, his bright with warmth. "You're now a philosopher's stone. Father used the other half of the souls to turn you immortal."

There was a moment of shock. Needles pricked at her eyes and her jaw dropped. Tears slipped out of her eyes, overwhelming emotions making her tremble before she threw herself at Selim and hugged him tight.

She felt happy.

She felt joyous.

She felt grateful.

A stone!

A stone which meant—forever! Eternity was open to her. She could be with Selim for too many years to count, and she had time to _every _experiment she could think of. She could take her time exploring and conquering the world of science, and she didn't have to worry about silly things out of her control taking her away from Selim.

Forever, and ever, _and ever_.

The only thing that kept her shouting with glee, was from the bitter grief in her heart over the loss of Mumma and Papa.

She knew in her heart of hearts they were gone from her, and that pain was something that could not be ignored.

Thankfully for her, it could still be overshadowed by her unimaginable elation.

"With this, you won't die," he whispered softly in her ear. "You won't ever have to leave me."

And _oh_—

'_Oh—'_

He did this—

'_He did this for me?'_

She couldn't stop the tears now, burying her face in the crook of his neck as they poured out of her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was out of happiness, love, or the grief in her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice cracking. She pulled away from Selim to wipe at her eyes and to try and regain composure.

Grandpapa smiled approvingly. "Of course, with these changes in plans I'm going to need to destroy your attachment to Amestris, Pride, and upgrade your vessel. Bear with me as I prepare the rebinding."

Selim _beamed _at Grandpapa. "Thank you, Father."

"Thank you, Grandpapa," Elizabeth echoed, happy on Selim's behalf.

"Relax," Lust soothed, her eyes dancing with mirth. "You're one of us now. I hope you won't have any issues adjusting to your new identity."

"Of course not!" Elizabeth boldly declared, wondering what her new life would be like.

"Good… then let's be on our way, Lust, Pride… and Humility," Grandpapa said, taking the lead.

Pride and Humility joined hands, the immortals exchanging sweet smiles between each other before they followed after him.

'_Forever, and ever.'_

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Sorry for those who wanted a super happy ending / one where everyone lived in peace with each other. Given the basic nature Pride & his family I couldn't think of a realistic way to make that happen. Not without taking them wildly out of character. And since this was a tribute story and I had to prioritize Pride over the Elrics… Bad guys win today. :3

In this ending Pride and Humility are able to adjust their physical ages. Pride because Father made sure his new vessel could blend in with humanity, and Humility because Father taught her how to perform self-modifying alchemy.

Survivors of this story are: Dwarf in the Flask, Pride, Lust, Nina & Alexander, Maes Hughes, and Kimblee.

Death claimed: Literally everyone else that was inside Amestris.

Next chapter: the epilogue & bonus scenes I wanted to use but fucked up the story too much to do so. :')


	33. XXXIII - Epilogue

**Beta: TaintedLetter**

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**1974 (60 years later)**

In a large manor there hummed a young woman with brilliant emerald eyes and curly chocolate brown hair. She hummed as she painted a picture of a greenhouse she once knew, and remembered fond memories of old.

She was Lilliana Von Sovershenstvo, heiress and only granddaughter to the famous alchemist Dware Von Sovershenstvo.

Dware was a genius alchemist and one of only a handful of survivors of the fall of Amestris. The pale haired, golden-eyed man fled to Drachma with only his friend, Kimblee, and sought sanctuary. In exchange for protection and citizenship, Dware and Kimblee passed on Amestris alchemical teachings to their military and within a decade Dware became an integral and famous alchemist. He was nearly above reproach, and had such a powerful charisma about him. Drachma's czar adored him to no end, and it proved _highly _advantageous for Dware.

The fall of Amestris had shaken the world to its very core. Millions of lives taken in seemingly one night was… terrifying. The blame had been placed squarely on a powerful and dangerous fungi that had rapidly grown in the country. It was, thankfully, still contained in the country, but any unfortunate souls who ventured into Amestris to try and find out what happened were always contaminated and killed. It was believed that the fungus was the reason for the country's downfall.

It's not like anyone could claim otherwise, and the prominent survivors—such as Dware—said it was the fungi which had originated from a testing facility in Briggs.

The other famous survivor from Amestris in Drachma was a talented engineer known as Lacey Lue Lustavious. Her inventions put her on Drachma's high value targets, and when she began to make them weapons far superior than any other nation… She became invaluable.

She and Dware were both powerful figures in the nation. Enough so that the two "families" were sought after by hundreds of potential applicants for marriage.

Although no one was publically accepted into the family until their sudden grandchildren _decades _later.

Lilliana Von Sovershenstvo, as the prodigal granddaughter of Dware.

And Madson Salem Lustavious as the genius grandson of Lacey.

(While Father and Lust were setting up their ties in Drachma, Humility and Pride had toured Xing for a few decades to acquire unique ingredients for truly… _world breaking _experiments Humility and Father wanted to perform. They also wanted to study _chi_, and how the Xingese were able to detect their… less than human traits. It took time to find someone willing to teach them, and in doing so they learned how to repress their signature. A vital skill to hide in plain sight They were only able to finish up their tasks in time for Lust & Father to declare them their "grandchildren" instead of "children.")

The whole country trembled when the two were arranged to be wed, as it meant the unification of two terribly powerful families.

There was a knock at Lilliana's workroom, causing her to pause in her brushstroke and turn her head. She smiled with sweet adoration at her "husband" who quietly entered the room.

In public the two were the ideal couple.

In private the two were genuine best friends with a lethal obsession.

"The czar has officially decided for us to go to war," Madson said, a wicked smile on his face. "We're being called into action."

"Oh my," drawled out a gleefully malicious tone. "He's already wanting to expand Drachma this soon? Grandpapa will be delighted."

"Drachma is already twice the size Amestris was," Madson began, "and he wants it double what it is now. We have quite a lot of work ahead of us."

"It's a good thing we're prepared," she said, setting down her brush and glancing over at two well cared for rapiers that hung proudly on her workroom wall. "It's been ages since I was able to use these again."

"He'd be delighted, I'm sure," he told her, not unkindly.

"Yes," she murmured absently, brushing back her hair. "I suppose we should get packing, then… my dear Pride."

"Yes, Humility," he agreed, shadows stretching out and grinning at her. "It's time to hunt."

He offered his hand, and she accepted, humming a little song to herself.

They so did enjoy hunting.

_End. _

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

And now for some bonuses I wanted to use but fucked up the story too much to do so! :D

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**Bonus One:**

_Following the canonical episodes Emissary of Darkness / Oath in the Tunnel where Pride still had to fight Heinkel the lion chimaera._

Pride resisted the urge to sigh in bored annoyance as Heinkel continued to try his best to destroy his container. With there being zero light available Pride could not manifest his shadows, and so he had little choice but to accept the frantic beatings. Not that it _really _hurt him, his vessel did not feel pain and the chimera did too little damage to be worried.

He knew the light would become available sooner or later, and he had plenty of time to kill. His main targets couldn't get that far.

The opportunity arose when a couple of idiot humans—an unnecessary repetition, he knew—stumbled upon the attack with a lantner. Pride's shadows came forth and he knocked the lantern free from their grasp and lit the forest afire with it.

"**Oh**," Pride remarked, now observing that the chimaera attacking him was a lion hybrid. "**Hmm. Lucky for you I won't kill you**."

"Ehhh?"

"**Ellie always wanted a pet cat**," he mused. "**But they can't be trained enough for me to tolerate their presence. You, though? You'd make a fine pet.**"

"The hell I will!" the lion chimera roared as Pride's shadows pierced his limbs in non-vital areas.

"**Hush, hush, kitty**," Pride dismissed, his lips curled back in a taunting smirk. "**Your new master will treat you well.**"

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**Bonus Two:**

_Following the canonical episode of The Return of the Fuhrer & Eternal Leave in which Fuhrer King Bradley has to fight off the Briggs soldiers, Greed, and Fu. _

Wrath frowned in irritation upon seeing Greed enter the playing field. He shifted his weight, pulling out a small flat can from the prepared fanny pack he had tied around his waist. He popped open the lid, casually pulling out Elizabeth's handkerchief in his other pocket and dabbing the cloth into the waxy substance inside.

"Whatchya got there, _Wrath_?" Greed sneered, eyeing Wrath cautiously.

It was smart of no one to attack Wrath while he was preparing this. They were correct to assume he was in no way defenseless and misbelieving he had an opening would only get them killed.

Granted, letting him coat his sword like so was _definitely _not in their favor.

"My daughter is a touch paranoid when it comes to our safety," Wrath casually answered. "She set up multiple safe houses across Amestris for us to stock up on supplies. Before you quit, you remember what we told you happened to when she caught Envy?"

Greed grimaced.

Wrath smiled darkly, holding up his now toxic sword. "I have all of her toxins and more. One nick and you're dead, Greed."

Wrath almost wanted to howl with laughter as the blood drained away from Greed's face.

Toxins weren't the only thing he had. Blood pills, emergency medicine, grenades… yes, Wrath was well stocked for this mission thanks to Elizabeth.

It was a one way slaughter.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**Bonus Three:**

_In which the good guys won, Father died, and Pride was forced to start back over with no memories in his original container. This one bummed me out too much and I couldn't get very far. _

Katherine Bradley hummed a sweet song as she carefully folded the pie dough. Her daughter, Elizabeth, was wiping flour off the toddler Selim.

"If you keep squirming you're going to have to take a bath," the teenager warned Selim.

"I hate baths," Selim muttered petulantly, his baby face scrunching up in an adorable fashion.

It made Elizabeth squeal in delight and kiss his cute little nose. "Ahh! You're too cute!"

"I'm not cute!" Selim whined. "Sto-o-op!"

"Never, ever," Elizabeth said, causing Katherine to giggle fondly at the two.

**(óヮò)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Ta-da! That's it for this one. The weekly update challenge was certainly hard, but I'm so proud of myself for completing this story.

Thank you all who have followed / favorited / reviewed this story! It means a lot to me. :)

My next weekly update story will be _Apex Predators _\- a parody Naruto and Hunter x Hunter crossover for those interested.

**Answer: **Omnipotent witch so I can cross dimensions into the Pokemon world.

**Question: **What would you do if you found yourself reborn as an Amestris noble around the same time was Edward & co?

Reviews are **love**!


End file.
